I Believe in Yesterday
by Jade and Teresa
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, a terrible discovery is made. When Kagome learns to accept the new emptiness in her life, that void is suddenly refilled, but in a world where everything is different and second chances go without saying, what is ther
1. Sometimes the End is Only the Beginning

Oookay, so first of all, in case you guys didn't get the chance, let us all say our thanks to the censorship-happy fan that caused this story to be pulled down. There will now be two versions of the fic, as I am pretty sure I know where the offensive scenes were…even though we rated it R…oh well. Anyway, so now begins the gradual re-posting process. When we get to that point, I'll tell you where to go for an unedited version of whichever chapters need to be made Child Safe, or friendly, however you like to say it.

Hello everyone! Teresa here, one half of the authoress team bringing you this new story. Anyone who follows the work of Jade or myself, or actually, anyone who has read the author's notes of almost any of our stories knows that Jade and I are very close. In fact, aside from our personal relationship, I would hate to try and write creative works without Jade's help. We've always shared vague ideas, plot and character development, writing styles and various other details that go into bringing a quality work into creation. Therefore, a collaboration is something that for us, is almost as natural as writing the story on our own, since we still discuss our own stories in minute detail with each other, fleshing out plots and creating motivations. So yeah, we're pumped. I hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as we do!

I Believe In Yesterday

Prologue

----------

"I hate this shit." Inuyasha stood up and stormed out of the clearing in a high temper. Kagome sighed and let her eyes close wearily, blinking at the warm fire that she sat watching along with her other traveling companions. Minus Inuyasha, of course.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan." Sango offered, patting her friend on the shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

"I know…I know, he's just impatient. We're all a little anxious, aren't we?" Kagome glanced at her friends nervously. Miroku nodded slightly, the fire catching in his violet eyes and flashing there. Of course, the fact that Miroku looked as though he'd never experienced a moment of anxiety in his life did not do much to assuage Kagome.

"Yeah. We just don't know what to expect anymore." Shippo spoke up sleepily from Kagome's lap. His large green eyes were drooping closed with the weight of bone-deep weariness, and she ruffled his orange hair as he began to doze off.

"I think the problem is that we _do_ know what to expect." Kagome spoke again after a while, worry deep in her brown eyes. "Just not when."

"Naraku is at the advantage in this case." Miroku spoke in his deep, lulling voice as he shifted slightly in his seat on the rock-encrusted ground. "He will have no trouble coming to us whenever he sees fit, and there is also the additional worry that aside from the shards in Kouga's legs and the few that we ourselves carry, he carries the entire Shikon no Tama. Also, whereas Inuyasha does not use the power of the jewel to aid him in battle, Naraku has no such reservations."

"I'm still worried about the new moon." Sango bit at her lip slightly, deep maroon eyes narrowing as she looked up to assure herself that the moon was indeed full that evening.

"That's right…I'm almost positive Kagura knows." Kagome busied herself with straightening the fur in Shippo's bushy tail. "So that means that Naraku must know. It would be the best time to try and take the shards."

"Or at least to eliminate Inuyasha as a threat." Miroku pursed his lips momentarily. "I get the impression that Naraku is not at all worried about any trouble from the rest of our little group."

"We may not be that strong individually, but I know that together, we can definitely defeat him." Kagome insisted, her face glowing with determination. "And anyway, once we return to the village, I'm sure I'll be able to convince Inuyasha to spend new moons in my world. It's safer for him there."

"Even so…it's a bit thrilling, isn't it?" Sango pressed her hands to her lap, trying to quell a grin of anticipation. "I mean, I don't like waiting and being unsure, but isn't it good to know that soon, everything will all be finished."

"It may not be for the best that things are decided, Sango." Miroku pointed out sagely.

"That's what makes it exciting, I think. Knowing that _this_ time, it will be the last time. Naraku's not going to let us go if he has a chance at the shards, and we certainly won't be letting him get away alive." Sango explained, a bit breathless.

"And yet, it is saddening at the same time." Miroku sighed deeply, his hand moving to the side stealthily. "I know that it is highly unlikely that I will be able to travel with a pair of women so beautiful ever again in my life, and it grieves me deeply."

"Houshi-sama?" Sango's teeth were tightly clenched, but she still managed to sound relatively calm.

"Yes, Sango dear?" Miroku did not even move his hand away from where it was groping her bottom until she slapped him so hard it left a glowing imprint of her hand. Kagome sighed deeply.

"I think I'll go to bed." Kagome told them before excusing herself. She couldn't decide whether the fact that Miroku was still preoccupied with groping Sango on the horizon of such an important battle should calm her nerves or make them worse.

----------

Kagura leaned forward in the feather that led her ever closer to her destination. She could still hear Naraku's voice in her mind, repeating his orders for the fifth time as though she could forget a plan so simple. Ever since she had tried to betray him, he treated her as though she were utterly inept, incapable of even the simplest tasks without detailed instructions. _I wish Sesshoumaru_ had _killed him. It wasn't as if he isn't trying to do it now _anyway_. Idiot men and their damn pride._ Pursing her lips in irritation, she caught sight of the battle ahead, showing that as he had told her, Naraku was distracting Inuyasha's little group of fighters for the time being. Now all that was left was for Kagura to follow her instructions.

_Well, _my_ version of them, anyway._ Kagura couldn't help but smile as she landed at a distance and made her way toward the battle on foot. It didn't take terribly long listening to the yells and the clashing sounds of battle to tell that she had reached the very edge of the battleground. Momentarily, she paused to watch as the taijiya flew near Naraku on her cat youkai, throwing that overgrown boomerang at him before retreating to let the monk have his turn. Of course, Inuyasha was right in the midst of Naraku's extended youkai body, slashing and hacking at the limbs and tentacles that seemed to reform as soon as they were destroyed. And as predicted, her target was conveniently separated from the rest of the group, holding her bow taut, and arrow nocked and aimed, waiting for a clear shot.

_These idiots have absolutely no gift for strategy. If they could organize themselves, they'd stand a much better chance of defeating Naraku. And I wouldn't have this perfect opportunity…_Kagura smirked slightly and drew her fan, weaving a gentle, unobtrusive air shield that she used to separate Kagome from the rest of her friends, sliding the barrier all the way around the girl until she finally realized what was going on when suddenly, she couldn't move at all. _If she tried to purify the youki, she could escape now. What does she think she's doing? Calling for help? That's the whole reason I set up the barrier in the first place, idiot girl. No one can hear you._ Kagura rolled her eyes slightly as she let the winds bring Kagome to her, still bound and panicking without really getting anything done.

"Stupid girl, you're not much of an opponent, are you?" Kagura sighed as she hit the girl over the head swiftly and watched her drop almost all the way to the ground before sweeping her up with a well-placed swish of her fan. "Now then, I don't want to linger in case your friends realize…ah, there it is. And that woman as well…she should be of assistance." Kagura's eyes lit up in excitement as she sensed the aura she'd been hoping to feel approaching Naraku. Moving a safe distance from the battle, she pulled out a feather just as she detected something else moving in the direction of the battle. "Well, a little extra help never hurt anyone…" and with that, Kagura lifted off with Kagome in tow. All was going according to plan, and with a little luck on her part; she'd be free before the day was out.

----------

"Is that all you can do, Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed as the hanyou slashed at his seemingly endless limbs while Naraku himself dodged and darted in hits of his own at a leisurely pace. He could so easily destroy the little group of fighters now, but that would defeat the purpose of coming to them today. He wanted victory to be drawn out and sweet, utterly complete. He wanted to destroy Inuyasha with the full power of the completed jewel even as the pitiful hanyou tried desperately to avenge the death of his woman. Only such hatred could taint the jewel and make it black with evil that shined so beautifully only for him. Only that could satisfy Naraku.

_I have her._

The voice in his mind caused Naraku to spare a quick glance to the skies, where he just spotted his detachment disappearing into the cover of the clouds that cast a gloom over the forest that day. Naraku had to laugh again. His plan was going perfectly, and if he wasn't entirely mistaken, the last two shards were racing toward him at that very moment. It was so tempting…should he stay and finish his collection? But no, he'd likely have to kill Inuyasha if he wanted to leave with the shards that the wolf youkai carried, and also…not that it made him nervous, but he could sense the approach of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru as well. He had known well enough that appearing so suddenly would bring his impatient enemies rushing in to kill him. Not that they stood a chance, but Naraku would rather not outstay his welcome.

"What the hell!? You think you're leaving, you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed in rage as Naraku pulled in his body and flew into the air in a swirl of noxious gas that pushed away the three fighters trying desperately to reach him. "Running away?! Get back here!"

"My work here is done, Inuyasha. Until we meet again!" with a burst of wild laughter, Naraku dissolved in a cloud of miasma to be swept away back toward his hidden castle.

"Inuyasha." A deceptively calm voice stopped Inuyasha from springing into the trees to try and chase after the youkai. "Naraku was here, was he not? You let him escape again, I see."

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled. He was in a high temper, and he didn't want to hear from his older brother how he had let Naraku escape yet again.

"He's gone." Kikyo stepped into the clearing then, her soul collectors floating around her lazily as she stated the blatantly obvious. "He came for her, then?"

"Her? Who do you mean?" Sesshoumaru turned to acknowledge the dead miko, who was taking in the scene with critically narrowed brown eyes.

"Dog crap!" a whirlwind appeared, and bursting apart, it revealed the prince of the wolf youkai tribe, Kouga. "Hey, what the fuck, where's Kagome?"

"Where's…" Miroku's eyes went wide as he looked around. Indeed, the young girl was nowhere to be seen.

"What…what the hell? She was just here…we were all fighting Naraku." Inuyasha was looking around frantically, his nose in the air as he tried to detect the presence of his companion.

"Idiot whelp. Did you not wonder why he would so suddenly appear?" Sesshoumaru was clearly disgusted that Naraku had tricked his brother so easily. "We have known for some time that he would make his final move soon. Did you not think he might develop some strategy?"

"Then…he wasn't here to fight us at all?" Sango's eyes went wide as she looked around the clearing, feeling as though she might vomit. "He…he was distracting us from Kagome?"

"Dog crap, you _let_ him trick you?!" Kouga was in a fury. He was running about the clearing as he tried to catch Kagome's scent "How the hell can you be so…fuck, it was that bitch…" Kouga froze as he reached a spot near the trees.

"That's where Kagome was standing, firing arrows." Sango moved toward him with Kirara. "She was covering Shippo's escape back into the woods so that Naraku couldn't get him…"

As though on cue, the tiny fox youkai came bounding out of some nearby trees, huffing and looking extremely frightened. "You guys! You have to hurry! I just saw Kagura fly off with Kagome! You gotta save her!"

"I can't believe I let him trick me!" Inuyasha was working himself into a rage.

"I cannot believe you let him escape with your woman." Sesshoumaru was still rubbing Inuyasha's failure in his face.

"Fucking shit, Dog crap, you're such an idiot!" Kouga looked ready to beat Inuyasha senseless. "Leave this to me, I'll get Kagome back from that bitch and I'll kill Naraku while I'm at it!"

"No fucking way! This is _my_ problem, not yours. Back off, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha growled at his rival.

"Obviously you failed to take care of Naraku once already, and therefore he will be my prey." Sesshoumaru told the hanyou calmly. Kikyo pursed her lips slightly before heading in the direction of where she could still sense Naraku heading back toward his castle.

"You may stay here arguing over who can kill who. I have business to take care of with Naraku." She stated in her typical cold and formal tones before stepping past the edge of the clearing and into the forest.

There was a pause as the hanyou and the two youkai blinked at each other for a moment or two, and then the entire group took off after Kikyo, knowing that they might well be on their way to the final battle they had been waiting to fight for so long now.

----------

"Ugh…gods…" Kagome groaned as she came to only moments after Kagura had disappeared into the clouds over the forest.

"You're awake. Good." Kagura smiled at her in a fashion that Kagome immediately decided was evil.

"Where are we going!? Inuyasha will come! He'll get you!" Kagome wanted to escape, but had the sense to realize that there wasn't much she could do since the only thing that was keeping her from plummeting through the clouds to almost certain death below was an enchanted feather controlled by her captor.

"Calm down, girl." Kagura sighed slightly. Technically, Kagome was older than her, but she acted like such a child when it was obviously a serious situation. "This situation can end several different ways, depending on how smart you are. Will you listen to me?"

"Yeah…" Kagome calmed down a bit, but she had edged away from Kagura, and was obviously eying the bow and arrows that were on Kagura's end of the feather. It was obvious that the young miko was not about to trust Kagura unless she was given good reason. Well, that was what the wind user intended to do.

"I would like to propose a truce." She spoke after a sufficiently dramatic silence. Kagome's jaw dropped open and wobbled so comically, that Kagura might have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"Between…Naraku…and…" Kagome seemed to be having a very difficult time comprehending complex ideas at the moment, so Kagura tried again.

"Not with Naraku." She clarified. "With me. I have an offer that I think both of us can benefit from."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked after a short pause of surprise.

"Right now, I am supposed to bring you to Naraku after disarming you. I have been told to deliver you to his private chambers where Kanna will drain you of your soul so that Naraku will have no problem killing you and stealing your shards at his leisure once he returns." Kagura watched the color drain from Kagome's face. "Yes, that's right. Naraku had no intentions of fighting you fairly from the beginning. He plans to complete the jewel, first with your shards and finally with those of the wolf boy. After that, he will have no problem eliminating his surviving opponents."

"Then…then…what do _you_ want?" Kagome asked. Kagura smiled slightly, pleased to see that Kagome wasn't so dense that she was utterly missing the point of all this.

"I want to be free." Kagura's eyes flashed with the bright fire of rebellion that had been building from nearly the day that Naraku first created her. "I am not his delivery girl. I am not his servant, and yet…at the moment, I have no choice but to do as he says. And yet, already I have disobeyed him. If you do not agree to end it right now, if you cannot guarantee that he will be dead by the end of this next fight, I will have no choice but to kill you now rather than face his punishment when he finds out what I've done."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, utterly confused. "You're taking me to the castle, aren't you? That's what he _told_ you to do."

"He told me to disarm you." Kagura fingered the bow that was sitting on her feather. "I suppose I could discard this now, if you don't intend to use it…"

"No! Wait, we…we both have the same goal here, don't we?" Kagome almost lunged at Kagura to stop her from getting rid of her only hope of survival. "You just want Naraku dead, same as us."

"Exactly." Kagura gave Kagome a brilliant smile. "I knew you'd see things my way once I made the situation clear. Now then, shall I continue?"

"Yes, please." Kagome's eyes darted back toward the bow and arrow. Could she possibly be siding with Kagura? How could she be sure this wasn't another of Naraku's traps? She needed time to think, but it didn't look like she had any. "Wait a second…if you want Naraku dead then why are you going along with his plan at all? You could have left me as I was back there and we would have been able to kill him _there_."

"Please." Kagura snorted slightly. "As strong as Inuyasha has become, and as powerful as your arrows are, you know as well as I do that Naraku has become much too difficult for your little band to handle him on your own. But things will be different this time."

"What do you mean?" Kagome wanted to know.

"You're a priestess, aren't you? Can't you feel who's following us?" Kagura demanded testily. "Your little group of friends has been swollen with reinforcements. I would have been confident if only Sesshoumaru had sensed Naraku, but Kikyo and that wolf youkai also came toward his scent, his aura. Naraku thinks he's so clever…feels he has everything taken care of. You see, he's not leaving your friends any sort of trail to follow. I, however…" Kagura chuckled slightly. "I control the winds, and I have no problem whatsoever giving those dogs a clear path straight to the castle. Naraku will kill me if he finds out. But if my plan goes as it should, he _won't_ find out. He won't have the time to think about it until he's rotting in hell where he can't do anything about it."

"You…you honestly want him dead, don't you?" Kagome's eyes goggled as she watched the youkai smiling grimly next to her.

"Of course. Would you like being ordered around and made to do whatever someone like _him_ says? I'm the wind, and I won't be contained." Kagura spoke fiercely.

"But he created you." Kagome pointed out.

"So? Just because I owed him my life then means nothing now. More than once he has used my life as though it were something worthless. It may not be valuable to him, but I will not have it wasted just so that he can see how strong his enemies are." Kagura narrowed her eyes bitterly.

"If you want him dead so badly, why haven't you left him?" Kagome wanted to know. "You've fought against us before, when you could have been helping us from the start."

"It took me some time to see where my _true_ enemies were. And even then, I couldn't have left him if I wanted to make any sort of difference. If I wanted to live, I had to at least pretend to serve him until the time was right." Kagura explained. "You see, he holds my heart and my existence in his hands. If he wants me dead, it is a simple matter for him. I wouldn't stand a chance against him on my own, even if I was armed with Shikon shards, I would have to take him by surprise and kill him in one blow to survive the encounter. I won't let him take my life away. I won't let him take me back into his body. I won't."

"Even so…you're moving against him now. Won't he just kill you the second he finds out?" Kagome asked.

"Not if I'm lucky. Hopefully, having to deal with all of you all at once unexpectedly will keep him too busy to deal with minor rebellions and mutinous detachments." Kagura explained. "And I knew there'd be some risk, no matter what. Even if I wasn't helping you now, if there ever _was_ a chance that Naraku would be killed in the future, he'd force me to be his shield so he could escape. It's die now or later. I choose to die on my _own_ terms. And the chance that he will be killed…that I'll finally taste that freedom I've longed for…it makes the risk well worth it. If you could kill him…I want you to know, I would never trouble you again. I'm not Naraku. I have no hopes to take over the world or wash existence in the darkness in his heart. I want only to live as I choose, and for that chance, I'd do anything. I'm risking my life already. Doesn't that show you how much this means to me?"

"I…when you began…I almost thought this was some sort of trick, but I have to say that I trust you, Kagura. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I can see that your heart isn't lying when you speak to me." Kagome bit her lip nervously. "I'm with you. I'll help you to kill Naraku. After all, I've been after him for even longer than you, haven't I?"

"That's true." Kagura smiled slightly. "Now then, we don't have much time left, so I'd better tell you the plan. I'm going to deliver you to Kanna, but you won't be bound and your bow will be left at the door. She's not very strong and should give you no real trouble. You've seen her in battle before, and her only real asset is that mirror. While you're dealing with her, I'll intercept Naraku to tell him that you escaped, found some arrows lying around, and took Kanna out. That should give you enough time to finish her off and hide before he gets back. You don't want to linger in his chambers, trust me."

"Got it. Then what?" Kagome nodded sharply.

"I'll use the winds to hide your scent so that he can't find you, even though his sense of smell isn't much. Anyway, it shouldn't be long before your hanyou and his brother arrives with the rest of the fighters. I'll back you up in battle, but you can't waste time or make mistakes. Naraku's quite strong right now, as you well know." Kagura told the girl in a lecturing tone.

"Got it. Good luck." Kagome sucked in her breath as they began to cross a thick, complicated barrier that she knew was concealing Naraku's castle.

"Don't wish me luck." Kagura spoke only after they had landed and started into the largest building on the compound. "Concentrate on what you have to do. If you let my sister kill you, I'll be very disappointed."

_If Kanna kills me, that will be the least of your problems._ Kagome tried to clear her mind. Now…Kanna shouldn't be too difficult, if only she didn't let the youkai steal her soul. Before Kagome knew it, Kagura was leaving her in a room where the only other person was the pale nihility youkai girl. Kagome immediately lunged for her bow and arrows, left conveniently at the door as Kagura had promised.

_So far so good,_ Kagome sighed at the proof of Kagura's honesty before she began firing arrows at the silent youkai girl across the room.

----------

Kagura felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest she was so nervous, exhilarated, and terrified. If Naraku knew she was lying, her life would end in a matter of moments. She could see him ahead of her, walking across the grounds toward the building where she'd left Kagome only a few moments ago. Before leaving, she had stabbed her own shoulder with one of Kagome's arrows to make her story more believable, but at the moment, she couldn't feel the pain of the shallow wound, or the sticky heat of the blood oozing over her kimono sleeve.

"Kagura, what's happening?" Naraku's wicked eyes caught sight of her wound immediately, and apparently he took the distress on her face as a sign of trouble with Kagome. Kagura felt she would die of the relief.

"Kagome…I left her with Kanna, but the girl fought back. Kanna's badly hurt and I tried to stop her, but she got me with one of her arrows." Kagura managed to sound as though she was worried for her life. _Yeah, because that's a real stretch of the truth._

"She's escaped?" Naraku's anger was nearly rolling off of him in waves, and Kagura took a step back in sudden fear. Could she possibly pull this off and survive to enjoy her hard won freedom? Or would he kill her right there for the bad news? "Fine. Kohaku will bring her to me."

"Of…course." Kagura had to hold back the string of curses that sprang to her lips. How could she have forgotten Kohaku? Naraku still felt that there was use for the boy before his shard was removed to complete the jewel, but most of the time, he didn't wander about the castle at all, so it seemed that Kagura had almost forgotten his existence.

_What now?_ Kagura hoped that Kagome had at least finished Kanna off.

----------

_Why can't I beat her? What do I do?_ Kagome was panicking. She was down to one arrow, which she had nocked on her shaking bow, aimed at the calm female youkai across the room. Every arrow she fired simply went straight into the mirror without really phasing the other girl. The arrows were made of her soul, after all, and that's what the mirror was for. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she began to panic. Naraku was coming, and Kagura couldn't hold him up forever. _Why can't I just do this one thing right?_

"Go!" She hissed as she let her arrow fly. It hit the mirror, and predictably, was absorbed by the enchanted glass. "I hate that stupid mirror." Getting a sudden idea, Kagome rushed forward and hit Kanna over the head with her bow, cracking the weapon and rendering it useless.

_At least she's down for a while. That was stupid._ Kagome sighed as she looked around for a replacement bow and arrows, but nothing in the room could even be modified to serve her needs. _I better hide now. Naraku's coming._ Just as she slid out into the hallway and began looking for the best way to escape, she heard footsteps approaching her. Panicking, she opened the nearest door and leapt into the room, which was empty except for a few neglected corpses. She looked around to see if one of them might have been thoughtful enough to die with a bow, but no such luck.

_I hate my life right now._ Grumbling under her breath, Kagome waited for the sound of footsteps to fade away before she reentered the hall and continued her search for a hiding place and a weapon.

----------

"Sesshoumaru-sama…he's late." Rin looked around the clearing mournfully as she fidgeted. "Jaken-sama's gone too. Rin's all alone." She sighed deeply before patting Ah-Un on one of it's massive necks. "Ah-Un misses Sesshoumaru-sama too, doesn't he?"

"Urgh." The two-headed youkai grunted in response as she climbed on it's back.

"Well…should we wait for Jaken-sama to bring back dinner, or should we follow Sesshoumaru-sama? He didn't _say_ to wait…" Rin bit her lip, looking up in the sky in the direction that her beloved hero had disappeared. "Probably we're supposed to follow, right Ah-Un?"

"Urgh." The monster grunted again as she pulled it's reins slightly, indicating that it should stand up and get ready to move.

"Okay then, let's go find Sesshoumaru-sama! Go!" she smiled in delight as the beast took off into the air with her on it's back. She loved flying almost as much as she loved Sesshoumaru.

----------

"This trail is too clear." Kouga was the first of the group that was all heading toward Naraku's castle to comment on the strength of the smell that was left, leading them clearly toward their destination. Sesshoumaru offered a grunt of agreement, but did not comment further.

"Maybe it's a trick?" Sango spoke up as she lowered Kirara closer to the ground so that Miroku and her could be part of the conversation. Shippo didn't seem to be in the mood for talking as he clung to Kirara and occasionally let out a sob of terror for Kagome's sake.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha offered. "It smells like him, but it's not just that. It's got to be Kagura we're following right now. I can smell Kagome."

"But why would Kagura leave a clear trail when she can easily change the wind?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

"Careless, probably." Kouga shrugged. "She must be in such a hurry she didn't think about it."

"Who can understand the heart of a woman?" Kikyo spoke up from where she was hitching a ride on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku had exchanged looks when she had accepted Inuyasha's offer to increase the speed of their party, but no one had commented on the traveling arrangement so far.

"That _bitch_ hardly counts as a woman." Kouga growled as he ran alongside the hanyou. Slightly above them, Sesshoumaru floated along at an impressive speed with his typical calm expression. "And anyway, we'll be there soon. Trap or not, I'm betting that we'll get a chance at Naraku today."

"He's right, you know." Sango whispered excitedly to Miroku. "I have this feeling…I think that we're really on his trail this time!"

"Me too. Perhaps it is nothing more than the strange aura that lingers in the air today, but I feel a sense of foreboding." Miroku told her.

"Don't worry, Miroku. All of us against Naraku? He won't stand a chance." Sango assured him, excitement coursing through her veins.

"Shit!" Kouga had run into what appeared to be an invisible wall, and everyone else screeched to a halt as he picked himself back up. "There's a barrier here." He purposefully avoided looking at Inuyasha, who was already smirking in anticipation as Kikyo climbed off his back and touched the barrier with a look of concentration on her face.

"Get out of the way, Kikyo. I'll break it!" Inuyasha pulled his sword out, the fang blade glowing red before he swung it back and then toward the barrier with a wild cry. The barrier glowed and crackled for several moments before dissolving under the force of the cut.

"Let's go." Kouga headed forward immediately, and no one hesitated to follow him in. Kikyo did not return to Inuyasha's side, instead walking slightly to the side of everyone else as they proceeded with considerably more caution than before.

----------

Kagura would rather _not_ have to sit in a room with Naraku and a slightly dazed Kanna while waiting for the warriors to arrive. Would he suspect that she had led them here? Did he already know? Would he lash out at her whether he suspected her betrayal or not, simply because of his unpredictable anger?

Kanna stood up and moved to stand in front of Naraku. Kagura licked her suddenly dry lips. _This is it. Look at the look on Naraku's face…he knows that something's just happened to his barrier._ The mirror flashed, and there was the group that Kagura had been expecting to arrive for some time now, moving at an almost leisurely pace toward the central compound. Inuyasha was calling out Kagome's name, his nose in the air searching for a scent that Kagura knew he'd not be able to find. The girl was hiding under the porch after a close call with Kohaku's sickle and chain, and thanks to Kagura's winds, Naraku was none the wiser as to her location.

"Kagura." Naraku spoke after watching the mirror for a few moments. "I leave this to you."

"You…" Kagura bit her tongue immediately. He honestly expected her to kill Inuyasha, his entire group of friends, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Kouga? Was she supposed to be a diversion so he could escape or something like that? _Typical. I'm his meat shield._ Trying not to stomp, Kagura left the room and noticed that she was immediately joined by a small group of Naraku's bees.

_Of course I can't even be trusted to commit suicide properly. I will_ dance _on your grave, you unbelievably evil prick._ Kagura grumbled as she made her way out of the building. She spotted Kohaku prowling through the grounds, looking for Kagome and having no luck. Kagura spared a quick glance down through the boards that she was standing on. She detected a small movement and knew that Kagome must know someone was above her at the moment. _Well, if she's going to pick a moment to run out from there, now would be a good time. Otherwise I won't even get to have Naraku kill me. I'll be killed before he can figure out what I did._

Taking a deep breath and pulling out her fan, Kagura headed toward the far off group that she was supposed to be attacking. _No way I'm fighting against them. Even if I_ didn't _want them to kill Naraku for me, I wouldn't last against them and I know it. Maybe…if I just pretend to fight?_ It had worked for her once before, it could work again. Although she wondered if everyone in that group would be keen on letting her escape after a few feeble attacks. _Here goes nothing, _she thought, striding forward.

----------

"It's her." The pure venom in Kouga's voice was enough to cause shivers to run up Sango's spine as Kagura approached them, her fan drawn but still held closed.

"Yo." She spoke once she had reached them. "I apologize, but I cannot allow you to go any further."

"You think you can stop us?" Inuyasha laughed out loud. "I'll kill you right now."

"You'll die for a master you hate? I knew you were a coward, but had not realized you were also an idiot." Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang out. Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances.

"Kagura's _mine_!" Kouga called out, and the conviction in his voice was so strong that Inuyasha paused in drawing Tetsusaiga. "I owe her."

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged as though it all made no difference to him. "But if she kills you, I'm not letting her go just because you were too weak to get the job done."

"Is Kikyo ignoring her?" Sango asked Miroku. "Look, she's walking right past her."

"Maybe she senses Kagura's hesitance." Miroku suggested. "Her aura is pulling away from this confrontation."

"I'll leave this matter to you." Sesshoumaru stepped forward as well. "I'm continuing on."

"What the hell!? I'm killing Naraku! I told you already!" Inuyasha immediately protested.

"Naraku is my prey." Sesshoumaru spoke again as he walked right past an unresisting Kagura. "Do not mistake that, Inuyasha."

"Don't tell me they're going to fight each other again?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Can't they see who the real enemy is here?"

"I was gonna kill Naraku!" Kouga jumped into the argument.

"Excuse me? I'm still here." Kagura lifted her fan to draw attention to her presence. "Don't make me attack while I'm being ignored. I so enjoy it when I have my opponent's attention."

"Bring it on!" Kouga turned away from the argument with Inuyasha and the gradually disappearing Sesshoumaru.

"No!" a familiar voice called out, and everyone turned to look at a figure just rounding the bend toward them, looking a bit dirty and slightly worse for the wear. It was Kagome, with Kohaku hot on her heels. "She's on our side!"

"What the hell are you talking about, woman!?" Inuyasha barked out his confusion. "She's Naraku's servant!"

"She kidnapped you!" Kouga added, ready to strike the youkai who was now facing Kagome, her back to Kouga.

"It's not like you think!" Kagome called out, but right then, Kagura swept her fan out, blades of wind racing in Kagome's direction. The girl froze, but not one blade hit her, and instead she heard a grunt of pain from the boy that had been about to strike her. "See?" she indicated the wounded Kohaku who was on the ground and didn't show any signs of moving.

_I'm dead. Naraku must have seen all that. He'll kill me any second._ Kagura felt her heart sink in despair as she realized she'd never live to taste freedom.

----------

"Hello, Naraku." Kikyo stepped into the room where Naraku was watching Inuyasha and Kouga argue over who would be allowed to kill him.

"Kikyo." He stood up fluidly and waved a dismissive hand at Kanna. She wouldn't be of much assistance in this fight anyway. The girl let her mirror go blank before drifting to a corner of the room where she watched Kikyo and Naraku facing each other. "It was thoughtful of you to come visit me."

"Was it?" Kikyo asked after a pause.

"It saves me the trouble of leaving my home to kill you." Naraku spared her a small smile, a smile which might have made any other human's skin crawl. Kikyo was not perturbed in the least.

"As if you can kill me, even now." Kikyo offered him a smile of her own. At that moment, another figure entered the still open door.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I have found you."

----------

"And so now she's on our side." Kagome finished explaining as she stood next to Kagura, hoping to deter Kouga or Inuyasha from attacking the youkai before she was done explaining the situation. "Can we go get Naraku now?"

"I agree, let's go." Kagura was still not dead, and she realized that Kikyo and Sesshoumaru must have distracted Naraku just in time.

"Wait! I still don't buy that she' on our side!" Kouga insisted. "And even if she _does_ want Naraku dead, what's to stop her from killing us? She's just a traitor, after all."

"She saved me from Kohaku's attack!" Kagome indicated the unconscious boy who Sango was fussing over.

"If Kagome believes her, she must be telling the truth." Shippo observed from where he sat on Kirara's back, watching over Sango's ministrations.

"She killed my kinsmen!" Kouga argued.

"Look, if you want revenge, that's fine." Kagura was sick of this argument. "But can we go kill Naraku first? I would like to get this over with some time this week."

"Are you fighting too?" Inuyasha questioned, still not entirely comfortable with the situation. He'd seen Kagura kill so many people before, how was he supposed to just trust her?

"Of course." Kagura pointed her chin up slightly.

"But if all of this is true, then Naraku will kill you as soon as you join the fight." Miroku observed as he stood over Sango.

"He might." Kagura shrugged, looking a lot calmer than she felt. "But I'm not going to make you guys do all my dirty work, even if you want him dead."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go kick his ass." Inuyasha was clearly ready to move on as well, though he was quick to place himself between Kagura and Kagome, trying to look casual as he surveyed the girl for any injuries that she might have gleaned in her time with Kagura.

"We'll have to leave Kohaku here." Miroku prompted Sango, patting her shoulder.

"You're right. Kirara, Shippo? Could you watch out for Kohaku until we come back?" Sango straightened as she spoke, adjusting Hiraikotsu across her back.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Shippo told her, feeling a bit nervous as he looked down at the boy. What if he woke up? Kohaku had a history of violently trying to kill everyone that _should_ be his ally, and Shippo wasn't entirely sure that his foxfire would be that effective against a fully trained youkai taijiya.

"What the…what's that?" Inuyasha was distracted by a shape descending from the sky, a very familiar two-headed beast. "Isn't that Sesshoumaru's?"

"It's that girl!" Kagome exclaimed as Ah-Un landed and Rin immediately scuttled off of the massive youkai's back.

"Has anyone seen Sesshoumaru-sama? He left Rin…Ah-Un thinks that he's close, but Rin doesn't see him!" Rin was in a fit of worry, her blue-gray eyes watering with unshed tears as she rushed toward the group that was standing around looking confused at her arrival. She vaguely remembered a couple of them. Wasn't the one with the doggy ears Sesshoumaru-sama's brother? She could have sworn that he was…

"Sesshoumaru's not here." Kagome rushed toward the little girl after exchanging glances with Sango. What was a little girl doing here? It was so dangerous, and Kagome was positive that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be pleased that she had followed him to such a place. "Maybe you should go back to where he left you and wait for him there."

"Kohaku!" Rin seemed not to have heard a single word Kagome said, and was now rushing over to the unconscious boy. "Is he hurt? What happened?" she turned her teary-eyed gaze up to Kagome who bit her lip slightly before answering.

"He…should be fine." The girl finally replied, offering Rin a smile. "He's a little hurt, but after a while, he should wake up."

"Rin will wait _here_ for Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl exclaimed, beckoning for Ah-Un to join her next to Kohaku as Shippo and Kirara looked on. "Is that okay?" she turned slightly to look up at Kagome pleadingly. Kagome wasn't sure that this was the safest place for the little girl, but then…Kirara and Shippo wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Sure." she finally agreed, hoping that the sweet little girl would be fine until Sesshoumaru could collect her.

"Can we go then?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, we don't want Naraku to get away from us again." Sango agreed. "Shippo, are you going to be okay here?"

"Don't worry about me!" Shippo assured his older companions. He was still nervous, but the whole situation seemed a lot less tense with Rin there. He watched from Kirara's back as the group of fighters left to defeat Naraku once and for all. If they could be strong, so could he.

----------

"You aren't hurting him." Kikyo observed from where she stood watching Sesshoumaru slash at the many limbs and bits of youkai that kept shooting out at the stoic fighter.

"You have no room to talk." Sesshoumaru commented in a cold voice as he slashed Toukijin through several tentacles that were attacking him. "You only watch. What use are you?"

"You want the help of a human?" Kikyo arched a dark eyebrow, but Sesshoumaru did not rise to her taunting.

"I assumed the woman who could seal my brother, half breed though he is, might have some ability." Sesshoumaru answered. "I must have been mistaken."

"Don't speak so soon, I have yet to make my move." Kikyo answered, anger barely detectable in her voice. "You just keep your mind on the fight."

"As if this is even a battle for me!" Naraku laughed loudly, shooting a seemingly endless stream of youkai and tentacles out to keep the stubbornly persistent dog demon from reaching him.

"Will you sound so confident when your soul is dragged to hell?" Kikyo asked, a slight smirk on her pale face. "I think not."

"This is nothing! One youkai and a dead priestess who won't even fight!" Naraku cackled, but he felt the faintest twinge of worry. Why wasn't Kikyo fighting yet? What was she planning? And if he wasn't entirely mistaken, Inuyasha would be arriving any moment. _Kagura is utterly worthless. I should never have created her._

"If it is so simple, why not kill us now?" Kikyo taunted from where she stood, just out of Naraku's reach.

"Why not indeed! The time for playing has ended!" Naraku laughed loudly, aiming a fatal shot at Sesshoumaru as he called Kanna to him. _Kill Kikyo. Steal her souls and leave her to die._

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru dodged the shot easily, slicing off a few more appendages as Kanna appeared just behind Kikyo and turned her mirror, beginning the extraction of souls from the wide-eyed miko.

"Pleasant sensation, isn't it, Kikyo?" Naraku chose not to address his failure at eliminating Sesshoumaru. Surely now that Kikyo was not distracting him with her eerily aloof presence, he would be able to take care of the dog with no trouble before the reinforcements could arrive. "You need souls to sustain that clay body of yours. What was it that you were saying to me about my soul being taken to hell?"

"Kikyo!" a desperate cry rent the air, and Naraku cursed himself for his hesitation. Inuyasha had just arrived, along with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, and…Kagura? As Kikyo collapsed to the ground, Kanna faded into the shadows, not wanting to face such a large group directly.

"Kagura! What are you wasting time for! Destroy them!" Naraku ordered his detachment even as he began to piece together the answer for his day of seemingly endless bad luck. _How could I have not realized…she led them here…she freed Kagome…all this time, I thought that fear would control her and bend her to my will. She's betrayed me!_

"I think not." Kagura answered, narrowing her eyes and swishing her fan to throw blades of wind in his direction. "Not this time, Naraku." Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side, taking in the fact that Kikyo wasn't moving before grabbing the priestess's bow and arrows and aiming at the youkai who was likely to blame.

"It was _you_." Naraku's voice was cold and cruel. "I can kill you, don't you think I will?"

"Not if we kill you first!" Kagome fired an arrow, which was deflected just in time by a shield of youkai. "Inuyasha! Naraku's here! What are you doing?"

"Kikyo's hurt!" Inuyasha seemed to be utterly confused. Should he kill Naraku or help Kikyo?

"We'll take care of Kikyo, you kill Naraku!" Sango nearly threw the hanyou in the direction of the evil creature that was now trying to dodge the attacks of Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kagome, and Kouga, who had not hesitated to join the attack as soon as he caught sight of Naraku.

"Kikyo-sama, what has happened?" Miroku knelt beside the cold priestess who was collapsed on the floor. "Sango, she seems to have stopped breathing."

"Does she ever breathe?" Sango questioned, feeling for a pulse that was of course, not there. "How can you tell if a dead person's…um, dying?"

"Her souls must have left her body." Miroku's brow furrowed as he examined Kikyo quickly for wounds that might have caused her souls to depart from the clay shell that housed them. "She does not seem to have sustained any injuries, I don't understand…"

"Houshi!" Sango yelped in shock as she felt something that was very like the warmth of her entire body being concentrated in her chest and then extracted forcibly. Looking down, she saw something pale and ephemeral being pulled from her chest. For some reason, she found it extremely difficult to move, to even breathe, and as her eyes lifted slightly, she saw a panic in Miroku's face unlike anything ever to grace the controlled monk's visage.

"Sango!" he called out, reaching for the soul and feebly trying to force it back into her using his holy power, but it was useless. She collapsed against him, her eyes blank and her hands cold as ice. "Sango! No!" he felt as though his heart had just been torn in two.

_It's a bit thrilling, isn't it?_ The voice was unmistakable. Sango had spoken with such childlike excitement then. It had only been a few days ago. A few minutes ago, she had been perfectly healthy, her eyes beaming with life and anticipation of the fight. His own vision blurred as he felt tears well up, dropping onto the pale face of the taijiya. She wasn't moving…was she dead?

"Her soul." Miroku's voice was so calm, it surprised even him. As he looked up, he saw clearly what had happened. "Return her soul." Kanna, the pale, silent youkai was looking down at him without a trace of emotion in her dark eyes. "Return it _now_!" Miroku didn't even think about what he was doing. He reached for the rosary covering his cursed hand and opened the void that waited there. "Give it back!"

"Miroku! What are you doing!" Kagome had joined him at some point, though he had been too distracted by Sango's condition to notice. "Naraku's bees! And if you suck in the mirror, Sango will _never_ get her soul back!" Even as she cried out to him, Miroku felt some semblance of calm returning to his thoughts, and he immediately sealed the Kaza ana, even though it had already taken in more than a few of the poisonous bees that Naraku always surrounded himself in.

"Sango's…soul." he fell over, weakness paralyzing his limbs as the poison spread through him. He crawled to the fallen youkai taijiya with some difficulty as Kagome fired three quick arrows at Kanna, all of them being absorbed by the mirror.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to win?" Kagome cursed herself as she heard the sounds of friends fighting Naraku with everything they had. "I should be able to do this one thing!"

"Give me…your soul…" Kanna turned the mirror, and Kagome shrieked in alarm as her soul began leaving her body in huge waves.

"You want it?" Kagome was beginning to feel weak and cold, but she remembered the last time she had fought Kanna, and she had an idea that might work. "Then…take it!" Concentrating as much as she could, she put a huge amount of her soul into the arrow nocked and aimed at Kanna before letting it fly in an explosion of sparkling pink light.

"Too many…" Kanna looked down at her mirror in concern as the arrow forced it's way inside. "Too many souls."

_I did it_, Kagome sighed in relief as the energy from her arrows as well as a big portion of her soul began to escape from the overflowing mirror. Sango would be fine now, and Kikyo would be saved too. _I did it._

----------

_Kohaku, wake up._

_Wake up. I need you._ Kohaku felt his world swirl with color and light as his eyes opened fractionally. He could hear voices talking nearby. Two voices. One sounded extremely familiar.

"And I like to pick him flowers because he's so pretty!" Rin exclaimed. She thought Shippo was very entertaining, as he seemed to have more toys and fun things to do than Jaken ever did. Even Sesshoumaru didn't have crayons.

"How did you meet him? He usually hates humans." Shippo asked curiously as the little girl happily drew a picture of Sesshoumaru using the crayons that he'd let her borrow. She seemed very sweet and innocent for a retainer of someone that Shippo had always figured as completely evil and very frightening.

"He was hurt once, and Rin brought him food to eat!" Rin exclaimed, grabbing a red crayon to draw the details of Sesshoumaru's kimono.

_Wake up. Kill them. I need you to kill them._ Kohaku pursed his lips slightly. He didn't want to kill the little girl. He remembered her. Rin was her name, and she was a very nice person, as he recalled.

_Kill them._ Kohaku felt his resistance fading away and he sprung to his feet, snatching up his sickle and chain before moving it in a broad arc to strike down the surprised Shippo that immediately sprang to protect Rin.

"Kohaku! Why'd you hurt Shippo?" Rin's eyes filled with tears as Kohaku blinked at her without really seeing her. "Kohaku!"

"I'll kill you." his tone was dead as he swept forward like a puppet on strings. Rin screamed in fear, but his sickle sunk into the leathery hide of a two-headed youkai that jumped in front of her with surprising agility. He blinked down at his bloody sickle, looking at the lifeless bundle of fur that was bleeding all over Rin's drawing.

"Kohaku! No!" Rin was beside herself with fear and panic. Why would Kohaku do things like that? She knew that he wasn't a bad person! She knew it! What was wrong with him? It was like before, when he had first tried to kill her. But then later, he had saved her. He was a good person, so why had he killed Shippo? Why had he attacked Ah-Un?

Kohaku was struggling within himself. He could hear Naraku telling him to kill everyone, and yet…he didn't want to kill the little girl. And that cat…it was growling at him, but it made his heart feel light when he looked at it. He knew that cat, somehow.

"Kohaku!" Rin was still sobbing, clutching at Ah-Un's neck as the wounded youkai shot a burst of fire at the brainwashed boy.

"Run away from here!" he called out before heading toward Naraku. Naraku needed him, but what harm could letting the girl live do, really?

"Shippo!" Her voice was audible long after he had left her with the youkai. "Shippo, wake up!"

_Why do I feel sorry?_

----------

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Kagome felt drained, like having half her soul removed and then slammed back into her body was more work than anything she'd ever experienced before. She felt as though she might fall over, but she had to stay strong. She had to be sure that everyone was all right.

"Sango…is she okay?" Miroku was determined not to pass out until Sango opened her eyes. Her soul had returned, he had seen it happen. What was wrong? He felt so tired, like he was ready to sleep for a thousand years. "Sango?"

"Mm…Miroku?" Sango's eyes fluttered open, and even though Miroku was much closer than propriety allowed, she was far too exhausted to slap him or tell him to move.

"You called me…Miroku." the monk's face lit up with childish glee as he reached over to touch Sango's face, his rosary clinking slightly as he let his fingers trail over her smooth cheek.

"Houshi-sama…I just…what?" Sango was blushing, and yet, the cheek that was under Miroku's hand felt cold, as though a brisk breeze was cooling it. "Is…your hand okay?"

"My hand?" Miroku's eyes widened slightly as he felt the breeze that Sango had detected. Not a breeze, a strange wind that was coming straight from the cursed void in his sealed hand. "But…it's sealed." It only took a moment for him to realize what was happening, and only a moment more for him to decide what to do.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome was on her feet, looking a bit wobbly, but still standing. Even Kikyo was slowly rising, looking around for her weapon before realizing that Kagome had the bow and arrows slung across her own shoulder.

"Sango, do something for me?" Miroku knew there wasn't much time, so he forced the last of his strength into his legs, lifting himself and Sango with him.

"Hou…Miroku?" Sango felt the blush deepen on her face. And he wondered why she never said his name. She felt as though her cheeks might catch fire. And then, just as she was feeling some of the strength return to her legs, he crushed her to him and kissed her so deeply that she felt as though she would faint. As he broke, she realized that she could still feel that strange wind, and a sudden worry overtook her.

"Run." he told her, shoving her away and turning to Kikyo and Kagome. "You too! Run!"

"But Miroku-sama!" Kagome's eyes went wide at the display. What was going on? Before she had time to think about it, Sango snatched her hand and began pulling her away from where she stood.

"His hand! It's taking him in!" Sango was clearly in shock from the sudden kiss, but she couldn't let her friends die. She had to save them. Miroku didn't want to take them down with him.

"Oh gods! Inuyasha! Kouga-kun! Get away! Miroku's being sucked into himself!" Kagome screamed at the people battling Naraku. Inuyasha's eyes goggled and he spared a glance at Miroku before uttering a curse and springing over to Kagome and the wobbly Kikyo.

"Get Kikyo! I don't think she can run!" Sango swept Inuyasha aside and Kagome began to run at last. It seemed as though that was some sort of signal, as Naraku froze his assault to move away, breaking through the wall of his chambers as he fled from the wind that pulled in everything in the vicinity, including it's source. Sango felt a faint throbbing growing stronger as she watched it all happen with tears falling down her face.

"Sango-chan, are you okay?" Kagome was clearly upset, but Sango doubted that the other girl had any idea how deeply she was hurting at the moment. She could hear Miroku crying out as he finally winked out of existence.

"Miroku!" like an explosion, the cry tore out of her and she immediately reached for Hiraikotsu, wanting to kill anything and everything in her path. Seeing Kanna nearby, she immediately attacked, but her weapon flew back at her with all the strength of her rage and grief, and she flew back several yards before collapsing on the ground, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of her mouth.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome was in a panic. First Miroku and now Sango? She rushed to the other girl's side, but when she checked, she found a faint pulse. "She's alive." she spoke the words to no one in particular before turning to face Kanna. "You. I'll stop you."

"Give me your soul." Kanna turned her mirror, and Kagome resisted the pull of the enchanted object with every bit of concentration she had. Kikyo was behind Kanna, and she had just pulled a skinning knife out of her sleeve. _That's it, Kanna. Keep your eyes on me…just a little longer_.

"Kagome, watch out!" Kagura's voice rang out as she caught sight of Kohaku entering the area, heading for Kagome with his sickle raised in one hand, but the girl didn't seem to hear her. Kagura cursed under her breath as she dodged an attack and flew at Kohaku with her fan raised.

"I think not!" Naraku called out as he saw Kagura flying to the rescue. Now was the moment to kill her and be done with it. He hated to spare the concentration, to ignore the two youkai and the hanyou that were trying so diligently to reach his true body, but he couldn't allow Kagome to survive at Kohaku's expense.

"No!" Kagura called out, freezing midair as she felt her heart clench painfully tight. "Not yet!" Kagome looked up then, and the break in concentration caused her soul to start leaving her body, drifting toward Kanna's mirror as Kikyo struck, stabbing the girl in the back and causing her to drop her mirror in surprise. It shattered, releasing the soul that it had been trying to capture, and Kagome came back to herself, but it was too late to move, too late to avoid Kohaku's strike.

"Die!" Kouga's voice called out as he flew in from seemingly nowhere and smashed a kick against the side of Kohaku's face. The force was so great that the boy's head snapped back, his neck breaking as he fell in an unmoving pile to the ground. "Kagura! What are you doing! Move, dammit!"

"I…can't." Kagura croaked out, clutching at her chest as she felt the life being squeezed away from the inside. "He's…killing…"

"No way you're getting out of it that easy!" Kouga leaned over Kohaku, removing the glowing shard from the boy's back so that he wouldn't get up any time soon. He moved toward Kagura, but she waved him away.

"No! Not…like that!" she was panting, and she fell out of the air in a heap of limbs and silks. "He'll use…it to control…me."

"Not if I purify it!" Kagome saw what Kouga was trying to do, and she took the shard from him, cleansing it without even trying and then pressing it against Kagura's chest. "Your heart, right? Can you fight him?"

"I'm…trying…" Kagura let the shard pierce her skin, filling her with a power that she hadn't imagined she could ever possess. It was almost enough to drive her crazy, but she was so concentrated on Naraku that instead, it forced him out of her head completely. "You saved me." she stood with Kagome's help. "Both of you, thank you."

"No time for crap like that now." Kouga seemed very uncomfortable to realize that he had just saved the life of the woman who had killed hundreds of his kinsmen. "Let's just kick his ass." he pointed to Naraku.

"Wait! I have more shards, if you want…" Kagome pulled the small jar out from under the neckline of her shirt and emptied it into her palm. "So you can kill him."

"They're pure." Kagura noted with some wonder as Kouga accepted one of the shards and then handed the other two to the wind user.

"This way we both have three." he answered her questioning gaze before pressing the extra shard into his arm and flexing his fist with a smirk on his face. "That feels better. Thanks, Kagome. We'll kill him for sure."

"Get on with it then." Kikyo spoke up from where she stood, wiping her knife clean and replacing it in her sleeve. "I would like to end this, if you don't mind." The two youkai ignored her mocking tone, instead springing back into the battle that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still fighting with renewed strength.

"Kikyo…are you planning something?" Kagome asked the other miko as she nocked an arrow and aimed it, waiting for a clean shot. She couldn't risk hitting one of the others, as she doubted they'd survive the strength of her purity arrows.

"I might be." Kikyo moved to stand beside Kagome. "You will hit, won't you?"

"I'm no amateur." Kagome answered, feeling a bit sullen. "When this is done…what will you do? Do you still want to drag Inuyasha to hell?"

"I don't think I could forgive myself for doing something so selfish." Kikyo answered. "He tries to hide it, but I know that there is only room in his heart for one of us, and I am dead. Fate has decided against me."

"But…you can't just give up." Kagome didn't know why she was arguing, but it didn't seem right for the other woman to just throw her chance at living again away. "Inuyasha and you have a bond!"

"There are many bonds, ours is only one." Kikyo answered calmly. "If I have learned anything in my last life and this one, it is that destiny does not leave loose ends unattended. Do not feel as though the thread of fate between you has been cut and can never be tied once more."

"The…what do you mean?" Kagome glanced away from her goal for a moment.

"Once you have served out destiny's purpose, do not forget those who you have been tied to. Yesterday is always waiting to be relived." Kikyo answered, stepping forward and becoming silent.

"What do you mean by that…oh no!" Kagome spotted Kirara flying toward them with Rin on her back. She should have realized that Kohaku would have woken up around them before returning to the fight, but she'd been too busy fighting to think of what it could mean. However, Rin seemed to be all right, even though she was clearly sobbing and holding something small and bloody…

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Fix Shippo!" she jumped off Kirara's back as soon as the youkai landed, and Kagome felt her vision blur with tears.

"Shippo!" she cried out, feeling as though something had just been stabbed straight into her heart. Shippo was like a son to her, and now…now…

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he was almost hit by an attack as Rin's appearance distracted him momentarily. "Get away from here!" he called to the little girl who froze at the sound of command in his voice. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't disobey him. What to do?

"You bastard!" Kagome's voice was nearly unrecognizable as she let her arrow fly without a thought for the safety of those fighting him at close quarters. She needn't have worried, though. Inuyasha pulled Kouga out of the way as soon as he heard her voice, and Kagura was well out of range. Sesshoumaru had moved to block an attack against Rin, and therefore, Kagome had a clear shot when her arrow pierced Naraku, splitting his head in two as he howled at the sudden, scorching pain.

"Now." Kikyo leapt at the body shrinking in on itself, still howling terribly as Kikyo reached the writhing youkai and embraced it tightly. "Let's go to hell, Naraku. Don't fight me." she smiled slightly as the ground glowed and Naraku tried to resist even as Kikyo's proximity continued to purify his youki, making escape impossible. Kikyo reached into a glowing portion of his flesh and pulled out the nearly completed jewel, tossing it to Kagome, who just barely managed to catch it. "Do not fight destiny! It has chosen a path that only you can tread!" she cried out just before sinking under the surface of the earth with Naraku in tow.

"She…she…Kikyo's gone." Inuyasha fell to his knees shakily, letting his sword hold him up as he bled from a dozen wounds.

"Is that it?" Kouga was feeling furious that he'd been unable to strike the final blow. "He's really dead?"

"Kikyo took him to hell." Kagura pointed at the crater that marked where the two had exited the world.

"I didn't know she could do that." Kouga expressed some amount of wonder as he looked into the crater, still half convinced that Naraku would spring out of the dirt any moment to continue the fight.

"She said she would." Kagome was crying, but she wasn't sure why. Was it for Shippo, Miroku, or Kikyo? Even though the priestess had been her rival, she couldn't feel good about her finally leaving the world of the living. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked him, not knowing whether she meant his injuries or the departure of his old love.

"I'll…be fine." he allowed Kagome to examine his injuries. "Miroku's gone…isn't he?"

"If only we could have ended it sooner…" Kagome felt more tears spill down her face. "Kohaku killed Shippo…Rin's got him."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You won!" the little girl reached her hero, now smiling as she was sure that Sesshoumaru would be able to fix anything. "Can you fix Shippo-chan?"

"That's right…his sword." Kagura was busy removing the shards from her chest, but not too busy to see what was going on. "Kagome, you can have these back. I won't need them."

"Unless Kouga tries to kill you." Inuyasha snorted at his rival, who was making a point of not looking at the wind user.

"Look…Sesshoumaru's saving Shippo!" Kagome was amazed, but she had suspected that he wouldn't refuse the little girl her request, and he had raised Tensuseiga over his head, narrowing his eyes before sweeping the blade through the bloody mass of fur on the ground. After a few moments, Shippo sat up, coughing horribly and gasping as he cleared the blood from his throat.

"What…what happened?" he looked around in surprise. "Kohaku's awake!" he sprang up and realized that he was no longer where he had last been.

"He killed you!" Rin explained in an almost cheerful voice. "But Sesshoumaru-sama can fix dead people!"

"I can't believe he did it." Inuyasha grunted as Kagome helped him stand. "What'd you do that for?"

"Once, I requested your help in a battle, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru addressed his brother as Rin ran off to explore the area. "You could not aid me, as you were sealed by a human. I decided that you were not worth my effort, and not worth the blood of our father. Today you fought strongly. You may be half human, but father would not have thrown you aside. I will not forget today, Inuyasha."

"Hey, I wasn't helping you. I just wanted to kill him." Inuyasha grumbled, but he didn't say anything else. Rin's sudden scream caused everyone to turn their attention to the little girl, who was standing over Kohaku's dead body.

"Rin, get away from that." Sesshoumaru told the little girl, but she shook her head, pointing to Kohaku and turning wide eyes on the youkai.

"Kohaku's dead! Fix him!" she insisted. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama! He's not really bad! Rin knows."

"She's right." Kagome offered. "Naraku was controlling him, so if…if you do bring him back, he shouldn't be any more trouble.

"Your arrow was the final strike." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "You destroyed him when we could not even reach him."

"He…wasn't dead…Kikyo finished him." Kagome felt inexplicably embarrassed, and she looked away, busying herself with picking up Shippo and picking the blood out of his fur.

"Please!" Rin was hopping from one foot to the other, and when Sesshoumaru drew his blade again, she cheered and began running around in circles. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the best!"

"Is he…" Kagura narrowed her eyes at the fallen boy after Sesshoumaru had swiped at him and turned to leave.

"Rin, we're leaving. Come." Sesshoumaru called to his retainer as he drifted away from the battlefield.

"We can ride on Ah-Un cause Rin brought him! He got hurt though. But he was okay." Rin was babbling excitedly as she waved at everyone and left. Kohaku was coughing slightly, sitting up as he tried to breathe and figure out where he was.

Then a flood of images filled his mind. Without the block that Naraku had placed on it, he could see everything that he had done before and after coming under his control. "No!" he cried out, clutching at his head as tears filled his eyes. "No! I…can't!"

"His memories…" Kagome's brow furrowed. "Can he be normal now?" she asked Inuyasha, who shrugged. "But at least Sango will have him, now that Miroku's gone."

"Miroku?" Shippo yelped. "What happened to him?" Shippo looked around for the body, but all he could see was Sango laying on the ground nearby, still unconscious.

"He…he got sucked in by the Kaza Ana." Kagome explained, feeling a fresh flood of tears. "Right before we could kill Naraku."

"Why don't you just wish him back with the jewel?" Shippo asked, not looking as mournful as one who had lost a close friend should. "Can't it do that?"

"Of…of course." Kagome felt hope flutter in her heart. "Why didn't I think of that…unless…Inuyasha?"

"Of course we should bring back Miroku." Inuyasha threw aside the unspoken question without bothering to answer it. "He fought with us too, but he never got to live without that damned curse."

"Right." Kagome smiled, somehow not as bothered by the sobbing cries that were coming from Kohaku. He was calming down, but he didn't seem to be the normal boy that Sango remembered. Kagome supposed that he never would be, not after what had happened to him. "Kouga?"

"Oh…oh right." Kouga knew that he should hesitate before handing over the shards, but he couldn't say no to Kagome. And after all, they all seemed to really care about Miroku, and he had seemed like a good guy to Kouga. "Here you go." he handed her his own shards, plus the one that she had lent him, and she closed her eyes, praying silently as the ball reformed completely and began to glow brightly as she made the wish. With a sudden flash, it vanished and Kagome's eyes flew open.

"Did it work?" she looked around, and felt a strange prickling in the air, almost as if it were coursing with electric energy. Suddenly, there was a ball of light ahead of them, and at first she thought it was the jewel, but then it grew and took shape before fading and letting her see what it was.

"Miroku! You're okay!" Shippo sprang forward as the monk stumbled momentarily over his own feet, obviously confused about what was happening, before catching Shippo and looking around to gather his surroundings.

"Sango!" he immediately rushed to the woman's side, scooping her up and taking note of her injuries. "Wake up, Sango." he didn't seem too worried about the situation, but then again, Sango had lived through worse injuries before. Kagome felt as though she was smiling so hard that her face would split in two.

"She got hit by Hiraikotsu." Kagome volunteered as she moved to join the pair, but then thought better of it and headed toward a silently shivering Kohaku. "I'd better…check on him."

"Don't worry about her." Inuyasha spoke up. "You're the one that died."

"I…I remember the Kaza Ana…" Miroku's eyes narrowed as he tried to recall what had happened, how he'd been saved. "What happened?"

"You got sucked in." Inuyasha answered. "Kagome wished you back with the jewel."

"I thought you intended to use that jewel?" Miroku tried to calm the sudden frantic beating of his heart. He had died? He remembered kissing Sango, but he couldn't tell her…couldn't say how he felt…not when he was about to die.

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned to join Kagome. Kagura looked around and felt a bit saddened. No one cared for her the way these people cared for each other. If she died, would they have brought her back? Her eyes flashed as she remembered Kouga saving her. She owed him her life.

"Kouga, do you want to kill me?" she asked him, keeping her tone as neutral as possible. If he wanted her life, it was his to take.

"Huh?" Kouga looked very uncomfortable. "Well…you saved Kagome a couple times. And you helped kill Naraku. So no, I'll let you go."

"Where?" she asked, blinking scarlet eyes at him.

"What?" he was confused. What was she asking him?

"Where will I go?" she wanted to know.

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Kouga didn't like being near Kagura. He wasn't sure how he felt about the wind user anymore. She was an ally, but she had killed his men. Was it really right to let her go? "Kagome, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Kouga-kun!" Kagome stood, waving as he disappeared in a whirl of dust. "I wonder if I will see him again, now that it's all over."

"Of course you will. He can't fucking leave you alone." Inuyasha grumbled, and she smiled at him. Kagura bit her lip before pulling a feather from her head and deciding. If he wouldn't take her life, she would still make it up to him, somehow. Being swept into the wind, she followed the wolf prince from a distance.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she watched Kagura fly away without saying goodbye to anyone. "I felt bad for her. She's so sad, you know."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grunted, scooping Kohaku up in his arms since the boy wasn't about to move on his own. "Let's get out of here."

"Miroku?" Kagome called to the monk, who was still trying to wake up the woman in his arms.

"Sango? Sango, wake up." he had heard her grunt a few times, so he knew that she wasn't that far from the waking world.

"Mm…Miroku." she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and meeting the violet gaze of the monk.

"There you are." he smiled softly at her. "I was hoping you might wake up soon."

"Miroku…am I…dead?" she went through the events she could remember over again. Hadn't he died?

"Kagome-sama was kind enough to bring me back with the jewel." he explained, feeling happier than anyone should feel to see Sango's eyes fill with tears.

"You died!" she hit his chest sharply, and he coughed slightly, wincing at the strike. "How could you die!?"

"I apologize." he tried to dodge her hand, which was still striking his chest repeatedly. "I assure you that I did not do it purposefully."

"I'm…sorry, I just…dammit." Sango stopped hitting him after a while. "You kissed me! And then you died. I could have killed you!"

"Actually, since I was dead—" Miroku began, but Sango pressed her hand to his mouth.

"Just tell me one thing. Why did you kiss me?" she wanted to know.

"Because, Sango. I'm in love with you, and I could think of nothing else that I would have preferred doing before I died." he told her honestly. With Naraku and the Kaza Ana gone, there was no reason to skirt around the truth. Besides that, he had already died without telling her once. He didn't want it to happen again.

"Miroku…I hate you." she told him as she continued to cry. He felt a pain in his chest, but then, before he could respond, Sango pulled up and kissed him firmly. "Next time, say something."

"Oooh! You guys are so cute!" Kagome was literally squealing as Inuyasha tried to get Kohaku to hold on to Kirara's fur.

"Can we go yet?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "Your brother's a pain in the ass, Sango."

"Kohaku!" Sango nearly leapt up, but Miroku got in the way, as did the sudden pain in her body. "What happened while I was down?"

"Quite a bit, I imagine." Miroku told her with a smile before helping her up so that they could all leave the battlefield behind them.

----------

"I hope Kohaku will be alright." Kagome sighed as she walked toward the well with Inuyasha beside her.

"He'll be fine. At least he doesn't have Naraku in his head anymore." Inuyasha told her.

"Yeah, that's right. So…how are you handling it?" she snuck a glance at Inuyasha's face, which twisted into a sharp grimace before returning to normal.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kikyo. I mean, she's dead now." she elaborated.

"She was already dead." he told her, moping. "I just feel shitty for not really doing anything for her."

"You helped kill Naraku, didn't you?" Kagome asked as they reached the clearing with the well. "That was what she wanted, I think. And as long as you don't forget her, I think she'll be happy, wherever she is."

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha frowned at the well. "I don't see why you're going back."

"Why do I need to stay? The jewel is completed and we used it already. Naraku's dead, everything I said I'd do…it's all done." Kagome looked at the ground, aware that Inuyasha wasn't very far from her at the moment. "I mean, I won't forget you guys or anything, but I still have my life at home. I have to study and take exams. You know that."

"Are you…are you not coming back then?" Inuyasha sounded remarkably wounded, considering how gruff he usually was, and Kagome reached up to touch his shoulder, meeting his golden gaze with a smile.

"I'll visit still. It's not like we'll never see each other again. Don't worry." she told him. She wanted to kiss him. She felt like something was different this time. It had to be the fact that Naraku was gone, that the jewel was done, but still…it bothered her.

_Once you have served out destiny's purpose, do not forget those who you have been tied to. Yesterday is always waiting to be relived._ Kikyo's voice echoed in her head as she felt the moment between Inuyasha and her stretch immeasurably long.

"I…I'm not worried." Inuyasha felt worried, even though he wouldn't admit it. Something was wrong. Something felt wrong. Maybe it was just because he didn't have a good excuse to drag Kagome back to the Sengoku Jidai in a few days. _I need her here, though. How can I tell her that?_

"I…I'll see you then." Kagome leaned forward, losing her courage at the last moment and pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'll bring back lots of food and we can have a celebration feast! Watch out for Shippo-chan!"

"Seeya!" Inuyasha called out weakly as she leapt into the well. He could still feel where her lips had pressed against his cheek. Would he ever be able to tell her the truth?

----------

Kagome smiled happily as she entered the well house with a bag packed full of food and snacks for her friends. It felt so good to know that she was only going to be with the people she care about, not trying to find shards of the jewel or look for Naraku. Hitching the bag up on her shoulders, she leapt into the well.

"Ouch!" she cried out as she fell and hit the bottom without going through. "What…what's wrong?" she jumped up and down, but to no avail. The well seemed to be just a normal well like any other. Nothing special, and with no connection to the Sengoku Jidai. "Why…can't I get through?" Panicking, she threw off the bag and began digging in the dirt desperately.

----------

"What's she doing? She's late." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched the well from the edge of the clearing. He would hate to admit that he'd missed her, but with Miroku and Sango being so…affectionate all the time. It was unbearable. Springing down from his limb, he ran to the well and leapt in.

"What…the fuck?" he was surprised to land on his feet without passing into the other world. "What's wrong with this stupid thing…" he grumbled, trying not to worry as he began jumping up and down. Getting down on the ground, he started digging, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him it would do no good.

----------

"Why…won't you…stupid well!" Kagome was sobbing, heaving with the effort of digging, her clothes covered in dirt and her fingers sore. Still, she continued to work as though sure if she just tried hard enough, she'd get through to the other side.

----------

"He's been gone all day. I think he misses Kagome-chan, but he won't tell her how he feels, even now." Sango spoke to Miroku as they walked toward the clearing where the well stood.

"Not everyone can be as happy as us, Sango dear." Miroku leaned over and grabbed her bottom. She rolled her eyes and slapped him.

"Just because I love you, that's no excuse to grope me." she raced ahead to the well, looking around for a sign of Inuyasha.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha's voice was coming, surprisingly, from the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha! Is Kagome-sama there with you?" Miroku peered into the well as he reached Sango's side.

"I can't…get through!" Inuyasha leapt back up, and they were both shocked to see from the dirt covering his hands and clothes that he'd obviously been digging in an effort to fix the well's problem. "It won't work! I don't understand!"

"Could it…" Sango's voice trailed off as she looked into the well.

----------

"Why…I don't understand." Kagome slumped against the cold wood at the bottom of the well, scrubbing away the tears on her face.

_Do not fight destiny. It has chosen a path that only you can tread._ Kagome gasped at the memory of Kikyo's last words. "My destiny…was it to protect the jewel?"

----------

"Perhaps…" Miroku spoke up after Inuyasha had ranted about how stupid magic wells were for a good five minutes. "Did it never strike you as odd that the well could transport Kagome-sama in the first place?"

"Yeah, so, it always worked before!" Inuyasha grumbled. He was in a high temper, and he was not in the mood for logic.

"Kaede-bachan always said it was destiny." Sango mused. "Could it mean that Kagome-chan's destiny was to protect the jewel?"

"And now that the jewel is gone…" Miroku let his voice drift off.

"She can't…I can't…fuck that!" Inuyasha stormed off, unwilling to hear the truth.

"He won't listen…" Sango felt tears in her eyes, knowing that she'd never see Kagome again was just too much. "What will we tell Shippo-chan?"

"The truth." Miroku bit his lip, looking into the well and desperately hoping that he was wrong, even though all signs pointed toward his suspicions. "Inuyasha will have to learn to believe it, in time. I'm sure he will."

"I hope you're right." Sango sighed as he kissed her forehead. "I just don't know if he can stand losing her. He never told her the truth, did he?"

----------

"I can't use the well anymore…because the jewel's gone." Kagome realized with mounting pain. "I'll never…never see them again…" At the realization, she collapsed in tears once more. She was separated forever from the people that had shared such an important part of her life with her. Sango, Miroku, Shippo…Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha…I never told him, really…never told him how I felt." Kagome sobbed pitifully. It didn't matter how many tears fell, however. She couldn't see them, and crying wouldn't help.

_Destiny does not leave loose ends unattended. Do not feel as though the thread of fate between you has been cut and can never be tied once more._ Kagome hoped that Kikyo was right. She couldn't bear an eternity away from the only man she'd ever loved, and the closest friends she'd ever known.

----------

The End (Of The Prologue, That Is)


	2. Have we Met?

Jade here and ready to give you some action! The literary kind anyway! So yeah, I hope you like the story so far! 'Cause here it is! I really want to make quesadillas but like, I'm kind of lazy. --;;; So here is the new chapter, Abracadabra…PON! looks around Dammit, you know Setsuna, for magical words, they sure don't get anything done. Guess I have to actually write the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Cussing, blah blah blah.

I Believe In Yesterday

Part 1

-----------

Higurashi Kagome was hauling suitcases up the stairs to her dorm room, which was on the fourth floor.

_Why did the elevators have to break _today

One of her suitcases slipped from her hand and went crashing down the stairs. Why her? Was it national Bad Luck for Higurashi day? But then, for a long time now, it had seemed like everything was the result of bad luck. And there was still that sadness that hung over her.

For weeks after she discovered she couldn't go back down into the well, she had been in mourning. Her grades dropped and she didn't feel like eating or sleeping. Sleeping brought on dreams and she would always wake up from those dreams crying.

_But I can't live in the past._

_I have to keep going on._

_I know the others would have wanted me to._

And so she forced herself to start eating and bringing up her grades. By the time she graduated from high school, she had the best grades of her class, mainly because she never socialized much after that, throwing herself into her school work. And even though she still had dreams about everyone in the Sengoku Jidai, she was healing just a little each day.

"Hey, um, is this your suitcase?" A male voice snapped her back to reality, which was that she had to drag her suitcase _back_ up the stairs and for some reason there was no air conditioning mechanism located in the stairwells. Kagome sighed before turning to the young man.

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed off. There was something familiar about this boy that she couldn't quite place her finger on. He had ginger colored hair that was cut short and arranged messily framing big green eyes that made him look slightly young for a college student.

"Here, let me help you." He picked it up and started to carry it up the stairs. "I moved in yesterday and I'm on the fifth floor. It's been pure pandemonium around here."

"I'm on the fourth, yeah, I can see what you mean." Kagome followed him with her other suitcase. "Thanks a lot; I didn't really feel like dragging it back up again."

"No problem." He shrugged.

"Can you help me with this box?" A female voice asked and Kagome turned as if she recognized it but almost ended up falling down the stairs. She steadied herself before she did and went on, not curious enough to break her neck. They turned into the fourth floor and students seemed to be everywhere.

"Rumpled up my new silk kimono that I spent _hours _working on…" A slightly familiar female voice complained loudly but all Kagome caught was a dark ponytail and the very back of someone's head before they disappeared into their room.

"Hey, shit for brains, this is kind of heavy, help me out!" Kagome's head felt like it was spinning as she realized she had heard yet another voice that sounded as though she knew it from somewhere, but just didn't catch the person in time.

"This is my room." Kagome got out her key and unlocked it. Whoever her roommate was, they weren't there yet, but that was okay. Kagome put her suitcase down. She was finally at college. The place she had been waiting to go to for weeks, because during the summertime the only thing to do was wait. And waiting made her think about times before…times she didn't want to dwell on because of all the pain.

"Your roommate isn't here yet, that's too bad." The ginger-haired boy scratched the back of his head. "But then again, my roommate started moving in today and the guy hasn't been doing anything but chasing after every girl that walks by our door."

"I knew somebody like that once." Kagome laughed. "Thanks for your help, I just have to go downstairs and get one more suitcase. My name's Higurashi Kagome, by the way."

"Oh? My name's-" The boy was cut off as someone burst into the room. Kagome's whole body froze.

The person was carrying two suitcases and was being followed by someone who was obviously their younger brother. That wasn't the important thing though.

The important thing was the girl's beautiful maroon eyes and dark hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Eh, sorry for bursting in like that, I couldn't get the door open right with these suitcases in my hand!" The girl sighed heavily as she put her two suitcases down. "I'm your roommate, Taijiya Sango." She offered a hand towards Kagome.

Kagome stood for one moment, completely slack jawed, staring at Sango as if she were in some sort of dream. That was before she fainted.

"Must be the heat." The ginger-haired boy, Maboroshi Shippo commented.

"Must be." Sango agreed.

----------

"AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT MATCHING COLORS ARE!" A female voice echoed through the empty hallway on the fourth floor of one of the buildings that consisted of nothing but dorm rooms.

"AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS LIKE A WHORE!" A male voice yelled right back.

"BASTARD!" A door slammed shut.

"BITCH!" Another door slammed.

"I'm glad that's over with, 'cause it's really hard to concentrate with those two going on like that." Taijiya Sango told Kagome from her bed where she was doing her homework. Kagome typed some more of her paper.

In three weeks, Kagome had found herself bubbling with excitement every time she woke up. Not only was Sango her roommate, but it seemed many of the people from the Sengoku Jidai were sharing the same dorm building as her by some strange twist of fate.

Sango was a photography major, and her whole life revolved around it. There were pictures of everyone in her family, all her high school friends, and of people that she had become friends with at college everywhere. She also had photos of anything that she thought made a good picture, including various nature shots and places around the campus. Sango _hated_ pictures of herself as she told Kagome adamantly the first day they met after Kagome had awoken from her fainting spell.

Sango did do other things, like kung fu and yoga, and was always the one to suggest they go out and do something. Sango was so happy with life that Kagome almost didn't _want_ Sango to remember anything from her past life. After all, her brother in this life was alive and well and probably didn't want to remember anything either. But still, Kagome couldn't help hoping that _everyone _remembered some of it one day.

"Why are they always at it with each other anyway?" Kagome asked.

"No clue. Kagura just goes off on a 'Kouga is an asshole' rant every time I ask." Sango shrugged. "Inuyasha says it's because of some argument over one of the washing machines."

"Ooookay." Kagome shook her head. "Maybe it's one of those you-don't-want-to-know things."

Kagura and Kouga lived in rooms right across the hall from each other and had decided they hated each other right away. Given what she last saw in the Sengoku Jidai, this didn't really surprise Kagome all that much.

Gongen Kagura was really cool though. She was majoring in fashion design and you could pretty much tell from how she was always stylishly dressed, and usually making sure that nothing was out of place in her outfit. You could also tell that was her future profession because anytime you entered Kagura's room, her side of it was in a slight state of disarray. There was her small sewing machine, bolts of cloth everywhere, needles, buttons, thread in almost every color, ribbons and anything else she might need for her creations. This was all much to the dismay to her roommate.

Ookami Kouga was a film student and seemed to live for his arguments with Kagura. Those two always seemed to arrive at their doors at the exact same time every afternoon. On the weekends, they always seemed to meet each other _somewhere _in the building and began bickering in voices that suggested they actually _wanted_ everyone else to hear them. Kouga was pretty nice to everyone else, except for his roommate.

"Hello girls." A smooth male voice made Sango groan, and Kagome had to try and hide a smile.

If anyone definitely hadn't changed from one life to the next, it was Houshi Miroku. He was still the carefree, girl-chasing guy that he had always been. He also had picked up the habit of just walking into people's dorm rooms without knocking first. He was normally kicked out of Kouga's room pretty fast and then he would come visit Sango and Kagome. Sango went on and on about how annoying she thought he was. Kagome knew better, of course.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go to the darkrooms!" Sango closed her binder and jumped up from the bed.

"Just a second." Kagome frowned at the screen of her computer as she typed. "I have to finish this before we can go." Sango would probably sleep in the darkrooms if the photography department would let her. Right now they had to use the student darkrooms that everyone shared, and Sango could not wait to get her own.

"You guys are leaving?" Miroku made a tragic face. "Where will I go then?"

"Go to Inuyasha's room." Sango shrugged as if she couldn't care less where Miroku spent his time. Kagome tried not to breathe in too sharply at the name.

It had been the hardest to see Inuyasha again. He didn't remember her, and that was possibly the most painful thing of all. He wasn't a hanyou anymore though. When Kagome had been brought around from her faint and wondered if all of them had been reborn she figured Inuyasha wouldn't be one since she had always assumed he'd live much longer than anyone else. He had his dark hair and violet eyes that had only come on the night of the new moon. He was majoring in pre-medicine and he hated his roommate Kouga. She was still shy around him because he treated her about the way he treated Sango. It seemed that he thought they were cool, but he didn't go out of his way to hang out with either of them.

"They already kicked me out. And so I came to see if Sango wanted to go to the movies with this unworthy young man." Miroku turned large pleading eyes towards Sango.

"Yeah, go bug Kagura and Kikyo." Sango rolled her eyes at him.

Where it had been hard to see Inuyasha, it had been the strangest thing of all to see Kikyo. Kagome was still trying to puzzle together how Kikyo could have been reborn as her own entity when Kagome had always been told _she_ was Kikyo's reincarnation.

_But she was there in the Sengoku Jidai…_

Kikyo was quieter than Kagura and tried to keep to herself but Kagura insisted on bringing her to any social gatherings she could convince Kikyo to come to. Kikyo was very stubborn, but so was Kagura. It was still hard to believe that all of them had been brought together again.

_Destiny does not leave loose ends unattended. _

"I'm finished." Kagome saved her homework before getting out of the computer chair.

"To the darkrooms!" Sango cheered as she pointed with her finger towards the door.

"I suppose I shall retire to my room until you fair ladies return." Miroku sighed as dramatically as possible before leaving.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Sango asked, sounding exasperated.

"Hmm…I don't know…but then, does he know that you've doodled 'Houshi Sango' on one of your notebooks?" Kagome nudged her with her elbow. Sango's face immediately turned a bright shade of red.

"Have not!" She denied as they walked down the hall. The door to Kagura's room opened up and Kagura stuck her head out in the hallway.

"I need a model and Kikyo told me if I ask one more time, she may do something painful to me." Kagura told them.

"We're going to the darkrooms." Sango stuck her lip out pitifully, not wanting anything to delay her date with developing fluid further.

"It'll only take a second." Kagura put her hands together as though they were some sort of deities.

"Give it up, Kagura." Kikyo's unwavering cool voice spoke from somewhere inside the room.

"Oh! Kagura!" A voice that sounded too young for college made them turn. As they looked, they saw that it belonged to Kamatoto Ayame. Now it wasn't that they didn't like Ayame per se, it was more that she tended to get on their nerves. And she was constantly following Kagura around because they were both majoring in fashion design. "Do you need a model?"

"No, no." Kagura shook her head. "I was just messing around, wasn't I?" she shot Kagome and Sango a pleading look.

"It sounded like you were asking Sango and Kagome." Ayame looked suspiciously at the red-eyed girl.

"I'm getting a soda ya' fucking idiot!" Kouga yelled back into his room as he opened the door. Kouga and Kagura took one look at each other before they both turned away.

"Hi Kouga!" Ayame greeted him cheerfully.

"Uh, hey Ayame." Kouga turned towards Kagome and Sango. "What are you guys doing? Not posing in some lame outfits for _her _are you?" The glare he shot Kagura made no mistake who he was referring to.

"Yes, when you could be talking to some immature asshole instead, why would you be posing in my intricately designed ensembles?" Kagura's steely look met Kouga's evenly.

"So do you need someone to-" Ayame began but was cut off.

"Why don't you go play with your crayons?" Kouga remarked snidely.

"They're colored pencils, dumbass." Kagura glared. Kouga opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Kikyo coming out her room.

"Both of you need to stop squabbling like five year olds." Kikyo told them before disappearing right back into the room, supposedly to study.

"Yeah, stop bothering people because you can't get anyone who would want to put on your clothes." Kouga looked smug.

"Wow, that was brilliant." Kagura rolled her eyes. "Does your head hurt?"

"Why, do you need some Midol?" Kouga tried for an effective comeback.

"I didn't realize you had any. It must come in handy when it's that time of the month for you." Kagura's superior look made Kouga realize that he had just made a mistake.

"You're such a bitch." Kouga went back to his reserves.

"Asshole." Kagura countered.

"Um…I'm going to come back later." Ayame started to tell the two, even though they were clearly not paying attention.

"I better not have to get back up." Kikyo's voice entered the conversation warningly. "Can't you flirt with each other somewhere else?" Kagura and Kouga both went an angry shade of red.

"I wouldn't flirt with him if I was at gunpoint!" Kagura declared.

"I wouldn't even go near you if I had a choice!" Kouga told her. Kagome and Sango's gazes went to Kagura who was shaking with rage.

"Good!" Kagura stuck out her chin.

"Good!" Kouga echoed in the same tone and they both slammed their doors at the same time.

"Hurry up before it starts again." Sango tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kagome followed her burgundy-eyed friend. It didn't take long to enter the dark rooms, and Sango had pictures waiting to be developed which she was excited to get at. As they entered, they saw their photography professor standing in the hallway, watching them with cool eyes.

Kagome couldn't help the eerie sensation that came over her, and she shuddered slightly.

_There's something really creepy about him…_

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango was already in a dark room.

"Coming!" Kagome pushed the creepy professor to the back of her thoughts as she joined her friend.

----------

Liked it? Hated it? Think Teresa should be the only one writing this story? Too bad, I'm still writing! 'Till next time:

Will everyone else remember? Will Ayame keep popping up? Where was Rin? Will the authors groan as people express their undying hate for Kikyo? Will Inuyasha be making his big reincarnated cameo soon? What's up with creepy professor guy? Will Shippo-chan-sama make more appearances, much to the delight of his squealing girl fans? Will Sesshoumaru grace this fic with his beauty? Not to mention Jakotsu! Stay tuned!


	3. Give Him the Boot

Wow, so far this fic has received absolutely NO reviews! I think Jade and I both have our suspicions that people are reading and just not reviewing, as is the case with almost every fic on this site, no matter how many reviews it has. I remember when we had the free hit counter that calculated the percentage of people that _actually_ review as opposed to those reading the fic, and it was on average something around 5 of the readers actually being responsible about what they were doing. Every so often you'll get a little higher, but anything more than 20 is basically unheard of, and it is a tad bit irritating for the authors getting such a poor representation of readership when really, they're unaware that they're reaching all kinds of people…okay, I'm done now. Well, review or not, Jade and I will continue because this story is more for us than anything else anyway. We love it, even if no one else does.

I Believe In Yesterday

Part 2

----------

"Who wants some candy?" a bubbly voice caused Kagome to look up from the edited draft she had just gotten back from a professor for revision. She had been studying the changes and suggestions when a girl from down the hall with bright gray eyes and medium-length black hair peeked into her open door with two bags of treats hanging from her hands. "Hey, where's Sango?"

"I think she's at work. I'm not sure, I just got back from class." Kagome set the draft down and smiled at the arrival, an education major named Hanatsumi Rin who was Ayame's roommate, and who Kagome _suspected_ of being the same Rin she vaguely remembered seeing once or twice in the Sengoku Jidai. It was odd to see her, as well as Shippo, all grown up and living in this world instead of the last one, but over the first month of school, Kagome had grown used to the way her heart would slam in her chest when she saw people from the past that didn't know anything but the present. "What's that?" she indicated the two bags that Rin was clutching tightly, and the girl's already bright eyes shimmered with excitement.

"My mom sent me a care package since she misses me, and it's all full of Halloween candy and decorations and stuff, so I thought I'd share the wealth!" Rin jumped into the room, still holding the two small bags in front of her as if she was presenting them for inspection. "Look, I have candy corn and a bunch of special Halloween peanut butter cups, so do you want some?"

"Don't mind if I do…" Kagome reached for a peanut butter cup just as Sango came storming in, followed by a very pathetic looking Miroku.

"Have you ever heard of a restraining order?" the maroon eyed girl asked sharply as she entered, obviously in the middle of an argument with the boy. "Cause you're about to get a crash course if you _don't_ go away right now."

"But Sango, I only wanted to know where I could find the proper research materials!" he was pleading with the angry girl, who gave Kagome a long suffering look before throwing her bag down on her bed and turning on him.

"Get _out_ of my room, Miroku. You've caused me enough grief for one day, thank you very much." Sango gritted out, her hands going to her hips stubbornly while he continued to try and explain himself. Kagome and Rin gave each other amused looks as they watched the proceedings. "Oh, hey, Rin."

"Sango, you're being terribly unreasonable."

"How was work?" Rin asked brightly, offering Sango the candies, which she immediately accepted with a gracious nod of her head.

"Fine, until this _asshole_ almost got me fired." She jumped on the chance to explain her suffering to the girls who she assumed would take her side. "I was just shelving books, just like I'm supposed to, thinking of how lucky I was to work at the campus library, since it's so close and so wonderfully _quiet_." As she emphasized the word, she glared at Miroku viciously, who responded by accepting a handful of candy corn from Rin with a grin that was _far_ too friendly. Of course, coming from Miroku it was his normal smile. "And then he comes in and starts harassing me!"

"I just _happened_ to be at the library conducting some personal research, and since I am friendly with Sango, I thought that she might help me find a book that I was unable to locate." Miroku explained, acting as reasonable as was possible while one was chewing on a piece of candy corn.

"He _asked_ for the Kama Sutra!" Sango had obviously been waiting for this point, her patience bursting in an explosion of outraged indignation. "He said he was studying for his major in female relations!"

"Oh…did he?" Kagome was doing an admirable job of _not_ bursting into laughter, even though Rin was giggling hysterically.

"I thought it was a perfectly reasonable request, and yet Sango decided not to help me at that time." Miroku was acting indignant as well now, but he managed to look sad at the same time. Kagome thought it was an impressive acting job on his part, but Sango was untouched.

"I slapped him, and then my boss was _right_ there!" Sango continued, not losing any of her anger. "She came over, all concerned for _this_ lech, and took me in the back room to tell me about proper behavior for twenty minutes! Because _I_ was the improper one!"

"Being the chivalrous gentleman that I am, I awaited the end of Sango's shift most eagerly. However, she did not seem to want my help walking her back to the dormitory." Miroku sighed sadly and bit the tip off another piece of candy corn.

"Kagome, tell him to leave the room, please." Sango asked her friend, who was still struggling not to laugh by biting down hard on her thumb. "Do you have any idea how difficult my day has been? And then _this_ asshole comes to my work and almost gets me fired…gah." She flung herself back down on her bed, and Rin ran over to offer her more candy, which she readily accepted.

"You forget that he works at the same coffee shop as me." Kagome reminded her roommate. "I feel no pity for you right now."

"That's only because he could harass more girls if he worked at the same place as you since all the other people that work there are women." Sango rolled her eyes. "So completely single-minded."

"I had no intentions of causing you any trouble, Sango." Miroku actually seemed genuinely sorry, and Kagome's mirth started to dissolve slightly as the conversation seemed to take a more serious turn. "I honestly wanted to make it up to you."

"By following me home so I don't even get five _minutes_ away from you?" Sango popped a piece of candy corn in her mouth while Rin and Kagome watched the proceeding argument silently. "You know, isn't it enough that you can't learn to _knock_, and you make it impossible for me to get any work done because you have to come down here every ten minutes? Now you bother me at work, get me in trouble with my boss, and when I want you to just leave me alone, you follow me back!"

"I was walking you home." Miroku ate his last piece of candy corn with a slight pout. "I was attempting to apologize for inconveniencing you."

"Next time, skip the chivalry and just don't bug me!" Sango pulled off her shoe, throwing it at his head. He barely managed to dodge it, and it flew out the open door, slamming into the wall in the hall and causing Kagome and Rin's eyes to go wide in shock. "You have to be _the_ most irritating man in the world!"

"So…is that a no to dinner tonight?" Miroku smiled suddenly, breaking the tension that had fallen as soon as Sango threw her shoe at him. Rin giggled and offered Miroku more candy corn.

"Miroku, get out." Sango flopped her head back onto her pillow.

"Ah, but my dear Sango, it isn't often that I have the privilege of watching you in bed. You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" He managed two steps before Sango had her other shoe off and poised to throw, a vicious glare aimed at a now frozen Miroku. At that point, Kikyo entered the room, Sango's shoe in one hand and an ironic look on her face.

"Hey Kikyo! You want some candy?" Rin bounced over to the usually solitary girl, excited to see her joining in on any sort of social situation without Kagura basically dragging her in.

"Actually, I want to be able to walk down the hall without random shoes flying at my head. I take it that this is yours?" Kikyo deposited the shoe on Sango's bed, as the owner of said shoe felt her anger melt into embarrassment and shame at the realization of how foolish she was acting. "Could you kindly keep this away from my head in the future? I like my skull the way it is."

"Uh…sorry." Sango blushed and sat up to put both shoes back on her feet. "I just…Miroku came to the library…sorry."

"I have candy corn _and_ peanut butter cups." Rin was totally undeterred by Kikyo's lack of enthusiasm for her sugary treats. "Kagura says you like chocolate…"

"Did someone say chocolate and my name in the same sentence?" Kagura poked her head in, and Kagome rolled her eyes, setting her draft down on her desk where she could look at it later. Since when was _her_ room the social gathering spot for the entire hall? "Oh! Kikyo, you're making friends on your own! Let's throw a party!" Kagura jumped in and attached herself to Kikyo's arm as the stoic girl blinked and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, she almost got taken out by Sango's deadly shoe throwing." Kagome explained helpfully. She amazed herself with how quickly she had grown used to Kikyo's presence and even started to like her as a friend. It helped that she lived nearby and that Kagura was constantly trying to get her to socialize with the other people on the floor, particularly Sango and Kagome, whom she had deemed cool enough to model for her and also perhaps be rewarded with a few of her original creations. It also helped that they were both working part-time at the same coffee shop.

"You tried to kill my roommate?" Kagura affected outrage. "I've only got _one_, you know! How would you like it if I killed Kagome?"

"If you did, I could comfort Sango by taking the extra room in here for myself so that she might not be alone." Miroku suggested helpfully. Kagura laughed, a sound that Kagome still wondered at hearing. It was nothing like the laughter she remembered in the Sengoku Jidai, something bitter and cold and sardonic and twisted. It was happy and innocent and truly wonderful. Kagome loved it when Kagura laughed, because it reminded her that people changed so much for the better, and it gave her hope. If Kagura could save her soul so completely, then maybe something like Inuyasha and her getting together wasn't as impossible as she used to think. At least he acknowledged her existence these days, if only to complain about his roommate. Still, it was better than nothing.

"Kikyo, could you please ask your roommate _not_ to kill me?" Kagome arched her eyebrow at the girl who still looked just enough like her to cause comments from other students. It was interesting, though, that under the cold exterior that Kagome had assumed would penetrate to the center of Kikyo's being, there was a woman much like the rest of them. She was funny and confused and unsure of herself and excited to be at such a crossroads in her life. Yes, Kagome was truly starting to feel that she had something in common with the seemingly emotionless girl, and it was helping her to appreciate the strange idea of Kikyo being reincarnated separately even more than before.

"There you are!" Shippo entered then, and Kagome smiled brightly as she always did when he entered the room. Seeing him grown up and so mature was truly a wonderful thing for her, but at the same time she wondered like she did with Inuyasha. How is it that the hanyou and the little fox youkai had died in the last life? She had gathered that youkai, at least, would never really die of old age unless they had lived for several thousand years, and that usually they only died during battle. It hurt to think that Shippo and Inuyasha must have died violent deaths, and yet she knew the same must be true of Ayame, Kagura, and Kouga. Certainly she remembered Kanna and Naraku dying, and yet she had yet to see either of _those_ two again, for which she was very grateful. Perhaps a youkai could only be reborn if they redeemed themselves or lived a relatively good life before their deaths. This was what she hoped. "Hey everyone! That girl just called, Miroku." Shippo addressed his roommate, who's eyes lit up at the knowledge that a girl was calling him. Completely and hopelessly the same.

"Which girl was it? Did you get her name?" Miroku wanted to know, but Shippo was too busy accepting a handful of candy corn from Rin to pay much attention. "Shippo, this is extremely important. Do you know who it was?"

"I don't remember…that one with the brown eyes? Kinda short…" Shippo considered while offering Kikyo some of his candy corn. She frowned slightly before accepting a few pieces, which she ate in the daintiest manner Kagome had ever seen _anyone_ consume candy corn. "Her name was like…Kaoru…or Koharu…something like that. You brought her over like three days ago, you remember."

"No, Shippo, if I remembered I would not be asking." Miroku answered patiently, ignoring the way Sango was glaring at him from her bed. "Was it Kaoru or Koharu? Think, Shippo."

"Are you like dating the entire dorm?" Kagura smirked, stepping past Shippo to help herself to a seat on the edge of Kagome's bed. "You are such a man-whore, Miroku."

"You don't have to _live_ with him." Shippo agreed, offering Kikyo another piece of candy corn, which she waved away. However, she did accept a peanut butter cup from Rin, and she ate the tiny thing in no less than ten bites. Kagome was utterly intrigued. "He's got like an entire harem."

"But he's not dating any of us." Rin pointed out.

"Not for lack of trying, my dear." Miroku smiled at her in his most charming fashion, and Sango's shoe again left her foot, but this time it actually did hit him in the head.

"Don't do that! He'll forget who he has a date with tonight!" Kagura laughed as she casually reached over to Kagome's bookshelf and began looking through her CDs.

"I would never forget such a lovely girl." Miroku vowed, placing his hand to his heart dramatically and causing both Rin and Kagome to break into giggles. Sango did not seem to think any of it was funny, though.

"What's her _name_ Miroku?" Shippo wanted to know.

"Ah, if only you had asked her for it, I would know that, wouldn't I?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at his roommate, who rolled his large green eyes and chuckled at the other boy's antics.

"What the hell's going on in here? Doesn't anyone ever fucking study?" at that moment, Kouga entered the room, seemingly curious about all the people gathered in it, but failing to notice Kagura's presence until he'd already accepted a peanut butter cup from Rin. They both glared at each other for a few seconds before Kagura appealed to Kagome.

"Can you _please_ tell him to leave?" Kagura wanted to know.

"Won't work, I tried to get her to kick out Miroku." Sango advised the red-eyed girl while moving to accept some candy corn from Rin, who was enjoying herself immensely in the now-crowded room. "She's heartless. No sense of unity between women."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be part of your stupid flirting games." Kikyo opined in a voice just audible enough to anger most everyone it was aimed at.

"I am _not_ flirting with anyone!" Sango protested immediately.

"Flirting! With…that stupid excuse for a cameraman!" Kagura scowled.

"I'm _not_ a cameraman! I wanna be a director, I already fucking _told_ you! Stupid bitch!" Kouga shouted angrily.

"You guys…" Kagome had a sudden feeling that her breakable possessions were suddenly at a great risk.

"Well, I think I've had enough fun for one day. You?" Shippo asked Kikyo, who accepted another peanut butter cup before making for the exit. However, Kagura had decided at that moment to imitate Sango and throw her much heavier shoe at Kouga's head. This would have worked wonderfully, except he ducked and the high-heeled boot sailed through the air and hit the wall. At the same time, he managed to slam right into Kikyo, who lost her balance and flailed for a moment, knocking down a glass on Sango's dresser before Shippo managed to catch her and help her up. However, the sound of breaking glass had it's affect, and at this point Kagome stood up in anger, causing everyone to freeze. This included Sango, who had actually owned the shattered glass.

"That's _it_! Everyone out _now_!" Kagome pointed sharply for the exit, and everyone but Sango scrambled to escape before Kagome became even more angry. Rin did manage to hand the girl one last peanut butter cup before exiting, and Kouga refused to leave without pointing at Kagura accusingly.

"Good job, dumbass." He grumbled as she picked up her fallen boot and slipped it back on before leaving.

"Me? You're the one who knocked Kikyo over!" Kagura shot back, forgetting that Kagome was still angry.

"I wouldn't have done it if you wouldn't have thrown your stupid boot thing at me!" Kouga yelled at her.

"It's not _stupid_, it's designer! You're stupid, you asshole!" Kagura pointed at him accusingly.

"I _said_ get out!" Kagome stomped her foot for emphasis, and they froze before escaping into the hallway, arguing all the way back to their room.

"I'll…clean that up then." Sango got up and started picking the glass up as Kagome made an honorable attempt to concentrate on her draft. Just then, a head of black hair poked through the door, and Inuyasha peeked in curiously.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, genuinely wondering. "I heard a whole bunch of noise and I—"

"OUT!!!" Kagome ended the conversation by throwing her draft straight at Inuyasha's head. Okay, so sometimes college wasn't so great. Maybe she just needed a little more sleep.

----------

The End! (Of Part 2, That Is!)


	4. He Has That Effect on Ladies Often

Bad, bad, bad Jade. And now I've vowed not to go to bed until I finish this chapter. I don't really feel like sleeping anyways considering I was up until six in the morning talking about whether or not one could really stab another with a straw. (Thus "I'm gonna Tropicana yo' ass" has become a big joke.) So, after reading through 70 e-mails, catching up on all onee-chan's fanfiction, and reading all the 8-bit theaters I missed, I'm ready for action!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yet. Coughs Or anything by Oscar Wilde.

Warnings: Excessive Fluffyness (And I mean that in the prettiest way possible ) and stuff like that.

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Three

----------

"Are you sure you can handle all that Rin?" Her co-worker looked at the young woman who looked a lot smaller now that she was carrying two large cardboard boxes filled with orders.

"Of course I can." Rin lied. She knew that Haruo had hurt his back last week and she didn't really want him to hurt himself again. So he was driving today and she was carrying in the orders.

"Okay..." Haruo looked at her skeptically, shaking his head. Rin was such a nice girl, always trying to take care of others.

Rin headed into the building feeling somewhat determined to make it to her destination. The boxes were already beginning to make her arms hurt. She looked at the address she had put in front of her, taped to one of the boxes. It was the seventh floor, so she stepped onto an elevator and waited patiently inside.

Stepping out onto the floor, she couldn't wait for the boxes to be delivered. Her job working at The Lunch Box, which delivered lunches to companies all around the city, paid fairly well and sometimes she even got the rare large tip. She tried to see over the boxes and caught sight of a desk in front of two doors down at the end of the hall.

She got there and set her two boxes down, getting out her clipboard.

"Excuse me, I have an order here for Haeru Corporation, seventh floor." Rin read professionally. "Did you place an order at the Lunch Box?" She looked up at him.

And saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her entire life.

He had yellow eyes, which were framed behind long dark lashes. He was wearing a pair of glasses and had just been typing on his laptop, but his eyes were round as though he was surprised to see her. His hair was long and white, pulled back into a loose ponytail. That and his nice clothes made Rin felt like she would melt into a puddle.

_I would have carried four boxes of lunch orders and it would have been worth it._

_Do I...do I know him?_

She looked at him carefully, searching his face from some sort of answer. His eyes seemed to be doing the same thing.

_"There's not enough time in the world to be with you."_

_Wha-what?_

Rin took a step back almost instinctively. And yet, the words…she knew those words, and she almost expected _him _to say them to her, of all people. What was she thinking? She blinked and she thought she saw him with his hair down, his eyes still searching hers, and strange markings on his face.

"I...I..." Rin felt dizzy and the man blinked in concern as she fainted, not failing to reach her in time to catch her.

He stared at her face, he knew her face. He had known it for so long. Did she know who he was? No, he didn't suppose she would. That would be too much of a miracle. But was it really that big of a deal compared to finding her?

"I've found you again." He said gently as a hand went to her warm cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open to see his, and they once more clouded in confusion. He quickly jerked his hand away from her face.

"What?" She blinked a couple of times.

"You fainted." He explained simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin sat up, the blood flooding to her cheeks so swiftly that she covered them with her hands hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'm so sorry, I guess I felt a little dizzy. Sorry."

"It's alright." He helped her up. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water? Or do you need to lay down?"

"I don't think my boss would like it if I just laid down on the job." Rin giggled before glancing at him and blushing again. How could one man be so gorgeous?

"A good employer is always concerned with his employees' state of being." He said in a very proper manner. "If you need to lay down, I will call your boss myself and explain."

"Um, thanks, but I'm okay now." Rin tried to straighten herself and wondered desperately why she hadn't thought of putting her hair up in something a little nicer than a ponytail or putting on some make-up when she left the dorms. "Uh, so...er..." She went to get her clipboard but saw that the white-haired young man was holding it out towards her already. She took a hold of it. "Is the order right?" She showed him the clipboard.

"It looks fine." He wasn't even looking at the clipboard, just looking at her, like he was entranced. Rin felt her cheeks heat up. This was not good, he was going to think she was some total dork. Which was true, she had never really had much luck attracting boys before and had never even been kissed, something that brought her endless shame and much teasing by others who knew.

"Okay, just sign here." Rin pulled out the pen, not taking her eyes from his face. He dropped his eyes for a second as he scrawled his name on it. Then she unclipped the clipboard and handed him the bill. After he finished paying and Rin had counted out change, she tried to think of something smart to say before she left.

_Uh, thanks for not deciding I was a weirdo for randomly fainting?_

_Thanks for being so pretty that it made me dizzy?_

_But what was that I saw?_

"Where is it that you work?" His yellow eyes glanced down at the receipt she had given him. "The Lunch Box?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

"I hope your day isn't very long and you go home and get some rest." He told her.

"Well, I get off at four, so I think I can last till then." Rin shrugged before noticing a small hint of a triumphant smile coming and going as soon as she blinked. "Um, bye."

"Good-bye." The way he looked at her with his eyelashes lowered made her hands fly to her cheeks again, and she waved shyly before walking towards the elevator.

_I can't believe I fainted. _

_But those words..._

_"There's not enough time in the world to be with you."_

Rin realized that the voice was the same. But how could that be when that was the first time she had ever met him? Or...was it?

He watched her go and then he sat back down behind his desk for a few moments, thinking about this latest development and something that not many people saw happened. He smiled. It spread slowly across his face.

"I've found you, Rin." Sesshoumaru murmured to himself.

----------

"Okay, Miroku, you have two choices at this moment." Kikyo glared furiously at the violet-eyed boy as customers on the other side of the counter looked fearful. "Either get out of my way or risk me seriously injuring you."

"I'm sorry, my dear Kikyo, I was just trying to help." Miroku backed up with his hands in the air. Part of him would _like_ to believe Kikyo wouldn't hurt him. A small part.

"I don't think hovering over her because a pretty girl is ordering equals helping." Kagome handed him a gray plastic tub. "Go bus."

"Why am I always stuck with these jobs?" Miroku sighed.

"Because you can't concentrate for the whole two minutes it takes to make drinks." Kikyo cracked before giving the waiting customer her drink and making change.

"Seriously, why he even works here is beyond me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, hey you guys!" Kikyo turned to the counter to see Kouga, Inuyasha, and Shippo waiting to place their orders.

"Oh yes, welcome to our humble coffee establishment." Miroku grinned at them.

"You're _bussing_." Kagome shoved him toward the tables.

"Miroku's slacking, that's a surprise." Sango's voice caused them all to turn to the three girls who had just shown up.

"The sunshine in my day." Miroku was instantly next to Sango, bending down on one knee, which looked even stranger due to the fact that he was wearing a green apron. "Oh beautiful princess of mercy, save me from the abuse my lovely colleagues subject me to."

"If I violate the health code and start puking, I'm blaming you Miroku." Kikyo threatened. "Now, what do you guys want?"

"Oh great, don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" Kouga threw a contemptuous look toward Kagura, who was glaring at him from next to Sango.

"It might appear that way to the _blind_." Kagura flipped her hair over her shoulder in the most dignified way she could.

"Look, you two, I'll kick you both out if you start some ridiculous name-calling contest with each other." Kikyo's look left no room for argument.

"Yeah, shut up Kouga." Kagura looked like she was actually going to stick her tongue out at him.

"She meant you too." Kouga countered.

"Hey Kouga!" Ayame, the other girl with Sango and Kagura greeted him. "That's so weird that we ran into you here."

"I would just like to comment right now that I didn't invite her." Kagura told the others and went unheard by the oblivious pig-tailed one.

"I'm _trying _to take orders here, so either cooperate or get out." Kikyo frowned at them before turning back to Shippo. "So, you would like two mochas and one double cappuccino, extra foam, no cinnamon, right?"

"You heard her, stop talking for five seconds." Kouga gave Kagura a smug look.

"Whatever, she was obviously talking about how you never fucking shut up." Kagura blew off his comment.

"You two are both pissing me off." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, only to find himself watching Kagome wiping off a nearby table. She looked up at him and blushed prettily.

"Um, hey." She smiled a little at him.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted her and then the two immediately looked at their feet. Meanwhile the fight was escalating, Miroku was bothering Sango, Ayame was trying to talk to Kouga who was thoroughly ignoring her in favor of arguing with Kagura.

Two minutes later, Kikyo slammed her pad of paper down and took her apron off.

"It's four o'clock, my shift is over. Kagome, you deal with these idiots." Kikyo scowled as she grabbed her coat and left the shop in a hurry. And Kagome was left to try to get orders.

----------

Rin got her coat and buttoned it up before waving good-bye to her co-workers and walking out the door. And then she received the second big shock of the day.

A black convertible with silver trim was right in front of the building and leaning against it was that same white-haired young man, wearing sunglasses. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Er..." Rin wanted to hit herself.

_Okay, Rin, reality check. Gorgeous guy. Awesome car. Obviously just coincidence. Him being here has absolutely nothing to do with you._

"I wasn't sure if you had a ride home from work." He explained immediately. Rin wondered if she was going to go into a cardiac arrest because her heart was beating so fast. "I remember how you fainted and it's not safe for a young woman to simply pass out in the middle of the street."

"It's not that far...I usually walk." Rin pushed her two index fingers together nervously.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked.

_Would I?! _

_Wait, Rin, you don't even know this man's name, he could be a serial killer for all you know, you can't get into a car with the guy._

"Okay." Rin completely ignored her common sense. Obviously it was _blind_ if it was protesting her getting in a car with him. Besides, she didn't think he would actually harm her. She had a good sense of people the first time she met them. He was just concerned with her health.

"I'm Oniken Sesshoumaru." He told her.

_"Sesshoumaru-sama."_

_Okay, the weird random things need to stop popping into my head. Must concentrate, must not look stupid._

"How did you know when I got out of work?" Rin blurted out. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he pulled out.

"You told me." Sesshoumaru said simply. "Where is it that you live?"

"Oh, I live on the campus, I'll tell you where." Rin already felt stupid. Mission unaccomplished. "Just go straight." There was a moment of silence as she looked at him, his ponytail flying backwards in the wind and his yellow eyes focused on the road. He glanced sideways at her and she looked forward quickly.

_Try to start some sort of conversation._

"Er, so do you like your job?" Rin asked, grasping at a good subject.

"It's okay as far as jobs go." He slowed down at the intersection. "Which way?"

"Left. That's good. You know, 'cause you could hate your job." Rin thought that hitting her head against the dashboard might _improve _the conversation. "Like, my roommate Ayame, she works at a McDonald's and she hates it there."

"Those dorms probably haven't changed much since I was a student..." Sesshoumaru seemed preoccupied as he frowned at the road. Then he seemed to realize that she was talking about something else. "McDonald's is a cesspool, I don't think people _enjoy _working there."

"Heh, I take it you don't like fast food?" Rin guessed.

"Not really." Sesshoumaru turned towards her.

"Oh, uh, right." Rin saw where they were. Her dorm building was in sight, unfortunately. "I don't really like it either."

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked her rather bluntly. Her eyes widened.

"Sorta." Rin blushed. "I mean, no one's ever given me a ride like this. I mean, I don't really know you or anything."

"Maybe you know me better than you realize." He spoke and Rin blinked as they slowed down at the red light. "Surely it isn't your policy to accept rides from strange men. That would therefore suggest that you knew I wouldn't try to harm you, a sort of deeper understanding that most people aren't perceptive enough to have."

Rin's mouth went dry. Who was this guy? And did it hurt when he fell?

_That was really lame Rin. _

_This is too good to be true. This guy is obviously some wonderful dream and any second my alarm clock is going to go off._

"T-turn right here, this is my dorm." Rin indicated the building as he nodded his head and pulled up right in front. She turned towards him and he turned towards her expectantly.

"You haven't told me your name." He pointed out.

"Hanatsumi Rin." Rin felt it was hard to look at him.

"I would like to see you again, Rin." Sesshoumaru took off his sunglasses and his yellow eyes met her brown ones. "I hope I haven't scared you."

"Of course you haven't." Rin felt herself completely caught up in his eyes. "I'd like to see you again, too."

"Perhaps...dinner?" Sesshoumaru posed the question. "When you are able to, of course."

"I could...tomorrow." Rin didn't think she could string two sentences together right now if she tried. But she didn't really care either.

"Perfect." Sesshoumaru took out a cell phone. "Here, let me get your number." She gave it to him and he entered it into his phone. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Rin."

"I'll see you tomorrow too." Rin stumbled out of his car.

"What the hell?" Rin turned to see Inuyasha, one of the many people who lived in her dorm with a cup of coffee in his hand, staring with a confused expression at Rin who was closing the door to Sesshoumaru's car. "Fuck, Sesshoumaru, running around picking up fucking college girls?"

"It's absolutely no business of yours." Sesshoumaru straightened, giving the dark-haired young man a level stare. "Good-bye Rin." And with that he drove away. Rin waved, even though she was sure he didn't see before turning towards Inuyasha.

"Do you know him?" Rin cocked her head to one side.

"He's my brother." Inuyasha explained. "So yeah, unfortunately."

"He seems nice." Rin defended the white-haired man.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He doesn't even like girls anyways, there's no need to get fucking excited."

"He doesn't?" Rin felt her heart plummeted.

"He's always got girls throwing themselves at him and he just ignores them. I think he's probably gay." Inuyasha took a gulp of coffee. "Spends enough time on his fucking hair."

"Oh." Rin felt even worse.

_A good dresser, those good looks, I should have known it was all way too good to be true. _

_"Maybe you know me better than you realize." _

"You look like someone just died." Inuyasha looked at her apprehensively.

"Really? I've been tired all day." Rin quickly waved it away. "I wonder what the others are doing?"

"Everyone is probably upstairs because Kagome chased almost everyone out of Uncommon Grounds." Inuyasha answered. "Shippo and me are the only ones who actually got coffee." Rin tried to make regular conversation, but found herself thinking of Sesshoumaru instead of paying attention to what Inuyasha was complaining about. He was probably talking about his classes again.

She got to the dorm and decided to go to the girls' rooms to see what they would say. Talking about it further with Inuyasha would probably only make it sound worse.

"Hey, Rin, come in here for a sec." Kagura called her into her room.

"Hey you guys." Rin poked her head into Kagura and Kikyo's room. Kikyo didn't seem to notice her at all, due to the fact that she was wearing headphones turned up loud enough that Rin thought she recognized the song that was playing and reading Oscar Wilde's _The Importance of Being Earnest_.

"Okay, so tell me what you think about this?" Kagura held up a sketch of a red dress. "Kikyo is ignoring me and keeps saying she has a headache so she won't tell me what she thinks of it."

"It's cool." Rin liked the shade of red and the pattern. It was something she might wear. If she were as stylish as Kagura.

"Hey, you look a little distracted." Kagura gave her a scrutinizing look. "Something up, or is just schoolwork."

"Oh well-" Rin was interrupted.

"Kagome! Come here!" Kagura yelled, waving her hands. Kikyo grunted in an annoyed way before turning to face the wall.

"Yeah?" Kagome came in.

"What do you think?" Kagura held up the sketch again.

"I like the color." Kagome supplied. She thought it was a bit scandalous, but then, maybe Kagura was designing the dress for herself? She could see Kagura wearing it.

"Omigod, Rin, I'm such an airhead, what were you saying?" Kagura set her sketch down as she noticed the brown-eyed girl looking down at her hands.

"Well, it's just that...um, I met this guy." Rin took a deep breath. "When I was doing deliveries today. I ended up fainting and well, yeah, he was really nice about the whole thing."

"Okay, opposite of Kouga, got it." Kagura nodded.

"Kouga can be nice." Kagome defended.

"Yeah, right anyways, you were saying Rin?" Kagura looked at Rin.

"He showed up after I got off work and offered me a ride home." Rin continued. "And he asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow. But then Inuyasha showed up and it turned out it was his older brother-"

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, looking somewhat excited.

"Yeah, and then Inuyasha said that um, Sesshoumaru might be...gay..." Rin trailed off. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with being gay or anything but you know..."

"It kind of sucks for you?" Kagura guessed.

"I don't know if Sesshoumaru is actually gay." Kagome rubbed her chin. "Inuyasha and his brother are _not _the best of friends. In fact, they have a sort of rivalry. Besides, he _did_ ask you to dinner didn't he? Usually people don't do that when they're just interested in being friends."

"Kagome's right." Kagura agreed. "I didn't know you knew Inuyasha that well."

"Oh, well, you know." Kagome looked almost uneasy. "He's always complaining about things." Another annoyed noise from Kikyo and her headphones got a little louder. "Speaking of which, I think Kikyo wants us to go away."

"She doesn't really care, she's just tired." Kagura waved her hand flippantly. "Well, Rin, my advice to you is to let me pick out the perfect outfit for dinner tomorrow that'll knock him dead."

"Uh, no, no, no." Rin shook her head furiously. What if Kagura tried to get her into a mini-skirt? She would die of embarrassment. "I already have a dress." Kikyo snorted in what actually sounded like amusement.

"Can she hear us?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Kagura got up and tapped Kikyo. Kikyo sat up and pulled her headphones down.

"Yes?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Kagura asked with a sly grin. "You can just join in instead of giggling by yourself."

"Actually, this play is quite amusing." Kikyo opened up the play and began reading. "'Relations are a tedious pack of people who haven't got the remotest knowledge of how to live, nor the smallest instinct about when to die.'"

"Are you an English major?" Rin questioned in interest.

"No, psychology." Kikyo corrected. "My highest ambition in life is to listen to loonies."

"You have to do something." Kagura grinned before turning back to Rin. "So...is he cute?"

"He's...beautiful." Rin blushed. "Well, I'm going to go do my homework."

"I hope it all works out for you." Kagome said encouragingly. Rin hoped so too.

----------

Rin smoothed her light blue dress again. She hoped it didn't make her look too plain. She looked at her reflection in a darkened window.

_I look like a teacher._

_I guess that's appropriate._

As Sesshoumaru pulled up in his car dressed to the nines, Rin felt plainer then the sidewalk she was standing on.

_He's going to pull up and like, change his mind._

He got out and opened her door for her. Rin was a bit surprised by this and she sat down, buckling her seatbelt while waiting for Sesshoumaru to get into the driver's seat.

"You look wonderful tonight." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Th-thanks." Rin felt her hands clutch together excitedly. He thought she looked good? Was he just being nice?

"I made reservations at an Italian place, but if you feel like going somewhere else..." Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"I like Italian." Rin would probably have said she liked whatever he suggested. They rode together in silence the rest of the time, Rin playing with a button on her jacket. They arrived and were quickly seated. It was probably the nicest restaurant Rin had ever been to.

Sesshoumaru ordered for them in Italian. Rin thought she would die. He was nice, good-looking, intelligent, _and _bilingual? Rin wondered if she did something really good in a past life.

"Are you fluent in Italian?" Rin asked.

"In several languages." Sesshoumaru affirmed. "Japanese, English, Italian, French, and Chinese."

"Wow." Rin breathed before getting flustered. "I mean, you don't see that every day. Er, I probably sound really stupid." She looked down at the napkin she was playing with.

"Not at all." Sesshoumaru's reply made her look up. "Tell me about yourself, Rin."

"Not a whole lot to tell." Rin set her napkin aside deciding she really needed to stop. "I work at The Lunch Box and I'm studying to become a teacher."

"A teacher? What kind?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Grade school probably. I don't think I'd be very good with teenagers." Rin admitted. "Most people think becoming a teacher is a waste of time, you know, because it doesn't make much money, but I don't really care about that."

"That's very admirable. Teachers are the ones who help shape people." Sesshoumaru looked far away. "And sometimes, teachers come in interesting forms. A long time ago, I had a teacher who taught me the most important thing I ever learned."

"What?" Rin leaned over a little.

"That it doesn't matter what a person is, it matters who they are." Sesshoumaru explained, looking directly into her eyes.

_"Why do you make such a separation between the two? Maybe you hate me as much as you hate them!"_

_"Rin, you aren't the same as them."_

_"How so? I'm human too!"_

_I feel like...I remember...something..._

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts. He was looking at her in concern.

"Oh, sorry, I was feeling a little woozy there for a moment." She shook herself.

_It all started when I met him...is it somehow connected?_

"Are you feeling alright? I can take you home if you'd like." Sesshoumaru reached across the table and put a hand on her forehead. Her skin tingled with the touch. Yeah, now she really felt faint. "You feel warm."

"Er, I'm okay." Rin protested.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked her seriously.

"Y-yeah." Rin straightened herself. "I just...I dunno, I've been feeling a little weird today. I probably just need some food."

"If you're sure..." Sesshoumaru trailed off hesitantly.

"I'm sure." Rin patted his hand that was lying on the table and then drew back, looking completely embarrassed. They went through the rest of the meal with small chitchat before returning to Sesshoumaru's car where he began to drive her home.

It was then that Rin decided to approach the subject that Inuyasha had brought up.

"So, I talked to Inuyasha and he said that you...well...um..." Rin tried to think of the most tactful way of saying it.

"I'm not gay." Sesshoumaru put in and Rin was so surprised that when she realized what he said, her eyes nearly popped out. She looked at him. "He tells people that a lot."

"Oh." Rin nodded her head. "I bet you think I'm a total idiot for even bringing that up."

"There are many things I think you are, but an idiot is far from one of them." Sesshoumaru told her, making her go a brilliant shade of red.

"Kagome said you two didn't like each other very much." Rin supplied.

"I guess. We've never been very close to each other." Sesshoumaru's brow knit. Then there was silence again and Rin gathered that Sesshoumaru really did not want to discuss the subject of his brother.

So she began talking about the town where she grew up and things like that. Sesshoumaru listened, and seemed to enjoy just hearing her talk. When he pulled up at her dorm building, Rin felt sad that the date was already over. It seemed to pass by so fast.

_What do I do now? I mean, do I say goodnight and get out of the car or should I wait for him to do something? Or is he waiting for me to do something? What if I'm supposed to do something but I don't and then he never asks me to go out with him again? _

_I'm known him for like a day, why am I freaking out? _

_It sure doesn't feel like one day. _

"I hope you had a good time." Sesshoumaru was studying her face.

"I did." Rin nodded her head before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I'll walk you to your room." Sesshoumaru offered. Rin blushed and felt her stomach jumping as they walked into the dorm building.

_Why does he want to walk me to my room? I mean, I guess it's the polite thing to do. But you know...he is older than me. _

Rin was too nervous to say anything, and by the time she reached her door, she almost walked past it without thinking.

"Thanks for buying me dinner and stuff." Rin looked up into his eyes and felt the familiar melting sensation. "It'll probably be the closest thing I ever get to a date-"

She stopped talking as his hand went to her cheek, tilting her face upwards. She completely and utterly froze as he leaned down; kissing her on the lips, effectively stopping any thought processes whatsoever. Her eyes closed slowly, and after a few moments he pulled slowly away from her.

_"Because no matter what...I love you. Even though I never thought I could feel love for a human..." _

_And he touched his lips against hers and she knew in that moment that she could never love another. This man that had seen her grow from girl to woman was all she knew of love. Maybe others didn't see it as love, but that's what it was._

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin murmured with a strange look on her face as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru heard her say the phrase he remembered hearing a thousand times and he looked at her, waiting for her to continue, to give him more signs that she was remembering him.

_I know him...there's people...I can remember faces and names that I've never heard before. Sesshoumaru-sama...Jaken-sama..._

"I'm sorry." Rin smiled at him. "I'll see you soon."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

----------

"Omigod, this is so cute." Kagome squealed in Kagura's ear.

"Are you guys _still _watching them?" Kikyo asked as she peeked over their shoulders before rolling her eyes and going back to sit on her bed.

"What the hell are you guys squealing about?" Inuyasha asked as he peeked out of his door, he looked down the hall, and there was Rin and Sesshoumaru. "That's so fucking gross, you guys are weird."

"You're weird." Kagome countered childishly.

"Yeah, someone's just pissed 'cause they're getting zero action." Kagura made a zero with her hand to reiterate her point.

"You're just pissed because Kouga and you won't just get it over with and start boinking." Inuyasha shot at her.

"I would never even _think _about doing anything with that...that..." Kagura was obviously not finding suitable words. Inuyasha shut his door quickly so he could enjoy winning an argument with someone.

----------

Okay I'm totally done now. Yeah, go Teresa! Read!


	5. Life Altering Bathroom Experiences

Thanks for the _long_ awaited update there, Jade. Ya ho. I so wanted to write part four, and yet…I had to wait. But no longer! Behold my new part in all it's updated glory!

I Believe In Yesterday

Part 4

----------

Kikyo was, by nature, a quiet girl. She enjoyed silence in times of study as well as relaxation, and she therefore had spent most of the past weeks at college learning to live with someone who seemed to be nearly opposite her on the topic. Kagura was naturally noisy, whether she was playing music to help her study, arguing loudly with Kouga, or conversing with the plethora of people she associated with. Kagura was also very social, which only added to the differences between the roommates.

Kikyo still wasn't sure how she felt about this arrangement; living with someone so outgoing might drive her insane eventually, but at least it forced her to make friends of some sort with many of Kagura's closest friends. Kikyo wasn't a fan of making friends and socializing, but she realized after a short time how much more entertaining life was when you had a good number of them. At least they were good for mocking.

And so, it was an odd balance of good and bad in Kikyo's mind that could describe Kagura. Now she was growing used the girl and her habits.

Which was why she was extremely perturbed by the fact that her roommate had spent the last hour in complete silence, staring at the ceiling for some time before flipping through one of her books and scribbling something down, then repeating the entire process again. To Kikyo, this behavior warranted some suspicion.

"Are you studying?" she finally asked, not sure if she really believed that was the answer. The other girl always sat at her desk to study, legs folded beneath her and brow furrowed in concentration as she intermittently changed the music on her computer or dug through her candy drawer for a snack. After the awkward position caused Kagura's feet to fall asleep, which it invariably did, she would get up and jump around before taking a break, which either consisted of her flopping on the ground to sew some project, or leaving the room to fight with Kouga.

It was all very predictable to Kikyo. She might be antisocial, but she had always been very observant as well. It had been her special ability throughout her youth, reading behavior and mannerisms as well as hearing the words that were left unsaid. So she had decided to go into psychology. Kagura and her friends were proving to be an interesting new challenge, but Kikyo was never one to back away from such things.

"No, just planning." Kagura answered, purple pen twirling between restless fingers. "What's your favorite drink, Kikyo?"

"What are you planning?" Kikyo had a sinking suspicion as to what the answer would be, but she was currently giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Just a party." Kagura's scarlet eyes twinkled mischievously. "You seem like a martini kind of girl."

"Gin and tonic." Kikyo corrected without really thinking. "Why are you planning a party? It wouldn't be for my birthday, would it?"

"No, it's for Halloween." Kagura's smile seemed either extremely evil or extremely charming. Or both.

"My birthday _is_ on Halloween." Kikyo dropped her textbook into her lap, one eyebrow rising fractionally toward her hairline.

"What a coincidence." Kagura winked just as someone knocked and Kikyo pursed her lips in irritation at the interruption.

"Hey, Kagura!" Rin's bubbly voice did not improve Kikyo's increasingly foul mood. "I just got off the phone with Sesshoumaru, and he said that as long as you tell him what you need by Thursday, he'll get it for you."

"Great job, Rin. I think I'll have it all ready to buy pretty soon. You think Shippo will drive me to the store for food and stuff?" Kagura asked, obviously enjoying herself a great deal.

"I'll go see if I can find him." Rin skipped down the hall. Ever since she had started dating Inuyasha's brother, her already good mood had become increasingly sunny.

"Rin knows?" Kikyo began her questioning once the door was closed again.

"Of course she does, all my friends know." Kagura told her roommate.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Kikyo asked.

"I assumed that when I started setting up, you'd figure it out." Kagura _had_ to realize how infuriating she was. And yet, she was still smiling as sweetly as ever.

"Do you remember what I told you about my birthday?" Kikyo ground out, attempting to keep a semblance of patience about her.

"Um…that it's on the 31st?" Kagura was trying for an innocent look, but Kikyo had lived with her too long to buy innocence coming from Kagura.

"And what else?" Kikyo prompted.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone because you don't like everyone making a big deal out of it." Kagura nodded sharply. "Hmm…I wonder if I should get $5 from everyone who's coming or just demand food as an entry fee."

"And yet, you've told everyone." Kikyo spoke again. "I have a hard time understanding why you would do that."

"I didn't tell anyone." Kagura rolled her eyes as though the idea were ridiculous. "Please. Have a little faith…of course, the advantage of a fee is that no one ends up bringing the same thing, and I can use it on the liquor too."

"It sounds more like you told everyone." Kikyo deadpanned.

"But sometimes people try to come _without_ paying. Of course, they try to weasel out of the snack fees too, so same difference, I guess." Kagura tapped her lips thoughtfully.

"You don't _really_ listen to me, do you?" Kikyo sighed slightly. "You hear my voice, but the words don't actually mean anything to you. I might as well speak in Latin."

"Actually, I took a little Latin in high school, so I'd probably understand." Kagura pointed out just as there was another visitor. "Shippo, good to see you." Kagura waved the copper-haired boy in. "So you're coming on Friday, right?"

"I hate you." Kikyo decided to simply state her feelings and be done with it.

"What's wrong with Kikyo?" Shippo's green eyes widened in worry. "Are you guys fighting?"

"I don't know _why_ she's upset. She's moody like that. I think it's important for her to resist everything fun." Kagura made a long-suffering face. "So, can you take me shopping for party food?"

"Wait, Kikyo, you don't want a party?" Shippo moved to sit on the edge of her bed and she reddened slightly.

"I told her that I don't celebrate my birthday." Kikyo grumbled.

"Halloween is your birthday?" Shippo smiled in excitement. "I didn't know that!"

"Told you so." Kagura assured her mortified roommate just as she detected the approach of a familiar voice cursing his way down the hall.

"Why don't you celebrate?" Shippo leaned over, his bright gaze unnerving Kikyo. "Don't you like getting presents?"

"I don't think she likes anything happy." Kagura opined before peeking out in the hall to confirm her suspicions. Kouga was currently putting on quite the display as he attempted to get an armload of haphazardly arranged papers to his room, but every step or so, he would drop more and have to curse loudly as he retrieved them.

"What's your problem?" Kouga glared at her, bending over for another paper.

"Just enjoying the show." She snickered, leaving Kikyo and Shippo to their own devices. "Are you actually wearing _glasses_?"

"They're for reading." Kouga's face reddened as he tried to shift the papers to remove said glasses, which he obviously hadn't intended on Kagura seeing, but the end result was him dropping all his papers and letting out a stream of profanities as Kagura laughed so hard her eyes watered.

"I just don't like birthdays." Kikyo could hear the battle shaping up outside, and wondered if she should get up and watch it to avoid the questioning.

"Oh, so you're not going to get me anything for my birthday?" Shippo was making a cute face at her, and it was causing problems with her cynical reaction time.

"No, I mean yes. Sure. Maybe." Kikyo did not understand what happened to her eloquence.

"Okay, then _maybe_ I'll get you something as well." Shippo winked and stood to check out the hallway battle.

"You are _such_ a dork!" Kagura was still antagonizing Kouga, who had finally gathered up the last of his papers and was glaring balefully at her just as Kagome entered the scene in curiosity.

"Are you okay, Kouga?" she tilted her head at him in concern as he continued to curse under his breath.

"You seem a little…overworked." Shippo added from the doorway of Kikyo and Kagura's room.

"Eh…I have three papers due this week." Kouga grumbled, clutching his work to his chest.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Kouga." Kagome smiled brightly as she stepped toward him. He stiffened and managed to drop everything again as Kagura broke out in raucous laughter.

"They…it's just for reading." Kouga blushed brightly as he bent over to pick up his things again, but this time, Kagome and Shippo moved to help him as well.

"No, I like them." Kagome's eyes sparkled brightly as she handed him a neat stack of papers. "They're cute." Kouga's face became even redder, and Shippo snickered as he handed Kouga the rest of the stack.

"Really?" Kouga wasn't paying much attention to the stack of work he'd already dropped twice.

"Oh _please_ don't encourage him." Kagura strode forward, hands on her hips as she smirked down at Kouga, who recovered enough sense to glare at her. "So, Kagome, are you coming this Friday? It should be really cool, you know."

"Oh, you mean the party, right?" Kagome stood, still smiling. "Well, I have an exam on Monday, but Sango said that she really wanted to go…so I guess so."

"What party?" Kouga blinked in confusion as Kagura rolled her eyes.

"_My_ party, and _you_ aren't invited." Kagura assured him. "Well, if you guys are coming, I need five bucks from each of you. Cost of damages, you know."

"Who the hell's invited to this party?" Kouga was angry again at Kagura's slight.

"Everyone I like." Kagura offered him a mocking grin. "Not enough room for people I hate with a passion. Sorry."

"Wait." Kikyo was at the door, a customary scowl on her face. "This party. It's in _our_ room, isn't it?"

"Well where _else_ would it be?" Kagura rolled her eyes, not realizing what Kikyo was getting at.

"Kouga, you're invited." Kikyo stated much to Kagura's dismay.

"Great! It should be a lot of fun, right Shippo!" Kagome grinned at both boys and Shippo nodded.

"_Why_ would you invite Kouga?" Kagura was in an outrage.

"Because, Kagura." Kikyo smiled in a sickly sweet fashion. "If I have to suffer, so do you."

----------

"Isn't this a breach of the fire code?" Kikyo cornered her roommate that Friday night as more people piled into their already packed room.

"What? The lights on the pipes, the candles, or the amount of people?" Kagura giggled as she indicated all the hazards. "The fire code issue isn't half as bad as the fact that there are at least two dozen underage drinkers in here right now." Kagura tipped her own glass before downing the contents and traipsing over to get more from Kouga, who she had appointed as drink mixer, saying that if he insisted on being there, he would have to work.

"I don't know half the people here." Kikyo told her friend, exceedingly frustrated with her carefree attitude. "And this music is way too loud."

"Lighten up! It's your big day, Ki-chan!" Kagura managed to survive the melting glare that her endearment inspired perhaps only because she wasn't looking at Kikyo. "Hey, barkeep, something for the lovely hostess…es…or…hostessi? Hostessessess…how do you plural…that word?"

"Okay, you've had enough." Kikyo's words went entirely unheeded as Kouga filled up Kikyo's glass and poured one for the morose girl as well. "Don't give her any more, Kouga."

"She can have some more if she wants." Kouga insisted. "You okay, Kagura?"

"I'm _great_!" she gave him a high-five.

"She's great, see?" Kouga took a drink from his own glass.

"How many have _you_ had?" Kikyo wanted to know, and at Kouga's confused shrug, she rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Drink up, Ki-chan!" Kagura began guzzling her own drink as they made their way through the teeming mass of people dancing and talking and just enjoying their Friday night. "Maybe you'll get lucky tonight! Nothing more depressing than being nineteen and a virgin." Kikyo flushed angrily and slammed back her drink, but Kagome appeared before she could work up the courage to stab her roommate in a crowd of people.

"How many has Kagura had?" Kagome latched onto the other girl's arm as they drifted through the sea of bodies.

"Too many." Kikyo snorted, enjoying the warmth suffusing through her body. "You look pretty sober."

"Oh…I don't really like…getting out of control. And I figure with Miroku here, it's probably safer _not_ to get trashed." Kagome explained.

"You _should_ be more worried about your roommate." Kikyo pointed to where Miroku and Sango were dancing in a way that she personally deemed wholly inappropriate. "How many has she had?"

"Oh geez…well, I'll just have to protect her honor the best I can. Seeya." Kagome was swept away, and Kikyo took note of where the few people she knew were at, other than the three she could still see. After a moment, she spotted Kagura, who was now seemingly having a drinking contest with Kouga. Trust those two to act like best friends once they get drunk. Rin was dancing and blushing with Inuyasha's beautiful older brother. Inuyasha was nearby, looking like he didn't feel very comfortable, and Kikyo was about to wander over when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to a pair of bright green eyes and a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find anything good to wear." Shippo admitted, although Kikyo couldn't see the problem with his dark green silk shirt and black dress slacks. He looked pretty good to her. The thought made her blush as she realized that even though Miroku seemed to be more predatory, one could not underestimate Shippo. He was a dangerous guy, acting sweet and dressing well and showing so much consideration. A girl could fall in love if she wasn't careful.

But maybe that was the drink talking.

"I thought maybe you forgot." Kikyo told him, wishing she could sound more clever.

"Forget your birthday?" Shippo pressed a small parcel into her hand and winked. "I couldn't do that."

"You didn't need—"

"I wanted to." He told her, looking around the room. "Some party, huh?"

"It's not…I don't really…" Kikyo didn't want to say she was bored. Shippo would think she was a complete loser, she was sure.

"I know what you mean." He surprised her with a smile. "Hey, you like ice cream? I know a great place." Shippo offered her.

"Yes, let's go." Kikyo blushed, ducking toward the door so he wouldn't see. "Let me get my coat first." For some reason, she recalled thinking that Shippo was dangerous. Those eyes, that smile, the impeccably matched clothing, that innocent voice.

She couldn't for the life of her remember why.

----------

"You're such a good dancer, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed slightly, her head fuzzy from alcohol and happiness and the overwhelming beauty of her date.

"Rin…did you just call me Sesshoumaru…sama?" he asked her before spinning her easily. His heart was racing. Could it be that she was finally going to remember? Lately, he had begun to think that the slips were all coincidence, and that really, she would never remember. Maybe it had all been a dream. But how could that be? He was tempted to ask Kagome about it. If what he recalled was true, she would know for sure. This wasn't a new life for her, and it would likely be just as hard for her thinking that no one remembered except for her.

But all he cared about was Rin. Whether other people remembered was irrelevant.

"Oh…sorry, I must be a little tipsy. And…it's kinda hot in here." Rin managed to explain. He pursed his lips and made a decision.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Rin?" he asked her, stopping their dance and giving her a serious look.

"Sure." She agreed, but he wasn't sure she understood how important this was as she led him to her room so she could grab her jacket, giggling and telling him she needed to change her shoes before she tripped herself. She was just the same…how could it _not_ be true? He had to tell her, it was the only way to be sure. Soon enough, they were outside, walking down the pathways of the campus under the moonlight and the fall foliage, enjoying the brisk air and each other's company.

"Rin, I want to tell you something, but I want you to promise you will believe me and not think me a fool." Sesshoumaru spoke up finally.

"I promise." she told him, her cheeks still pink and warm from the two drinks she'd had.

"That day at Haeru Corporation when you delivered the sandwiches. That was not the first time I had seen you." He explained.

"I _thought_ you looked familiar!" Rin agreed immediately, giving Sesshoumaru confidence.

"I knew you in my last life. I've been looking for you for years now, hoping that you might remember me as well." He felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his life. What if she laughed at him and called him an idiot? But no…she'd promised. It took him a moment to realize she'd stopped, staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth agape. "Rin? What's wrong?"

"I…I kept hearing things…stuff in my head and I thought…I thought I was going crazy, that if I told you you'd dump me in a second." She had tears in her eyes, she was so relieved, and Sesshoumaru didn't bother to resist the urge to hug her tightly. "In…in the other life, your face was different."

"Yes, I had red stripes on my cheeks." He agreed.

"And a purple crescent, right here." She poked his forehead. "And…one arm! You only had one arm. And there was Jaken-sama…"

"You _do_ remember, don't you?" Sesshoumaru was overjoyed. He had never wanted anything as badly as this. "Rin…thank the gods that brought you back to me."

"Sesshoumaru…I…what does this mean?" she wanted to know. She remembered that in the last life, he had all the answers.

"It means that we are to be thankful." He told her, stroking her hair softly. "There's not enough time in the world to be with you. I missed you so horribly."

"I…missed you too, I think." Rin admitted. "I just didn't realize what was missing until I met you…and now…"

"Now?" he prompted.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." She went up on her tiptoes, and he kissed her soundly. Nothing more needed to be said.

----------

"So, why don't you open my present?" Shippo prompted the girl who was lazily enjoying her green tea ice cream and staring off into space.

"Oh…should I?" she felt embarrassed at the reminder of the small bulge in her jacket pocket. She had been acting almost human when she didn't have to think about _that_.

"Well, I did buy it for you." He told her. "I'd like it if you enjoyed it a little. Looked at it, you know."

"I'm sorry…I'm just kind of off tonight." Kikyo blushed and pulled out the small parcel, wondering what it could be.

"No problem." He told her. "I think it's cute when you're all unsure. You're usually so confident and well-spoken, it's interesting to see both sides."

Kikyo thought her face was going to catch fire, so she concentrated on unwrapping the little box, and when she opened it, her eyes sparkled with momentary joy before she shook her head sharply. "This…is too much. I can't accept this."

"No, it looks expensive, I know, but it wasn't, really. I saw it when I was shopping, and it made me think of you." He told her, and she narrowed her eyes slightly at the fine silver chain with a delicate snowflake hanging off the end. "Do…do you like it?" For once, Shippo seemed to be nervous, and Kikyo smiled at him. Really smiled.

"It's very pretty." She told him, lifting the chain and unclasping the ends to put it on.

"Oh, let me help." Shippo jumped up and moved behind her as she swept her hair up with one hand to give him access to her neck. In a matter of moments, the cold metal fell to her breastbone, and she touched it with one finger. "It looks nice."

"Thanks." Kikyo blushed and went back to her ice cream. She wished she could say something more of her feelings. She wished she didn't feel like such an idiot. She wished she were somehow more impressive, cooler, more in control.

But at least Shippo was smiling at her. That was enough for her right now.

----------

"Inuyasha, can you get Miroku? I've got Sango." Kagome smiled at the other boy, the only one other than her left in the room who seemed to be entirely cognizant. Most of the guests had left long ago. Some time during the party, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and even Kikyo had wandered off, leaving Kagura, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome to clean up the mess that was left. Since Kagura was currently vomiting in the bathroom with Kouga, and Sango and Miroku could barely stand up, that _really_ left the work up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"God…how much did they fucking _drink_?" Inuyasha grumbled. "And shouldn't Shippo be responsible for carrying this asshole? He's not _my_ roommate."

"Want to go hold Kouga's hair?" Kagome blinked at him brightly and he sighed in defeat. "Anyway, let's take them to my room. You can make sure they don't start making out and I'll get the water."

"Water?" Inuyasha asked.

"When someone's drunk, you give them a lot of water, and then they don't get such a bad hangover." Kagome explained the solution that Kagura had told her earlier that week. It was a good thing she had stayed sober enough to remember it. "After we're done with these two, we can drag Kagura and Kouga to bed. Sound fun?"

"Like a blast." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she opened her door and they went inside.

"Put them both on Sango's bed. I'm not getting puke on my sheets." Kagome instructed as she propped Sango up at the head of the bed. Inuyasha propped up a half-asleep Miroku nearby and slapped his face lightly.

"Hey, you okay, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome left with a pitcher for the water. "Stay awake a little longer, okay man?"

"I'm…really tired." Miroku managed.

"I bet you are." Inuyasha chuckled. "Between Sango and you, you guys musta finished off a third of the fucking liquor."

"Only a third?" Sango asked groggily, sliding over so her head fell in Miroku's lap. Inuyasha immediately propped her back up.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure that Kouga and Kagura had the rest." Inuyasha told her, smiling slightly and looking up in relief as Kagome came back with the water.

"Hey, how's everyone feeling?" Kagome set down the pitcher and got out two glasses.

"Like…shit." Miroku managed. It told how drunk he was that he cursed at all, and Kagome handed him one glass of water before helping Sango with the other.

"This isn't…alcohol." Sango glared at the cup after a few drinks.

"You don't need any more of that." Inuyasha told her. "Trust me."

"Just drink it, you guys. Otherwise you'll feel horrible in the morning." Kagome prompted them, and they began to drink the water diligently. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled warmly.

"What?" he asked her, unsure if she was mocking him or just smiling because she felt like it. He had a hard time getting a grip on Kagome.

"Thanks for being here. For helping. I'd hate to be doing this by myself." She told him.

"Yeah, anytime." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But I swear, Miroku, if you fucking puke on me, I'm killing you."

"Is this my room?" Sango asked after her third glass of water. Kagome sighed and filled the glass again. This would take a while.

----------

"Man…I'm so trashed." Kouga wiped his mouth and pulled himself up against the edge of the bathroom stall. He could hear Kagura in the next stall, still emptying her stomach. "Way ta bond, huh?"

"Really." She managed after she had finished, and he offered her a hand up, but they both nearly fell in the attempt. "I'm so nasty right now. I'm gonna like…brush my teeth. Is there puke in my hair?"

"Uh…not…I can't see any." He told her shakily before leaning in to smell her hair. "It still smells good."

"My hair smells good?" she asked, stumbling toward the sinks as he moved with her, both hoping to clean up slightly.

"Like…wind or something…" Kouga shook his head and turned on the water to splash his face. "Nah, that's stupid."

"Naw, it's sweet." Kagura smiled at him sappily before shoving her toothbrush in her mouth. Kouga followed suit, and they both spent several minutes in silence before finishing, spitting, and then putting their things back. "Kouga…c'mere."

"What?" he moved toward her, still unsteady on his feet.

"Ya got…like…some right here." She poked the corner of his mouth. "Toothpaste."

"Oh…thanks…" he wiped his mouth sharply. "'sit gone?"

"Not…really." She leaned forward, her eyes fogging over as she kissed him. He was surprised, but he didn't care. She smelled and felt so good…and who would he be to turn down such a good kiss? After a moment, he grabbed her and pressed forward, kissing her firmly and letting his mouth open slightly. He had never really thought of kissing her before, but now…it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. "Kouga…" she breathed, twining her hands through his hair and pressed back against him.

_"I'll always follow you, to the ends of the earth if I have to! Don't you understand that? I owe you!"_

What was that? And why did he keep seeing Kagura with her hair pulled up…red eye shadow…a long kimono with a swirling design.

_"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love you!"_

"Ka…Kaze-chan." He didn't even think, but once the words were out, a flood of images filled his mind.

_"She's my woman, you understand!"_

_"I love you, Kouga…you taught me what love is."_

_"Filth like that doesn't belong here!"_

_"I'm pregnant, Kouga."_

_"She's dead…I'm sorry."_

"Did you just call me…the wind?" Kagura was blinking at him, and he shook his head slightly. What was going on inside his head?

"I think…I need to go to bed." Kouga didn't care if he'd have a hangover. He wondered…would Kagura remember?

He didn't know what he wanted the answer to be.

----------

The End Of Part 4! Yay!

For those who didn't catch my immediate explanation, Kaze does mean wind. Yeah, I try to not be confusing.


	6. Good Morning to You as Well

Hey everybody! And Jade is back! To like, er...do stuff! Like write! Ehehehehehehe, I'm bad, I don't always update when I should. Oh well. Anyway, a few of you seemed a little confused about Sesshoumaru. Yes, he was reincarnated with everybody else, he just like, got all his memories. (Think Purple Mouse's Another Story's Hotohori.) Anyway, other than that, great reviews people! . Although a couple did remind me why Operation: Letter Burning must go into effect. Ahem, okay, anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: We still don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: DRUGS, SEX, AND ROCK N' ROLL! (Juuuuuuuuuuuuusttt kidding.) Ehehehehehehehehe.

I Believe In Yesterday (Yesterday, I'm not half the man I useeeeeeeeeed to beeeee! Okay I'll stop)

Part 5

"Aspirin, where are you hiding the aspirin?" Kagura dug into another drawer as she sluggishly looked for her salvation from the splitting headache she was suffering.

"I'm not hiding the aspirin." Kikyo looked slightly miffed that she was being accused of doing something so petty. Kagura looked up at her, and her red eyes focused on Kikyo. There was something different about her...she couldn't quite put her finger on it but definitely...

"I've never seen that necklace before." Kagura finally declared.

"You haven't?" Kikyo's eyes darted away for a half second and Kagura sensed a lie forming.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice too." Kagura really wished her head wasn't pounding quite so badly. "Where'd you get it?"

"Nowhere." Kikyo answered very quickly.

"Oh really, the magical necklace fairies came by and gave you a necklace?" Kagura cocked an eyebrow. She groaned. "Where's that aspirin?"

There was a knock on the door, and Kagura moaned again before burying her head into her pillow. She had drunk way too much, and now couldn't even remember what the hell happened last night. She remembered drinking...and that was about it. The rest of the night was far too fuzzy to make out anything.

"Come in." Kikyo called. "Though be advised, Kagura's got a killer headache."

"I brought some aspirin." It was Kouga. Kikyo blinked a couple of times and then figured, sure why not? "I didn't know if you guys needed any."

"Aspirin?" Kagura lifted her head out of her pillow drearily. "A dream beyond dreams."

"Give her the aspirin." Kikyo ordered, pointing imperatively at her roommate. Kouga opened the bottle and delivered two pills to Kagura's outstretched hand. Kagura quickly downed them and then stretched before she realized who had brought her the aspirin she had so desperately wanted.

Kouga.

_What...the...hell?_

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kagura decided to voice her thoughts out loud. "And why are you bringing me aspirin?" This was all very suspicious in her opinion. _Very_ suspicious indeed.

"Um, well..." Kouga shuffled his feet a little. "Um, 'cause you know, last night we were getting along fine and I thought I'd bring you some aspirin."

"We were getting along?" Kagura repeated questioningly. "How much did I drink?"

"A lot." Kikyo supplied helpfully.

"I must have." Kagura agreed. "Okay, well thanks a lot Kouga, for the er, aspirin, but now that I'm sober and without aches and pains, we can go back to our wonderful little relationship that involves you being banned from my room."

"Wait, wait, don't you remember anything?" Kouga had an almost hopeful light in his eyes. Kikyo briefly wondered what had happened after she had left.

"I remember drinking...and then...um, yeah, not really, no." Kagura shook her head. "Have fun studying dork boy." And then she got up and shut the door in Kouga's face. "Ah, that felt good."

"Whatever." Kikyo propped her feet up on the windowsill next to her bed.

"So back to this oh-so-mysterious necklace, where'd ja' get it?" Kagura questioned.

"My mom." Kikyo gave a short sort of nod. "Arrived in the mail, a birthday present."

"Uh huh." Kagura said slowly, obviously not believing her. "So do you remember what happened at the party?"

"Drinking. Lots of drinking." Kikyo answered shortly.

"What else? Did everyone show up?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, lots of people were there, I don't know if everyone you invited showed up." Kikyo tried to blow it off.

"You're hiding something from me." Kagura tapped her finger on her chin. "I don't know what it is, but when I find out-"

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Kagura yelled and the door opened to reveal Shippo, who was weighed down with three fully loaded cup holding trays, precariously trying to balance them all.

"Hey, I brought everyone coffee." Shippo gave them both a winning smile. "I wasn't sure what to get, but I figured everyone likes mochas...So I got white chocolate mochas, regular ones, and caramel mochas."

"Ooooh, Shippo, you rule!" Kagura practically pounced on his trays. "I'll have a caramel mocha. What do you want Kikyo?"

"I guess a white chocolate mocha..." Kikyo seemed to be having an awfully hard time looking up at Shippo. Kagura looked at Shippo, then Kikyo, then back and forth a few times.

"Uh huh." Kagura said the phrase the same way she had earlier. "You two had sex, didn't you?"

"_WHAT_!" Shippo and Kikyo's eyes grew round and then they both went a furious shade of red.

"That's...that's stupid." Kikyo shook her head furiously before stalking over and getting her mocha.

"Hmm, yeah, that does seem a little farfetched..." Kagura tapped her chin. "I mean, you really aren't the type who goes out and has sex at a party. Although if it had been true, I would congratulate you on that whole losing your virginity thing."

"You're a virgin?" It seemed to pop out of Shippo's mouth before he could stop it, and then he tried to cover it up. "Um, I mean, there's nothing wrong with that at all or anything, I was just surprised...yeah." Shippo felt incredibly dumb.

_Want some salt for that foot in your mouth?_

"Yeah, there's no way you two had sex, no one would be acting this dorky afterward." Kagura rolled her eyes. Then she lit up in triumph. "Did you get Kikyo anything for her birthday Shippo?"

"Oh yeah, I got her a necklace..." Shippo trailed off as he saw Kikyo glare at her white mocha as if attempting to boil it with the power of her mind.

"_Really_?" Kagura fluttered her eyelashes with a triumphant grin.

"Hey guys, oooh coffee!" Kagome came into the room. "Sango and Miroku haven't woken up yet."

"Take one." Shippo offered her. "I have white chocolate, regular, and caramel mochas."

"Thanks!" Kagome took one of the regular ones. "Hey, where were you two last night? We could have really used your help getting the drunks to bed."

"Missing in action, eh?" Kikyo fought back the temptation to throw her mocha at Kagura to wipe that stupid grin off her face. "That _sure_ is interesting."

"How Kagura and Kouga made it to bed is beyond me. They were both throwing up in the bathroom together at the end of the night. I didn't even know that much could _come_ out of someone." Kagome blew on her mocha before taking a sip. The door to Inuyasha's room opened and Inuyasha came out yawning.

"What's everyone talking about?" Inuyasha asked sleepily as Shippo offered him coffee which he gladly took.

"Last night." Kagura filled him in. "Shippo and Kikyo had some secret rendezvous and I got completely shit-faced."

"Shippo and Kikyo had a secret rendezvous?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"We did not." Kikyo looked really irritated, and Inuyasha thought she'd probably throw her coffee if this kept up.

"I didn't say you did." Inuyasha stepped to where he estimated that he would not accidentally get hit if coffee was thrown at Kagura, whom he suspected would be Kikyo's first target. "Hey, what's the matter with Kouga?"

"I dunno. The guy came in here with aspirin." Kagura looked a little worried. "He's probably sick."

"He's fucking moping and shit, I hate watching that shit." Inuyasha drank some coffee, shaking his head in admiration of its deliverer. "Damn, Shippo, switch with Kouga and be my roommate."

"Ha, how would Kouga keep all those girls' names and numbers straight?" Shippo joked.

But suddenly, piercing the air was a bloodcurdling scream.

It seemed Sango had awoken.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU PERVERT!" Sango shoved Miroku out of the bed, where he hit the floor groggily, wincing in pain.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. "What's going on again?"

"You were in my bed!" Sango told him furiously. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Miroku looked around wildly before calming slightly. "I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did! How can I possibly trust you? Oh no..." Sango's eyes widened. "You got me drunk and...and..."

"Sango, as wonderful a woman as you are, I can't believe you would think for a second I would do something like that to anyone." Miroku's face was drawn in an almost serious expression. "I'm sure there's a-"

"There better be! I don't believe you at all!" Sango shrieked. "How did we end up here, huh? I would never invite you into my room like this!"

"I can assure you, Sango, that no matter what might have occurred last night, I don't remember a thing, I drank far too much alcohol." Miroku vowed.

"Right, you expect me to believe that?" Sango hissed at him angrily.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome burst into the room. "What's going on in here? I think somebody called the police because of that scream."

"Kagome!" Sango jumped out of bed and scrambled over to her. "That...that...he got me drunk and...I think he took advantage of me!"

"Um, Sango, calm down." Kagome put her hands on Sango's shoulders. "He didn't do anything to you."

"He...didn't?" Sango cocked her head to one side before looking at Miroku suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was watching over you all night. Miroku would have had to been pretty damn sneaky to get anything past me." Kagome told her reassuringly.

"Then how did we end up in the same bed?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, well, you two were so drunk…and Shippo wasn't around to drag Miroku upstairs, and so we just let you two pass out right here. Mostly because I didn't want anyone to puke on my bed." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Sango looked over at Miroku, who was now brushing dirt of himself. "Well then...I guess...I'm sorry for the misunderstanding..."

"I understand completely. In a world full of men one cannot trust, a woman has to be on her toes." Miroku took her hands into his. "And I think the perfect apology would be to-"

"If you finish that statement, you'll get a mighty impressive display of what I've learned in my kung fu class." Sango told him in a voice that was sugarcoated barbwire.

"Of course, dearest Sango." Miroku bowed nobly.

"Shippo has coffee." Kagome pointed down the hall.

"Sweet." Sango and Miroku said together, and then looked at each other for a split second before Sango walked out of the room with a dignified expression and Miroku went right after her.

_Well, _Kagome tried to think cheerfully. _At least nothing was broken._

"Dude."

No response.

"Dude."

Still nothing.

"Hey fucker."

He just looked away from him.

"Dumbass."

"Dammit Inuyasha, shut up." Kouga felt like hitting something, and if Inuyasha didn't stop, it was going to be him.

"What the fuck is up? You're acting like you just found out you had cancer." Inuyasha poked him in the side. "What the fuck is it?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." Kouga lay back on his bed dramatically. It was like something wonderful had been given to him, and then ripped away in a matter of seconds. And it sucked.

"Well stop the fucking catatonic act if you're going to be a goddamn drama queen." Inuyasha leaned back in the ugly armchair that he had insisted on bringing with him to college. It was the most comfortable piece of furniture ever in his opinion. "Something happened last night, right?"

"It's none of your fucking business." Kouga turned over so he wouldn't have to look at Inuyasha. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha decided he had better things to do then watch Kouga PMS. Like watch TV.

Yeah, not so serious chapter, I realize. Baaad. . Angsting all over the place. Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	7. No, Don't Mind Me, Just Continue

Oh man…so little time, so many lives to destroy…no, not really. Well…maybe kinda. I'm not a very nice authoress, I've discovered. I never just GIVE things to the characters. I make them work soooo hard for every little shred of happiness. Although really, what is the point of a story that has _nothing_ but fluffy lack of conflict? I cite Take My Hand. It's a fan favorite, and a thorn in the author's brain. At least…if the author doesn't like getting endless praise for bullshit…well, yeah. I think I need to just write the chapter now. The last one was a bit short, and we're going to make up for it this time with a double dose of angsteriffic inner monologues and thought processes! Teen Titans, GO!

I love that show.

I Believe In Yesterday

Part 6

"Thanks a lot…no, here, I can carry that!" Rin was flushed with excitement, nearly shaking with anxiety and anticipation as she darted over to take the fishbowl from Kagome, leaving Sango smiling after her before continuing downstairs with the small box she was carrying. "Oh, thanks anyway, Kagome, but Kingo-chan is my precious baby. I'd _die_ if anything happened."

"Are you saying she's clumsy?" Kagura asked as she paused in her path from Rin's room to the stairs, holding a bag filled to the brim with stuffed animals.

"No…not really, I just…" Rin blushed horrendously, she hated to insult people or imply anything bad about them.

"Okay, I know, I'm sorry I broke the vase." Kagome rolled her eyes at Kagura, but she was genuinely sorry, even though Rin had assured her it had only cost a couple dollars. It was just so hectic, what with Rin moving off campus to stay with Sesshoumaru in his apartment. It all seemed to be happening so fast…they'd only been dating for just over a month, and already they were going to be living together. Apparently they had decided on it after the Halloween party, and Sesshoumaru had wasted precious little time bundling his precious girlfriend up and getting her away from the campus that he felt was far too "common" for her. Inuyasha was thrilled.

"I can't believe this shit." He grumbled as he carried Rin's television set out of the room and down the stairs.

"Be careful with that, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru advised him as he followed with her VCR and a box of various knick-knacks. "It is expensive, and I would hate for you to have to forfeit your impressive paycheck to reimburse Rin."

"Shut up, like you guys even need this." Inuyasha shifted the set in his arms as though to show he didn't care what his brother thought. "Whaddya got, like a fucking thirty-six inch set?"

"Sixty. We picked it out last week." Sesshoumaru told his brother. "You can have my old television if you need one. It has fair video quality, and it would be a waste to just put it in the closet."

"Keh, like I need your fucking charity Mr. Business Hotshot Asshole." Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm gonna be a fucking doctor someday."

"Yes, but right now you are a pizza delivery boy." Sesshoumaru reminded him. "I am not asking anything it return. I am just trying to be a good brother."

"Why? To impress your girlfriend?" Inuyasha made a disgusted noise. "I can't _believe_ she wants to move in with you. I'm gonna have fucking nightmares for months. You…with my fucking _friend_…sleeping in the same apartment."

"I was hoping she would agree to the same bed." Sesshoumaru couldn't resist, loving the look of utter disgust that crossed his sibling's face.

"Ugh, that's the worst thing I've heard…ever." Inuyasha grumbled. "Weren't you gay?"

"Since when?" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as they stopped at his car, loading their burdens into the vehicle.

"I don't know…I was just kinda hoping you'd be single forever." Inuyasha admitted, and Sesshoumaru turned to him with a level look.

"Inuyasha, you needn't worry that I will neglect you in her favor because of this." Sesshoumaru assured his confused brother before smiling slightly. "I do that already." Inuyasha felt his world spin slightly off tilt. Had Sesshoumaru just made a _joke?_ Maybe this Rin thing wasn't all that bad…she seemed to be loosening him up.

_Okay,_ horrible _mental image there. No more thinking about Rin and Sesshoumaru doing_ anything _ever_. Inuyasha admonished himself as they headed upstairs. "Man, I'm totally telling mom." That caused Sesshoumaru to freeze, turning with a hint of panic in his eyes.

"You…why would she be concerned with something like that?" he attempted to look completely neutral as he straightened himself and continued toward the room for more of Rin's belongings. Inuyasha's grin widened to an all out smile. This was a lot more fun than he had expected. Sesshoumaru was all off kilter because he was excited about Rin moving in, and it was making him surprisingly sociable.

"Well, for one thing, she's like _five_ years younger than you. She's my age, cradle robber. She's barely legal." Inuyasha began, his voice low enough for only Sesshoumaru to hear as the silver-haired man attempted to put his attention entirely on filling a box with books from Rin's bookshelf. "And then there's the fact that you've _never_ dated a girl for longer than two weeks before, much less started _living_ with one. I bet mom totally thinks you're gay, too."

"Would you _stop_ with the gay dissing?" Kagura kicked the back of Inuyasha's knee, causing him to almost fall over, yelping in pain and shooting her a glare. "People will think you're ignorant."

"Really, Inuyasha, it's not PC." Shippo agreed from where he was helping Kikyo fold up Rin's bedding.

"What's going on?" Rin entered the room, still holding the fishbowl. Inuyasha noted with some annoyance that while _he_ had been down to the car at least ten times, most of the girls were getting very little done and simply letting the boys take care of the hauling while they giggled over pictures and jewelry and girly things like that. Although, Sango was being pretty diligent, but that might have been because it gave her a reason to not be in the room with Miroku for longer than two minutes. She was having considerable difficulty with him ever since the Halloween party. And the morning after.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru offered her his public smile, which was a mere twitching of lips that even Inuyasha rarely witnessed. She set down the fish, which was apparently _never_ going to get out to the car, and threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him, much to his pleasure and slight embarrassment as it inspired a chorus of aw's from the girls and Miroku. Inuyasha made a snide comment that Sesshoumaru regally pretended to not hear. Instead, he kissed her on the head before releasing her and glaring slightly at his brother.

"Please, save the mush." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and whirled away, busying himself with Rin's CD shelf. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kagome smiling gently at him.

"I know how you feel." She spoke softly as people began moving again. Not that they were getting anything done. Sesshoumaru and Rin were holding a whispered counsel over by her bookshelf, eyes locked and faces _much_ closer than Inuyasha deemed necessary. Kagura was teasing Kikyo and Shippo, and Miroku had just accosted Sango, who was actively ignoring him while arranging Rin's houseplants on a tray. "My brother has a girlfriend, and it's really weird to see. I think he's too young, but then I remember that he's almost in high school…it's just something I'd rather not witness."

"Yeah, totally sick. At least he's not dating your friend." Inuyasha paused, realizing he didn't know that for sure, but Kagome only nodded lightly.

"True. But you have to be happy for him, right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha only snorted in reply, and she giggled at him, bending to help with the CDs. After a moment, she decided to switch to a subject he was more comfortable with. "I see Kouga's not helping. Is he still…"

"Moping? Yeah, it's annoying." Inuyasha verified her suspicions. "I told him to knock it off or I'd smack him, but I think I've used that one so many times he just doesn't hear it anymore. The worst part is he keeps listening to this stupid whiny depression music. It sucks."

"Any idea what's bothering him?" Kagome placed a handful of CDs in the bag that Inuyasha was filling up. "It had to be right around Halloween. Probably that night, because he seemed happy at the party, but the next morning was when you noticed he was weird."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha put in the last cases and smiled humorlessly. "Kikyo thinks that he like, confessed his love or something. Because I guess he was nice to Kagura the next morning, and he seemed to want something from her, but she didn't remember anything. She thinks they probably had like, a quickie in the bathroom."

"That…would be weird." Kagome pulled a face in forced consideration of the idea. She understood that the teasing and fighting could be part of some secret attraction, but she had a hard time making that idea mesh with her memories of their relationship in the Sengoku Jidai.

"I think she was joking, but with Kikyo it's hard to tell." Inuyasha surmised before standing and heading out to take the CDs to his brother's car. After all, if _he_ stopped working, it would never get done.

Kagome bit at her lower lip as she watched him leave. Would he be jealous if she went to talk to Kouga? In the Sengoku Jidai, the answer would definitely have been yes, but life was different now. Things had changed. Inuyasha and Kikyo were friends and yet…nothing more. Sesshoumaru showed affection, Kikyo blushed, Shippo flirted shamelessly…these things were something she had never seen in the other world. Of course, Miroku was still driving Sango insane. Inuyasha was still emotionally constipated, and Kikyo still wasn't all that social. Her sense of humor had surprised Kagome at first, who had never heard the girl utter anything near a joke in the Sengoku Jidai, but here she was full of a dry, sharp wit that crackled and bit. Kagome was sometimes jealous of her quick, clever comebacks, but she figured that if they were basically the same soul, she must have the potential in her somewhere and really, it was silly to be jealous.

"The car's getting full." Inuyasha re-entered the room and addressed his brother, who was still leaning in close to Rin, _not_ getting anything done.

"Let's take it to your place and unpack." Rin suggested, her eyes bright and innocent as ever. "Everyone else can take a break while we're gone." Sesshoumaru nodded at this, and led the way out, with Rin pausing to wave excitedly before she ran after him. There was a brief silence as everyone looked at each other, and then Kagura broke in with her opinion.

"I'm betting they'll be gone an hour, maybe two. Who wants to watch a movie?" she asked, leading the way to her room. Shippo and Kikyo followed her immediately, but Sango looked hesitant about sitting in a room with Miroku for that long.

"I'm going to go study." She announced, but that did not throw him off at all.

"I will join you!" he tried for a dignified pose, and Kagome wondered if he knew how goofy he looked. "I will be studying my favorite subject."

"What's that?" Sango looked as though she didn't want to know, but it was too open-ended for her to leave alone.

"Why, Sango, of course," he stepped forward, taking her hand in his and going into his gallant act. "It is…your eyes."

"Miroku, I'm totally going to shoot you." Inuyasha calmly informed the other man as he left the room with Kagome hot on his heels. "You gonna watch the movie?"

"Maybe in a bit. I was thinking I'd visit Kouga and see if I could get a smile out of him." She told him, feeling a bit nervous. She almost _wanted_ him to be jealous. She could hear him spouting off names and insults aimed at the former wolf youkai, all meant to prove to her that he was the superior male. It was silly, but being around them all the time was fun. And yet, it made her long for the incomplete past she had left behind.

"Good luck with that." Inuyasha shook his head slightly. "He's a fucking ray of sunshine lately."

"Well, see you later, then." They parted at his door, with him turning into Kagura's room and her knocking on Kouga's door instead.

There was no answer, and so she knocked again, louder this time.

"Kouga?"

No answer.

"Kouga, are you sleeping?" She knocked sharply once more.

"Not like anyone could sleep with you banging on the door like…" Kouga faded out as he opened the door, apparently surprised to see Kagome. "Oh, it's just you."

"Thanks." She snorted. Her eyes went wide a second later. Had she just snorted? She was _obviously_ spending too much time with Inuyasha. Although, Kagura and Kikyo did that a lot of the time too. It must be okay then. "Can I come in, or is this strictly guest list only?" she teased him, expecting at least a chuckle.

"Whatever." He answered, blinking and stepping back so she could enter the room. She went in and sat on Inuyasha's ugly armchair. It was a horrible shade of faded red, but it smelled like him and reminded her of him just because it was so much a part of who he was. Of course he wouldn't throw it away. The fact that everyone criticized it only made him that much more attached to it. He was stubborn, always had been, and always would be.

_Great, Kagome. You're supposed to be figuring out what's making Kouga depressed, not obsessing over Inuyasha like a dorky middle schooler._ Kagome cleared her throat and a piece of lint from the arm of the chair. Kouga was ignoring her completely and was now in his bed, scribbling on a pad of some sort. "Writing something?" she managed to ask finally. _Whew, great insight there, Kagome. If Kikyo could see how you were shaming her future profession, she'd probably never speak to you again._

"No." he answered, not volunteering anything further. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to think of something insightful to say as she listened to his mopey music. Inuyasha had been right. It was pretty depressing. He was never going to feel better if he listened to angst rock all the time.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, leaning forward slightly to see if she could glimpse the notebook from where she was.

"Nothing." He answered, just as helpful and informative as ever.

"Come on, lemme see." Kagome shifted, getting to her feet as he quickly closed the book and sat up, folding his arms over the notebook protectively. Kagome smiled slightly. That look on his face was so reminiscent of the look Souta gave her when he _knew_ he had done something wrong, she couldn't resist. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's nothing." He reiterated, not meeting her gaze. She waited precisely ten seconds before lunging forward, and with the practiced skill only a sibling could have built over years of rivalry, she snatched the book straight out of his hands and flipped it open as he leapt up in shock and attempted to recover it. "Give it back!"

"Hey now, calm down!" Kagome giggled as she flipped through empty white sheets, wondering what the big secret was. "What's the deal, Kouga? I thought there was _nothing_ in here!" she teased him as she caught a flash of color and stopped flipping, looking down as she avoided Kouga's desperate attempts to recover the book before she saw what it contained. "Oooh, this is pretty. I didn't know you could draw so well…" Kagome paused as she examined the picture of a woman, smiling and holding a baby in her lap. "Who is this?"

"Give it back." He insisted.

"Don't be such a sore loser. Come on, tell me who it is." Kagome insisted.

"My sister and her kid." Kouga replied. "I drew it right before I left."

"I didn't know you had a sister…" Kagome flipped to the next page and smiled at a picture that seemed to be from a nearby park. "These are really pretty."

"I have six." Kouga told her, obviously a bit irritated.

"Whoa, so you're used to having to deal with women…" Kagome paused on a picture that showed her smiling and turning, her hand holding her hair behind one ear. "This…is a nice picture."

"Please just give it back." Kouga's face was and entertaining shade of red, but Kagome was just getting to the interesting pictures, so how could she give it back now?

"Aw, this is cute." Kagome giggled over a picture of Shippo and Kikyo standing together and feeding ducks in the campus pond. "Did you really see them out like this or did you make it up?"

"Most all of my pictures are things I see." Kouga darted forward before she got to the next page. She couldn't see…

"Is this…" Kagome's mouth dropped open. It was a profile of Kagura, smiling, looking sweet and happy and not at all like she normally looked in Kouga's presence. But that wasn't the part that caused her to stop halfway. Kagura was wearing a kimono. A very familiar looking kimono. And in her hair…the feathers… "This looks…very familiar."

"It's nothing." Kouga flushed. Kagome would think he was so stupid if he told her what he had imagined, what he still dreamt about. The people he knew, so different, and yet the same. And Kagura…with him…so beautiful and wonderful.

"I've never seen Kagura in this outfit." Kagome pressed.

"It's…not her." Kouga rubbed the back of his head. "Just…someone I once knew."

"She's very pretty." Kagome was not fooled for one second.

"Yeah." Kouga's eyes were soft, but at the same time, there was so much pain. What was going on?

"But you have to admit, she could be Kagura's twin." Kagome pushed him further.

"What are you trying to say?" Kouga asked her. "What do you want _me_ to say?"

"You remember, don't you?" Kagome brandished the picture like a weapon. "You remember all of it! You definitely seem to remember _her_."

"I…don't know what you—"

"Okay, no, don't even try that." Kagome gestured to the picture. "You expect me to believe that there's someone today who looks just like Kagura did a thousand years ago?"

Silence.

"Just admit it. You remember." Kagome's face weakened, and she became pleading. "Please, I'm so sick of being the only one that knows. It's so hard not saying anything." Kagome paused, still waiting for him to cave, but he just blinked at her expressionlessly. "Look, there's no way you could just…she looks just like how she did. Well…maybe nicer, but look! The fan, the hair, even her eye makeup. Don't tell me you actually know someone else who looks like this." Kagome knew she sounded desperate, but it was too good to give up on. Just the _chance_ that someone else could remember was beyond what she had hoped for.

"That," Kouga indicated the picture after some time, "was the love of my life."

"Your _what_?" Kagome's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Well, my past life, at least." Kouga managed to recover the drawing now that Kagome wasn't guarding it, and a calloused finger brushed over the line of the figure in a surprisingly tender gesture. "A lot happened…after you left, you know."

"I _guess_." Kagome was shocked, but at least he wasn't fighting the truth anymore. She flopped back into Inuyasha's ugly chair and raised her eyebrows at the young man brooding before her. "So?"

"Huh?" Kouga blinked at her and then shook his head. "Sorry…I don't really want to talk about it. I wish…I wish I'd never remembered at all." With that, he shut the book with a snap and fell into his bed, presumably to continue moping. "Could you go now?"

"Hey, no way, not gonna happen." Kagome started up immediately. "How much do you remember?"

"Leave me alone." Kouga crammed a pillow over his face to punctuate the statement.

"You think _you're_ the only one who had a hard time? I'm _sure_ it was so tough being prince of your own tribe." Kagome was obviously incensed.

"Kagome…" Kouga's voice was full of warning, even through the muffling of the pillow still clenched tight to his face.

"I _know_ what happened to your kin and all that, but _all_ of us had a hard time! I was ready to give up my whole world to stay there, but then the people I cared the most about were taken from me. After we worked _so_ hard and came so far…at least they got to grow old together. You had your whole life with them. I was alone." Kagome snapped at him.

"Who gives a shit?" Kouga tossed his pillow away, angered by her words. "Out of all of us, you had it the easiest by _far_. Oh, so you did badly on a few fucking tests and had to study _extra_ hard. People _died_ Kagome. How many people did you watch die? People you _loved_. And so what if you were alone for a few years. With your family. And all your other friends. We cared about you, and we had to _die_ without seeing you, without knowing where you were. Do you know how long I lived after you were gone? Really fucking long, so stop whining, no one cares." There was a long silence, and Kouga's righteous anger faded to guilt when he heard a pathetic sniffle. Kagome was crying.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't…mean…" she managed to apologize between snuffling sobs.

"Fuck…Kagome?" Kouga sat up, reaching over to touch the arm that shielded her face from his view. "Kagome, I didn't mean what I said. It just…it really sucks, you know?" In response, Kagome crumpled into herself, still crying. After a moment of indecision, Kouga grabbed her arm more firmly, pulling her to him and onto the bed. She fell against him with little resistance, shoulders shaking as she cried brokenly. "Come on, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"But…what I said." She managed, her voice muffled against his shirt as he shifted so they were laying down lengthwise.

"Forget it. Forget what I said, too. It was a stupid thing to say." He assured her, realizing that her emotional release was soothing him as well.

"Which?" she wanted to know, sniffling and hiccupping as she looked at him with wide, watery eyes set in a red and swollen face.

"Both of them. Everything. Okay?" he loosened his grip on her as she recovered.

"We're…on your bed." She noted finally.

"Worried I'll go Miroku on you?" he asked, and she giggled while shaking her head.

"He'd be…so jealous if he knew." Kagome told him, not bothering to move now that there was a comfortable distance between them.

"Do you remember how he was in the past?" Kouga asked, surprising her. "I never really saw him after that fight."

"Like he is now, but with different clothes and no car." She smiled, amused at the memories she held. "So then…what happened?"

"Oh, with me?" he asked, blushing slightly. "I got…things changed."

"Tell me." Kagome insisted, her face calm, but still tear-streaked.

"Well, I finally agreed to mate Ayame, like everyone wanted, but it was a mess…you know, I was having doubts. I didn't…and Kagura was just…and yeah." Kouga shook his head. "Do you remember that battle with Naraku?"

"Parts of it." She confirmed.

"Well…I kinda saved Kagura. Not because I was _trying_ to, but she was on our side. So yeah." Kouga explained uncomfortably. "After that, she was…well, she followed me. Everywhere. I tried to fight with her when I first noticed, you know, drive her away and all that. But she would only fly too high for me to reach and wait for me to calm down before she started up again. It was annoying. I shoulda let the tribe rip her apart when they saw her. It was what they wanted. But she said…she said she owed me. And I guess…I don't know why I believed her. But I told her that if she gave me her fan, she could stay with us. I told the tribe that she had saved me so they would leave her alone, but they didn't like it. And then…"

"You got close. You fell in love with her." Kagome's eyes were soft and warm. "It seemed wrong, didn't it? But…you can't help who you care about."

"She was…not like I'd imagined. Not like anyone I'd ever known. I wanted her to be happy. I don't know why, I just…did." Kouga blushed darkly. "And then the tribe…they wanted me to pick a mate, and I still didn't really…realize. But when she went with me to go get Ayame and tell her the news…that we were going to…you know. No one came with me…except Kagura. She always went with me. That night…"

_"Hurry, up there! I see a cave!" Kagura's voice was barely audible in the raging storm that beat down on the snow-covered mountain, but her fingers clutched at Kouga's hand tightly, as though she feared she might lose him in the blizzard._

_"You're the one slowing us down…" Kouga trailed off as he realized she probably couldn't hear him, simply dragging her toward the dark splotch ahead of them. Slowly, they reached their goal, both youkai collapsing beside each other once they passed the protective entrance and their feet touched down on wet, but comparatively warm soil._

_"We're…gonna freeze to death." Kagura told him, not bothering to pull her hand from his. "This sucks."_

_"We can't die." Kouga assured her, his voice shaking with cold. "Ayame'd kill me."_

_"And me…what kinda chaperone agrees to the stupidly cold mountain pass." Kagura tried to roll her eyes, but she was too cold and utterly exhausted._

_"It's faster." Kouga insisted. "If you don't die."_

_"Yeah, fat chance of that." She grumbled. "So…you know, if you're holding back any super sweet fire powers on me…I think now would be the time to use them. Silk is _not_ warm."_

_"Stupid, that's what you get." He chuckled at her weakly. "No…no hidden powers. You?"_

_"Nope. Mine would just make it colder." She laughed bitterly, and he tugged on her arm. "What?"_

_"You can't let me die, right? Then keep me warm." He pulled her to him, and she made a face. "Not like _that_, gah, ew."_

_"You're warmer than me anyway." She spoke up after a few moments. "I'd die before you."_

_"Yeah, but corpses don't generate heat. Concentrate your youki, it'll help." He told her._

_"I hate you." She told him as they began to thaw, a long and painful process._

_"Do I smell or something?" he asked, his voice holding a teasing lilt._

_"No, stupid. You're saving me _again_. Can't you just let me do things once in a while?" she asked, sounding annoyed and slightly injured._

_"If I did, we really _would_ die." Kouga teased her, but she didn't say anything. After a while, he backed up to look at her, and she scowled at him in return._

_"I just…want to save you once." She told him. "I'm stronger."_

_"You don't even have your fan." He pointed out._

_"You don't trust me." She shot back._

_"I don't want my tribe to kill you. They will…if I give it back." He told her, holding her tightly again. "I do trust you."_

_"Liar." She scoffed._

_"I brought you with me, didn't I?" he was getting irritated. "Either I have a death wish, or I trust you."_

_"Well…you do want to mate Ayame." Kagura teased._

_"Nothing's wrong with her." Kouga answered, not comfortable with the jab._

_"You don't love her." Kagura told him. "I know you don't."_

_"What do you know about that kinda thing?" he wanted to know. The arms around his waist tightened, the small hands going white momentarily before she relaxed fractionally, not saying anything. "Kagura?" he pulled back, but she was hiding her face by bending it down toward his chest. "What's wrong with you now?" She looked up, and Kouga nearly choked in surprise. There were tears in her eyes. In Kagura's eyes._

_"I really…hate you. You know?" she told him, one tear falling down her face and over the ridge of her nose. Kouga watched it in amazement before leaning forward and kissing her forehead._

_"Don't say it like that." He told her, his voice infinitely soft, unbearably gentle. "You'll make me believe it. And then what would I do? You're…"_

_"What? I'm nothing." She told him in a matter of fact tone._

_"No, you're…you're…" the words wouldn't come, he couldn't think of how to describe Kagura. "Everything…I mean…I…"_

_"Kouga…" her voice was full of questions, her eyes with worry and doubt…and hope._

_"I think you're right." He told her, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't love Ayame."_

_"What…do you mean?" she felt herself choke. How could he look at her like that?_

"I love you." He kissed her then, and it was so pure, she felt the world melt away.

"But I couldn't just…I mean, the tribe." Kouga continued, his eyes on Kagome's sad face, but his mind on the memories so long dead. "And then I thought…if I'm their prince, they'll have to listen.

It could have worked."

"What…happened?" Kagome asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"They let it happen…but when she became pregnant…" Kouga's face went hard. "They didn't want…

_"Filth! Her child will be evil, just like her! She's brainwashing you, can't you see!"_

_"Let us take care of her! We'll end it!"_

_"She'll never be one of us! Kill the witch and kill her whelp!"_

"Before…she still went with me everywhere. But I was stupid. I heard what they said, but I thought…she's their leader _too_ now, they wouldn't ever…not with the heir, right there…they couldn't possibly. And then…I left for a patrol one day, and when I came back…"

_"I did everything I could. She's dead…I'm sorry."_

"It almost…I think it might have driven me crazy. For a while at least. I wasn't…I couldn't…after that, I was never the same. No one would say how it happened. Like I really thought she'd gone for a hike and fallen off that cliff…with fucking scratches…everywhere. She was _mangled_, Kagome. They even tore open her stomach to make sure…to make sure the baby died. I wanted to kill them all." Kouga shook his head. "My _kin,_ and I wanted to tear them apart. I tried to leave…they brought me back. Made me mate some…stupid…gah. I don't even remember if we had kids. I don't even remember what she _looked_ like. All I knew was that she wasn't Kagura, and I didn't want anything to do with her. I think someone else was probably getting…things done so there'd be an heir. I didn't care. I died…some time after that. In a battle. After she died…fifty-seven years after she died. You know how long that is, to miss someone so much?"

"Kouga, I'm so sorry…" Kagome looked to be on the verge of tears. Kouga hoped she didn't cry again. He didn't think he was in a fit state to handle it. "But…she's here now, and she's fine."

"She hates me." He told her bluntly.

"No…she just…" Kagome searched for the right words.

"She hates me." He hugged her, obviously looking for some comfort in the closeness. "It's…all I deserve. I couldn't even protect her…I couldn't even _avenge_ her!"

"Kouga, she doesn't _remember_." Kagome reminded him.

"If she did, she'd just hate me more. Leaving her like that. Letting her die. It was my fault." Kouga maintained. Kagome grabbed his face and made him meet her eyes.

"Listen, that's not true! You didn't mean for it to happen, and you loved her." Kagome told him, her voice sympathetic, soothing. "You would never have left if you thought that would happen. She wouldn't blame you, Kouga. She loved you."

"I knew…they hated her. I had to know." Kouga's voice cracked slightly, and Kagome pulled back, looking at him with concern.

"Don't, Kouga. Just don't. We all made mistakes, and it was…I'm sorry." She told him. "But it wasn't your fault. You've suffered too much to hold it against yourself now. Seriously."

"Kagome…I just…I miss her." Kouga's face was pinched up in worry and guilt. "I miss the way she was. Are…are we different now?"

"I think…part of the time…some things are a lot different." Kagome told him. "But, you know…it's better now. I think. Our pasts aren't so…bad."

"Yeah…but, do you think…Kagura and me?" Kouga's voice was so sad, so lost, she didn't know what to say, so she kissed him.

She had meant it as a friendly kiss, just a little peck, and a comforting gesture. She hadn't expected the surge of softness, the comfort that she _herself_ had gained from it. She hadn't expected her arms to tighten, for Kouga to pull her in, for her heart to leap to her mouth. But…she wasn't thinking about Kouga. She was thinking about Inuyasha, and it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. In her mind, she was holding Inuyasha, and he was holding her, and everything was how it should be, and he remembered, and they were in love, and the world made sense again.

"Oh…shit, sorry you guys." It was Inuyasha's voice that brought her back to reality. Her eyes flew open, and Kouga pulled away from her just as fast as she did. Inuyasha turned and left before she could say anything, and Kouga was looking at her like he'd just bitten off his own tongue and didn't know what to say even if he _could_ talk.

Life no longer made sense.

Life…sucked.

The End (Of Part 6, That Is)


	8. DDR, the Great Equalizer

Dood, okay, I'm soooooooo excited 'cause of my Oregon trip, that I can't sit still. I will sit still long enough to write this chapter however. 2 days, 1 hour, 8 minutes. Go me! Teresa-omikami is the best and we're going to go see RotK on Friday, I cannot wait! (She-lob!) And Gollum, and Merry and Pippin etc. etc. I'm like really hyper right now, I'm such a dork. So Victorian Cyberpunk novels and clove cigarettes to you all! (Unless you don't smoke. Or read Victorian Cyberpunk novels. -;)

Teen Titans rules.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or anything else.

Warnings: Inuyasha, open mouth, insert foot. Miroku pulls out some French (Jade'll do her best people) and Shippo shows us his mad skillz...

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Seven

"Kagome and Kouga were making out." Inuyasha announced as he came back into the room where the group was _still _debating on a movie.

"Ew." Kagura's nose scrunched up. "I thought Kagome had taste. Anyway, come _on_, Pirates of the Caribbean is a great movie." She had obviously already forgotten what Inuyasha had said.

"We've seen it a thousand times." Kikyo reminded her. "You _always _watch it, I vote no."

"What about Labyrinth?" Kagura bounced on her bed a little.

"Oooh, I like that movie." Sango jumped on the suggestion. "It's a lot better than hentai."

"I was merely trying to light up the world with your smile by way of a small joke." Miroku rubbed at his shins, which had been recently kicked very sharply.

"That movie is fucking girly." Inuyasha looked rather grumpy, even more so than usual, but the others didn't say anything.

"David Bowie is sooooo hot though." Kagura fell backwards onto her bed. "I would _so _do him."

"Wouldn't you do like half this building?" Inuyasha remarked snidely and was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"Anyway, whadda' ya' say Kikyo? David Bowie?" Kagura held up her Labyrinth DVD and tried to wriggle her eyebrows enticingly with very little success since she was smiling so ridiculously.

"I haven't seen that movie since I was a little kid." Shippo spoke up. "I thought it was cool, though. If you don't want to watch that Kikyo, I could go run up and get The Dark Crystal. You told me you liked that movie."

"No, this is fine." Kikyo's nose wriggled in a very un-Kikyo-like fashion.

"Oh, when did we have this discussion?" Kagura leaned forward eagerly. "Secret rendezvous, eh?"

"Rendezvous, n'est-ce pas?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"Do _not _let him get started on the French." Sango groaned and tried to move farther away from him.

"J'aime beaucoup, Sango." Miroku winked at her. Sango turned a 'why me?' face to the others.

"Okay, I'm putting in Labyrinth, 'cause majority rules." Kagura declared before going about putting it in the DVD player. That was when Kagome came into the room.

"Is the make-out session over?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes not leaving the screen for a moment, though his expression did darken noticeably. "You guys should give a fucking warning or something."

"We weren't making out." Kagome sat down next to him on the floor and Inuyasha scooted over toward Kikyo.

"No gross Kouga make-out stories while I watch my sweet sweet David Bowie." Kagura interrupted from her bed, but the movie was only just beginning, and Kagura decided she needed to sing along. "But don't tell me truth hurts little girlllll, 'cause it hurts like hell, hurts like hell, hurts like hell..."

"Do you have to do the echoes?" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you um..." Kagome tried uneasily. "You seem a little weird, and I know what it looked like, but-"

"Fuck, it's none of my business, right?" Inuyasha wasn't looking away from that screen for anything, and Kagome knew he probably didn't like the movie _that _much. Kagome glanced over at Kagura, feeling even worse for Kouga than herself, but trying to force herself to think optimistically. Maybe she should tell him to learn as many David Bowie songs as possible.

"Well, I just thought..." Kagome began uncomfortably.

"I do _not _want to hear about fucking Kouga's love life." Inuyasha cut in.

"Will you two be quiet?" Kagura asked the two.

"Why? You don't want to hear about it 'cause of the fucking quickie you gave Kouga while you two were drunk?" Inuyasha stood up.

"_WHAT_?" Kagura's jaw dropped.

"He's been fucking moping for days about it." Inuyasha made it sound as though it was obvious to anyone with half a brain.

"I DID NOT GIVE HIM A QUICKIE WHILE WE WERE DRUNK!" Kagura's fists tightened into balls.

"Yeah, you were too fucking wasted to remember or some shit." Inuyasha didn't seem to realize he was _not _helping.

"I'm getting a soda!" Kagura stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut only to find herself face to face with Kouga.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments as Kagura's face went through several shades of red before she got a hold of herself and slapped him across the face sharply.

"Quickie in the bathroom!" Kagura was pissed. "With _you_? Keep dreaming." And then she stomped off toward the soda machines, finding herself a lot less angry now that she had gotten a good hit in. If the guy had been whining about something stupid, a good hit to the head probably _helped_. Besides, no one made up stories like that about Kagura and got away with it. Damn, she was probably missing all the good David Bowie parts too. If she missed the super tight pants, she would just scream.

It was all so unfair.

ooooo

A week later, things had calmed down quite a bit. Sango had pressed Kagome for more information about the supposed make-out session, and after Kagome explained it as best she could without telling her about the past life, Sango set herself to convincing the others that Kouga had been really upset about something else, and that nothing had really transpired. Kagome was doing this for Kouga's benefit, as well as her own.

Kagura could not be swayed from her path of vindictive wrath and was mean to Kouga every chance she got. She stopped her verbal assault after a couple of days when she decided that Kouga not fighting back at all was just weird. Now she was trying to come up with different ways of being mean, although she did seem somewhat resigned at this point.

So, if Kagura couldn't antagonize Kouga, she had to antagonize Kikyo, or at least, that's how Kikyo put it whenever she complained to Kagome at the coffee shop. She had been hounding Kikyo about Shippo so badly that Kikyo was openly ignoring him just to avoid questioning from Kagura afterwards.

"I mean...she wasn't always the nicest person to me ever, but she was still really cool. It's like...she doesn't like me at all anymore." Shippo flopped down on his bed and Miroku looked sympathetic.

"Oh the woes of your first love." Miroku made a tragic face.

"Shut up Miroku." Shippo looked a little sullen until the phone rang. He snatched the receiver up hopefully. "Hello? Oh..." His face went downcast. "Yeah, he's here." Shippo passed the phone to Miroku.

"Hello?" Miroku began in a smooth voice. "Tonight? Well..." Miroku looked at Shippo. "Not tonight, you see my friend is feeling really down, and it's my duty to help him out. Yes, it _is_ sad there aren't more men like me. Tomorrow? I'll have to check, call me back, okay?" And then he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked.

"You need to get out and have some fun. Plus, it _is _your birthday." Miroku told him. "Boys night out, let's go round up Inuyasha and Kouga."

Inuyasha and Kouga had been even worse to each other than usual lately. The arguing was getting almost out of control. Shippo wasn't sure this was a _good_ idea, but Miroku seemed pretty up on it, and he was too depressed to stop him.

Downstairs, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango were gathered in Kikyo and Kagura's room, as they all lounged around in complete boredom.

"We should go do something." Kagura suggested as she lay on her stomach, idly flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Like what?" Kagome was lying on the floor, her feet propped up in Kikyo's computer chair.

"You guys could go get your pajamas and stuff and we could have a slumber party!" Kagura thought aloud excitedly. "We could watch movies and play truth or dare."

"It'll be just like grade school." Kikyo's enthusiasm could be counted in negative numbers.

"I dunno, that sounds kind of fun." Sango was sitting with her back against the wall, facing the rest of the room.

"Or we could go to the mall and see a movie." Kagura put in another suggestion, in a slightly impatient voice. She was pouting at Kikyo who was staring at her ceiling so she couldn't see.

"I'm not going to the mall." Kikyo crossed her arms.

"Then truth or dare." Kagura sat up. "Truth or dare Kikyo?"

"Neither." Kikyo answered.

"Come on, pick one Kikyo, it might be fun." Kagome sat up, kind of eager to see what Kikyo would choose. Kagura seemed like she could come up with some really good dares if put to the test.

"Truth." Kikyo made it sound as though it were a great task for her to even choose.

"If you could sleep with anyone in this building, who would it be?" Kagura asked. Kikyo's cheeks went red and she sat up on her bed.

"Th-that's stupid." Kikyo tried to put on a calm demeanor without much success.

"I bet it would be Shippo." Kagura told the other girls and they all giggled a little. "Come on Kikyo, you have to answer."

"Let's go to the mall." Kikyo stood up and grabbed her jacket. "That's a lot better than playing middle school games."

"I bet it was Shippo." Kagura grabbed her coat as well. "Oh well, let's go."

ooooo

"For the last time, I don't care if it's my birthday, that doesn't mean we should go to a strip club." Shippo hated driving all the boys around in his car. Miroku was complaining about calling shotgun and not getting it because Shippo decided Kouga and Inuyasha should not be left in the back together, Inuyasha was trying to mess with the CD player, and Kouga was kicking Inuyasha's seat.

_What a mature group we are..._

Shippo sighed, thinking wistfully of a time not too long ago when it had just been him and Kikyo in the car, talking calmly, not arguing about how Shippo should go to a strip club or where they should go eat. This stupid ignoring thing, he knew it had something to do with Kagura, and Kikyo was the master of avoiding confrontation.

_"Hey, Kikyo, you need a ride to work today?" Shippo asked as he met up with her after class. She had walked straight on, not acknowledging his presence at all. _

_This sucks. _

"Dammit, Inuyasha, I'm listening to that." Shippo batted Inuyasha's hand from the CD player.

"I don't wanna listen to fucking classical crap." Inuyasha kicked at the dash.

"It's not 'crap' it's one of the Final Fantasy Potions CD's and Kikyo lent me it." Shippo defended immediately.

"Are two going out?" Inuyasha asked him. "You two spend enough fucking time around each other."

"Shippo is having some problems wooing his lady." Miroku butted into the conversation.

"Yeah, dumbass." Kouga kicked the back of Inuyasha's seat again. Kouga had been most pissed off after finding out that Inuyasha was the one who told Kagura that quickie story and made her so pissed off at him.

"That is _it_!" Shippo pulled into a parking lot. "All of you, out of my car! I don't care what we were gonna do tonight, I'm sick and tired of listening to this!"

The three other boys were dead silent. Shippo was usually so friendly and cool. But now he looked really frustrated. The silence prevailed for a few more seconds until...

"Hey, we're at the mall." Inuyasha pointed at the big building in front of them.

"We should go see a movie." Miroku opened his car door.

"You guys I..." Shippo began angrily but then he saw inside one of the windows. It was an arcade. And not just that, he saw a big flashing console that made his eyes light up like a little kid in a candy shop. "DDR..." Suddenly, all angry feelings fled him.

"What the fuck?" Kouga looked at the ginger-haired teenager with an odd expression. "DDR?"

"You don't know what DDR is?" Inuyasha had an immensely superior expression on his face.

"Um...yeah I do." Kouga lied quickly. He could have sworn he had heard that abbreviation somewhere..._Dance Dance Revolution, dumbass. _"I'm pretty good at it." Kouga added on now that he realized what exactly he was being led into.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have some business to attend to." Miroku straightened his shirt and began walking off. Inuyasha followed his direction and he noticed a car where a group of people were standing. Not just _any_ people though. Girls.

"Shit."

"What?" Shippo cocked his head to one side. He followed Inuyasha's gaze. His heart sank a little. Kikyo, Kagura, Kagome, and Sango. Would Kikyo ignore him? Kouga didn't look all that excited himself.

However, they found themselves heading over there as well. Shippo just couldn't stop himself, Kouga was trying to stay behind Shippo as much as possible, as though he expected an attack and would rather Shippo got the brunt of it. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and was trying to look cool and nonchalant.

"Hey, you guys are all here!" Kagura exclaimed. She elbowed Kikyo. "Look who's here, Kikyo." Kikyo scowled.

"We're all here to help Shippo celebrate his birthday." Miroku announced before putting an arm around Sango as casually as possible. Sango immediately grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully around so she was holding it behind Miroku's back. "Your strength is very impressive..." Miroku was flinching as Sango let go of his hand and she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'asshole.'

"Birthday?" Kikyo looked up at Shippo in surprise and Shippo was about to say something when Kagura broke in.

"Ooooh, did you get him a present?" Kagura asked. "What did you get?"

"Can we drop Kagura off somewhere? Like a nice cliff?" Kikyo muttered only loud enough for Kagome to catch.

"We're gonna play DDR, do you guys wanna come?" Shippo invited them. Maybe if he could talk to Kikyo privately...

"That sounds fun." Kagome looked around the group. Kagura was pointedly ignoring Kouga, Kikyo looked as though she was attempting shoot laser beams at Kagura with her eyes, Shippo looked subdued, Inuyasha was trying to ignore the whole situation, Kouga looked very sullen, Miroku was still rubbing his hand while grinning at Sango, and Sango was pointedly ignoring Miroku. _Maybe a group activity would be good for us._

They headed into the mall, nobody's mood really changing. Kikyo felt guilty and was trying not to think about it too much.

_It's just his birthday, and you _never_ get birthday presents._

_He _did_ get you one, though._

Kikyo could feel the necklace shift as she moved. It was under her shirt only because she didn't want to hear one more round of 'why do you always wear that necklace?' from Kagura. Kikyo could tell she was nearing some sort of breaking point.

As she walked with the others, she drifted toward the back of the group, noticing that Shippo was walking only a little ahead of her and kept sending back small glances as though she wouldn't notice. She looked into the windows of shops to distract herself.

That's when she saw it.

A necklace, a silver snowflake gleaming at Kikyo. It was identical to her necklace. She spotted the price tag and her jaw dropped; she stood staring at it as the others walked on.

_He...he said it wasn't expensive! _

"Um, Kikyo?" Apparently not everyone had walked on. She looked up into Shippo's green eyes.

"You lied to me." Kikyo accused him. Shippo spotted the necklace in the case.

"Um, well..." Shippo tried to think of something _good _to say. "It's just...I saw it and I really did think of you! And um...I get an allowance from my parents and I couldn't spend all that money in a week...so I thought..." He didn't want to sound like he was bragging about his financial situation. "I thought I'd buy it for you?" Shippo sounded unsure as he spoke to her. Kikyo was looking down, though, her face shadowed.

"Then..." Kikyo trailed off slowly. "Then I guess I owe you an explanation, and I'll pay you back for it."

"No!" Shippo said so quickly that Kikyo's head snapped up. "No, seriously, don't try to pay me for it. It's okay, I wanted to buy it for you."

"I still feel guilty. I didn't buy you anything." Kikyo confessed. "I haven't even been civilized to you."

"Don't worry about it." Shippo grinned. "You don't have to buy me anything. I'm just glad you're talking to me again."

"That's...that's not enough!" Kikyo felt heat go to her cheeks before she could suppress it. "I'd like to apologize to you and-"

"No, please don't." Shippo shook his head. "Don't feel bad about it."

"It's just that Kagura's been rather...inquisitive about you and it's gotten to the point where I just can't stand it anymore." Kikyo told him. "You are...a good person Shippo, and it was wrong for me to do that."

Shippo wondered what he should do. Should he hug Kikyo? Pat her on the back? Kikyo didn't look like the type who was big on hugging. He looked to his side and saw something that made him grin as an idea popped into his head.

"You wanna make it up to me?" Shippo asked her.

"Yes..." Kikyo looked confused, clearly not understanding the huge grin on his face.

"Then come here." Shippo took her hand and practically dragged her over to a photo-booth. "Let's get pictures!" He went to pull out some money but Kikyo stopped him and paid for the photos herself.

As they headed back to rejoin the group, Shippo peeked secretively at the pictures. His favorite one was Kikyo smiling, with his arm around her shoulders.

ooooo

"Okay, I suck at this." Kagome announced to the others as she stepped down from the dance pad on her first attempt to play Dance Dance Revolution ever. Shippo had let Kagome and Sango go first. Sango had been much better at it then Kagome, having played with her little brother when he had first gotten the game. Shippo waited patiently for the amateurs to finish.

Kouga and Inuyasha were evenly matched, though Inuyasha's cheering squad was louder then Kouga's, mostly because Kagura, when not taunting Kouga and trying to make him mess up, would cheer on Inuyasha, probably purely to get on Kouga's nerves. Then it was Miroku and Shippo's turn as Kikyo hung back from the group, looking a bit perplexed at the large machine.

Shippo was obviously the best, and poor Miroku, who had been known for being quite good himself was obviously out-classed in this region. He was jovial about his loss, however, and asked Sango if she'd like to practice 'moves' with him. Miroku would sport a large bruise on his arm for several days afterward.

Of course, Shippo would not let Kikyo hang out in the back the whole time. He brought her forward when the others had wandered away to other games. Kagura being distracted with pinball made this a lot easier, too.

Kikyo blushed as she messed up continually and tried to keep her dignity. Shippo paid for her next round as she wondered how it was possible to look normal while jumping around on a dance pad.

"It's really easy once you get the hang of it." Shippo explained. "You just have to step on the right arrow when the arrows on the screen touch the ones at the top. Alright? Here, let me show you."

Shippo did an easy one for her. Then Kikyo tried again. Shippo noticed that Kikyo was very awkward and moved stiffly, which didn't really help one's DDR skills as far as he was concerned.

"You've got to loosen up a little Kikyo, or you'll always be bad at this." Shippo winked at her. "Pretend you're really dancing, that might help."

"I don't dance." Kikyo stepped down.

"Not even a little?" Shippo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, my parents did force me to take a ballroom dancing course once, but other than that..." Kikyo trailed off.

"Cool, you can ballroom dance?" Shippo asked excitedly. "We should go dancing some time!" Then, when the weight of this suggestion sank in, he grew nervous. "I mean...um...dancing...yeah..."

"Maybe." Kikyo shrugged, looking a little distracted by something else.

"Fuck, can we go do something else? Kagura's fucking hogging the pinball machine and she won't give it up 'cause she's too busy fucking macking on Kouga or some shit." Inuyasha complained. "She's just sitting there making fun of him and she could do that _without_ the fucking pinball machine."

"Yeah." Shippo shrugged. Kikyo had practically said yes to an invitation to dancing. Score.

"Fine, Kagura said something about a movie." Kikyo didn't seem to like this suggestion.

"Let's all go see a movie, maybe people would fucking shut up if we were in there." Inuyasha looked really annoyed. "Better make sure that Kagome and Kouga don't start making out."

"What should we go see?" Shippo and Kikyo asked each other at the same time. Shippo started laughing and was surprised when he heard what sounded remarkably like a giggle came from the usually stoic girl.

_Dude, she giggled._

_And she took photos with me. _

_And we played DDR. _

_Sweet._

ooooo

That's all there is, there is no more. . That was my ode to outdoor school right there. In honor of my Oregon trip, I've written yet another haiku:

Teresa makes crepes  
Jade pines for her dear senpai  
Together again

Beautiful, ne? I love Shippo. He was great in this chapter. And you know what? Kagura's getting on MY nerves in this story. So, what will happen in the next thrilling installment? Only time can tell! So DDR for all and byez!


	9. The Great Popsicle Trick

Okay, and now I finally type up the chapters of this that were written during Christmas break, when Jade and Teresa were finally reunited, for good or for AWESOME! Ehehe, no, we really did get to see each other then, and it was great times for us, even though the Christmas tree Defector tried to spoil it by killing Jade, but we triumphed in the end, because our evil is evil…er? Uh…I'm just gonna write now.

I Believe In Yesterday

Part 8

"Can we see Return of the King?" Kagura clasped her hands together, eyes widening as she looked at the movie posters showing currently playing features.

"I've heard Kill Bill is really good." Shippo pointed at another poster.

"Return of the King has pretty pretty Legolas." Kagura pointed out.

"Yeah, I heard it was a bunch of hot chicks kicking ass." Inuyasha told Shippo helpfully. "Could be good."

"It _also_ has hobbits." Kagura was bouncing from one foot to the other. "Cute ones."

"Quentin Tarantino films never seem to disappoint me." Miroku agreed with Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Merry and Pippin being _ultra_ gay and cute!" Kagura's voice was now very close to a squeal.

"I think Kagura wants to see Return of the King." Kouga told the others.

"And Sam groping Frodo!" Kagura was still squealing.

"I've seen it, but I'd like to go again." Kagome voted for Kagura's choice.

"Aragorn gets a pretty new sword!" Kagura appealed to Shippo.

"I'd like to see it, too." Sango added her voice. "I didn't get a chance yet."

"Legolas…pretty!" Kagura yanked at Shippo's arm and turned to Kikyo. "Tell your boyfriend that Return of the King is better than Kill Bill."

"He's not my…" Kikyo drifted off, face flushed and eyes flashing in irritation.

"Hey, I was just suggesting." Shippo decided that appeasing Kagura would stop Kikyo from getting teased, which would in turn stop him from getting ignored again. "We can go see Return of the King."

"Yay! Let's do it, then." Kagura led the way to the ticket counter, where they all quickly acquired admission to the next showing.

"Okay, we've got an hour to kill." Shippo pointed out as they finished buying tickets. "Now what?"

"We could play more DDR!" Inuyasha suggested.

"My legs are tired, man." Kouga complained.

"Mine too." Miroku agreed. "Perhaps we could go somewhere else for a time?"

"Around the mall, you mean?" Kagome asked. "Cause we took the bus here, so we can't really go anywhere else. Unless you _both_ brought cars." She indicated Shippo and Miroku.

"No, we're all in my car." Shippo told her. At this, Kikyo suddenly spoke up.

"You have an extra seat." It was a statement, not a question.

"Oh, Kikyo wants to ride with her sweet honey!" Kagura laughed and began making kissy faces. Sango snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather ride with him than on the stupid smelly bus." She crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Even if I had to sit next to _him_." She jabbed a thumb at Miroku, who managed to look very injured and confused.

"I _could_ give you ladies a ride." He offered, recovering his cool easily enough and raising his eyebrows while giving what he judged to be an extremely charming smile.

"You know, if I took Miroku back for his car, we'd be back in time for the movie and then no one has to take the bus afterward." Shippo suggested.

"Please, you don't have to impress Kikyo." Kagura giggled and patted Shippo's back while winking broadly. "She _already_ wants your body."

"Kagura, please." Kagome attempted a stern look before turning to Shippo. "We'd love a ride back, really. If it's not too much trouble for you guys…"

"What do you think, Miroku?" Shippo asked, attempting not to feel residual heat from the glare Kikyo was aiming at Kagura.

"Anything for ladies like _these_." Miroku attempted to drape an arm around Sango, only to have his arm twisted back painfully to the side. She blinked at him innocently before letting him go and making a slightly annoyed noise with her tongue. "Well then, shall we go?"

ooooo

"Ah, I saved you a seat right _here_, Sango." Miroku patted the chair next to him as the girl returned from the bathroom.

"Next to you?" Sango looked down at the completely packed row of people. Inuyasha was at the other end, next to Kagome. Maybe he'd trade with her? But then…she was pretty sure that Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha, and it would be awfully cruel of her to ruin this chance at movie time bonding. Maybe she could just suffer through it. "How long is this movie?" she asked, sitting down primly while managing to swipe his hand away from an attempted grope.

"It's supposed to be three hours long." Shippo offered from the other side of Miroku while handing a bag of peanut butter MM's to Kikyo.

"Great." Sango sighed slightly. Kagome owed her. Big time.

"I could think of no companion better than you for a three hour movie." Miroku told her, causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Cool it, Mr. Suave." Kagura spoke up from Kikyo's other side. "The love in the air is thick enough already. I might choke."

"What, you gonna go down on Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga was right next to Kagura, with Kagome on his other side, and Inuyasha at the end of the row.

"Don't be disgusting, Inuyasha." Kagura's eyes flashed dangerously. "Besides that, I thought that Kouga had the hots for Kagome."

"I'm right here." The boy in question spoke up. "Don't talk about me like I'm not."

"Anyway, I was talking about Shippo and Kikyo. They're gonna be all _over_ each other as soon as the lights go down." Kagura spoke loud enough for the others to hear, blatantly ignoring the annoyed glare from her roommate. "Not that I'm really opposed to Kikyo finally getting laid, but I didn't really want to bear witness or anything. And I have to say, a theater is _hardly_ the most romantic setting for it. But I guess when you're nineteen and you're that sexually pent up, anywhere is good!"

"Kagura, could you not talk about us like that? It's really rude." Shippo looked annoyed, and Kagura actually stopped laughing as she accepted the tub of popcorn from Kouga.

"Could you people shut up?" An irate person asked from in front of Kagura, who immediately burst into laughter again.

"Could you shove it up your ass?" Inuyasha asked in a surprisingly accurate imitation of the now shocked moviegoer. Kagome, who had been sipping her soda calmly, choked and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Thanks a lot, asshole." Kouga patted Kagome's back. "It's the previews still, and now she's dying. Happy?"

"Shush, we have to _please_ shut up." Kagura was still laughing, which ruined her imitation slightly, but she found it just as hilarious as if it had been dead on. She patted Kouga's arm in her mirth until she realized who it was that she was sharing the joke with and sharply sat up, clearing her throat and turning her attention to her soda.

"Sango, if you run out of soda, you may have some of mine." Miroku offered the girl who was trying her best to simply ignore him. "Sango, would you care for a Junior Mint?"

"Thank you." She stuck out her hand after a moment of deliberation over what was worse, acknowledging him, or going without chocolate. She accepted the offered box, which he tilted into her hand, giving her a fairly large handful of the treats.

"You're welcome, of course, Sango." He smiled at her, and was amazed when she gave him a small smile in return.

"These are my favorite movie candy." She told him, her eyes twinkling softly in the low light of the theater.

"Ah, yet another shared trait between us." Miroku placed a hand to his heart as though the moment were unbelievably poignant. "I always buy these to share with beautiful women."

"You…are such a…ugh." Sango sighed and went back to ignoring Miroku as Shippo shook his head sadly at his unfortunate roommate's lack of tact. Miroku could spoil almost any moment, no matter how emotional it was.

"Oh, here go the lights." Inuyasha laughed raucously as the theater went darker than before for the main previews. "Kagura's gonna give Kouga some love."

"Shut _up_, Inuyasha, like _you_ could ever get any!" Kouga burst out, flushing darkly.

"We can't all be fuckin' players like you, can we? Quickies with Kagura, makin' out with fucking Kagome…" Inuyasha grumbled, and was rewarded for his pained diatribe by a light smack on the arm from Kagome.

"We _weren't_ making out! Would you just stop with that?" she hissed as Kouga tossed a piece of popcorn at the offender's head.

"Yeah, get over it, man." Kouga snorted, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth before offering it to Kagura, who ate one piece and proceeded to toss the rest at the man who had asked them to quiet down earlier, one piece at a time.

"Just a second, I'll be back." Inuyasha got up after the man looked back at Kagura, who was staring innocently at the screen. The man turned back eventually, only to be rewarded with another piece of popcorn to his head.

"You'll get us in trouble." Kikyo calmly told her roommate.

"Oh, they have to catch me first. It's like you groping Shippo. Subtlety is the key to discretion." Kagura advised her now irate friend.

"Just ignore her." Shippo patted Kikyo's hand, and she pulled away, nodding slightly. _Great, thanks Kagura._

"I'm back." Inuyasha had a bag of MM's, which he offered politely to Kagome as he sat. She accepted a few and he ate one himself before tossing the second candy at Kouga's head.

"Ow! Fuck," Kouga looked over at the overly pleased Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes before pelting him with another piece of popcorn.

"Inuyasha, did you buy a bag of MM's _just_ to throw at Kouga?" Kagome asked, her tone sweeter than what it should have been.

"No, I ate like three." Inuyasha defended himself, maintaining his counterattack. "And, oh yeah." He tossed another at the man in front of them who turned to glare at Kagura. At this point, she was actually watching the previews, and she missed the entire exchange.

"Really mature, you two." Kagome shook her head and sighed as the battle escalated. Soon, handfuls of popcorn and candy were being volleyed as she looked on, trying to sit as far back in her seat as possible so that she would be able to avoid the crossfire. However, this tactic did not avail her when Kouga accidentally knocked her entire Diet Coke into her lap.

"That's _it_!" she shrieked, standing in a shocked rush and storming out.

"Good job, losers." Kagura shook her head. "Now she won't put out for _either_ of you." As she spoke, Kouga tossed a handful of popcorn at her in irritation.

"Don't be such a fucking bitch." He told her, and her eyes lit up at the first sign of resistance from him in nearly a month. "I mean…yeah." And with that, he began eating popcorn as though it were very important. Much more important than looking at Kagura.

"Stupid Kouga, where'd your backbone go?" Kagura sighed wistfully. "You're no fun anymore."

"I'm gonna…yeah, fuck." Inuyasha was struggling to clean off the ice and popcorn that covered his lap before standing and going after Kagome.

"Kouga, he's moving in for the kill. Hurry, you can't just let him _go_, can you?" Kagura teased and he frowned sharply, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

"I can't believe you two." Shippo looked thoroughly disgusted. "Can't you _stop_ acting like children _ever_?"

"Hey, _he_ started it." Kouga defended himself, causing Sango to laugh slightly.

"That's not really helping you, Kouga." She pointed out after pausing for a sip of soda.

"Shh, you guys." Kikyo spoke up. "It's starting."

"Yeah, don't ruin Kikyo's make-out scene." Kagura laughed heartily as Kikyo's lips pursed tightly.

"Kagura, shut up." Shippo sounded irate, which was a rare enough occurrence to give Kagura pause.

"Leave her alone, she's just joking around." Kouga saw a chance to get on Kagura's good side, but the girl seemed more confused than gratified, so it wasn't going quite as he'd planned.

"What's _with_ you lately?" she asked him, her brow crinkled and her lip jutting out cutely as she cocked her head to one side. "Are you sick or something?"

"What makes you think…something's wrong?" Kouga felt uncomfortable all of the sudden. What if she _knew_? What if she remembered, but she didn't want him anymore? After what had happened, he couldn't really blame her.

"You've been all…oh, look who's back!" Kagura's attention was drawn away by the return of Kagome, followed by a meek looking Inuyasha. "So, how's bathroom sex?"

"Fuck you, quickie girl." Inuyasha's meekness apparently did not extend to Kagura.

"Would you guys shut up? Seriously." Kikyo hissed.

"Yes, please, just—" the man turned around again, but Kikyo cut him off.

"Don't make me stab you, dumbass." She glared at him more sharply than any blade.

"Kikyo's all miffy." Kagura giggled, back to her favorite pastime. "Shippo, I think maybe you guys should go try out the bathroom. Seemed to work for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Shippo, could I have an MM?" Kikyo asked the boy just as though Kagura had not said anything.

"Sure," he handed her a few of them and she smiled sweetly before pelting the entire lot at Kagura's head.

"Gah, what was _that_ for?" Kagura grumbled, pulling her ponytail out in an attempt to get the candies out of her hair. "Here, hold this." She handed the accessory to Kouga and proceeded to brush her hair out with her fingers as she mumbled in annoyance. Kouga got over his surprise at being handed her black rubber band and instead proceeded to stare at Kagura's hair while trying not to look obvious.

"Eowyn's hot." Inuyasha spoke up after some time, just as Kagura was pulling her hair back in one hand and reaching for the ponytail holder.

"I agree." Miroku spoke from near the other end of the row. "Although I must say that Arwen is also very lovely."

"Yeah, I'd do her." Inuyasha agreed, causing Kagome to snort in surprise and smack his arm lightly again. "What? I would."

"Yeah, don't give him a hard time. Arwen is totally hot." Kagura defended Inuyasha as she patted her newly recovered ponytail.

"Her lips are weird." Kagome made a slight face.

"I think they'd be good for kissing." Kagura smiled wickedly. "I like big lips."

"They are…really nice." Kouga tried not to think about whether _his_ lips were big or not. Suddenly, that seemed like a very important personal issue.

"Kagura, man, you sound like _you'd_ do her." Inuyasha chuckled and Kikyo rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Of course she would, stupid." Kikyo took another handful of MM's and popped one in her mouth.

"Kagura's…gay?" Shippo asked softly, obviously embarrassed that he even had to ask.

"No, I'm bi." Kagura smiled so that Shippo wouldn't feel quite as foolish. Kouga, who had been sipping his soda, choked and started coughing sharply.

"Are you okay?" Kagome patted his back sharply as he attempted to recover his composure and his ability to breathe.

"Just…surprised." Kouga managed. He certainly hadn't remembered _that_ detail. "You like girls?"

"Half the time." Kagura stole a handful of popcorn. "Mostly when I'm around you."

"Have you like…dated girls, then?" Inuyasha was obviously intrigued at this idea.

"I haven't really dated much of either." Kagura answered. "It's hard enough to find guys that are any good, much less girls that are good _and_ bat for the other team."

"What a sad story." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Kagura, do not despair. If ever I meet a beautiful girl who can appreciate my charms while still craving the unique beauty that only another woman can offer, you have an open invitation to join us, no strings attached." Miroku told her as Sango seemed to try melting into her seat. When this did not work, she tweaked his ear in frustration.

"Always willing to make a sacrifice, huh, Miroku?" Kagura laughed.

"Yeah, he's extremely selfless." Shippo concurred immediately, shaking his head ruefully at his roommate.

"Well, just because I like both doesn't mean I do threesomes." Kagura explained. "That's a commonly held myth when it comes to bisexual girls."

"But since Kagura's also a slut, your chances are still good, Miroku." Kikyo spoke up. "Don't give up hope."

"Ah, nothing is more enjoyable than the love of a woman, unless it is the love of two women at the same time." Miroku chuckled deeply.

"Miroku, shut _up_." Sango looked like she wanted to die, or kill Miroku. Or both.

"Miroku's lying now. He already told me that he'd never do a threesome." Shippo informed the others, causing Kouga's extreme grip on his armrests to loosen slightly. He didn't care _what_ Kagura was, he wasn't about to let Kikyo and Miroku defame her totally.

"Ah, I have been caught, I admit it. While I would never object to watching as the romance between two women unfolded, I cannot see myself sharing in that as well. I care too much for the love and attention of women to split that between several women at once. I want the woman at my side to feel that she is my one and only most important person. That has always been my aim." As he spoke, Miroku wove his fingers through Sango's, and he felt his heart race slightly when she squeezed his hand shyly before swiftly pulling away.

"You're such a fucking player, man." Inuyasha tossed an MM from where he sat, but he ended up hitting Kikyo instead.

"Inuyasha, please keep your MM's to yourself." Shippo tossed an MM of his own, hitting the offender straight in the temple.

"Nice aim, Shippo." Kikyo commented, her honor properly defended.

"Way to protect your woman, Shippo." Kagura spoke up. "I think that she's ready for bathroom sex now."

"Kagura, please." Shippo could see Kikyo's tightly clasped hands turning white with strain.

"Like anyone here can't _see_ how you guys have the hots for each other. I mean…a necklace? What'd she give you for _that_, Shippo?" Kagura teased, and it was apparently the last straw.

"Just because a guy is nice to me doesn't mean I have to give it up. I'm not _you_, Kagura." Kikyo hissed angrily. "_Some_ of us believe in restraint."

"Oh, restraint, huh?" Kagura was shocked, but she rose to the bait. "I thought that was called being a total _prude_. You're gonna have to buy her a lot more than a necklace to get a kiss, much less get her shirt off! You'll have to buy her a fucking _yacht_ if you want some head."

"There's a _difference_ between being a prude and just _respecting_ yourself. Not all of us can give it up to a guy they've known two weeks in the back seat of a station wagon." Kikyo bit the words off coldly. Kouga had a sudden urge to find every man in a three hundred mile radius who owned a station wagon and castrate them. With a plastic spoon.

"Just because I'm not uptight." Kagura growled. "Scratch that, Shippo. Don't let anything delicate near Kikyo's mouth. She'll bite it off in five seconds flat."

"I'm not the one who's _killed_ her gag reflex." Kikyo hissed angrily. "Why don't you show everyone your amazing Popsicle trick, Kagura?"

"Why don't _you_ show them your amazing social skills?" Kagura asked sarcastically. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't _have_ any. You just have to hang out with _my_ friends. You're such a fucking loser."

"Oh, really? Well, if they're your friends and not mine, then you can _keep_ them. Anyone as obnoxious and annoying as you needs all the friends they can get. Helps take their mind off of the fact that most the men she's met have seen her naked." Kikyo spoke in hushed tones as Kagura's eyes goggled in shock at words spoken in confidence being revealed to others.

"Kikyo…you can't just tell everything you know about me. Those things were meant as _secrets_. No _wonder_ you can't keep friends." She told Kikyo in an irate tone.

"When did I say I _wanted_ to hear about your various indiscretions, much less that I'd keep such knowledge secret?" Kikyo asked, her tone bitter. "It's not like I begged you to run your mouth off all the time. You just _assume_ people care about your life. I didn't ask for a roommate, and I _certainly_ didn't ask to be your therapist, listening to all your problems and hang-ups. _You_ were the one who decided we were friends. The one who 'took me in' so I wouldn't be alone. I _want_ to be alone! Did that fact never penetrate your thick skull?"

"I should have left you to your pouty misery." Kagura hissed. "Why I ever trusted you is beyond me."

"Probably didn't seem too risky next to dropping your pants on a regular basis." Kikyo surmised.

"Stop talking to me." Kagura shot back. "I'm sick of your voice."

"Fine." Kikyo answered.

"Fine." After Kagura spoke, the movie passed in silent, if not entirely friendly, coldness.

ooooo

"That was horrible. I had to sit next to Miroku for _three _hours. My hands are sore from keeping _his_ off of me, and my nerves are totally shot. I had to keep one eye on him and one on the movie." Sango told Kagome quietly, latching onto the other girl as they headed toward Shippo and Miroku's cars. "_Promise_ you'll sit with me on the ride home."

"Yeah, we can sit in Shippo's car if you want to." Kagome assured Sango, brushing absently at the dried soda on her pink shirt. "I need a shower."

"At least Inuyasha bought you a new soda." Sango comforted her friend. "Though it was really the least he could do after all that."

"He apologized." Kagome sighed softly. "It was pretty cute, how worried he was that I wouldn't let him off the hook."

"Shotgun!" Inuyasha called out as they reached Shippo's car, but Kikyo's flat stare shot down his claim immediately, and he moved to sit in the back with Kagome and Sango.

"Plenty of room over here!" Miroku called out as Kouga sat in the back of his car and looked rather pouty. Kagura, who had forgotten her purse in the theater and fallen behind, was racing across the parking lot only to discover that she was being forced to ride with her nemesis and the perverted groper. However, she refused to sit next to Miroku. Her decency had been shamed quite enough for one evening, and so she rode in the back next to the quietly hopeful Kouga. Both cars drove back to the school in silence, and some speculated as to how far the feud between Kagura and Kikyo would go.

Their room was suddenly less hospitable. It might have been due to the silent war of glares that occurred at most hours between the roommates. It also could have been the cold and angry tones in which both girls spoke at all times. But the most likely source of discomfort was the yellow room change request form tacked like a war declaration inside the room's door. At the bottom, one might have been interested to note that there were none of the required signatures, though the form had otherwise been filled out completely.

Perhaps the girls hadn't taken the time to finish it. Maybe they were waiting for the other to sign it first. But Kagome theorized that, in fact, the reason it remained unfinished was that it was an empty threat. They were fighting, but surely they would make up soon enough. Surely…

ooooo

The End (Of Part 8, That Is)


	10. Prelude to a Stabfest

Now I'm feeling conflicted. So, I'm typing this, but Jade _wrote_ it. So…do I still do the author's note? We'll just call it a typist's note and all is well. I just have to say it's a good thing that I can read her handwriting…man…Jade, you're killing me over here.

My eyes are bleeding.

Warning: This contains plot that might disturb some readers. Please do not proceed unless you feel prepared to deal with violence and implied sexual content.

I Believe in Yesterday

Part 9

"Dude, I am so glad we aren't fighting." Kagome told Sango. She had just been out in the hallway where someone, or perhaps some _people_ seemed to have gotten into a Mountain Dew fight. The fact that Inuyasha's backpack was laying in a still-drying sticky puddle of yellow-green helped her suspicions along to some degree.

Sango was sitting on her bed, braiding half of her hair as the other half sat already finished, tied neatly at the end with a red rubber band. She looked rather restless, but the fact that her homework was lying before her in a stack of completed work added a slight smugness to her expression as well. "I heard some weird noises a little while ago." Sango commented. "What were they?"

"Let's just say the hallway is awfully sticky, and Inuyasha and Kouga better clean it up." Kagome sighed. Sango giggled mischievously, tying off her other braid at the same time.

"That sounds sort of wrong, if you know what I mean." Sango joked, "But seriously, they're so immature some times."

"But everyone's been fighting." Kagome looked out the window. "Well, not _everyone_, I suppose." This was true. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were trying their best to stay out of it with varying techniques and degrees of success. Miroku wasn't down on their floor harassing people quite as much, simply limiting his activities more to the campus and his own floor with only the quick visit to Sango so that she never forgot his groping hands and the constant threat of their appearance. Shippo could frequently be seen with Kikyo, which seemed to be curbing the brown-eyed girl's anger.

_"The other day we went to an art exhibit." Kikyo had told her yesterday as they worked at the coffee shop together. "He's interesting, and a lot less needy and whiny than _some_ people."_

These sort of jabs were a very large part of conversations with either Kikyo or Kagura as of late. It was just something that they had all learned to ignore and avoid commenting on, lest they themselves be dragged into the feud.

"Heeeey!" Rin flew into their room. She was practically glowing with happiness. "How is everybody?" Rin had visited a couple of times before the fight had began, but it seemed she was very quick to return to "sweet sweet Sesshoumaru loving," as Kagura so aptly put it.

"Hey Rin, _we_ are doing just fine." Kagome emphasized the pronoun, gesturing to Sango and herself. "But I think everybody else is ten seconds from a crazy stabfest."

"Oh no." Rin's expression was so full of worry that it was almost comical. "What happened?"

Kagome and Sango told her the saga of their collective trip to the mall and everything else that had happened since then. Kagome added a small explanation of her theory on how the hallway got so sticky at the very end of this story, through which Rin kept the same expression of intense concern on her sweet face.

"Okay…I'll try to see about Kagura and Kikyo." Rin decided, her lips still pursed and a tiny line in between her eyebrows. "If Kouga and Inuyasha are throwing things at each other, it'd be best for us all to stay out of the line of fire for now."

"You just don't want to get sticky." Sango grinned and winked. Kagome sighed, privately thinking that Miroku was definitely a bad influence on her roommate. "Not that I'd blame you. Anyway, Kagome, wanna go down to the darkrooms? I'm all done with my homework, and I've got five rolls just _begging_ to be developed!"

"Yeah, okay." Kagome agreed. It would do her some good to get away from the stressed out atmosphere of the dorms right now. "Good luck, Rin."

"You guys have fun!" Rin waved enthusiastically as she quickly set out towards Kagura and Kikyo's room.

ooooo

Inuyasha was combing his long dark hair, a towel draped around his shoulders as he glared at Kouga and tried to look as scary as possible. Kouga was doing the same exact thing to him from _his_ side of the room. He never knew _why_ it was that Kouga didn't seem to like him and vice versa from the start. It was something that naturally clicked in his mind. Kagome was nice. Miroku was a pervert. Kouga was a stupid prick. But now…it was beyond that.

_Why does it bother me so much?_

_It's none of my business if Kouga and Kagome kiss._

_But when I saw…_

_I wanted to tear his throat out._

Inuyasha paused to fish a cashew out of the bowl of mixed nuts next to him. He saw in very little time that someone had already been at them. Not one cashew left. "You fucking ate everything except the fucking _walnuts_?" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he surveyed the pathetic contents of the bowl.

"I don't like walnuts." Kouga shrugged. "Besides that, you fucking set 'em out for anyone to eat."

"They're still mine!" Inuyasha remembered the Mountain Dew fight and all the shampooing he had been forced through just to get it out of his hair. He grabbed the bowl of walnuts and wildly threw it. It sailed over Kouga's head, and the plastic dish bounced off the wall, falling and dropping walnuts all over Inuyasha's own bed. He was staring at the walnuts littering his bed in a state of shock. The _smart_ move would have been to send walnuts scattering all over _Kouga's_ bed. Kouga's face was a bit dumbfounded as though he couldn't decide if Inuyasha had _meant_ to do this, or was just so angry that he was a raging wave of unpredictably random acts of violence. One look at Inuyasha's face suggested that Inuyasha had done this out of stupidity, and Kouga began to laugh.

Strangely enough, Inuyasha felt himself laughing along with his roommate. It just struck him as hilarious. So both Kouga and him were near hysterics when Rin poked her head in the door swiftly. She couldn't help it, she wanted Inuyasha and Kouga to be friends, too. Plus, Inuyasha _was_ Sesshoumaru's brother, and even though they weren't on close terms, Rin felt it was a bond that must mean _something_ to both men.

But when she found the two caught up in uncontrollable bouts of laughter, she was sure that the two had made up on their own, and she tried to quietly close the door, but the two boys heard the noise of her movement. They looked up in alarm, the shared moment of mirth now utterly forgotten.

"Fuck, now people will think we're fucking chummy buddies." Inuyasha swore angrily.

"You started it." Kouga shot back lamely before they went back to combing their hair, trying to look scary and manly while doing so.

ooooo

"What are you guys up to?" Rin came into Kagura and Kikyo's room, which was so thick with tension that Rin could have cut the air with a knife. Kagura was hand sewing what might have been a second kimono while listening to an Offspring CD and shooting dirty looks at Kikyo, who looked like she was doing homework and generally ignoring all other goings-on.

"Well, _I'm_ sewing." Kagura shot another mean look Kikyo's way. The pale girl didn't even seem to realize what Kagura was doing. Perhaps not even that she was in the room.

"What about you, Kikyo?" Rin chirped in her happiest voice.

"Trying to work." Kikyo grunted in reply.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagura hissed the challenge, causing Rin's eyes to widen in fear.

"I can't work with you constantly playing that racket." Kikyo explained coldly and for a few moments nothing but music could be heard. "You've been listening to Offspring all afternoon." Kikyo broke the silence finally.

"Yeah? Well go study in _Shippo's_ room and leave me and Dexter alone." Kagura stuck her tongue out at Kikyo.

"Um…" Rin tried to speak up, but she was ignored in favor of the battle that was escalating before her eyes.

"This is my room as well, and I have every right to be comfortable in here." Kikyo stood up indignantly.

"Well, you're the one with the problem." Kagura countered. "You just like to piss and moan about everything. I wish your new roommate the best of luck."

"You're impossible!" Kikyo gathered up her homework. "I'm going to the library."

"Good." Kagura folded her arms in pretended indifference.

Kikyo stomped past; stopping at the door where the room change request form was still hanging, waiting for the required signatures. She opened her pen and signed her name, turning a cold glare on Kagura before she walked out in a huff.

"Oh no." Rin felt a bit useless at that moment.

"Bitch." Kagura said to the girl who had already left before turning to Rin. "I bet she _is_ going up to Shippo's, he's the only one who'll listen to her complain."

"Kagura…maybe," Rin wasn't exactly sure how to approach the situation. "Maybe you should try to be a little more understanding."

"She's the one who isn't understanding at all!" Kagura insisted. "She signed her name! That bitch." Kagura flopped down on her bed. "I want to be alone." She said after a drawn out sigh.

"Okay." Rin backed away unsurely. Could the two really not recover from their fight?

ooooo

Sango and Kagome were in the darkroom together. They usually used the buddy system because of the extremely creepy Professor Chizome who was the head of the photography department, and who they both agreed made them feel uncomfortable almost all the time.

"Ha! Look at this shot I got." Sango hung up a picture proudly. "Whoa, look at the way Kouga is looking at Kagura." Kagome turned and examined the photo in question. Kouga was staring at Kagura with large, lost blue eyes full of longing that he had obviously not known would be witnessed by anyone else. Much less captured forever in one of Sango's candid shots.

"I hope everything works out." Kagome finally spoke, her voice soft, sympathetic.

"Yeah, me too." Sango agreed before her cell phone suddenly rang. "Oh, just one second." She pressed the talk button to stop the cute little tune it played. "Yeah? Oh, hey Kohaku." Sango moved the cell phone away from her mouth. "Kagome, I'll be back in a bit." She smiled and left the dark room as Kagome went back to her work.

Ten minutes had gone by since Sango left, but Kagome was not at all concerned. Sango often took quite a long time with Kohaku on the phone. He was her only sibling, and the two were very close. This all seemed fine to her, and soon enough, she heard the door clicking open and shut behind her.

"Tell me how this one is, Sango." Kagome pinned up a photo with a few little kids playing in the local park that she was rather proud of.

"It's very…cute." An oily voice told her disdainfully. Kagome whirled around to come face to face with Professor Chizome himself.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome stepped back warily, only to find herself trapped between him and the counter of the small room.

"I'm a professor, I can do as I please." Chizome-sensei took a step towards her, pushing himself against her. "How can you take such a cheerful photo? Is it because you've never been afraid? You should feel all that life has to offer, not only the sweet, but also the bitter."

"Get away from me." Kagome moved to shove him away, but he caught her hands easily. Then he pulled her off her feet and she hit the door before collapsing on the ground. Chizome-sensei grabbed her hair.

"Now, if you make a sound, I'll kill you." His hands went around her slim neck. "And then I'll do it _anyway_. I have no problems with cold bodies." Kagome wanted to scream, but the noise caught in her constricted throat. She struggled helplessly as he pinned her down on the ground, forcing her to spread her legs. Kagome began to cry then, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as he tore into her.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he shoved himself against her, inside her. "You came to college to learn, didn't you?" Kagome struggled, but it was no use.

No use.

ooooo

Sango finally hung up with Kohaku half an hour later. She started to walk back toward the darkrooms when she saw a dazed looking Kagome walking drunkenly down the hall, stumbling over herself and seeming rather distressed and out of her wits. "Hey, Kagome, over-work yourself?" Sango asked, concern in her voice as she patted her roommate's back. "You look tired. Maybe you should go get a nap."

"Yeah." Kagome croaked expressionlessly as she continued her progress away from the photography department and back to her room. Sango frowned slightly, but went back to the darkrooms to finish up her own work.

Kagome made it back to her own room with only one minor incident.

"You look like shit." Inuyasha commented in a speculative tone. She tried to walk on, but he grabbed her arm. She pushed him away as a wave of cold fear washed over her at the forcefulness of his grip. "What the hell? Kagome? Are you crying? What the hell…" she ran away and slammed her door against his questions before collapsing on her bed, starting to cry when the phone ring. She picked it up robotically, but noted with no emotion that her hands were shaking horribly.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Your friend is still in there." Kagome cringed at Chizome-sensei's voice. It was like drowning, just hearing it. She couldn't find her voice or her breath, all she could do was cry. "She looks like fun, and there's nothing like having two girls in one afternoon."

"No!" Kagome found her voice then, yelling into the phone harshly. "Don't…please…not Sango! Not her, too…"

"Then you must never speak of this to anyone. No one would believe you, in any case." Professor Chizome was so smug, it made her want to vomit. She thought she actually _might_ vomit, she felt so disgusting. "I'm a professor, and you're only a student."

"I'll never tell, please just don't do anything to her." Kagome begged. At least Sango would be spared feeling this way.

"Good girl." His sneer was almost visible from the tone of his voice. Then he hung up the phone.

Kagome cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she showered for an hour before throwing her old clothes away and then showering again.

She didn't tell anyone what was bothering her.

ooooo

The End (Of Part 9, That Is)


	11. Coffee Makes Everything Better

I Believe in Yesterday

-----

Part 10

-----

"Hey Sango, what's up!" Rin had decided since there was trouble with her friends that she would have to visit the dorms more often, so two days after she had witnessed Kagura and Kikyo fighting, she returned with a renewed sense of strength, convinced she'd be able to solve the problems if she just tried hard enough. After all, she was so happy, she wanted everyone else to be happy, too.

"I don't know, it's just getting weirder and weirder around here." Sango told her as she locked her door, putting her keys in her pocket as she stood in the hallway with Rin. She looked at the other end of the hall where the main sources of conflict resided, and frowned slightly. "Yeah, probably just don't even go down there."

"I wanted to try and talk to Kagura and Kikyo again." Rin told her, frowning slightly

"No, well, I mean, Kagura's been out for a while, I think she's still in class or studying or something. They've been avoiding each other, you know." Sango explained, leading her friend to the elevators, which they boarded while Sango continued in a low tone. "But Kikyo left for work a while ago, so there's no one to talk to right now. But I _think_ when Kikyo came out, the room change form…it wasn't on the door."

"Did they change their minds? Maybe they made up!" Rin was optimistic as always but followed Sango off the elevator.

"No, I don't think so. I think they turned it in." Sango told her. "I was going to Uncommon Grounds, though. Kikyo's working right now, and I think I can get some information. I'm sure she'll mention something to Miroku or Kagome, even if she doesn't say anything to us."

"Oh, that's a good idea! Maybe I can talk to Kikyo and she'll stop fighting with Kagura." Rin clasped her hands to her heart and Sango frowned slightly. "What about the boys, are they okay now? They seemed fine when I checked up on them the other day."

"Well, those two…it's never really serious, is it?" Sango shrugged. "Well, I mean, it might be. Inuyasha's seemed pretty pissed ever since he caught Kouga and Kagome kissing, and she _swore_ it wasn't anything like what it seemed, and I guess I believe her, but…I don't know. Kagome's been weird lately, too."

"What do you mean?" Rin gasped. "You two aren't fighting now as well, are you? No! You two can't fight!"

"No, nothing like that." Sango assured her. "But the other day, we went to do some pictures, and she left way before me. She seemed really…like exhausted, or sick or something, and then I thought she had some weird bug, because when I got back she was all wrapped up in blankets and skipped _all _her classes the next day. But then today, she's fine, except she's really quiet, and she gets up and puts on like _three_ sweaters, which seemed odd to me, but I don't know, maybe she's cold or something? And she went to class and then to work. But I don't know. I don't really think she's sick. I think something is wrong. Like someone said something to her, or something happened at home, and she just doesn't want to worry us, so she's keeping it all bottled up. You know how she is."

"That is odd." Rin frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah, and when she got changed today, she did it in the closet, which is like…fine, okay, but she never worried about changing in front of me before, and I don't know, it's like she's suddenly had a body snatcher come, and now it _seems_ like Kagome, but it's not, you know what I mean?" Sango asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I guess so." Rin sighed, feeling sad that things were seemingly getting worse and worse with all of her friends. "Are there any other troubles? What about Shippo and Miroku?"

"Same old same old." Sango snorted. "Shippo's life is devoted to getting Kikyo's attention, and Miroku's trying to get with every _other_ girl on campus."

"Sango, don't be mean to him, I know he talks like that, but I think he really likes you." Rin patted her back as they turned into the coffee shop. "You should give him a chance."

"Sorry, I don't want to be a notch on the bedpost." Sango rolled her eyes before grabbing Rin's arm, stopping her before they got close enough to the counter to be overheard, whispering urgently. "Look, I know you're worried, but don't repeat what I was telling you, especially the stuff about Kagome. And don't push Kikyo too hard." Rin nodded slightly and they approached the counter together. "Hey Kikyo, how are you?"

"Fabulous." The pale girl deadpanned, and behind her, Miroku waved at them both enthusiastically. Sango studiously ignored him, while Rin waved back. "What do you want?"

"Could I have a hazelnut mocha?" Sango asked, "Rin, I can get yours, too."

"Oh! Thanks. I'd like a raspberry mocha, please!" she smiled brightly, and Kikyo blinked at her.

"Why are you so chipper all the time?" she asked in vague irritation. "I mean, is he really that good in bed?"

"Kikyo!" Sango was surprised that the other girl would lash out at Rin, of all people. "Come on, she's just being nice."

"Whatever, I'm sick of people and their crap." She rang them up with much more slamming than was strictly necessary. "Which is why from now on, I'm living alone, and I have decided to have no friends at all."

"Not even Shippo?" Sango asked, not knowing what else to say. Rin looked completely heartbroken.

"Everyone just turns on you eventually." She explained with a shrug before wadding up their drink order, tossing it at Miroku's head and walking away. "Why waste time?"

"Ladies!" Miroku swept over to them, giving a slight bow. "I apologize for that, but one of our wonderful café's appealing features is the multitude of people and perspectives coming together, for the common cause of coffee." He made a big show of ushering them over to a small, unoccupied table, wiping it unnecessarily with a flourish of his towel and bowing again. "You'll find that even the most unlikely of souls can find a connection here." He lifted Sango's hands to his lips and she pulled it away in annoyance, causing him to retreat to the espresso machine. Sango nudged Rin and pointed over at Kagome, who looked half asleep and was wearing her apron over layered sweaters, sluggishly bussing tables.

"See what I mean?" Sango whispered. "What do you think? Do you think she's just sick, or is there something serious going on there?"

"I don't know." Rin frowned, her brow furrowing as she considered the problem. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Sango looked over to the door and saw what Rin had just spotted. Kagura was entering the shop, and she looked like she meant business. "Crap…well, let's just…watch for now. I don't know if it'll help if we interfere."

"Miroku, are you serious?" they heard Kikyo's voice, and noticed that she was scolding her fellow barista, who looked very sheepish. "What the hell is this supposed to be? It's all over the counter."

"Sango's drink." He told her. "It has a secret message, you see, meant only for her."

"What is it supposed to be? I got syrup all over your cup and everywhere else? This is a mess." Kikyo scolded him. "This is why we never let you make drinks. It doesn't have to be elaborate, just follow the orders."

"But if you look, I have written I love you. You see, there is a heart around it, and certainly it is a bit hard to read, but I think it is a beautiful expression of my emotions." Miroku pleaded.

"Excuse me!" Kagura rapped the counter with her knuckles. "I'm waiting here."

"Great, wait a little longer." Kikyo turned to her with an acid glare. "You," she turned back to Miroku. "Throw that away, make it right, and clean your mess. Then trade with Kagome, I'm not leaving you in charge of drinks, and even if she's having an off day, she's a better worker than you."

"You wound me with your insensitivity." Miroku sighed sadly as he followed her orders. "If you were not so very beautiful I might find it unbearable." Kikyo ignored him and turned to Kagura, who was standing at the counter with a no-nonsense look on her face.

"And what do _you_ want?" Kikyo asked her, eyes narrowed.

"I need to talk to you." Kagura told her in a businesslike tone. Kikyo looked at her suspiciously, taking in her impeccable makeup, her professional style of dress, and her hair pulled in a perfect French twist. Kagura usually dressed nicer the more nervous she was, so Kikyo felt like this might actually be worth listening to.

"You have five minutes." She turned away a moment and called out to her coworker. "Kagome! Get your angsty pout over here and watch the counter while I go out back. And don't let Miroku make _any more drinks_!" she beckoned the man in question, looked at his new hazelnut mocha, and waved him away as though to say he had passed muster this time. "Come on. They'll light it on fire if I'm gone too long."

"What's wrong with Kagome? Did Inuyasha start dating Kouga, drying up her whole boyfriend pool?" Kagura asked, laughing at her own joke. "Man, that would actually be really funny."

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat." Kikyo told her as she closed the door to the back room. "What's this about?"

"Well, I was just thinking." Kagura frowned, and pulled out a folded piece of yellow paper, Kikyo knew what it was right away. "About this whole thing."

"I thought you were turning it in today." Kikyo told her in an icy tone.

"I was going to." Kagura told her. "I even signed it, here." She unfolded it for Kikyo to see. "But I thought, you know, when we apply for this, we don't know where we'll end up, or who we'll be near. And I hate Kouga, but I like that building, since that's where all my friends are. And I know you _say_ you don't care, but I'm sure you kind of get along with them too. And honestly, who can say we won't end up with someone even more irritating? Even if we didn't, let's face it, we're both utter bitches. We're going to make two perfectly innocent people miserable, and probably drive them crazy, which might be helpful for your future thesis, but in the mean time…I don't know, it seems like a waste of time. I think we're the only two people who can stand to live with each other."

"I think you might be right." Kikyo took the proffered form and looked at it in deep thought. "I _do_ hate basically everyone. But I don't really…hate you as much."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said." Kagura smiled, and Kikyo gave a small grin in return, still looking at the form. "So I'll let you decide. If you still can't stand me, it's okay, I mean, I'm sorry I hassled you about Shippo. He's a good guy, and I'm happy for you and everything, and I didn't really mean all that stuff I said. But you can turn that in if you really can't forgive me."

There was a long silence, and Kagura watched Kikyo holding the paper, studying, as though she didn't know what it said, and what it meant. She had hoped that maybe she could make things better. She never apologized, but she had known she would have to, and she came prepared to put her pride on the line. And as she watched, Kikyo looked up at her, brown eyes unreadable. Then she tore the form in half and then in quarters before handing the pieces to Kagura.

"Oops." She said in a dry tone. "You could tape it."

"No, might as well finish the job." Kagura laughed out loud in relief, tearing it into tiny bits and tossing them in the air. "Oh…shit, sorry, will you have to clean this up?"

"No, I'll make Miroku do it." Kikyo looked down for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry, too. What I said…it wasn't fair. I knew those things were secret, and I shouldn't have told everyone. I hope you can trust me again."

"No big deal." Kagura shrugged. "I'm sure it all just gave me a really sweet legendary sex goddess reputation, anyway. That seems fine to me."

"Good." Kikyo nodded as they smiled at each other. "Seriously, no more teasing about Shippo."

"Wait, none at _all_?" Kagura pouted as Kikyo opened the door to let them back into the store. "I have to tease you a _little_, or it'll be weird."

"Fine." Kikyo nodded. "Every time you make a comment about Shippo and me, I will make a comment about Kouga and you."

"That's not fair, we're not even…that's gross!" Kagura scrunched up her face, and they both laughed, not noticing that all their friends were staring at them in surprise and relief. It seemed the cold war was over, and maybe now everything could go back to normal.

Rin smiled warmly at Sango, ready to say something encouraging, but noticed her friend was staring at Kagome in concern.

_Now to figure out what's going on there_. Sango thought, her eyes narrowed as she watched for hints. _Then maybe everything really can be normal again._

-----

The End (Of Part 10, That is)


	12. Shippo Tries To Study

Can Jade logically type a chapter up while at work? Only time will tell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warnings: Swearing, other general stuff

----------------------

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Eleven

-----------------------

Sango had only meant to talk to Kagura and Kikyo, being that they were also girls and there were just naturally some things that were shared between girls that _weren't _shared with members of the opposite gender. It wasn't that Sango thought the boys were incapable of being understanding, it was just something she wasn't sure she should explain to them.

Kagome's behavior was really starting to get to her and she didn't know what to say to her friend. Every time she asked Kagome if she was alright, Kagome's face would grow into a steely resolve and there'd be that infuriating answer of, "Everything's fine, Sango. I'm just stressed about homework."

Sango supposed that it was totally possible that Kagome really _was _just stressed but she sincerely doubted it. Homework may drive you crazy but it didn't cause you to wear three sweaters, or (as Sango had observed in their Photography classes but strangely nowhere else) let their hair hang in their face.

_I know something's wrong but she won't tell me. She won't tell anyone._

The maroon-eyed girl sighed. She wouldn't even bring it up to the others except that now she had a field trip to an art museum and she needed someone to keep Kagome company this weekend.

When she went to go recruit Kagura and Kikyo for the job, she found the room filled with people. Sango sighed. She didn't want everyone to know about Kagome's problems but it looked like she might have to tell them.

_We're all friends…_

"Heey, Sango!" Kagura called from a project she was hunched over. "Thank god you're here. Kikyo won't make Kouga leave."

Kouga was sort of shuffling his feet and standing near the door, looking uncomfortable. Kikyo was sitting rather stoically on the edge of her own bed, where Shippo was also sitting, getting help on his English homework. Inuyasha was sprawled out in one of the beanbag chairs on the floor, idly flipping through a biology textbook. Sango blinked, taken aback by this. This was the closest to doing homework that she'd ever seen him. Kagome wasn't there, which was good, considering Sango's purpose but a little troubling because Sango now was very unsure of where Kagome was.

"I'm not doing anything, I was just asking Inuyasha something." Kouga muttered.

"Oh, be nice." Sango told the red-eyed young woman who only gave her a sour look before continuing her stitching. "Everyone else is always in here."

"Yes, but I _like _them." Kagura pointed out and Sango saw that Kouga's blue eyes flashed with a hurt look but he quickly tried to hide it.

"Listen, guys," Sango cleared her throat. "Um, Kagome's been…a little down lately and I was wondering if you guys could maybe hang out with her this weekend. I would do it but I have to go on a field trip this weekend."

"You're leaving me?" A wounded voice asked and Sango instantly bristled before whirling around. (She knew that if you heard that voice behind you, you better turn around sharpish because a wandering hand would soon accompany it.) Miroku stood behind her in the doorway. "And where is the sun going this weekend?"

"_I'm _going to an art museum." Sango answered in the most dignified manner she could.

"The sun." Kikyo snorted from her bed. "Miroku and Ptolemy would have been really good friends."

"Anyways, can you guys hang out with Kagome at all?" Sango went back to the conversation she'd been trying to have before Miroku interrupted her.

"Sorry, Sango." Kagura glanced up from her work. "This is due by Monday and I'm nowhere near done. I'm going to have to haul ass to finish in time. I'll try but I can't promise a lot."

"Maybe if you hadn't waited until the very last minute…" Kikyo trailed off loftily and then turned towards Sango. "I will be gone on Saturday."

"She's going on a loooooove trip." Kagura sing-songed happily. Kikyo pegged her in the head with a large pink eraser. Sango raised her eyebrows at the usually expressionless young woman who was now faintly blushing and glaring at everyone in the room.

"Shippo and I are going to the opera. It is not a 'love trip'." Kikyo tried to explain but it made her face grow pinker, which was clearly annoying her.

"Like…a…date?" Sango repeated slowly, temporarily forgetting her mission.

"Shippo," Miroku stepped into the room, one hand covering his heart as he towards his roommate. There was not the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "We are roommates and fellow men. I must impress upon you the seriousness of your situation. You have managed to get the extremely lovely but cold, sometimes cruel, Lady Kikyo to go on a date with you. That means that you are no longer just my roommate, but obviously my teacher. Show me your wisdom so that I may follow in your noble footsteps and get the seemingly impossible to take my arm and let me escort them to dinner."

Everyone stared at Miroku as though he was from another planet.

The silence was broken by Kagura bursting into raucous laughter, dropping her sewing project immediately and clutching at her sides.

"Omigod, Miroku, that was awesome." Kagura was having a hard time talking in the midst of her laughter. "How do you say that with a straight face?"

"Ah, Kagura dear, do you doubt my sincerity in this matter?" Miroku turned towards, still looking serious other than a small wink that Sango caught. She pursed her lips. The other reactions varied. Inuyasha grunted in an irritated fashion before turning another page in his textbook. Kouga was trying to hide a grin, Kikyo seemed to be shaking with uncontrollable rage, and Shippo was holding a hand out towards her as if he was ready to grab her if she sprang to kill Miroku.

"You're such a weirdo." Sango snapped at Miroku.

"Is it because I said another girl was lovely?" Miroku looked up, hitting his fist on top of his palm, as though just recalling something. "I don't want you to be jealous, dearest Sango, because of all the lovely ladies here, you are by far the loveliest."

"Eh." Inuyasha made a noise that implied he didn't agree with that assessment which caused everyone to stared at him. He looked up after a moment and saw everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

"Who do you think is the loveliest?" Kagura asked him eagerly.

"Do not answer that, Inuyasha." Miroku warned him. "Long ago a man was faced with the same choice of choosing who among three goddesses was the most beautiful and met a bitter end. Be it Hera," He gestured towards Sango. "Athena," He indicated Kikyo. "Or Aphrodite," Kagura sat up straight, grinned and waved, wriggling her fingers. "You'll surely meet a similar sticky fate."

"You were just spouting off about who thought was the fucking hottest." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So stop with the Greek mythology shit."

"Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't know you knew anything about Greek mythology." Kagura commented, looking impressed.

"No one fucking says anything when Kikyo talks about some old astronomy guy, but of course everyone fucking goggles at me when I get a mythology reference. I'm pre-med." Inuyasha reminded them indignantly.

"Ooookay." Kagura rolled her eyes. "So touchy. You seriously need to go out with a girl or something."

"Fuck off." Inuyasha stood up and closed his biology textbook with an unnecessary amount of force. "Just because I'm not sleeping with half the campus…"

"I am _not_ sleeping with half the campus!" Kagura crossed her arms angrily. "You're just mad because the girl you like was making kissy face with Kouga."

"We were _not_!" Kouga denied at once.

"Oh please, no one cares." Kagura brushed aside his protest. "Except Inuyasha, of course."

"There's the pot." Kikyo commented dryly. "That's a classic example of an idiom, Shippo."

"What pot?" Kagura demanded to know.

"_La pelle se moque du fourgon_." Miroku added.

"No, no French!" Sango clapped her hands over her ears. "You always start saying stuff that I can tell is probably disgusting to me." But when she looked back up at Miroku, he'd left the room.

"_What pot_?" Kagura asked insistently.

"I mean you." Kikyo stated clearly.

"I'm not a pot!" Kagura protested. "This isn't about me at all. It's about Inuyasha and how he needs to get laid."

"She isn't going to fucking date me when she's with Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted and then stomped angrily out of the room. Sango and Kagura's jaws dropped and the two girls looked at each other before bursting into giggles.

"He totally likes her!" Kagura squealed.

"Well, good. Maybe that'll snap Kagome out of it." Sango shrugged happily.

"She's not with me, I don't even like Kagome." Kouga told them. Sango knew he was telling the truth but try telling that to Inuyasha. It didn't help that any time Inuyasha's feelings were hinted at he tended to blow up like a puffer fish. Or any time he was around people for that matter.

"Aren't you gone yet? Look, your roommate left." Kagura gestured towards her open door. "Go fetch or whatever." Kouga looked surprised by what she said.

"That's dogs, not wolves." Kouga commented quietly. Kagura pulled a confused face and looked at Sango, who shook her head, not understanding either. Kouga sighed and then trudged out of Kagura's room.

"That was weird." Sango murmured, mostly to herself.

"God, why is he acting like such a freak?" Kagura fell back on her bed dramatically. She turned her head towards Sango. "_Boys_."

Sango thought briefly of Miroku and nodded her head in perfect agreement.

"What about me?" Shippo pointed to himself questioningly.

"You don't count." Kagura lifted her head up. "You're like…Kikyo's pet or something." Another pink eraser pegged her in the forehead. "Dammit! Where do you keep getting erasers from?"

"Knock it off." Kikyo's voice held a tone of warning. "Don't you have some laundry you were going to do?"

Kagura looked like she was about to argue but then closed her mouth and rolled off her bed so she could start gathering up laundry. Sango thought that Kagura normally would have made a snarky comment but probably didn't want to upset the peace that had settled since her and Kikyo made up.

"Sorry about the Kagome thing." Shippo grinned sheepishly and Sango suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. "If I wasn't going to the opera I would. I don't think Inuyasha or Kouga are doing anything. I could probably convince one of them to do it."

"Thanks Shippo." Sango smiled at him.

"No problem." Shippo turned back towards the dark-haired young woman on the bed next to him. "Okay, so you were saying…"

"Well, I'm gonna go." Sango waved at them and left. She was sure that her friends would come through for her.

-------------------

"Laundry, laundry, so much laundry." Kagura said to herself wearily as she hefted the large laundry sack over her shoulder. She was waiting for the elevator to hit the basement floor where all the laundry machines were kept. She hated going down there but her fear of dank, dark places where you couldn't quite see into all the corners was slightly less than her love of clean clothes.

The elevator dinged, the doors slid open rather shakily and she prayed that elevator stayed in operation until she finished doing laundry.

She got her clothes over to one of the washing machines and pulled it open. Kagura loaded it up, put in some detergent and then closed it. She squeezed her hand into her front jean pocket, cursing the way her jeans hugged her body, even if it did make her ass look fabulous.

Her searching hand met only cloth.

"Oh no." Kagura moaned. She left her quarters upstairs. That meant she had to go all the way back up and pray that nobody messed with her stuff while she was gone.

Then an arm reached around her and Kagura watched this mysterious hand put quarters into the empty slots and push in the coin taker.

_Yes! Some wonderful boy has taken pity on this beautiful girl and given me quarters! Yahhhhh! _

Kagura turned around with a big smile on her face, quite ready to thank the young man (she could tell from the hands it was a boy) but as soon as her eyes locked onto his her face fell.

"Oh, it's you." Kagura felt terribly disappointed. It was Kouga.

She remembered that she'd first met her arch-nemesis (even though Kagura was inclined to believe that her arch-nemesis should match her in beauty and brains but the only person she believed qualified was her roommate, whom she was friends with). It'd been in this very room. There had only been one dryer not in use and two people who desperately wanted their clothes to longer be wet.

"_Dibs!" Kouga called out as he opened the dryer, taking his time to grin victoriously at her. _

"_Too slow!" Kagura threw her laundry into the dryer and closed the door while Kouga stood there stunned. _

"_No, that's mine!" Kouga started to try and open it but Kagura leaned against it. _

"_Too bad." Kagura smirked. "Guess you'll have to wait." _

"_Bitch." He cursed. _

"_Idiot." Kagura countered. _

"Don't look so happy to see me." Kouga joked.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" Kagura arched an eyebrow at him.

"I just gave you quarters for your washing machine. Some people might say something like, 'Thanks'." Kouga suggested.

"Hey, why did you give me quarters?" Kagura asked him. "You hate me!"

_Why is he being like this? _

…_Maybe we really did have a quickie after the Halloween party. _

_Okay, gross, never say that again. _

"No, I don't." Kouga shook his head. Kagura stared up at him.

"Yes, you do." Kagura insisted.

"No, I don't." Kouga argued. "I think I would know."

"Yes, you do!" Kagura stomped her foot impatiently.

"No," Kouga took a step towards her and instinctively, Kagura took a step back but the washer was blocking her from really moving backwards. She tried to move to the right, but Kouga's hand settled itself on the washing machine, blocking her path. She looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Kagura, I don't hate you."

"You're being weird again." Kagura's voice hinted at a whine and this time she tried to go left, only to find that he'd put his hand on the washing machine on that side as well. She was trapped. "Are you feeling okay?" For some reason her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"No, I'm not." Kouga shook his head and then he looked directly into her eyes. "But I know what would make me feel better." Kagura licked her lips self-consciously.

"What?" She asked tentatively.

Kouga leaned in and before she could protest or stop him, he was _kissing _her. His lips were pressed up against hers and one of his arms went around her waist. The other hand went up to the side of her face, pulling her closer to him. Kagura was burning up and knew that she _should _push him away but she felt too weak all of a sudden.

"Holy shit!"

Kouga broke the kiss and Kagura turned to see who else was there.

It was Inuyasha with a laundry bag in one hand and a Mountain Dew in the other. His face was stuck halfway between surprise and disgust.

"Can't you guys do that somewhere else? You can't fucking sexile people from the _laundry room_." Inuyasha waved his Mountain Dew around.

"He just forced himself on me! I didn't want to kiss him!" Kagura shoved Kouga away and started towards the elevator at top speed.

"I bet. Just like the bathroom quickie." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagura pressed the button frantically for the elevator. "It's broken."

"Damn!" Kagura swore and ran towards the door to the stairs. She yanked it open and began running up the stairs.

"Kagura!" A voice called up the stairs and Kagura kept on running, though she did cast a look over her shoulder to confirm that yes, Kouga was also now running up the stairs.

"Stop chasing me!" Kagura yelled back at him.

"Why are you running away?" Kouga asked her, sounding upset.

"Go away!" Kagura didn't know why she was freaking out so much. It was just a kiss but it was more than that. Kouga didn't kiss her. Kouga didn't even like her. But ever since the Halloween party, things just hadn't been the same…

"Kagura, come back here!" Kouga didn't sound angry at all and she wasn't a hundred percent why she didn't stop running.

_I can't stop running. _

_If I stop running…everything could catch up to me…_

_And weigh me down. _

The door to her floor was up just another flight of stairs and she put on an extra burst of speed. Kouga was coming up fast behind her though. Since when could he run so well? Kagura threw open the door, Kouga caught it in his hand just as she was sliding out into the hall.

Kouga grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? What's your problem?" Kagura asked angrily, trying to twist her arm away. His grip was firm and she couldn't escape it.

"My problem is you!" Kouga answered, his voice fierce. Kagura stopped struggling momentarily because she'd been struck by his words. "I keep trying to be nice and you haven't…you haven't noticed at _all_…"

"That doesn't mean you had to kiss me!" Kagura finally got her arm free but didn't run back to her room. Her safe room, where Kikyo would be. Everything would be normal in there and she could just shut Kouga out. "I don't care what happened at Halloween!"

"What do you mean?" Kouga's voice was different now. It was hopeful and Kagura saw his blue eyes flash with a sort of longing.

"You know, about what Inuyasha was saying about a quickie in the bathroom. Even if anything _did _happen I was completely sloshed." Kagura threw her hands up in the air. "That doesn't give you permission to _force yourself _on me!"

"We didn't have a quickie in the damn bathroom during fucking Halloween!" Kouga looked like he was ready to tear his own hair out. "This isn't about sex!"

"Then what is it about?" Kagura couldn't help but ask. Kouga just stood there, unable to speak. "You know what, I don't care what it's about. I hate you and as soon as you remember you hate me, you'll feel better. Now go away and keep your damn hands to yourself." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Kagura, wait!" Kouga started to take a step toward her but Kagura stopped short. He didn't turn around.

"Can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Kagura spoke in a cutting tone that caused Kouga to flinched. "Just go away."

"But—!" Kouga started to protest.

"GO AWAY!" Kagura yelled, her eyes squeezing shut because she felt tears threatening to fall in her eyes, though she had no idea why. She didn't want Kouga to think he was upsetting her, even though he was.

_Part of me hurts and I'm not sure why. _

And then she broke into a run towards her room, hoping that things would be better in there. Kouga stood watching her for a moment before he slowly trudged away towards the stairs.

---------------------

Kagura was very unpleasantly surprised to hear Inuyasha's voice as soon as she returned to her room. He was standing in the middle of her room, loudly complaining to Shippo and Kikyo.

"I just wanted to do some fucking laundry." Inuyasha told them. "There I was, just drinking my Mountain Dew, and they're trying to swallow each other's heads."

"Shut up!" Kagura smacked the back of Inuyasha's head indignantly. "We were not! It's not my fault, I was an unwilling party!"

"Both of you _please _be quiet." Kikyo hissed. "Shippo's got a test."

"Kikyo, I was violated and you aren't going to do anything?" Kagura looked aghast. "Aren't you going to swear unholy vengeance on Kouga?"

"No." Kikyo shook her head. "For starters, you and Kouga have issues you need to resolve. And honestly? It's your own business."

"Yeah, so stop resolving them in the laundry room." Inuyasha smirked.

"And seriously, Inuyasha, you don't need to start trumpeting through the hallways every time you see something like that." Kikyo reprimanded him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha muttered grumpily.

"Keep your big mouth shut." Kagura hissed.

"Both of you shut up." Shippo rubbed his temples irritably. "Come on Kikyo, let's go get something to eat. We aren't getting anything done here anyways."

"Yeah, Kouga will probably be back for seconds soon." Inuyasha quipped.

"That's it!" Kagura shrieked, grabbing a pillow and chasing Inuyasha all around the room, whapping him whenever he got close, before the chase led out into the hallway.

"Okay, yeah, let's leave." Kikyo nodded and Shippo almost thanked the others for giving him such a solid excuse to take Kikyo out to dinner.

-------------------

Kouga walked along the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched, his head hanging down. He knew he was wallowing but he just didn't care. The words just exchanged with Kagura were echoing in his head.

_Go away…you just wanted me to go away…_

_I know why…even if you don't…_

The idea that Kagura might know made him feel even worse. Suppose she did remember their past life and she wanted nothing to do with him? He'd brought it up to Kagome, who'd made it sound like his fear was silly, but then why did Kagura so stubbornly try to keep him her enemy?

_She doesn't want me near her…_

_I don't blame her, not after what happened… _

_Maybe I should just give up._

But the idea of giving up on Kagura, of shutting her out and not having her in his life, not having her love him, was too painful to consider. Even though the fight had been bad, the kiss, that moment when their lips touched, it had been electric. How could he say good-bye to such a thing?

When Kouga was younger, he used to have a bed right next to the window. Late it night, even on nights when the air was freezing, he'd open the window and just stare out into the night sky. When they wind blew, it was comforting, like a touch from long ago. It'd always calm him down and help him get to sleep.

And for years he wondered why the wind always made him feel better. When it blew in his face, he would suddenly smile, because it felt like someone just whispered a delicious secret into his ear.

How was he to know the secret was a girl named Kagura?

A breeze ruffled his bangs and he reached up instinctively, hoping to catch hold of a hand, but there was nothing there but air. Of course you couldn't catch the wind, couldn't hold it to you. Kagura had always longed for freedom but would that longing lead her away from Kouga? To someone who could love her better, in a way that never made her feel weighed down with obligation. Some other man, a man who wouldn't fail her, who would always be able to protect her.

His feet continued to pad along the sidewalk and he remembered his past life, the way he'd roam around, for days and days. Or the time he was traveling all across the land in search of Naraku. But even if there hadn't been a Naraku he would have roamed because he could never stand to stay still. He was always going somewhere or looking for something.

Kouga was looking for something tonight. Something to help him keep going, some sort of spark of hope that could be lit, some kind of a sign.

_Come on destiny. You reincarnated us, you put us all at the same damn college…tell me there's a reason for it…_

He'd completely left the campus and was walking by stores and bars now. Kouga briefly wished he was twenty-one so he could go into one of the bars and just start drinking until he forgot all about everything, but knew it wasn't going to solve any of his problems, though it would make him feel a whole lot better.

Just when he was about to give up and go back to his dorm room, shutting himself up with his sketchbook and his Discman, something caught his eye in the shop window. For a moment he thought he imagined it, this old junkie shop he was next to and its haphazardly cluttered junk couldn't possible contain such a treasure.

He stopped completely and looked again. Kouga's mouth dropped open and he gaped at it.

It was an open old-fashioned fan, red and white. It was Kagura's fan.

_Well…damn. I guess I can't argue with that. _

And with that, Kouga felt his spirit lift as he walked into the store.

--------------------

I'm done! I'm done! Miroku, in that first scene says a French phrase which translates to "The poker mocks the shovel", which in turn is like saying "that's the pot calling the kettle black". See, you learn something when you read my fanfiction.


	13. The Trouble with Librarians

I Believe in Yesterday

-----

Chapter 12

-----

"Come on, I want to _see!_" Kagura was sitting cross-legged on her bed, clapping her hands and rocking back and forth in excitement. "I have to make snide comments about Shippo's ability to pick out girls' clothes!"

"Actually, I like the dress." The voice in the closet returned in a dignified manner. "I don't know if I would have picked out something so colorful…"

"Just come _out_ already!" Kagura insisted, and the closet door opened to show a pale, bare arm. "Come on!"

"Okay," Kikyo stepped out of the closet and turned around to let Kagura see the red silk dress that went nearly to her feet. The neckline had a touch of black lace, and Kikyo wasn't sure how she felt about the slit that came up to the middle of her thigh, but she imagined it would be much harder to move _without_ said slit. "How is it?"

"Oh my god, Kikyo, take that dress off right now." Kagura was leaning forward, a hungry look on her face. "Or I will be forced to tear it off and have my way with you, and I bet Shippo paid good money so _he_ could be the one to tear it off."

"There will be no tearing." Kikyo blushed and stepped back into the closet to carefully change out of the dress Shippo had casually offered "might be good to wear" that afternoon for their trip the next day. "Shippo is a gentleman."

"Yeah, okay." Kagura snorted loudly as Kikyo pulled on a nightgown and reemerged from the closet, her dress hanging safely inside for the next day. "If Shippo doesn't try to have his way with you in _that_, I will seriously start to consider the possibility that he is gay, which would explain his ability to buy you a dress that isn't hideous. Suspicious!" she shook her finger in warning. "I'm telling you, you have to watch out, or you'll find your boyfriend seduced away from you by another man. I mean, Shippo's pretty okay looking."

"Stop, the compliments will go to his head." Kikyo leveled a dry look at her roommate as she climbed into bed. "Honestly, not everyone just has sex as soon as they go out on a date with someone else."

"Yeah?" Kagura looked highly skeptical. "Then explain to me how Miroku works his way through girls that fast. Are you telling me he counts getting their phone numbers as date one, remembering their names as date two, and actually going out as date three, or something?"

"Miroku has a talent for finding women of…slightly more free standards." Kikyo answered primly, and Kagura burst out laughing.

"Do you mean whores? Yeah, it's okay, you can say it, I won't get all offended." Kagura frowned slightly. "Although…you know, I wonder who's had more people…Miroku or me…Because you know what I think? I think he probably closes the deal with about _half_ the girls that he claims. That's why he does that whole "a gentleman never tells" thing! He probably gets shot down all the time. Maybe I should give him tips. I know what the ladies like."

"You are so weird sometimes." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "If you know what the ladies like, then why can't you even get your own life straight?"

"Was that supposed to be a clever pun?" Kagura narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, and Kikyo threw a pillow at her roommate.

"Honestly, you're in denial." Kikyo sighed in a knowing way, and Kagura threw the pillow back.

"I am not." Kagura stuck her tongue out. "Maybe you think it'd be hot to see me make out with Kouga…ugh." She wiggled her body as though trembling had overtaken her. "But I'm not going to just get into all of your weird kinks to make this thing between us work out. I need you to respect my boundaries, and if I've told you once, I've told you a million times: no pooping or peeing, no knives, and no Kouga in bed. Seriously. Have a little bit of _taste_, will you?"

"Goodnight." Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned off her lamp.

"Hey Kikyo," after a long moment of darkness, Kagura spoke up, and Kikyo rolled over, seeing her roommate's form on the other bed.

"Yes?" she responded, hoping it wasn't something stupid again.

"If you're worried about tomorrow night, I could show you how it's done." She saw Kagura lift the blanket invitingly and didn't need any light to know that Kagura was wriggling her eyebrows.

"You are disgusting."

----------

Sango felt like she should definitely still be in bed as she followed her class into the art museum. It was unspeakably early, and it was Saturday. In her opinion, nothing should be scheduled for any time before noon on the weekend. Apparently, her teacher did not share that opinion.

However, it didn't take long for her to start to wake up. She made a brief side-trip to the café and got some caffeine, and after that, she started to really enjoy the different exhibits. The class had all split up, and she was on her own because she didn't have any really good friends in this particular class, but she didn't have a problem with that.

She was trying not to worry about Kagome while she took in the exhibits, and was taking notes for the paper she would have to write, sitting on one of the benches placed throughout the museum, when someone sat much closer than she deemed okay for a stranger and cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry, am I—" she thought it would be some official telling her she was doing something wrong. Perhaps the benches were meant to be some weird modern art installation or something. But when she looked up, she found herself face to face with someone very familiar. "Miroku?"

"Why hello, Sango." He smiled brightly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Uh," she frowned. "You _knew_ I was coming here. I told you like two days ago." She reminded him.

"Of course, and I appreciate that you considered how concerned I might have become to simply discover you missing without a trace." Miroku told her. "I told myself I would endure this weekend without you, to try to strengthen my will and build character, as I have heard abstaining from pleasure can often help to do."

"That doesn't seem to have gone too well." Sango noted sardonically, and he smiled at her brightly once more.

"I must admit, I am not a great one for abstaining." He told himself. "And so, when I woke up this morning and felt an unquenchable thirst for art and beauty causing my very soul to ache, I realized I had no choice but to come here, for where in this world is there a greater example of art and beauty than in your own person, my dear Sango?"

"You always…" Sango trailed off, blushing deeply.

"Now, if I may be so bold," he stood and offered her his arm. "I would like nothing better than to spend my Saturday at your side, admiring all this museum has to offer and enjoying each others' company to the fullest."

"Well…" Sango wasn't sure she could trust Miroku to keep his hands off of her for ten minutes straight, but then again, he _had_ driven all the way out here just to spend the day with her. "Okay."

----------

"Hey," Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door loudly. "Get up. We're hanging out now." Certainly there was no need to be tricky to get Kagome to spend time with him, as Sango had requested. They were friends. She would hang out with him if he wanted her to. What else did she have to do? Mope? "No moping." He added for good measure.

"It's early." Came the muffled reply.

"Yeah, well, I have a book on reserve, and if I don't get there in two hours, that bitch librarian's going to just give it to someone else, and I fucking need it." Inuyasha told her. "So if you want to hang out with me, you need to get some pants on _now._" The door opened, and he was greeted by a slightly annoyed looking Kagome wearing several layers.

"I have pants on." She told him haughtily.

"Well what's with the foot-dragging? Come on, we're going to the library, it'll be bitchin'." He assured her.

"You want me to hang out with you while you study?" she asked, sounding a bit confused, and Inuyasha suddenly realized she probably wouldn't be very fascinated in watching him read and scribble notes. He thought fast while they exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to the front door.

"Uh, no." Inuyasha snorted as though that was a silly thing to think, holding the door for Kagome as they went outside. "Of _course_ not. I just told you, I've gotta get a book there, fast."

"I don't think I ever imagined you being in a hurry to get a book." Kagome observed as she walked with him toward the library.

"What? I study all the damn time." He assured her. "I'm smart as shit."

"Interesting." Kagome made a face. "Smart as shit, you say? Did you put that in your college application essay?"

"Fuck, you don't curse in the application!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I swear, you guys all think I'm an idiot. You don't know, someday I could save your fucking life with like…an operation or some shit. And then who's stupid!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kagome giggled slightly as they reached the library and went inside. He told the woman at the counter what he needed, and she eyed him in a way that said she thought he was going to tear all the pages out of her books and blow his nose on them before going to look through the rack of reserved titles.

"Shit!" Inuyasha hissed as his cell phone suddenly, and very loudly, went off. Kagome had to smother laughter as he pulled it out and tried to turn it off while three library workers, including the woman with his book, glared at him in annoyance.

"No cell phones in the library, young man." The woman put the book on the counter hard enough to make a nice loud cracking noise, but not hard enough to damage it. "Do you have a library card?"

"Of course I fucking do!" he grumbled, putting away his silenced phone and producing the card. She glared at it as though it were a forgery, as though this library was far too strict to allow riff-raff like Inuyasha to check out their books.

"I'll need to see your student ID as well." She insisted, and with a heavy sigh, he dug the other card out of his wallet. She spent a good time examining them, but when Inuyasha's phone went off she looked up, her rage palpable, quickly scanned the card and the book, and shoved both across the counter at him. "This is due back tomorrow by the end of the day. That's ten p.m. sharp. You mustn't return it late."

"Yeah, yeah." He shoved the book in his coat pocket, and she looked scandalized as she called after him.

"Or damaged!" Inuyasha waved over his shoulder as Kagome and him exited the library and he looked at his phone just as it began to ring again.

"What is it?" he answered, and Kagome almost choked, imagining that was likely how he _always _answered the phone, whether it was his mother, his friends, or a complete stranger on the other end of the line. "Oh fuck that. No."

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha as he beckoned her to follow him and they began walking toward the edge of campus. "He's not sick! I saw him, he's fucking whining! You can't call in angsty!" There was a long pause and he finally spoke again. "Okay, but I get time and a half, and no fucking smart ass comments about me taking too long or whatever." He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes at Kagome as though she knew what was going on.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My stupid boss." He answered. "I have to go to work now cause fucking _Kouga_ called in sick. Yeah, sick of having to work on fucking Saturday, maybe."

"Oh." She frowned. She had actually been having a good time with Inuyasha. "So I should just go home. I guess I'll see you later."

"No, fuck that!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand as though to pull her along, which was unnecessary, since she was already walking beside him in any case. "You're going with me. Kouga doesn't get to have the day off and hang out with you. I'm hanging out with you, so there." There was a silence, and as if he just realized it was there, he released her hand and looked at her, his face unsure. "I mean…like if you want to hang out still."

"Well…sure!" Kagome smiled for him, knowing that's what he wanted to see. Maybe spending the day with him would make her forget about her problems. At least for a little while.

-----

The End (Of Chapter 12, That Is)


	14. Opera is so Sexy

Strangely enough, my computer has no a drive. Which is really weird. I guess my dad doesn't believe in them anymore. But he should. I started this chapter in Journalism so there were author notes already. Come and I will tell you tale which is strange but true…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Warnings: Angst! Cussing!!! STUFF!!!

Note: On y va? (French for "Shall we go?")

-----

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Thirteen

-----

"I'm serious, I'm so glad you came today." Sango told Miroku over lunch that day. Hanging out with Miroku had been so much fun. And he had been so good. He hadn't tried to grope her or anyone else for that matter.

"I have enjoyed being here with you, Sango." Miroku gave her a smile. When Miroku smiled like that…it was hard to prevent melting into a puddle for Sango.

"I still can't believe you drove all the way up here to see me. It was really sweet of you. I've had a lot more fun with you here." Sango blushed a little as she said this.

"It was nothing, Sango, dear. When I thought of where I'd rather be, I could obviously only make one choice. You are the only girl who bothers to look past my exterior." Miroku looked up and directly into Sango's eyes. "Every other girl I date is happy as long as I continue to spout poetry and compliments. I tire of such women when I can chase after someone truly challenging such as yourself."

"Um…" Sango began uneasily. "Well, it isn't like we're dating or anything, just because you came out here."

"Oh!" Miroku looked surprised that she would even suggest it. "I did not mean any insinuation Sango dear, I only meant to say that truly, you must see that as of late, you've become my chief pursuit."

_His…WHAT???_

"Chief pursuit?!" Sango sat up straight in anger. "Are you _kidding _me? You make it sound like I'm a HOBBY or something! What's wrong with you? Don't you know that women are people too?! We have feelings, you know!" Sango reached back and smacked him across the face.

"Sango!" Miroku held his face with one hand. "I never meant—"

"I don't want to hear it Houshi Miroku, you perverted chauvinistic…gah!" Sango couldn't even find words to describe him at that moment. "Just LEAVE! I'm going to the restroom, and when I get back…I better not see you. I'm serious." She folded her arms.

"Sango—" Miroku began.

"Will you just LEAVE?!" Sango yelled. Miroku opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it again and stood up. His eyes showed that Sango had really hurt him just then. Instantly Sango felt guilty as he trudged his way towards the exits.

_He's just so…ugh. _

_Every time I think he's being sweet and wonderful he turns around and does something or says something that pisses me off. _

_But then…he looked so sad. _

_Maybe he didn't mean it like that._

_Maybe I'm just overreacting._

Sango buried her head in her arms so no one would see her start to cry. She just wished things were different sometimes…

-----------------------

Kagura stared at the door and sighed. She had gone to check on Kagome but she wasn't there. Then she went to see if Miroku was around, that was a no go. So now she was standing in the hall _trying _to decide if Inuyasha was home.

_But what if he's not?_

_And Kouga is?_

Kagura glanced back at her empty room. With Kikyo gone, it felt really alone. She glanced back at the closed door in front of her.

_Gods, I'm not __that__ lonely._

_Whatever, I'm just gonna go in and see._

Kagura straightened herself and opened the door. The first thing she saw was Kouga who was staring at her like he had never seen her before behind his thick black glasses. He was stretched out on the couch and had been reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"Um…" Kagura tried to gather her thoughts. "I was just looking for Inuyasha."

"He left." Kouga informed her.

"Oh." Kagura nodded. "Well then…" She started to back out the door.

"Wait!" Kouga scrambled up and set his book down.

"What?" Kagura was instantly suspicious.

"Um…" Kouga was now standing. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'll probably go back to sewing." Kagura shrugged. "Or trying to design something." Then she turned to leave again.

"Actually," Kouga's voice stopped her. "I had an idea for something you could sew."

"I see." Kagura turned around. "What is it?"

"It's in my sketchbook." Kouga explained jabbing a thumb behind him. "I can find it real quick."

"It's really hard to sew crayon drawings." Kagura raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's not a crayon drawing." Kouga protested in a pouty sort of way before going to find his sketchbook, which looked like it might be buried somewhere in the not so well organized room. "You can come in and sit if you want."

"Ha!" Kagura barked sarcastically. "That's okay; I'll just stand here where I can escape easier."

"You make it sound like I'm going to attack you or something." Kouga frowned at her.

"Whatever, I can't trust _you_." Kagura said pointedly. "You've already proven how trustworthy you are Mr. I-rape-kiss-girls-who-just-want-to-do-their-laundry."

"You're the one who walks around looking hot _all _the time!" Kouga argued and then went red when he realized what he had said.

"Omigod, is _that _what you've been moping about?" Kagura asked incredulously. "You want to have sex with me?!" Kagura felt anger rising up. "Gods, I _swear_ that's all guys think about. And if I dress a certain way it does not mean I want to be _raped_!"

"That _isn't _what I was fucking saying!" Kouga looked _pissed_. Kagura really didn't care. "I'm such a horrible evil male, aren't I? Haven't you made it clear that you hate me?"

"I'm just saying that I'm not just some plaything who's going to have sex with you just because you can't control your hormones!" Kagura yelled. It was so much better when he yelled back. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a whore."

"Yeah, well contrary to popular belief I didn't think you were!" Kouga shouted and he opened his sketch book and stomped over, thrusting it towards her. "Here."

Kagura snatched it from him snappily and looked at it. She froze.

It was a picture of her wearing a kimono that was very unique. It was a strange and yet beautiful design. The picture made it look like she was dancing, a small smile playing out from under her bright red eyes. Kagura had always considered herself pretty, but not anything like this beauty with her arms out gracefully in mid-twirl.

_I've seen this kimono before…_

_Somewhere…_

"I want to be the wind." Kagura said out loud without thinking.

"W-what?" Kouga asked in a soft, surprised voice.

"I don't…nothing." Kagura started to hand it back. "I already made a couple of kimonos and I don't really need very many…"

_"I don't need all these kimonos!" _

Kagura snatched it back towards herself. "On second thought, yeah maybe." Kagura tried to appear calm. "This picture isn't bad, though. This kimono looks a little complicated, I mean it's gonna need pretty specific fabric and," Kagura realized she was rambling, "Why did you draw me like this?" She wasn't sure if she meant for that to come out but it had been bothering her.

"It's how I see you." Kouga answered simply.

Kagura looked back down at the beautiful drawing.

"Um…okay." Kagura decided to not look up at Kouga, as she was _really _confused right then. "Well, I'm going to go back…"

"Okay…" Kouga sounded disappointed. "Yeah, maybe I'll, um, drop by later."

"Now you think you can just come into my room?" Kagura asked, her eyes narrowing. "Well…you can't. Or something!" Feeling rather flushed and confused, Kagura went back to her room.

_He sees me this way?!_

-------------------------

Inuyasha was really beginning to wonder about Kagome. She kept being sad. And sad Kagome was not cool. Inuyasha kept asking, sometimes in a very ninja stealth-like way in the hopes that Kagome would slip up and tell him what was wrong with her. He could just tell something was bad. Like food that had been left in the room too long by Kouga or him. He just had a sense of when it wasn't a good thing to eat the Cheetos that may have been bought the first day he was there and then unearthed last week from under some dirty laundry.

But Kagome wasn't talking. And now he was curious and frustrated with her. They finished delivering pizza and they walked home together, Kagome blowing cutely onto her mitten clad hands.

"Is there like some reason you won't tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha guessed out loud. "Look, I'm not going to fucking blow you off if you tell me."

"Inuyasha…will you please just drop it?" Kagome closed her eyes, looking rather tired of this discussion.

"No, I fucking won't." Inuyasha argued. "I mean, fuck, what's the big deal? Like you can't trust me or something?"

"That's not it…" Kagome's eyes shut tighter as if she was trying to block him out. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well you fucking should." Inuyasha advised. "You look like shit and everyone can _tell _that's something up."

"I said drop it." Kagome opened her eyes; she was sticking out her chin defensively.

"Yeah, 'Oh, Inuyasha, don't give a flying fuck about me! Don't want to help me if you can! That would be bad.'" Inuyasha imitated her. "What did you expect me to do? Just act like nothing's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped. "Why can't you just…"

"Why can't I just what?" Inuyasha asked, feeling frustrated. Kagome should _have _to fucking tell him. It should be like a law or something. Then he won't have to sit there trying to guess what was wrong.

_She's kind of moody…_

_Oh shit!_

"You're pregnant!" Inuyasha accused her. Kagome looked at him like had just sprouted another head.

"_What_?" Kagome blinked several times. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Well…you're fucking acting like it!" Inuyasha tried to make up for his mistake. "I thought maybe you know…if you were pregnant you would tell me about it…it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Well I'm not." Kagome told him icily. "You know what? I think I'll go back to my room now."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Because you're being stupid." Kagome started to walk off. "And you won't stop bugging me."

"I was fucking _concerned_." Inuyasha countered and started following her. Kagome whirled around.

"Why can't you just be like you were before and not give a damn?!" Kagome asked him angrily but he noticed that there were tears glistening and ready to fall in her eyes.

"Before what?" Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment.

"Never mind!" Kagome turned back and tried to walk off; she noticed that Inuyasha was following her. "Don't follow me!"

"I'm going back to my room, I'm not following you." Inuyasha said in such a tone that Kagome was instantly reminded of the Inuyasha back from the Sengoku Jidai that would probably make that exact same comment. She almost started laughing.

"Good." Kagome flounced as they walked along. Inuyasha tried to talk to her several more times but she just ignored him.

_I just can't tell you Inuyasha…_

_Because you'll hate me…_

---------------------

The very last note rang out throughout the whole hall. Everyone stood up and began to applaud wildly for the performers who had just finished with _La Cenerentola_.

Up in one of the boxes, Shippo and Kikyo were doing the same thing as they had both thoroughly enjoyed the show.

It was amazing that they had gotten there in the first place because Shippo had a hard time keeping his eyes _off _Kikyo and on the road. After the fourth near death miss, Kikyo had taken over the driving.

Shippo found his attentions wandering over to the beautiful girl next to him. He remembered when they first came into the opera house, the way many heads had turned as she walked by. It gave him an extra air of confidence that she was _with _him.

"Wonderful." Kikyo said breathlessly as the applause subsided. "That was wonderful. I've never gotten to sit in a box before."

"Well, it's my parents' box." Shippo fidgeted with the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket. He thought back to the conversation he had with his dad about the matter.

_"Okay, there's this girl and—" Shippo was cut off._

_"And you're trying to woo her?" Shippo's dad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It was amazing how similar he and Miroku were. _

_"I just wanted to know if—" Shippo was interrupted again._

_"The hot springs house?" Shippo's dad finished. "Of course you can."_

_"I'm not talking about the hot springs house!" Shippo wanted to tear out his hair. "The box at the opera house!"_

_"Oh yes. I mean…" Shippo's dad furrowed his brow. "I suppose it __would__ be a good place for your first time…"_

_"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Shippo walked away in frustration._

"It was still a very different experience." Kikyo told him.

"The banquet is going to be starting soon." Shippo informed her. "As soon as the people change out of their clothes and everything."

"We're going to the banquet afterwards?" Kikyo looked impressed. "Isn't that an invitation only kind of event?"

"Well, yeah." Shippo stared at his shoes nervously.

"This is an extravagant Christmas present." Kikyo looked almost suspicious for a moment. "I mean, you _said _we were just going to spend the day together but you seemed to go to a lot of trouble…"

"It was no trouble at all." Shippo assured her before offering his arm. "On y va?"

Kikyo took his arm, blushing and muttering something about him spending too much time with Miroku or something to that effect.

They waited for the doors to open for the banquet, and when they finally did, Kikyo looked around with a slightly awed expression that he had rarely seen on the stoic girl. He had to admit that it was pretty impressive with the long wooden tables with high-backed chairs and the string quartet playing in one corner. Then there was the large open area for dancing.

The two of them sat down for the meal, and clapped with everyone else as the opera singers came in to sit down, looking worn out from the show. Shippo looked at the guy across the table who was blatantly staring at Kikyo and felt a sudden urge to hit something.

Kikyo didn't seem to notice the person and so Shippo was able to be calm. Dinner was nice, as expected, but the guy would not stop staring at Kikyo. It was really starting to bother Shippo who was trying to make it obvious that the guy better not even try to _talk _to Kikyo.

_It's not that big of a deal._

_I'm not like Inuyasha or anything. _

"I've got to go to the restroom." Kikyo stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Shippo nodded. The meal was pretty much over and couples were now gliding across the dance floor. He was going to ask Kikyo to dance right after this was over. He glanced up in the direction Kikyo had gone to see if she was coming back.

And indeed she was. Except that she was stopped by that guy. Shippo stood up immediately. He hadn't even seen the guy get up. Shippo walked over and while he couldn't hear what was being said, he could see that Kikyo kept shaking her head and was sending the guy a look that said she was going to stab him if he didn't go away.

"—surely a beautiful woman like you would like to dance?" The guy raised his eyebrows at her.

"I just told you no. If I have to say it again, you'll never be able to reproduce. Ever." Kikyo glared at him.

"Are you going to act like you don't want to all night?" The guy grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me." Shippo stepped in, grabbing the guy's hand and removing it from Kikyo's arm. "Unless you have some sort of death wish, you had better leave her alone."

"And who are you?" The guy asked contemptuously, pulling his hand away.

"He's my boyfriend." Shippo found Kikyo hugging him, her arms draped over him in a very suggestive way. "Come on Shippo, I feel like dancing."

"Okay…" Shippo decided that in his happy state, just agreeing with whatever Kikyo said was a good thing. He found himself leading her out toward the dance floor.

He put a hand on her waist, his fingers touching the silk that felt so much softer than it had when he had purchased the dress, which had been an adventure unto itself. Her slim hand went into his and her other hand rested on his shoulder as they began to waltz.

Shippo realized he was dancing rather stiffly and tried to put himself into the calm state that he was when he was on the DDR dance pad but it was a lot harder to imagine with Kikyo right in front of him, looking like a goddess, gazing up into his eyes.

_She's so beautiful…_

_It's hard to imagine that someone like her doesn't already __have__ a boyfriend. _

_I mean she's smart, funny, sarcastic…_

_Anybody that doesn't like her must be crazy. _

"You're beautiful." He told her, and then wanted to beat himself over the head. That sounded so stupid, and Kikyo wasn't the type of person you showered with compliments. But to his surprise, Kikyo didn't make some snappy remark. Her cheeks pinked and he was reminded of how cute she was when she blushed.

"You…you don't look too bad yourself." Kikyo was looking away from Shippo's face. He couldn't stop his hand from moving to tilt up her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. Her blush deepened and Shippo felt some irresistible force controlling him.

_She's going to kill me._

_But it'll be worth it._

And he gently kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes and enjoying how soft they were. Amazingly, Kikyo did not try to stab him or maim him in any way. She was kissing him back. _Kikyo_ was kissing him back.

_I guess she liked the opera. _

Finally he broke the kiss and saw a blushing, smiling Kikyo who was scrunching up her nose in an attempt to hide her blushing, he supposed. There was a twinkle in her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, and she seemed more gorgeous then ever in that moment.

"Um…" Kikyo seemed to be searching for words. "Um…" This was the Kikyo people never got to see. Stumbling for words and unsure of what was happening.

"Look, Kikyo…" Shippo decided that he should probably say it now because he would never be able to say it again. "I…Okay," He took a deep breath and saw with some comfort that there were no stabbity objects anywhere near them. "I…"

"Shippo…I…" Kikyo trailed off and got a very determined look on her face. "I just want you to know…"

"You're really fun and you're not like any other girl I've ever met…" Shippo began.

"The truth is I've never really…I mean, I don't have many friends and so I wasn't very big on the dating scene…" Kikyo started.

"And I thought you were really cool when I first met you." Shippo went on.

"You weren't a complete idiot like most of the boys I've ever met, you were smart and wonderful and…" Kikyo continued with her speech, trying to gather her words. "But I've never really done this before and it's really hard to say but…"

"So what I'm saying is…" Shippo hesitated before squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm in love with you." They both said at the same time.

There was a moment of silence, even though there was noise all around them and it occurred to them that they were in the middle of a dance floor. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a few moments.

_Did Kikyo just say…???_

_I'm imagining things. I must be, because if she said it, then I know this has to be some sort of dream._

"I'm in love with you." He repeated, wondering if perhaps he had heard an echo or something.

"You just told me that." Kikyo had a small smile on her face. "And I told you that I'm in love with you as well."

"What a koinky-dink." Shippo wondered if he had somehow gone stupid.

_Um, hottest girl ever just told you she's in love with you and what did you just say???_

_That's it, no more hanging out with Kouga and Inuyasha, its obvious detrimental to your mental health._

"I suppose it is quite the coincidence." Kikyo was now smiling the biggest smile that Shippo had ever seen on her. "And quite lucky as well."

"Really lucky." Shippo agreed. He felt like he was drunk or something.

"On y va?" Kikyo asked. Shippo put his hand in hers.

"Yeah, I don't think tonight is going to get much better." Shippo told her.

"I don't think so either." Kikyo happily went along with him as they left the banquet hall.

-------------------------

"Okay, okay, so what do you think is the first thing Kagura is going to ask you when you come in? Shippo asked as they drove along.

"Probably something to do with sex." Kikyo shrugged. "Although she did talk about how she was going to jump me before I left."

"Did she?" Shippo got a weird worried look on his face.

"I don't think she was serious." Kikyo assured him. Suddenly the car began to sputter and a few minutes later, they were at a complete stop on the road. Shippo groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel.

He got out and opened the hood. Kikyo had no idea what was going on. Shippo came trudging back.

"I know how this is going to sound, but the car broke down." Shippo told her, yawning. "I _think _it's the alternator. But I'm not a genius with mechanics either. I'm really sorry Kikyo."

"It's alright." Kikyo told him. Shippo got out his cell phone and quickly began dialing for a tow truck.

"Okay, we have two options." Shippo told Kikyo. "We can call a cab and go back to the dorms which are still a long way away or we can go and get a hotel room." Shippo suddenly blushed. "I mean, we can get two separate ones if you want, I don't really care."

"I think we can make do with one." Kikyo commented casually. "I feel like the hotel, I'm really tired, and I know Kagura's going to want to interrogate me as soon as I get back."

"Alright." Shippo agreed and called for a cab. After the tow truck arrived and Shippo got everything in order with the car repairs that couldn't be done until the next day, the cab finally came and they got in.

Getting a hotel room was a whole lot harder then Shippo had anticipated. Mostly because every person they came into contact with like the desk clerk and the taxi driver made rather suggestive comments.

Shippo took off his jacket and began to loosen his bowtie when it occurred to him that he'd be sleeping right next to Kikyo and for some reason that was really nerve-wracking.

"Shippo…could you…" It was very hesitant and Shippo turned to see Kikyo gestured towards the zipper on the back of her dress. He gulped.

"Yeah…" Shippo moved rather dumbly and unzipped the dress, quickly turning back around and trying to think of anything that was not Kikyo without her dress on. There was some rustling and when Kikyo told him he could turn around, he saw she was wearing a complimentary bath robe and getting into bed. He hurriedly got ready to go to bed and they turned out the lights.

"Good night Shippo." Kikyo told him as she curled up next to him. He draped an arm over her.

"Good night Kikyo." Shippo was grinning. He could just imagine Miroku's face when he told him that Kikyo and him stayed at a hotel. Of course, Kagura might come and hunt him down, as even with all the sex jokes she made, she seemed a bit protective of Kikyo.

_I declare this the coolest night of my life._

-----------------

Omigod, I squealed so much while writing. Those two are just so cute!!! Next chapter is the aftermath! Of lots of stuff! But, you'll just have to see. 'Cause that's Teresa's bag, ya' dig?


	15. Operation: Breakfast

I Believe in Yesterday

-----

Chapter 14

-----

Sango walked quietly down the hallway, feeling that odd feeling that came from seeing a floor of the dorm other than her own. It felt like she was on a diplomacy mission in a foreign land, and in a way, she was.

After he had left, Sango had felt badly about chasing Miroku away. After all the trouble he went to just to spend the day with her, she should have been a little more lenient with him and his tendency to say things that made him seem like the wrong sort of man to trust. She had considered how to make it up to him on the way home, and that morning, she had gotten up very early, walked through the icy cold morning air to the cafeteria, and made him up a breakfast tray.

She got him eggs and toast and bacon and some pancakes and some fruit salad, and a nice hot cup of coffee, and it all looked very nice to her. She had even taken the tray out of the cafeteria, and felt very daring as she casually brought it back to her dorm, which she knew was against the rules.

_Yeah, you're the ultimate badass now. You stole a cheap plastic tray. Inuyasha will be afraid of you when he finds out._

She had a hard time explaining her feelings without getting flustered or being interrupted by Miroku groping her, but she felt sure that this gesture would show him how she felt, and he would understand that she was sorry, and everything between them would move along much more smoothly. Not that she was positive she really trusted him yet, but he really was a very nice guy, despite his reputation, and she was sure that if she just gave him a chance, she would not be disappointed.

Stopping at his door and balancing the tray precariously, she reached out and knocked loudly three times so that she could be sure he was awake. She took a deep breath and held the tray with both hands once more, listening to the rustling noises inside the room and assuming that any second, the door would be opened by Miroku or Shippo.

"Hello?" Miroku looked very disheveled, and Sango realized, very sexy. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and his hair was not nearly as neat as it usually was. It seemed that Miroku had a very nice body, which she had not really wondered about before, probably to avoid blushing ten shades of red like she was right now. She blinked in surprise at his state of undress and stared fastidiously at the tray.

"I…I brought…I brought you…" she was stumbling through her words, and she was sure Miroku could see that she thought he was attractive, and now he would probably be ten times more unbearable than before.

"Who is it?" Sango forgot her embarrassment as she heard a female voice and looked up to see a girl sitting up on Miroku's bed, her hair tousled, her skin covered only by a sheet. "Tell them to go away and come back to bed!"

"Ah, Sango," for once, Miroku seemed to realize he was in hot water before the strike came, and he held up his hands in a calming gesture as Sango's face went from shy to enraged in five seconds flat. "There is a perfectly good—"

"Asshole!" she didn't wait for his excuses, dumping the whole tray on him and running away, back down the hall and to the stairs.

"Sango…ow…" Miroku stepped into the hall, meaning to chase after her, but when he realized he was covered in breakfast food and was clearly going to have lovely burns from where the coffee had hit, he just backed inside, seeing that there wasn't much he could say to her, anyway. When he came back yesterday, he had been very dejected, and he had taken the call from Koharu as a reason to forget about his rejection. Now he'd made things even worse.

"What was that about?" Koharu was frowning as he cleaned up the area of floor covered in food before putting on his bathrobe.

"I am sorry, my dear, it seems I'm in need of a shower." He smiled at her, but it was forced. How could he have let things go so badly wrong? "I'll see you home as soon as I'm cleaned up, unless you are in a rush."

"Don't worry about it." She huffed, jumping out of bed and pulling clothes on. Miroku sighed sadly. Truly, he was losing his touch.

----------

Kikyo hoped that Kagura was still asleep. If she was, it wouldn't be hard to say she'd just come home very late the night before. If she could just enter the room quietly and change without waking her…

"Ah-ha!" Kagura cried out, pointing in triumph at her roommate as she entered the room. "Things ran a little bit over, did they? Whatever happened to 'I'll be home tonight,' huh?"

"Kagura," Kikyo frowned as she realized she was acting as though Kagura was her mother, which really wasn't the case. And anyway, why should she have to answer to someone who clearly held herself to far more open moral standards? "It's nothing, his car broke down."

"His car broke down?" Kagura laughed loudly, slapping her leg with the force of her amusement. "That's what it was, huh? Well, that happens all the time, you know, especially on dates. I mean, if I had a quarter for every time a guy's car broke down on me, I—"

"Could quit your job?" Kikyo raised a dark eyebrow and Kagura giggled slightly, wagging a finger at her roommate.

"Touché, Kikyo. You're too clever for your own good sometimes." She stretched and yawned as her roommate changed out of her dress into normal clothes. "So, did you guys snuggle up together in the back seat all night?"

"Of course not." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "We got a hotel room." This brought on a fresh bout of laughter from Kagura.

"Man, way to go, Shippo! Remind me to congratulate him on making a woman of you later." Kagura clapped her hands together as she continued to laugh. "He is one smooth operator, and I didn't really give him the credit he deserved before. I clearly underestimated his game."

"There was no _game_, if you must know." Kikyo glared at her roommate and grabbed a brush to smooth out her slightly tangled hair. The hotel had not provided anything, so she'd had to make due with running her fingers through it after a shower, something Shippo had seemed to find extremely fascinating. "And nothing like _that_ happened. We just went to sleep."

"Maybe just a _little_ fooling around," Kagura pressed for details. "Like, maybe a little heavy petting, you know, that's always nice. Or some naked cuddling."

"No, nothing of the sort." Kikyo held her chin up in a highly dignified manner. "I wore a robe, and he did not try any sort of trickery, because he values his fingers, and likes them where they are."

"Ooh, Kikyo, I love when you threaten dismemberment." Kagura teased. "But seriously. He took you to the opera! Nothing at all happened?"

"Well…if you must know, we did kiss." Kikyo finally admitted, and Kagura frowned, clearly a bit disappointed. "And we confessed our feelings, so now we are officially dating, and that is really all you need to know."

"This is so depressing. What kind of world is it where my sexy virgin roommate has a boyfriend, and I'm too busy with school work to play the field?" Kagura gave a dramatic sigh. "No, but that sounds very…nice. I don't think I've ever had a man respect my boundaries like that. You're really lucky, Kikyo."

"I didn't realize you _had_ boundaries." Kikyo answered in a dry tone, and Kagura gave the annoyed girl a warm hug.

"Yes! Even though you have a boyfriend, you're still a bitch." Kagura exclaimed as she released Kikyo, who was glaring at her in a way that said rather clearly that the next time she tried that, she'd come away with a knife sticking out of her from wherever Kikyo could reach. "The world makes sense still. Okay, awesome. Now get naked again, I want you to try on my project so I know that it looks good."

"No." Kikyo always refused to model for Kagura, just the same way that Kagura refused to be psycho-analyzed by Kikyo. "Go find Sango or Kagome or something."

"Miroku is _dead_ to me!" at that moment, Sango barged into the room without knocking or the slightest bit of warning, her face red with anger, and bits of scrambled egg on her shirt.

"This day is so exciting." Kagura winked at Kikyo, who only rolled her eyes just as there was a knock on the door.

----------

Kouga tried to catch his breath as he barely missed a furious Sango catching him in the middle of his secret mission. It was time to get serious about Kagura, he had decided. He had hoped the picture would spark something, but it hadn't. If it had, she was hiding it very well. He had a niggling fear that she already knew all about the past, that her reaction to the picture was shock that _he_ remembered, but even if she did, even if she hated him because of what had happened, he had to try and show her how he felt.

Not realizing that he wasn't the only one with that sort of plan, Kouga had gone out to a café that morning and procured a hot bagel, and a large caramel mocha. He knew that this was Kagura's favorite coffee, and her favorite breakfast food, just from observation. Obviously in the past, this had been different, but there hadn't exactly been Starbucks popping up all over the Sengoku Jidai, so now that there was more selection, of course her preferences would have changed.

He took the items back to his room, split the bagel and carefully spread cream cheese over it, feeling very proud of himself. It may not be the fanciest dish, but he was making Kagura breakfast, and he was very pleased with this fact. He folded a small note and put it on the plate and nodded, satisfied that it was ready.

Just as he had been ready to set the bagel and coffee out, making sure the hall was empty, he saw Sango storm in from the stairwell, looking completely furious. He wanted to avoid her for two reasons. Firstly, he wanted to keep it a secret at first, to kind of get Kagura used to the idea of him before revealing that he was the one doing things for her. Secondly, she looked like she was ready to maim, and he really liked all his body parts where they were. So he had hidden back in his room until he was sure the storm had passed.

He heard a door slam, counted slowly to ten, peaked out the door, and when he saw it was once more empty, snuck swiftly across the hall before depositing his offerings at Kikyo and Kagura's door, knocked, and ran back into his own room. Then he leaned against the door, listening.

"What the hell?" he heard Kikyo's always cheery tone grumble. "Is someone's breakfast missing? Because I found it."

"What?" Kouga held his breath as he heard Kagura's tone, intrigued, and as always when she wasn't arguing with him, melodic and low. "Oh…that's weird. Look, there's a note." There was a brief silence, and he assumed she was opening it and reading what he had typed up so that she wouldn't simply recognize his handwriting.

"What does it say?" Kikyo asked, mildly curious.

"Kagura, I woke up thinking of you, as always, so here is a small offering." Kagura read in a mystified tone. "Love, your secret admirer."

"Secret, huh?" Kikyo began, and Kouga panicked. Had it been so obvious?

"Who do you think it is?" Kagura asked, her tone sharp.

"You know who _I_ think it is." Kikyo answered, and the voices started to fade, he could tell they must be going back to the room.

"Yeah right, like he's that clever." Kagura snorted, and Kouga felt torn between annoyance and relief. If they'd been referring to him, that was a bit insulting, but even so, at least Kagura didn't think it was him.

Someday, he hoped, she would love him again. He just had to show her that despite the way they had met, there was something between them that was so much more powerful…

He hoped she would see it, too.

----------

"Mother, please." Rin's voice was not as happy as he was used to, and Sesshoumaru paused, his hand still on the doorknob. "Mother…you can't just run my life! You know that I'm an adult now, and I'm old enough to make my own choices!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. He did not like it when people upset Rin. When Rin was upset, he was upset. And when he was upset…well, it used to mean that people died, but he supposed now he would have to settle for glaring at them very indignantly. Which could still get the message across.

"Mother!" his hand tightened as he heard a sharp sob. Rin being made to cry was _unacceptable_. Perhaps people _would_ die. "Mother, you don't even know him! How can you know what he's like? He loves me, and I love him, and nothing you say can stop me from being with him!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. It was him? They were arguing over him? _This_ was what was causing Rin to cry, to yell, to feel so much pain? He had never thought about Rin's parents not liking him or accepting him. He was Sesshoumaru. Everyone loved him, because that was who he was. But if her parents were this upset, Rin would have to choose…between him and her family. No one should have to make that sort of choice.

"Mom, come on," her tone was watery, but much calmer. "Let's talk about something else. Did big brother get that job?" there was a silence, and Sesshoumaru jumped in surprise as it was interrupted by her suddenly yelling. "Fine! If that's all you have to say to me, _stop calling_!" he heard the receiver slam down, and the sound of broken-hearted sobbing.

He wondered what to do. Should he let her know he had heard? No…she would be forced to choose, if he did that. Maybe there was some way he could make it easier for her…

_Yes, there is. I can sacrifice for her, as she has always made sacrifices for me. This time, I will prove to her I have learned to put her before myself. Her happiness is the most important thing, after all._

His mind made up, he closed the door loudly enough for her to hear. He heard her gasp and run barefoot before locking herself in the bathroom. _She doesn't want me to see she's been crying. She always puts her pain to one side so that she can be perfect for me. Doesn't she see that no matter what, she _is_ perfect?_

"Rin?" he asked, purposefully making his tone aloof. "I'm home."

"O-oh!" she called from the bathroom. "Just a second!" she was running water, probably washing her face so it wasn't splotchy. She rushed out, her bangs a bit damp, her cheeks still a bit puffy.

_Well, I'd better start. Goodbye, Rin, my only love._

"How was your day?" she asked him, reaching up to kiss him, and he went stiff, resisting her. "Are…are you okay?"

"I'm tired. I'll be in my room. Do not disturb me. I have no time for your useless yammering." He told her in his coldest voice, swiftly turning and closing himself in his bedroom.

He couldn't bear to see the look on her face, but he knew what he was doing was for the best.

_You'll be happier this way, Rin. I swear it._

-----

The End (Of Part 14, That Is)


	16. Inuyasha, Relationship Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Penny Arcade or Dido or anything in this chapter.

I'm beginning to think that angst has become integral to everything for me. I'll be reading a book and then be like, "No angst, screw this." Same with fanfiction. Anyways, I'm glad people think the Shippo/Kikyo pairing is interesting. I know that me and Teresa were both a bit, "How do we write this?" but we do a fine job, I have to admit. . I thought of _another _Inuyasha AU and I'm beginning to worry. Eventually, I'll have to, you know, _quit _fanfiction. But I promised I wouldn't do so until I'm twenty-five and let's just freaking hope I get through most of my ideas that are sitting on my computer before then. Maybe by then I'll actually finish one of my novels. 'Cause there can be miraclessssssssss when…

I Believe In Yesterday

-----

Chapter "Omigod this is _so _not going to end in thirty chapters" Fifteen

-----

Rin pushed her shopping cart along, feeling like she might just burst into tears. The past two days had been horrible. On Monday morning, she had woken up and decided to make pancakes for Sesshomaru, since she knew he liked them. He had woken up, come into the kitchen and then got dressed, announcing that he was going out to get breakfast.

She had just stood there with a shocked face as a pancake burned on the skillet. It was so cold. He was just brushing her off like that.

When he got home, he saw her in the kitchen, crying with her hands in the sink from washing the dishes. She couldn't help it, she felt like he was being cruel. Then he told her to stop making so much noise, he had to finish a report.

"I…I'm sorry." Rin apologized and then hurriedly dried her hands on her apron before running out the door. She ran out of the building and into the park behind it, the one that Sesshomaru liked to take her on walks through. She fell onto a bench and cried into her arms.

_Why…Why are you being like this?_

_Why? _

_"It's a human, how can it matter?"_

_Do you remember? Do you hate me even though you are now one yourself?_

_Was it all too good to be true? We find each other after hundreds of years…bridging time just to be together…_

_How could I be worth that?_

The rest of that day and the next, she was as quiet as a mouse. Sesshomaru treated her like a piece of furniture and didn't notice anything she did, such as make him tea or offer to massage his shoulders because she knew he got very tense from work.

But none of it seemed to matter to him now.

Before, where he would tell her things that made her breath catch, he would offer nothing or if anything, cruel remarks. What was this change?

_I'm not everything he deserves…_

Rin wanted to start crying but she couldn't. She had to get groceries and then when she got home, she would make him dinner. A big dinner with all his favorite things.

_I'll make him Italian…it'll be just like our first date…_

It made her feel worse to think about him being so kind and mysterious, so different from anyone she had met before. To be the first person who ever kissed her. The first person to make her feel like she was going to faint from happiness.

_Maybe it's just stress…I shouldn't be so hard on myself…_

_But then…I'm really worried…_

_He's just never been like this._

_Unless…_

Rin's absolute worst fear came over her.

_Maybe…there's someone else…_

She tried to shake her head, to tell herself that it was stupid and silly. Sesshomaru wasn't _like _that. He loved her. He told her that a thousand times a day. At least, he used to. Why would it all change so suddenly?

They had been so happy, so what had she done to ruin it? Rin didn't even think that perhaps it was Sesshomaru's fault for even a second. Obviously, if something had gone wrong, it was her. Yes, but she would fix the problem as best she could.

_Maybe…maybe I'm just paranoid and I'll get home and make him dinner and everything will be happy again._

--------------------

"I can't believe you're fucking Kikyo." Inuyasha shook his head. Shippo threw a walnut at Inuyasha. Apparently Inuyasha had once more gotten mix nuts and once again, someone had eaten all the nuts except the walnuts. Inuyasha glared suspiciously at Kouga. Kouga obviously thought he was stupid and had even called Inuyasha a 'nut Nazi.'

"Okay, for the last time, Kikyo and I have _not_ had sex." Shippo explained for the umpteenth time.

"Geez, you said you stayed at a fucking hotel." Inuyasha looked miffed that he had gotten walnuts thrown at him. He was _still _finding walnuts in his bed from the last nut fight. "Now explain to me what's with Manic-Depressive McManwhore?"

"You mean Miroku?" Shippo supplied before glancing over at Miroku. They were all in Inuyasha and Kouga's room. Kouga was drawing something and not really paying attention to the conversation. Inuyasha was sitting in his ugly chair and Miroku was sitting on the floor, Indian-style with his hands in his chin, leaned forward with a sad almost catatonic look on his face. "Didn't you hear?"

"Do I look like the fucking Gossip King? You're going to have to go to Kagura for that sort of shit." Inuyasha asked.

"She's not that bad." Kouga mumbled as he scribbled. He was still feeling heartened by his ninja-stealth deliverance of coffee and a bagel to her.

"Let's just sat that Miroku got covered in breakfast." Shippo sighed. "Apparently, Sango was feeling bad for yelling at him and then when she arrived with breakfast for him, there was another girl there. Naked. In his bed."

"How do you know this shit?" Inuyasha looked at him in wonder.

"Well, I _have _a girlfriend." Shippo told them proudly. He noticed Kouga glaring at him as though the blue-eyed boy would love nothing more then to shove his colored pencil through his throat. "I get to hear all sorts of secret information from the other side."

"You do?" Miroku looked up, interested.

"Yeah." Shippo nodded.

"So…what's going on?" Kouga tried to look as casual as possible.

"Kagura has a secret admirer." Shippo told them matter-of-factly. "She got an anonymous breakfast on Sunday." Kouga grinned like an idiot. Shippo wasn't surprised, he had completely agreed with Kikyo when she told him she was pretty sure it was Kouga.

"Did she look…you know…excited?" Kouga tried to keep up a semblance of being casual but was failing miserable.

"Fuck, it's you isn't it?" The King of Subtlety, Inuyasha, asked. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "What? Do I look like I'm _blind_?"

"Matters of the heart aren't exactly your strong point." Miroku told him carefully.

"Whatever the fuck that means. Just because I don't get involved in all this angsty shit." Inuyasha looked extremely put out. Shippo coughed something that sounded like "_Kagome_!" but no one called him on that.

"Well, I don't think she's figured out it was you yet." Shippo told Kouga helpfully.

"Dude, don't tell him that shit he'll start up the goddamn Dido again." Inuyasha complained.

"The _what_?" Shippo raised his eyebrows so far that they almost disappeared into his bangs.

"They're _your _CD's!" Kouga pointed accusingly at Inuyasha who turned a deep shade of red.

"No they aren't!" Inuyasha vehemently denied.

"Then how come I found them in your Discman?" Kouga asked with a triumphant hint to his voice.

"What the fuck were you messing with my Discman for?" Inuyasha glared at him with all his might.

"Can I borrow it?" Miroku asked, looking like someone had just run over his puppy or something.

"Okay." Kouga shrugged.

"That's _my _CD!" Inuyasha jumped up and then realized that he had admitted to owning the CD and sat back down again.

"Funny how it wasn't yours a minute ago." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't really like it or anything, it's just mine."

"Then why do you have it?" Shippo inquired slowly.

"None of your goddamn business." Inuyasha shot back. "You guys are all being stupid."

"Why thank you Mr. I'm-Destined-To-Be-Alone-Forever." Kouga had completely abandoned his sketch now in favor of insulting Inuyasha.

"No, I'll tell you how to fix your freaking problems." Inuyasha pointed at Miroku. "You, stop being a fucking man whore and then maybe Sango wouldn't be all goddamn upset with you for being a man whore." Then he pointed at Kouga. "And you…you should just jump off a building." Kouga's teeth ground together. "Seriously, your problems are too fucked up for fixing."

"Inuyasha, please do _not _help." Shippo groaned. "Don't listen to him Kouga, he's just miserable because him and Kagome got into a fight."

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo with flashing violet eyes. "How the hell would you know?"

"Kikyo told me." Shippo shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Kouga looked interested. "I've got some helpful ways for you on how to solve your problems. Most of them involve me beating the shit out of you."

"Yeah, well fuck you." Inuyasha seemed to think this was an adequate way to end the argument. The four boys went back to what they had been doing previously.

-----------------------

In Kagome's room, all four girls were hanging out when Ayame came knocking on their door, wondering if Kagura could come help her with her designs. Kagura told her through the door that she was really busy with homework as she read past issues of Penny Arcade on Kagome's computer.

"Seriously, have you ever _seen _Ayame's attempts at designing?" Kagura asked the three other girls. "She's going to be working at that McDonald's for a long time."

"That's mean." Kagome said but giggled at the same time.

"I hope Miroku works at a McDonald's for a long time." Sango grumbled from her bed.

"That doesn't sound bitter at all Sango." Kagura turned back towards the computer. "Ehehehehehe, seriously, where do these guys come up with this stuff?"

"So…have you talked to Kouga lately?" Kikyo asked the red-eyed girl.

"Psh, I don't _talk _to him." Kagura waved it away. "Why would I waste my time on that when I have Tycho and Gabe to keep me company?"

"How can you just blow him off?" Kagome sat up and hugged her pillow to her. "I mean, doesn't that bother you? Inuyasha told me that you two were kissing in the laundry room, is that true?"

"One day, Inuyasha will get divine justice." Kagura vowed with a fist in the air. "And I can only hope I'm the one who delivers it."

"Possibly with a baseball bat." Kikyo put in while flipping a page in one of Sango's magazines.

"I hope Miroku gets divine justice with a baseball bat." Sango once more spoke up in the same bitter tone.

"Well I've noticed that everything about Kouga has been pretty hushed up. Is something going on between you two?" Kagome asked Kagura curiously.

"No." Kagura snorted. "I think Kouga's just really, really, _really _confused. Why do you care so much? Do you want to date Kouga? 'Cause you're welcome to him…"

"He just…" Kagome hesitated. "He cares about you Kagura."

"That's nice." Kagura shrugged. "Good for him."

"She's avoiding the problem." Kikyo told Kagome. "She's hoping that if she ignores it, it'll go away."

"I hope Miroku will go away." Sango said out loud to nobody in particular.

"He's been so weird and just…ugh." Kagura frowned and closed the window. "You just _had _to bring it up, didn't you Kikyo? Just _had _to put me off Penny Arcade, one of the few lights in a dark desolate time. You're so cruel."

"Well I think she has a point." Kagome agreed with Kikyo and then had the sudden weird thought that if she was agreeing with Kikyo, was she technically agreeing with herself?

_Very Zen Kagome._

"Big deal." Kagura rolled her eyes. "I like how you guys just side with Kouga. I mean, your friend gets rape-kissed and there's nothing but sympathy for the devil."

"I hope Miroku gets rape-kissed." Sango said out loud, obviously without thinking because as soon as she did the room got really quiet.

The three others girls just looked at her, wondering if they dared saying anything to the obviously pissed off maroon-eyed girl.

"I mean…damn." Sango hit her head. "I hate him so much."

"It's okay, I feel for you. Don't talk to _them_." Kagura shot looks at Kagome and Kikyo. "They don't understand that some men are nothing but _pure _evil." Kagome's face softened and she looked away from the group but no one was really paying attention to her.

_I know what it's like…and Miroku and Kouga are __not__ pure evil._

"I hear from Shippo that Miroku has done nothing but mope since you delivered breakfast." Kikyo said euphemistically.

"Gee, my heart is _bleeding _pity for him." Sango glowered sarcastically.

"You shouldn't just dismiss Miroku like this!" Kagome insisted. "You just can't!" Everyone looked at her, blinking once or twice.

"Um…okay." Sango looked weirded out.

"'Cause…'Cause…" Kagome tried to think of a way of putting it that wouldn't sound like she was crazy. "Maybe Miroku is the one you're _supposed_ to be with, but if you spend your days shunning him and hating him…you'll be sorry."

"Yeah, I can already feel sorrow." Sango got up. "Look, I'm going to get a soda."

"You do that, sister." Kagura nodded sympathetically. "Can you get me one too?"

"Band together, eh?" Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I'm mooch." Kagura grinned at her. "Please?"

"Whatever." Sango shrugged and left the room. She was got to the soda machines at the very end of the hall and began putting quarters in it. Behind her, she heard soft footsteps.

She could tell because the cologne he always wore drifted past with its intriguing scent. Sango continued as though she didn't know he was right there.

"Sango—" he began, but Sango had gotten the second soda and turned, walking straight past him without even looking him in the face.

Sango pushed the guilty and remorseful feelings as she walked.

_Because you do this…_

_Because I can't just forgive you after a few flowery phrases…_

_Is that what you did for her? Just said the right thing and then she was in bed with you? _

_Am I some sort of trophy? _

_"Look, I got __Sango__." _

_I can't…I can't see your face because if I see you, I'll know how sad you are, and I can't see that, because I can't be strong when your eyes look at me like I'm the only thing that can make you happy. _

------------------

_It's almost ready._

Rin smiled at herself. Sesshomaru would be home from work any minute. She checked everything, the pasta, the sauce, the salad with the Italian vinaigrette dressing that he liked, and the bread. Everything was perfect.

She quickly went about setting the table nicely, putting a pair of candlesticks in the middle and lighting the candles before dimming the lights.

_It's so romantic…_

Rin took off her apron to reveal her nice white dress that Sesshomaru had purchased for her shortly after she had moved in. There was a string of pearls around her neck and her hair was up. The door opened and Rin's heart raced.

Sesshomaru came in, didn't even look up at her, and went straight into his room. Her heart sank.

_It's okay, he's just tired from work, I'm sure…_

He came back from his room, and Rin stood up straight and gave him a big warm smile.

"Welcome back." She said cheerfully. He didn't make any sign that he had even heard her, though he was looking at her. Or more, _through _her. She felt tears pricking at her eyelids.

_Don't cry. Look happy for him. _

"I made Italian." Rin kept the smile on her face even though her voice cracked a little. "I hope you're hungry."

"Why are the lights off?" Sesshomaru turned from her and turned them on. "Why did you light candles? Put them out and don't do that again."

"I—I…" Rin tried to think of something to say but she knew she'd burst into tears.

"Why are you dressed like that? Completely ridiculous…" Sesshomaru spoke disdainfully.

"I just…" Rin thought her heart was being ripped apart.

"I can't believe you expected me to eat this filth." Sesshomaru looked at the food. "I'm going to bed." He left the room. Rin burst into tears. She fell to her knees.

_He…he doesn't…he doesn't love me…anymore…_

_I'm so stupid. _

_I'm so stupid._

She couldn't bear to look at the kitchen any longer and she fled to the room. Sesshomaru was already in bed, all the lights were off. He was rolled to one side, clearly not interested in comforting her in any way. Rin felt so horrible that she didn't know what to do. And so, she quietly left the room and went to sleep, curled up in an armchair.

Sesshomaru wished he could just die.

---------------------

Dude, I can't write anymore. NOOOOOOO!!! This sucks. I hate Sesshomaru's mean, mean ways right now. Seriously. Urgh.


	17. Fight the Power

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 16

-----

"I'll see you later." Shippo kissed Kikyo on the cheek as he gathered up his things. "I've got to go make sure my roommate hasn't thrown himself off a building."

"Oh, like he really cares about Sango that much." Kagura, very clear on who she was siding with, spoke up from the other side of the room where she was flipping through a magazine. "He just wants her so bad because no one's ever turned him down before and boys are like whiny little kids that can't ever take anything seriously unless they know they can't have it."

"Nice, Kagura." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Does this include your secret admirer? You know, she's gotten breakfast delivered every day of the week now." She told Shippo, who felt a rising admiration for Kouga's dedication.

"Yeah, well, who says they're a guy? I'm done with men. Always pinning you against washing machines and demanding sexual payment for some damn quarters. Not like I asked him for quarters _anyway!_" she scowled heavily. "Men are bastards. Sango and I are in agreement."

"They're getting their tongues pierced later." Kikyo added. "Because that's such a clear statement against men."

"We're doing that for fun," Kagura corrected, her tone a bit agitated. "But it is a statement, at the same time, like when women used to burn their bras! Men can't control us, they can't own our bodies, and we can do whatever we want without having to answer to them!"

"Fight the good fight." Kikyo replied in a dry tone. "Why don't you just burn your bras?"

"Fuck that, bras are expensive." Kagura snorted. "We've moved on to more sophisticated forms of protest. We may pay for piercings, but they stay with you, and if you burn bras, you're left with ashes and saggy boobs, so yeah."

"Um…yeah." Shippo scratched the back of his head. "See you later. Have fun with Sango…at the piercing place." He kissed Kikyo once more before fleeing the room and going back upstairs. If he didn't have a completely depressed roommate to worry about, and if he didn't find it difficult to be around a militant, man-hating Kagura, he would probably spend all his time in Kikyo's room. But as it was, he had other responsibilities, and Kagura's presence helped him keep on task, as it were.

"Hey!" he aimed for a halfway point between cheerful and neutral as he entered the room, honestly hoping he could do something to make Miroku feel better. "How's everything going?"

"Ungh." Miroku was in his bed, his head just emerging from under the comforter, one arm over his face, and Shippo wondered if he was sick or tired, or if he just liked to stay in bed because he didn't have any chance of seeing Sango there any time soon.

_Yeah, don't mention that, I don't think it will help._

"Are you sick?" Shippo asked, his face all concern.

"I'm sick of everything." Miroku answered, sighing dramatically and rolling over. "When I was younger, I had a zest for life that women found irresistible. I could have anyone I aimed for, and now…now I feel that Sango has crippled me. I cannot enjoy the flavor of food, the beauty of the world, the joy of life. All are lost to me, as I wallow in the misery she has exiled me to, a misery created by my own foolishness…"

"Okay, before you start writing emo poetry and forcing me to listen to My Chemical Romance," Shippo interrupted the diatribe when he could see that it would go on for as long as he let it, "I wanted to let you know that in case you haven't noticed, Sango isn't the only woman in the whole world. I know you've messed things up with her pretty badly, and she's done with you, but that doesn't mean you have to lay around moping and being alone forever! You've had…" he peaked at the message pad next to the phone. "Ten girls call for you already since that happened, girls that would love to go on dates with you. You could do that, that would make you feel better."

"They are lovely, I am sure, and I mean no offense to any of them, but there is no one who can cure my melancholy but Sango." Miroku sighed again and heaved himself to a sitting position. "I know you, of all people should understand how I feel. If Kikyo were to shun you, would you simply turn away from her and feel satisfied with another woman?"

"Are you saying…" Shippo sat down next to Miroku, a bit surprised at the insinuation here. Miroku was a fun guy, and he was a great friend, but he was not the sort of guy that Shippo could picture in a stable, monogamous relationship. "Are you saying you're actually in love with Sango, and not just…this isn't just your normal 'I'll date them and forget about it a week later' thing? Because I'm pretty sure part of your problem is that everyone, including Sango, doesn't really believe you are or ever can be serious about one girl."

"Of course! How could I not love her! She haunts my every waking moment, and all I can think of is how I had happiness…within my grasp…and I destroyed my chances. Now I feel further from her than ever before. No, another girl would never be the answer, here. I need Sango, and I must show her…somehow, I must show her how much I care, I must make some gesture to show that I love and respect the person she is, and that while I support every choice she makes, I wish only that she would rethink this one…" Miroku ran his hand through his thoroughly mussed hair, and as Shippo looked at him, he felt pity for his roommate, and found that despite all of his behavior in the past, he really believed that Miroku was serious.

"Look, Christmas is coming up." Shippo offered, his tone soft, sympathetic. "Why don't you get her something?"

"Could you find out what she wants?" Miroku's eyes were wide with pleading.

"Um, maybe. She's gone with Kagura getting her tongue pierced." Shippo shrugged. "But don't you think it would be better if you just…you know, thought of something that would show her how you feel? When I got that necklace for Kikyo, it wasn't like she had made any indication that she _wanted_ something like that, it just made me think…when I saw it, I knew that she would understand what I was trying to say when I gave it to her."

"Yes, that would be better." Miroku furrowed his brow. "I will have to think on this. Thank you, Shippo. You have renewed my will to fight!"

"Um, sure." Shippo felt pleased with himself as Miroku got up and set about getting ready before sweeping out of the room in a dervish. It was the happiest Miroku had looked since the legendary Breakfast Delivery.

_I really hope everything works out for them, and for the rest of my friends._

----------

Rin wasn't crying anymore. She wondered if she had run out of tears. Part of her desperately wanted to go back to campus, to speak to her friends, to ask them what they thought, to ask Inuyasha if he had any clue as to why his brother had so completely changed his attitude toward her, but she knew they were all going through their own troubles and the last thing she wanted to do was burden them with her own difficulties.

She had decided that she would make one last effort to speak to Sesshoumaru, one last chance for him to remember how he felt, for him to return her feelings once more, and after that, she would very quietly pack up her things and leave. She would go home for Christmas, and by the time she returned, she should be able to be relocated on campus, even if Ayame had already gotten a new roommate, which Rin didn't think that she had.

_It's amazing how calm I am now. Two days ago, I was a mess, and now…knowing that it's probably over, it's like it hurts so bad I can't feel it, like when you put your hand under water that's so hot it feels cold at first._

She had not bothered to dress nicely, nor had she bothered to put makeup on. She knew that she would only feel more devastated if she put a lot of time into her appearance and Sesshoumaru refused to see her face again. She couldn't do that anymore, and that was why…

_This time…if this time he still won't talk to me, tell me what's wrong…I'll accept mother's invitation. And that will be the end of it. We tried to make this work on the power of what we had in our last life, but I suppose not everything transfers over. I fell in love with him again, but if he can't love me…I understand._

When she heard the door, she jumped a little and stood up, noticing that as composed as she seemed, as resigned as she felt, there was still hope that he would see her and change his mind.

"Welcome home!" she forced a smile, and he passed her without comment, going to his bedroom as he had often done lately. She remembered when he couldn't wait to see her, or talk to her…she wondered if that had been him forcing himself to try to love her.

_But maybe he was disappointed. Neither of us are the same, so we can't recapture what we had._

She went to his room determinedly and entered after a cursory knock. He looked at her as though utterly bewildered at her daring, coming into his room with no invitation. "Sesshoumaru, I need to ask you something."

"I'm busy, I don't have time for your nonsense." He told her gruffly, returning his attention to the papers he'd been perusing when she entered.

"Would it…would you be happier if I lived on campus?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly, and he made a slight noise.

"Do what you like. I'm not your keeper." He answered.

"And…for Christmas…would you like to spend Christmas with me?" she asked. "Only, my mother's asked me home, and I wanted to know…because I would rather be here, but if you don't—"

"Didn't I say I'm busy?" he snapped at her, and she yelped slightly, jumping back against the door. "Rin, I don't care what you do, but if you can't keep quiet, I'd rather you leave the room."

"O—okay." She felt her throat constricting and wondered if she had more tears to shed, after all. "Sorry." She whispered, turning and leaving the room, walking down the hall and picking up the phone. She dialed a number and was vaguely relieved to get an answering machine. She didn't think she was up for a conversation at the moment.

"Mom?' she hoped her voice didn't sound too devastated. "It's Rin, I called to let you know I'll be coming home for Christmas break and I…" she paused as her voice caught, desperately schooling her emotions. "I love you, mom. I'll call you later with the flight information, okay?" she hung up and walked back down the hall, past the bedroom, into the miniature office area Sesshoumaru would probably soon be occupying. She sat at the computer, and numbly went through the process of buying a plane ticket online. When she had finished, she went back to the kitchen, thinking she'd have a glass of water, but her hands were shaking so badly she was afraid she'd break something. Then Sesshoumaru would yell at her again, and she didn't know if she could take that.

_I knew this was too good to be true. _She sighed and went to lie down on the couch, as she felt a bit lightheaded. _I knew that it would be impossible for someone like him to love someone like me. I was lucky just to have this time with him, to have those memories from before…those will have to be enough._

It hurt so badly, knowing that everything between them was over. He didn't care at all, he probably hadn't cared about her feelings for weeks now, if he ever had at all. _He tried so hard to love me again. I just wasn't good enough for him, and I don't think I ever was._

She could still remember, in the last life, one of their biggest arguments, when he had explained to her that humans lives and feelings were of no importance, and she had responded, with a passion born of despair, that she was human, and if that was so, she was worth nothing to him, and she might as well leave.

_Do you remember what you said? When I first really stood up to you, when I questioned you, and when I refused to accept that I was worthless, that all humans were worthless as you said. When I told you that if that's the way you felt, I would leave you? And you said…_

"_You cannot leave." Sesshoumaru had held out his hand in a regal way, as if he could will the words to be true if he sounded confident enough_

"_But why does it matter?" Rin had responded, tears in her eyes at the thought of leaving the only family she had anymore. But if he saw her as trash, it would be better, she knew. Better to have her heart broken now, then later. "I'm just a human, as you say, what can it matter?"_

"_You are different from them, you are better." He had not known what to say, but in that moment there was a hint of panic in his voice, and she was surprised to realize that despite what he said, he would miss her if she left, though she could not see what she had ever really done for him, what purpose she had honestly served. She could cook, but so could Jaken. She was no fighter, and while she could dress wounds, Jaken had taught her that, as well. They didn't need her, and they never had._

"_I am no better than any human, and if you see them as nothing, you see me as nothing as well." She had told him. "I thought you cared for me, but today you have told me the truth, and I'll just have to accept it."_

_She had turned to leave, and Sesshoumaru had taken some time to do anything, he was so surprised that she would actually go. But after he recovered from his initial shock, he came after her swiftly, grabbing her with his only hand in an iron grip._

"_Rin," his voice was low, and something about it made her intensely aware of the fact that they were alone, that he was a man, and she a woman, fully grown and if he should want to…_

"_Yes?" she had turned, her heart thundering in her chest as her eyes looked at her in the way she had always thought meant he cared for her, a soft look he showed only to her._

"_I am sorry." He had never before apologized to her for anything, and in fact, she had never heard him apologize to anyone. "Do not go."_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama," she sighed softly, and she hugged him, burying her face in his chest, and he had not pushed her away, but wrapped his arm around her. "I love you so much. Please don't say things like that again. I know you cannot love me, but to think that you think nothing of me at all…" she drifted off and pulled back, blushing, only to feel her face redden more deeply at the way he was looking at her._

"_I could never," he told her, his tone soft and serious all at once. He had looked as if he was trying to say more, but he was never one to go on at length about his feelings, and instead, he had leaned in and kissed her, and that had told her everything she needed to know._

_I wish you had those feelings for this me, as well, but I wasn't enough for you._

Rin went to the now empty bedroom and began packing.

-----

The End (Of chapter 16, that is!)


	18. Miroku Claus

I get to write some angst! Unfortunately my music for writing my book To Wrestle the Badger is still playing. (That's the Classical Music cd onee-chan. Its doing wonders for that book.) So, let me get up and change it. Go Dido! Totally angsty. Is that spoiling this chapter? Um…maybe. Hey ho, here we go! Hey yah—

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Seventeen

"Omigod, I'm _soooooooooooooooooo_ glad finals are over." Kagura cheered as she came into the room with a cherry coke. Kikyo gave her an amused look as the red-eyed girl seemed to be doing her best to do anything _but _getting ready to leave. So far, there was an empty suitcase on Kagura's bed, open with a pair of socks thrown in.

Kikyo was carefully rolling and packing her clothes in her suitcase as neatly and efficiently as possibly. She was only bringing what she needed for her vacation while Kagura's pile of stuff that she needed to pack suggested she was attempting to move back home for the holidays.

"So glad that you aren't packing?" Kikyo asked. Kagura grinned and then came over to inspect Kikyo's packing.

"Wow!" Kagura looked impressed. "You're really neat! How do you get all your stuff to fit like that?"

"Roll it." Kikyo shrugged.

"Hey, hey, Kikyo, you know I love you, right?" Kagura suddenly had a wheedling look on her face and Kikyo could already guess what was coming. "And you're practically done…"

"No, I'm not packing your stuff for you." Kikyo shot it down before Kagura could get it out.

"Please, please, _please_ Kikyo?" Kagura clapped her hands together. "You're so good at it! And," Kagura had an expression that suggested she had a card up her sleeve. "I got you a Christmas present."

"Well, if I have to pack your stuff, I might be too tired to give you _your_ Christmas present." Kikyo told her in a sweet voice that seemed to cover a threat.

"Fine, fine." Kagura grumbled as she stomped over to her stuff and started to pile stuff into her suitcase. Kikyo almost laughed at it. "I really did get you a Christmas present, you know."

"And I really got you one, but you can't have it until you're done packing." Kikyo told her like she was Kagura's mother instead of her roommate.

"What's up with you guys?" Sango came into the room, looking as though she was also extremely relieved that her finals were over.

"Business as usual in the room of sexy bitches." Kagura grinned. "What are you up to?"

"I'm done packing so I'm just going around giving out presents." Sango held out two wrapped presents to the girls. Kagura saw with some glee that hers was the right size for it to be jewelry. Kikyo's was not much bigger and squishy looking, suggesting clothing.

"Are we your last stop?" Kikyo raised her eyebrows.

"Well, no." Sango admitted. "I have Inuyasha and Kouga next and then Shippo and…" She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You don't have a present for Miroku, do you?" Kagura asked in surprise.

"Well, I bought it awhile ago, before he proved he was a stupid jerk-off." Sango looked irritated. "And I don't want to keep it, so I guess I'll just leave it with Shippo so I don't have to give it to him."

"Cool!" Kagura exclaimed as she opened her present. It was a bar for her tongue, and the little ball had 'Fuck You' written inside it. "This is great; it can talk to Kouga for me! Thanks Sango." Kagura closed the small box carefully and placed it inside her suitcase.

"Thanks for the shirt." Kikyo seemed to be amused by the white t-shirt that declared in black letters, 'I Like Stabbing'.

"Omigod, that's priceless! Where did you find that?" Kagura laughed.

"At—" Sango cut off at that moment because someone appeared in the doorway. Someone that she desperately had _not _wanted to see before break.

"Good evening ladies." Miroku was wearing a Santa Claus hat which made Kagura giggle. "I wish you a very merry Christmas; even though I know my own will be empty and meaningless without you all." He looked at Sango, who was pretending he did not exist. In his hands he had a bunch of gifts. "As it is Christmas time, I wore this hat in homage to one of my most admired heroes."

"Um, Santa Claus?" Kikyo scoffed at this. "I suppose you didn't get the memo saying that he wasn't real?"

"Yes, not many men can get in and out of beautiful women's homes without notice but Santa Claus does it once a year all over the world. I remember admiring him for that same reason when I was just a small child." Miroku looked nostalgic and Kagura and Kikyo looked like they were trying very hard not to start laughing.

"You would, you lech." Sango muttered.

"Oh, Sango, I cannot hear your words for you uttered them too quietly. Surely, during this season of giving you could give me the small gift of your lovely voice." Miroku gave her a charming smile.

"Why don't you die asshole?" Sango would have crossed her arms if she didn't have presents in them, but she certainly looked pissed that Miroku was there.

"I cannot die until I have completed my life's mission." Miroku told her nobly. "This is of course, to go on a date and take to bed the most beautiful woman in the world." Sango turned red with anger and was now grinding her teeth together and still not looking at the violet-eyed man.

"Dude, Miroku, I don't think you're doing so well." Kagura pointed out. Kikyo was stifling her laughter with one hand. "Maybe you should get making with the presents."

"Oh yes, of course." Miroku looked as though he had forgotten the presents all together. "I got one for each of you. But perhaps Sango would like to put her presents down so she could receive hers more easily."

"I don't want any of _your_ presents." Sango was glaring at something in almost the opposite direction of Miroku.

"But if I do not give out a present to the most beautiful woman I know, then I have not learned a single lesson that Santa has to offer." Miroku looked scandalized.

"Whatever, just give it to me." Sango held out her hands towards him after depositing all her presents on Kagura's bed and still not looking at him. "I swear, if it's not an appropriate present, I will smack you."

"Don't worry; it's quite appropriate from what I hear." Miroku shifted his presents a little so he could give her a small one.

"You didn't…" Sango glanced down at it and began to unwrap it. "You didn't get me jewelry did you?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"After I heard about your curious adventures with Kagura I knew exactly what it was I had to get you to show that I pay close attention to you, dear Sango." Miroku looked fairly confident.

Sango opened the box and then her face went through several changes quite quickly. First, there was definite confusion, then a sort of humorless look before melting into an angry expression. Kikyo thought it was quite the collage of reactions.

"You…you…" Sango's lips pursed together and from the look on Miroku's face, he hadn't realized he had done wrong yet. "YOU STUPID _ASS!_" And Sango threw the box containing a bar for someone with a pierced tongue at him. "I cannot believe you sometimes!" Then she scooped up her remaining presents quickly and went to exit, but Miroku stopped her.

"I…I…" Miroku tried to figure out what to say very quickly to make Sango not angry with him. Unfortunately, Miroku glanced down at her presents and noticed one with his name on it. "You got me a present?"

The look on Sango's face, Kikyo decided, seemed to project the fact that Sango would desperately like Miroku to burst into flames so she could dance all over his burning corpse and possibly toast marshmallows. All in all, Miroku could not have picked a worse thing to say.

"HERE!" Sango shoved it into his stomach with all her might. "TAKE IT!" And with that, she stomped across the hall and slammed the door to Kouga and Inuyasha's room shut.

"That didn't go nearly as well as I had planned." Miroku looked put out. "Though she did have a Christmas present for me. Her reaction to my present was a bit unexpected, I must admit."

"Well," Kagura was inspecting the present that had bounced off Miroku and landed on the floor earlier. "It should be noted that this would be completely worthless as Sango doesn't _have_ a pierced tongue."

"She…she doesn't?" Miroku was taken aback. "But Shippo said…"

"Apparently Shippo isn't giving out very good information." Kikyo's lips were pressed together.

"Someone's in the doghouse!" Kagura sing-songed.

"What about a doghouse?" Shippo came into the room. He looked at the only other male in the room. "Oh, Miroku, got it."

"We weren't talking about—" Miroku looked annoyed as Inuyasha burst out his door laughing hysterically.

"Omigod, Miroku, did you really get Sango a thing for her tongue?" Inuyasha asked, barely able to breathe through his laughter. They could hear Sango's angry voice, but could not quite make out what she was saying, and what could have been Kouga's voice trying to calm her down.

Miroku weakly nodded his head, and Inuyasha almost fell over in his newest round of laughter.

"Fuck…fuck…" Inuyasha was unable to get out much more than that as he finally did fall to the floor. "Omigod, you're so fucking stupid…"

"Why, thank you Inuyasha, here's your present. Unfortunately the store was all out of _hearts_ by the time I got there." Miroku actually threw the present at Inuyasha. Then he gave him Kouga's present as well and practically flew towards the elevators.

"Dude, Inuyasha, I don't know if you've realized, but you're kind of an asshole." Kagura informed Inuyasha in the sort of tone that one would use to inform a friend of a bad haircut.

"That's great." Inuyasha finally recovered. "I can't fucking wait to see what Kouga got for you. I bet that'll be fucking priceless. Wait until I get back with some popcorn though okay?"

"That was the most _insensitive _remark that I've _ever_ heard from you!" Inuyasha gulped and turned to see Kagome, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Wait, Kagome—" Inuyasha was cut off.

"I cannot believe you people!" Kagome shrieked. "You're just sitting here laughing at poor Miroku who _obviously _wanted to make up with Sango! I…I can't even…" Kagome was breathing quite heavily.

"No, shit, Kagome—" Inuyasha was nearing panic mode.

"I'm going to talk to Miroku since you people are too heartless to!" Kagome stomped off, presumably after Miroku.

"Oh…_fuck_." Inuyasha was a very unhappy soul at that moment.

"You deserved it, Inuyasha." Kagura told him wisely.

"I'm in complete agreement with my roommate." Kikyo put in.

"And I agree with Kikyo!" Shippo called from the room enthusiastically.

"I _hate_ you guys." Inuyasha went into his room and shut the door. Kagura let out a laugh.

"Poor guy, now he's _never _going to get laid." Kagura said in mock-sympathy. "So he shouldn't notice any significant changes in his life." Sango came out of Kouga and Inuyasha's room a few moments later looking less like she was about to go on a wild stabbing spree—starting with Miroku.

"Hmph." Was all she would say, however, and she went into her room after handing Shippo his present. For the rest of her remaining time at college before vacation, you had to send requests and presents to Sango through Kagome.

Kagura resumed packing and noted with some dismay that Kikyo was already done packing and then Kikyo and Shippo went off to do something before she had a chance to suggest something else. Kagura had wished them well on Christmas sex, which caused Kikyo to shoot her one of the evilest looks she had ever seen on the woman.

So now she was packing by herself. She wished Sango was still pissed off so she'd have someone to talk to. Then there was a knock on the door. Presuming that it _was_ Sango, Kagura told the person to come in.

But it was Kouga.

"Oh, wait; did I just say come in? I meant get hit by a bus." Kagura went right back to packing. After a few moments, she realized Kouga hadn't left yet. "Well, _what_?" She angrily looked at him and noticed he was holding a present out.

"Merry Christmas Kagura." Kouga told her with a sheepish smile.

"You…bought me a present?" Kagura looked like had just said that water was dry. "Um, wait, I've got to go and check the temperature in hell."

"Kagura…" Kouga got a not-so-amused look on his face.

"Well, I didn't get you anything." Kagura warned him in advanced. "I thought the tradition was to give presents to friends or family, and just to remind you, Kouga, rape-kissers don't go in either category."

"Will you shut up about that yet?" Kouga snapped at her. "Just take the freaking present."

"I will, then!" Kagura grabbed the present from him. "What the hell is this, anyways?"

"You'll have to see for yourself." Kouga was doing a bad job at holding back a smile. Kagura shook it, putting it next to ear.

"It doesn't _sound_ fatal." Kagura gave it another suspicious look. "But I could be wrong."

"Come on, just open it." Kouga encouraged her. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why did you buy me a present?" Kagura questioned him.

"Because it's something I know you'll like." Kouga was now openly grinning. "In fact, I guarantee you'll like it."

"Something _you'd _know that I would like?" Kagura did not seem charmed. "I mean, let's face it Kouga, you don't know anything about me, so how could _you _of all people—"

"Don't say things like that!" Kouga shouted at her. "Don't ever say I…dammit." He closed his eyes and was trying to suppress a wave of memories, not that Kagura could be expected to know that.

"It's true!" Kagura's hands were shaking. "I'm so sick of you trying to barge into my life for no freaking reason! All you want to do is mess it up!"

"Shut up Kagura!" Kouga was really starting to get angry. "You're always doing this! You're always trying to push me away!"

"And you're too stupid to get the message the first time!" Kagura yelled back at him.

"Why can't you just once not treat me like I'm some sort of monster?" Kouga was beginning to sound less angry and little bit sadder. "I just wanted to give you a present and—"

"I didn't ask for your stupid present!" Kagura threw it at him and he caught it. "So you can take it back, and never talk to me again! Do you understand that?!"

Kouga's angry face seemed to calm down until he looked like he was somewhat dazed. His eyes were suddenly shadowed by his bangs and he dropped the present on the bed.

"If it means nothing to you, throw it away." He whispered and Kagura suddenly felt sick. Then he left.

A moment later, Kikyo entered the room with her arms crossed, and Kagura got the feeling she had been listening the whole time. Kikyo leaned against the wall with a sort of casual elegance.

"By my estimation, you had better start running after him if you don't want to regret it the rest of your life." The pale young woman told her.

---------------------

I'm so, so sorry I suck at remembering to write updates onee-chan! But I have it now! Today I bought a walking stick, CANE you believe it?! Sorry. Sorry. Worse sense of humor ever. I was laughing too hard to type 'CANE' right. Reviewing is fun, when you're number one. Reviewing is bad, when you're a cad. (I'm all about the rhyming today, aren't I?)


	19. Sesshoumaru, Bane of Airports

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 18

-----

Kouga felt the wounds on his heart scar over and fade, his whole body going numb as he packed without even seeing what he was putting in his bags. He was very glad that Inuyasha was gone already, he didn't think he could handle his roommate's rough style of interaction right at the moment. All he could think of was the look on her face, the way she couldn't find it in herself to trust him, even a little bit.

_I'm trying to capture something that can't be held, and I'm surprised that it didn't work. No one can hold the wind. I know that, and yet, when I look at her, I want to try anyway. But this life…we're different, and I can't just rely on my own feelings to overcome her hate and distrust and make her care about me. I want her so much, but I can't make her love me again. I had my chance, and I ruined it then, as well._

"_She can't be trusted."_

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_I love you, Kouga."_

"_She's dead."_

"_It was an accident."_

He had failed her then, and this life was his punishment, letting his clan kill his wife and his unborn child. This was his hell, having to see her every day and knowing he could never have her, no matter what he said or did. He had meant this to be his very last attempt to get through to her, and it had failed spectacularly.

_Fair enough. I'll let you go, then._

He tried to hold back tears as he stared at the closed doorway across the hall. A part of him wanted so badly to fight this, to go in there, and force her to see that this was something worth trying, worth trusting in…but then, she shouldn't really trust him, after all. Last time, it had cost Kagura her life.

"Goodbye, Kaze-chan." He brushed his knuckles gently over the closed door and took a deep breath, walking away.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

----------

"Would you stop looking at me?" Kagura had seen Kikyo leave earlier, and that made it all that much harder to ignore the still-wrapped present sitting on her bed. She had even finished packing, and with nothing else to do, it was harder than ever to not look at it, to wonder…

_I should just throw it away, like he said, then I wouldn't have to worry about it._

Picking it up, she threw it in the garbage can with no small amount of satisfaction. But she kept staring at it. She took a deep breath and went down the hall to get a soda. She thought that would distract her, and it worked, until she was back in her room. The shining paper it was wrapped in seemed to be the only bright thing in the room, and she couldn't help if her eye was drawn to it.

"Dammit…" she flipped her hair and sat down with a deep huff of breath in front of her computer. She'd just read some old issues of toothpaste for dinner, that would distract her, surely. She had managed to read two before she looked at the present again.

_What can it hurt just to look? It's probably something stupid and juvenile._

The way he had looked at her was bothering Kagura, but if she could prove that he didn't really know her at all, as she had said, by looking at the present, then surely she wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

_It's just Kouga. I shouldn't care at all, and I can't see why I do. I hate him, everything he does is just…_

She touched her lips and reminded herself that she had hated it when he kissed her. It had been forced, and she would never have done it on her own. She still wasn't sure what had happened at Halloween to change him so much, and she was almost positive they hadn't had sex. The only part of her that was sore the next day was her head, after all. But something had changed in him that night, and she couldn't help being curious. Did he really care about her so much, or was this a trick?

_Kagura, you have serious trust issues._

_Also, you talk to yourself._

Sighing heavily, she bent over and picked the shiny package up out of the garbage. It was no worse for it's time in the bag, as she had already emptied her garbage earlier that day so that it wouldn't smell like rotten food when she came back. And now, with no one here to stop her, she couldn't resist the lure of the package, it's paper begging to be ripped. Why would Kouga go to the trouble?

"_I just want you to smile."_

Wait, where was that coming from? When had he said that? She shook her head and tore into the paper, uncovering a box, which she opened before freezing.

She could see it was a fan, but it was completely folded, so it was impossible to know…but somehow, she knew what it would look like when she opened it. Her hand shook as she pulled it out of the box, and as she snapped it open with practiced ease, she heard a small noise escape her throat, her vision blurring.

_Why am I crying over a fan? It's not even that great, it just looks so…_

"_I am the wind, I'll be free one day."_

"_You saved me."_

"_I'm coming with you."_

"_Suit yourself."_

"_I can't help it, I just want you to smile."_

"_I have too many kimonos already!"_

"_I want you to have everything."_

"_I love you."_

"_Kaze-chan…"_

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_Get her!"_

"_She's evil, her child will be, too!"_

Kagura felt she would faint, and she had to clutch her free hand against the desk to stop herself falling out of the chair. Suddenly, everything made perfect sense. The way he looked at her, the disappointment when she wouldn't return it…they had been lovers, married, and she had forgotten all of it. He had found this, brought it to her to help her remember, and she had cast it aside. Even that picture…she knew now that she could remember, why the picture had seemed so familiar to her. That was her, as she'd been in the last life. That had been the Kagura he knew in his heart, the one he had hoped for, the one he saw when he looked at her, the one that made him forgive her for every insult, for every instance when she shunned him or ignored his feelings. He was hoping for her, all this time, and Kagura had proven to him that in this life, something like that couldn't exist.

_I've pushed aside everything he's tried to do for me. I never let myself trust that this time, there could be a man who actually cares about me. And now…_

She stumbled to her feet, ran out into the hallway and beat on his door frantically. Nothing. No one was there. She had missed him, and now it was too late to make amends.

_How can I let you know that I see…that I'm sorry I didn't give you more of a chance? How can I get you to give me another chance? How can I fix this?_

_In the last life…all I wanted for so long was to be free, and you helped me find that, but now…what do I want? Can I trust you again? And if I do…will you forgive me everything and take me back?_

She went back to her room, fell on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched the fan like a lifeline, letting her memories wash over her, feeling her with joy and sadness, and twisting her regrets deeper.

----------

Sesshoumaru knew what was happening today. He had pretended not to notice, because he couldn't throw away the efforts he'd put in. It had taken every ounce of his control to keep himself from breaking down and telling Rin that he did love her, that he always would, but that he couldn't let himself tear her from her family. In the past life…he had often been selfish, raised in a way that made it so he really didn't know any better. He had believed he was entitled to everything he wanted, and that he was superior to everyone. He knew better, and he wanted to make it up to Rin in this life.

He had originally hoped to make it up to her by simply being a more attentive lover in this life. In his old life…he had shown very little affection, and while Rin had seemed satisfied, and had never questioned that he cared for her, he realized when she died, leaving him to live on for what seemed an unbearably long time, that human life was brief, and that he had wasted countless chances to give her more, to show her how he felt, to make her happier.

He wished there was some way to stay with her, but he could see that was just his selfishness again. Of course he wanted to stay with Rin, to keep her always at his side. He needed to really sacrifice things for her, the way she had for him. In the old life, she had accepted anything he gave her, had seemed happy just to have what attention he would give, and he worried that he had ignored her needs. But he would not make that mistake again. He would make sure she stayed happy, and even if that meant the brief pain of losing what they shared, she would be much happier with her family than without, he was sure.

_I only wish there was some way to do this without hurting her._

She was leaving today, and that would be that. Of course, he would keep an eye on her. Now that he'd found her, he would keep her safe, and always he would be near, watching to be sure nothing bad happened to her, and in the end…in the end, this was better. She had given him everything she could in the last life, and now, he would return the favor.

The prospect of seeing her go had been too painful, so he took his time at work, not hurrying home. Her flight was meant to leave at seven, and he didn't get home until almost six-thirty, so he was not surprised to see the apartment empty when he came home. He felt relieved, but he couldn't help feeling like his heart had frozen over completely. It hurt deeply, but he had been hurting for weeks now, knowing how this must feel to her, having to put up with his attempts to push her away.

_She must hate me now._ He sighed, tossing down his briefcase and tossing his tie to the floor sluggishly as he spotted a letter on the empty coffee table. He eyed it warily.

It was addressed to him, and it was clearly from Rin.

Part of him wanted to throw it away, to complete the separation of their lives. But she was gone now, and it was too late to change his mind, anyway, so there could really be no harm in reading it. Besides, this would be one of the few things left of Rin in his home. It would hurt to look at, most likely, but it would be a comfort as well. He took a deep breath to steel himself and sat down, unfolding the letter and reading.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_Part of me says it's silly to even write this. You don't care for me anymore, and you'll probably just throw it away, but just in case you want to know how I feel, what I'm thinking, and everything about what this has meant to me, I wanted to leave this to you. Also, I think it will help me to write this all out, just so that I can tell my feelings to someone, even if you just burn this without opening it, I like to imagine maybe you'll read it someday, and we'll have this between us still._

_I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to apologize to you to your face, but I know I have to. Isn't it funny that I'm a coward about these things? In the last life, you could never admit your feelings unless the situation was extreme, and now, I wonder if I'll become that way, too. Though I doubt I'll ever love anyone the way I'll always love you. I wanted to be the girl you remembered, and I wanted to give you everything you wanted and needed. I wanted to make you smile every day, and I wanted you to love me forever, but I guess the Rin you remember was a lot more amazing then the Rin you found. I'm sorry I couldn't be that person, and I'm sorry I disappointed you. I know you tried to love me, and I want to thank you for that. It was the best thing I've ever had, and even though it hurts now, I know I'll always look back on our time together with happiness. Thank you for that chance._

_I guess we both learned a lesson. I thought that since I loved you now, like I had in the last life, everything would be the same. I thought you would love me back, and marry me, and we would grow old together this time, now that you're human. I wanted to have your children, and to spend every day with you. I learned that you can fall in love with the same person twice, but it doesn't mean they'll do the same. I only had one real chance with you, and I'll have to live with my memories of you, instead. I think you learned that you can't make yourself love someone because you remember loving them in another life. Both of us are different. To me, you seem even more wonderful, but it seems that as you brightened through time, I faded. I can't be enough for you, and nothing I did was enough to make you love me. I know you can't choose who you love, so I don't blame you. I am the one who could not make myself good enough._

_I just hope that you'll remember me with fondness. I had to leave, before you hated me completely. I could see you were starting to despise me, and it hurt so badly to think of you hating me, and I felt so ashamed realizing I was forcing myself on you, I knew that I had to end things before they got worse. I'm sure the old me would have kept trying, and probably you wouldn't have been able to turn her down after a while, and she would have been happy with you forever, but I'm not that woman, and so I will have to be alone and think of what I could have had. I want you to be happy, and to find someone who can make you smile, because your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. I want you to know that I'll always love you, and that I hope that maybe one day you can be my friend, because I still think you're the most amazing person I'll ever know._

_Goodbye,_

_Rin_

Sesshoumaru read it once through, and felt his head swirling. Everything she said…everything she felt…if that was really true, then was he really helping her? He was trying to make her happy, and yet…and yet…

"_You're the only thing I need to be happy!"_

Her words from the past life echoed in his head, and he felt his fingers go numb. In the last life, she had lost her whole family, and she had been happy with him. He wanted her to be with them, but if it made her this miserable…had he made a mistake?

_She thinks I don't love her…that I despise her and think she's inferior to my memories of her. I can't let her think that…even if it means she does have to choose between her family and me, I cannot let her hurt so deeply on my account._

Sesshoumaru tossed the letter back on the table and was out the door so fast it barely had time to settle before he was gone. He nearly tripped on the stairs in his hurry to get down to his car, and he leapt in, starting it up with a roar and leaving tire marks as he sped out of the parking lot and toward the airport with a blatant disregard for any and all traffic laws.

He lived forty minutes from the airport, but when he had parked his car and run into the building, the arrival and departure screen informed him it was currently six-fifty, which meant he'd made the drive in about fifteen minutes. However, he could see from the screen that Rin's flight was boarding, and she was at one of the very end terminals.

_No. I can't let her believe those things. I have to succeed._

Luckily, Sesshoumaru had been a track star in high school and college. At first, his flight across the airport was not noticed, but when he leapt through the security gate and knocked over a guard who tried to get him to show his ticket and ID, he developed something of a following. Ignoring the worry of what would happen when they caught him, Sesshoumaru focused all of his attention into just moving forward as fast as possible, and when he reached the terminal, he had completely outrun the guards.

And there she was.

The sight of her tear-streaked face as she handed over her ticket for inspection was enough to stop his heart and steal his breath, and he might have had to watch her leave, but almost as though she could feel his presence, she looked up, and her grey eyes went wide, her mouth opening as though she meant to say his name but couldn't find the strength.

They were frozen like that for a moment, but the stewardess shook Rin's shoulder slightly to get her attention, and the spell was broken. Sesshoumaru leapt a chair and closed the distance between them easily, holding her because he felt like he couldn't bear _not_ to have her in his arms at that moment.

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice was shaky, unsure, wary. She was afraid this was some new way of hurting her, and he felt suddenly deeply ashamed.

"You are the one who is amazing." He told her. "I do not deserve you, and I wanted you to be with your family, but if you would really choose—"

"I love you!" she clutched at him suddenly. "I love you more than anything! If my mom can't respect that, it's too bad for her, because if you…if you love me too, I'll never leave you, no matter what she thinks!"

"I do love you." He told her. "More than anything." They kissed then, and he heard the guards approaching. "Forgive me, Rin. I've been a fool."

"Are you coming, miss?" the stewardess asked, clearly not sure whether she would find a good opportunity to speak to Rin at this point.

"No, I'm staying home for Christmas." She smiled at the woman.

"Home?" Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced at the guards in sudden worry.

"With you." She kissed him, and when security escorted him off the premises, he found he could not stop smiling, because she was with him the whole way. She would always be with him, and he finally saw that in the same way that he could never be happy without her, she would never want to be without him.

-----

The End (Of Chapter 18, That is)


	20. Everyone Loves a Party

I got to see my second episode of dubbed Inuyasha. And woo, omigod, let's just say there were tears rolling down my face, and I don't mean of sadness. I feel so bad for you guys who are stuck with ONLY the dub. The original is so much better. Besides, the dub picked some of the worst voice actors. Maybe Inuyasha's voice actor is really nervous 'cause he makes it sound like Inuyasha's going through puberty. And Kagome sounds about three times more brainless then usual. No wonder dubbies are always telling us we're out of character Teresa. I don't know what's up with Miroku's voice actor; he just doesn't have all the charm of the Japanese seiyuu. In fact, he kind of speaks in what I would describe as a bored monotone. Shippo's voice actor does okay. And Kikyo's sounds like she should be doing a much older woman but wasn't so bad. (I'm soooo biased.) Anyways, someone asked who our favorite characters are and I'd have to say Kouga, Kikyo, Kagura, Shippo, and Miroku are my favorites. Oh, and Inuyasha. And Sango. We don't talk about me and Kagome. Not after the Center Stage fiasco. (Hey, it might not have happened in the actual anime, but that doesn't stop me from holding it against her.) Oh! And Kanna…actually…yeah…I don't really hate anyone. Other then Naraku and Goshinki. If Goshinki hadn't died as quick as he did, I would have shot myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Possibly because I would shoot myself if fanfiction reviews are anything like fan letters.

Warnings: There's only like two people that are happy. Everyone else is either in a rabid fight with their loved one or just realized they were in a rabid fight with their loved one. So, good luck! There may be kissing but I don't know, it all depends on if you and…

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Nineteen

Rin glanced over into the living room where Sesshoumaru was decorating the Christmas tree while wearing a Santa hat. He had protested at first but Rin had insisted that he wear it as it was more festive that way.

She picked up the phone shakily.

_Here goes nothing…_

It rang twice before her mother picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me." Rin spoke in a small voice.

"What are you doing? Aren't you on a plane?" Her mother asked her, sounding like she was about to start panicking.

"I'm not coming home." Rin told her, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm spending Christmas with Sesshoumaru."

"What? Why?" Rin's mother questioned sharply.

"Because this is where I belong." Rin told her firmly. And it was true. Of all the places in the world she could choose to be, she would choose right there, with the sounds of Sesshoumaru decorating the tree in the background and the apartment smelling like pine and cinnamon from the candles burning in there. "I love Sesshoumaru. I can't live without him. If you want to cut me off from any money, then you can do that. I love you mother, but nothing can keep me from him."

Rin thought that her mother wasn't answering because of anger but she was surprised when she heard sounds which were clearly her mother crying on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Rin…" Her mother sobbed. "I just…I just didn't know what to think when you told me you were living with an older man…I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"There's always a chance I'll get hurt." Rin admitted. "But I'm not going to worry about what's to come, only what's going on right now."

"It's hard to think of my little girl talking like this…it sounds like you have more years on you than your mother." Her mother joked weakly.

"I do." Rin replied and she could not see her mother's bewildered expression. "Sesshoumaru and I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Rin." Her mother was smiling.

"And a happy new year." Rin wondered briefly if this didn't sound exactly like a made for TV movie. Nah, if it was, they never would have found someone pretty enough to play Sesshoumaru.

-----------------------------

"Kagura, your ride is here." Her mother knocked on her door. "Kagura?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kagura yelled over her shoulder. She glanced back down to the sketchbook she had been going through to pass the time. Back to the picture of herself in a beautiful kimono.

"_This is how I see you."_

_What do you see now when you look at me Kouga? _

_Do you remember the woman who was not strong enough to save our child? _

_Do you remember the woman who slaughtered your tribe?_

_Do you even see a woman?_

Kagura gathered her stuff and went through the living room with her suitcase. On the couch, watching TV with a vacant expression, as though she were really asleep, was her older sister Kanna.

_Kanna…why did you change? _

_You used to be so vibrant, even though you were quiet…_

_And now…you're back to the way you were…before…_

_You didn't even notice my present. _

Kanna didn't seem to notice the other girl's presence at all. It reminded Kagura that the last time she had seen Kanna before she had changed to this dead husk with her sister's name was right before Kanna had left for college.

_And then you came back and you weren't the same._

_Something happened._

_I thought going to the same college would make you happy. _

_But I guess I was wrong._

She opened the door to see Shippo standing there, waiting for her with a bright smile. Kagura tried to put on her best fake smile. Her Christmas had been horrible, especially with her re-awakened memories. Not to mention Kanna was still unresponsive and her mother had pretended everything was fine, trying to make the very best of it.

"Hey Shippo." Kagura greeted him.

"Hey Kagura." Shippo took her suitcase from her. "Here, I'll put this in the trunk. There's someone waiting in the car for you, someone I know you'll be happy to see."

Kagura's heart soared.

_Maybe…_

_It couldn't be though…_

_Why would he? _

_I don't care about his reasons; I just want to see him. _

She rushed towards the car, past Shippo. One of the car doors opened and out stepped Kikyo. Kagura stopped running, her hopes crashing down around her.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Kagura?" Kikyo asked. Kagura found herself suddenly reaching out and hugging Kikyo.

"No." Kagura felt like crying. She _was_ happy to see Kikyo. She was her best friend. She was glad Shippo was there. She couldn't wait until the others came to the party. For the time when they could all spend time together again.

_I belong here. _

Kikyo patted her on the back, sensing Kagura's need for comfort. "Why don't we both sit in the back seat so you don't have to sit back there alone?" Shippo pouted for half a second behind Kagura's back but Kikyo sent him a sharp look and he immediately opened the back car door for them.

This caused Kagura to break down in tears. Eventually they got into the car and Kikyo and Kagura talked in the back seat in low voices. Shippo felt left out, but he was sure that it was probably something he wouldn't understand.

Kagura told Kikyo as much as she could without telling her about the past life, which she figured Kikyo wouldn't recall. During her Christmas break alone, she was remembering more and more, and she did recall Kikyo in the past life.

_Something about a living dead miko…_

_Yeah, I'm sure. Night of the Living Dead Kikyo. _

_She'll stab out your eyes with a dull object and have you running in terror…_

Kikyo tried to offer advice where she could.

"You did hurt Kouga." Kikyo hesitated slightly. "Really hurt him from what I hear. It's going to take time, Kagura."

_Time…I guess we have time. _

_How many lifetimes does it take you to forgive someone?_

"How was your Christmas, Shippo?" Kagura changed the subject and spoke to the ginger-haired boy who was trying to pay attention to the road and also trying to watch them in the rearview mirror.

"It was okay." Shippo shrugged. "Same old thing, tons of relatives, lots of food, and a lot of people wanting to know where my fiancée was."

"Fiancée?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Me." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Apparently, Shippo's parents told everyone he was getting married."

"Haha, well that's never gonna happen 'cause me and Kikyo are gonna get married." Kagura teased Shippo, poking him in the neck through the space between the seat and the headrest.

"I don't think I could stand being your roommate for the rest of my life." Kikyo smiled at Kagura's slightly raised spirits.

"So I should cancel the cruise to Holland?" Kagura gave her friend a wicked grin. "Well, I guess you can have her then, Shippo."

"Thank you for your permission." Shippo said dryly. They spent the rest of the car ride bantering and talking about how the party was going to be.

----------------------------

_Okay, Inuyasha, this is it. A big New Year's party at Shippo's house. _

_Don't fuck this up._

Inuyasha was riding the bullet train to Shippo's house. He was watching the passing countryside out the window while listening to music on his headphones. And trying to concentrate on the very difficult (at least in Inuyasha's opinion) task before him.

_Kagome's gonna be there. _

_And she's really upset._

_So don't be an asshole. Don't tell Kouga what a fucking dick he is, don't make fun of Miroku being stupid, and don't say anything fucking stupid. _

_This sounds hard. _

_Okay…how about this: You can call Kouga a dick and you can laugh at Miroku. But don't do it in front of Kagome, she'll fucking get all upset again and then you're never __ever__ gonna get anywhere with her._

_Sounds like a fucking plan._

_Okay, all the bases covered. _

Inuyasha was fairly confident about this party. After all, what were the odds that anything bad would happen? He was really worried about Kagome. Something was wrong with her, after all. Maybe everyone else could get so caught up in their own stupid problems that they didn't see it, but Inuyasha wasn't involved in any fucking drama.

_I wish she would just fucking tell me…_

_I should be like, "Look, Kagome, I know I'm a fucking prick, but dammit, I'm not going to let you sit around and mope about whatever the hell is bothering you. So just fucking tell me or stop being upset."_

_Yeah, dude, and then she'll see that I'm really fucking smart and she should listen to me. _

_Fucking pre-med and everyone treats me like __I'm__ the stupid one in the group. _

_That's obviously Kouga. _

_He's such a dick. _

------------------------

He looked at his reflection one last time. He was about to walk up to Shippo's house and knock on the door. Obviously everyone was showing up for the party. Kikyo would be there. That didn't really matter to him. Inuyasha would be there. That just annoyed him.

Kagura would be there.

And that made him wonder what he was going to do.

Should he just ignore her? He just didn't know. He found himself missing her over the break. Sure, he was pissed, sure, he didn't think Kagura could ever undo the damage she had done, but he found himself going off by himself just to think about her or think back on the past life.

_Why do you think about stuff that doesn't matter anymore?_

And it was always 'why?' Just like her eyes, so long ago when he had found her dead body, her large red eyes staring up at him, asking him why he had left her to be killed, why he had left her and their child unprotected, why he hadn't been there when she needed him most.

_Her eyes no longer ask me 'why?' _

_But they do in my dreams. _

_I never want to see those eyes again, asking me why I can't be there for her. _

_What if I'm not there to protect her when she needs me most? _

_Am I damned to repeat my mistakes? _

_Do I deserve this?_

His feet felt heavy as he walked towards the door. He swallowed as he reached out to touch the doorbell. He could do this.

_Sometimes 'why?' doesn't have answers. _

"_That's too bad." Kagura sighed as she leaned back on her hands, her feet dangling in the cool stream next to him. "Maybe one day you do get to find out all the answers."_

"_That would be nice." Kouga smiled at her and carefully moved his hand so it covered hers. "But around you, I don't think I need any answers." _

His finger pressed against the doorbell.

_But I need answers now…_

_I'm too scared to ask the questions, though. _

---------------------------

_Get out of the car, Miroku. You came all this way to party with everyone. They're expecting you._

_Who cares?_

_Get out of the car. _

_Why?_

_Sango will be there._

Miroku hit his head on the steering wheel. Even after not seeing her over the break, he still felt so stupid.

_Why did I do that? _

_Did I think sleeping with some girl would help me? _

He wondered if he could somehow beat himself unconscious hitting his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. Then he wouldn't have to go to the party and see her.

_I should just leave now. _

There was a tapping on his car window that made him jump and hit his head on the roof of the car. He rolled down his window to see Kagome standing there, her large blue eyes blinking.

"Um…are you okay Miroku?" Kagome asked slowly.

"No." Miroku sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome questioned.

"No." Miroku felt like sitting there and hitting his head against the steering wheel repeatedly in peace. Kagome was ruining it.

"I don't think you should sit out here by yourself." Kagome informed him. "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to."

"I…I can't." Miroku hit his head against the steering wheel.

"Come on, you can't make up with Sango if you avoid her, right?" Kagome nudged him. "And if you keep doing that, I am _not _calling an ambulance when you get a concussion. I'll…I'll send Inuyasha to take care of you. He's pre-med after all."

"You wouldn't." Miroku looked up in horror. "No, no, don't send Inuyasha."

"Then come _on_." Kagome opened the car door. "Get out of there. How do you expect anyone to have any fun if the life of the party isn't there?" She winked at him.

"I must admit, I _am _the most charming and the best at making witty conversation." Miroku got up, looking very noble. "It would be my duty to make the party interesting for the beautiful ladies that will be there."

"That's the spirit!" Kagome cheered. Then she felt a wandering hand. "Dammit…Miroku…" And she smacked him.

"Force of habit." Miroku grinned. Then he leaned in. "Don't tell Sango."

"I won't." Kagome punched him in the arm. "Don't do it again."

Together the two headed towards the party.

-----------------------

I'm unusually pleased with myself about this chapter. And I cannot _wait _until Teresa writes the next chapter. Even though I know what's going to happen, I know Teresa will pull out some wicked cool dialogue. . 'Cause when the world needs angst in fanfiction, Super Teresa GO! I wrote this chapter with like no caffeine in my system so if it sucks, blame my raging headache. Maybe that's why Miroku was hitting his head against the steering wheel. Inuyasha is going to attempt not to say anything stupid?! That'll be a first for him. Please review!


	21. Drinking is not always the answer

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter 20

-----

"Oh. My. God." Kagura's jaw dropped completely, and she stood speechless for several minutes. "Shippo, will you marry me?"

"Um…" Shippo looked on in worry as Kikyo's expression darkened and she cracked her knuckles. "No…no thanks."

"You are so totally loaded." She sighed heavily. "I mean, you saw my place. I live in a _hovel_ compared to this. Look at this, Kikyo, did you know he was this rich?"

"I wouldn't care if he lived on the streets." Kikyo spoke in a very philosophical tone.

"Yeah, I know, you love him, it's beautiful." Kagura nodded and clutched her arm. "But when you get married, you're taking me shopping, right? Like, once a week?"

"Kagura…" Kikyo's voice sounded deadly, and Shippo just laughed. He was used to people acting like this when they visited his home. He was more impressed by Kikyo whose eyes wandered to certain works of art with a quiet appreciation. Most people couldn't really restrain their amazement, but she really took it all in stride. Not that he thought of her as a gold-digger, but it was nice to see it wasn't a really big deal to her. Kagura, however…

"And then when you get a house, you guys should give me a guest room. Not that I'd live with you, but like, just for me when I visit. You could have a ridiculous place with like a hundred rooms, and give everyone you know one! Oooh! Can mine have a bathroom and be fully furnished with designer clothes?" Kagura's eyes were sparkling as she saw the dream room in her mind. Kikyo sighed softly, cracked her on the back of the head, and turned to go answer the sudden sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, hello _Kouga_." Kikyo emphasized his name, making sure the girl in the other room could hear who had just arrived. She didn't want Kagura to be depressed, but she also wanted her to stop planning her guestroom at her supposed future mansion. "I am glad you're here."

"Um…what?" Kouga thought perhaps Kikyo was drunk. This was by far the friendliest he had ever seen her. Ever.

"Kagura!" Kikyo called out, and he blanched. "Kouga's here!"

"Hey guys!" Kagome was coming toward them with Miroku in tow. "Is everyone here already?"

"No, just a few of us so far." Shippo had come to the door, and Kagura was still in the other room, deciding that hiding was clearly the cool thing to do. She was not terrified at all. She wasn't. "With you two, that means we're just waiting on Sango and Inuyasha."

"Oh." Miroku suddenly looked as though he was having a strange reaction, like he would be sick, or do a jig, or both. It was a bit disturbing, and Shippo and Kagome backed away from him in the crowded entryway.

"I was just doing a tour, do you guys want to look around a bit?" Shippo offered, and they all moved deeper into the house, except for Kikyo, who returned to her roommate, still hidden in the next room.

"You can come out now." She told Kagura in a dry tone. "Is that your plan to win him back, hide in the other room whenever he shows up anywhere you are?"

"I just…what should I say to him?" Kagura looked anxious and drawn, and Kikyo couldn't help feeling a bit of pity for her. "How can I make him understand…that I want to start things between us…from the beginning, you know."

"You're going to have to show me that fan." Kikyo sighed heavily. "It must be amazing."

"Kikyo, please!" Kagura pleaded, and the pale girl shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the one who had to fight with him all the time in the first place. I tried to warn you, but of course, I'm only a psychology major, what could I possibly understand about people." Kikyo told her, pursing her lips.

"Sometimes you are really not helpful." Kagura told her in irritation. "I mean, what would _you_ do?"

"Tell him you're sorry, and that you decided you do want to have bathroom sex, after all." Kikyo told her with a straight face. "And you might want to tell him about _everything, _I mean, if you're serious about him, he'll find out anyway that you—"

"Okay, he does not ever need to know that." Kagura snarled. "Fine, I'll deal with this myself, as I can see you're too busy gloating over how you're the only one happy with their boyfriend. You are a dirty, smug bitch."

"I try." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Do you want a soda?"

"Well…yes, fine." Kagura scowled, angry that Kikyo could overcome her anger that easily. Just then, the doorbell rang and she yelped. "Kikyo!" the other girl was on her way to the kitchen and Kagura wasn't sure she could hear. "The door!"

"Yes, get it." Kikyo poked her head out into the hallway. "Use the doorknob. Like this." She reached her hand out and made a motion to demonstrate before going back to the kitchen.

"But what if it's like…his parents? You get it, you're the lady of the house, or whatever." Kikyo did not even dignify that with a response, and Kagura scowled again, patting her hair so she would be Parent Friendly as she opened the door.

"Oh, good, it's just you." Kagura smiled in relief and Inuyasha pulled one of his more demonstrative frowns.

"Yeah? Fuck you too!" Inuyasha pushed past her, and she stuck her tongue out at his back. "Just me…keh. Is Kagome here?"

"Not that you care, right?" Kagura felt much better being near someone whose love life was in dire straits like hers. "Off with the tour of Shippo's giant house. "

"Damn, this place is fucking nice!" Inuyasha was glancing in room as they passed them. "Fuck, his parents really are loaded, aren't they?"

"I know, right!" Kagura clapped her hands together. "I told Kikyo that when they're married they should do guest rooms for all of us in their gigantic mansion, and in mine I want—"

"Here's your soda." Kikyo interrupted, holding up the can, but she pulled it back when Kagura reached for it. "First, promise to never talk about the guest room again."

"Never?" Kagura pouted. "But what if you guys really _do_ get a gigantic mansion and you need me to tell you what to put in mine?"

"In that _very_ unlikely instance…okay." Kikyo blinked. "Also, never call me lady of the house, ever again."

"But you practically are! You and Shippo are engaged now, after all!" Kagura teased.

"What the hell! You guys have only been together like—" Inuyasha was clearly shocked at this.

"No!" Kikyo cut him off. "That is a _joke_. And not a very good one, I might add. No one's engaged, nor do they plan to be for a very long time."

"Yeah, okay." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Okay, fine, I promise, now can I have it?" Kagura lunged forward and Kikyo finally handed over the cold can.

"We have liquor and stuff, too," Shippo had returned with his tour group, and Kagura did her best to appear casual and not to blush or think about Kouga naked, which was really inappropriate, and honestly, why of all times did her mind choose _now_ to feed her _that_ particular memory? "In case anyone wants anything a bit stronger."

"Yes, me." Miroku raised his hand as though they were in class.

"Maybe after this." Kagura hefted up her soda and immediately thought of what an ass she must look like.

"I'll have something," Kouga tilted his head in a way that was clearly calculated to be unbearably sexy and cool.

_Dammit, it was much easier to ignore how hot he was when I was hating him for no good reason!_ Kagura wanted to melt into the floor. Just then, the doorbell rang, and she ran to get it, nearly hugging Sango in her relief to the woman from getting her away from the situation.

"Uh, hi Kagura. Good to see you, too." Sango looked a bit confused as she followed Kagura back into the house, and they both got a bit turned around before they found that everyone was in the giant living room, enjoying food and drinks and watching something in black and white on the television.

"Hey Sango!" Shippo waved to her and took her away from Kagura, leading her to the kitchen so he could get her whatever she wanted. Kagura turned to the rest of the room, and took a seat next to Inuyasha on the large center couch. To her right, Kikyo was on a loveseat she had been sharing with Shippo, and to her left, there was anothercouch where Kagome seemed to be unsure as to whether it had been wise to sit next to Miroku, especially while he was drinking straight liquor. Kouga sat on her other side just watching the television in a very unconcerned fashion.

"What are we watching?" Kagura thought that it looked familiar, but she wasn't positive.

"Twilight Zone." Kikyo leveled a slightly disappointed look, as though offended that any friend of hers would even have to ask. "See, this one is where the man goes to this planet and finds all these little—"

"It must be the Twilight Zone, Kikyo keeps talking." Inuyasha joked, and she turned a glare on him instead.

"Don't be mean, Inuyasha." Kagome scolded him, and he looked extremely chastised.

"I didn't mean…sorry, Kikyo." Everyone looked so surprised by this, Kagura forgot to be embarrassed and awkward around Kouga for the moment.

"That settles it, it really _is_ the Twilight Zone." Kagura shook her head slightly. "Have any of you ever heard him apologize?"

"You broke him, Kagome." Kouga teased, and Inuyasha, though he clearly had all kinds of rage bubbling just under the surface, kept his comebacks to himself.

"And then we just decided to use marble, because honestly, if you can afford it, it's really worth the money." Shippo returned with Sango, both of them chatting about the house. Kagura felt this was distinctively reminiscent of old people. Sango immediately took a seat between Kagura and Inuyasha, and Shippo returned to Kikyo's loveseat, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before settling in next to her.

"So, do you guys watch a lot of this?" Kouga asked, and Kagura immediately regretted that she really had only a cursory knowledge of the show.

"Isn't there like, an episode where everyone has pig faces?" she guessed, and Kikyo sat up sharply.

"Eye of the Beholder!" she exclaimed, and everyone turned to her in surprise. It was probably the most enthusiastic any of them had ever seen her. "It's a classic." she finished in a much calmer tone.

"Yeah, so I guess Kikyo likes it." Sango laughed. "What's your favorite episode?"

"Hmm," Kikyo seemed to think about this carefully. "I think I'd have to say...It's a Good Life."

"Yeah, fucking typical of you." Inuyasha snorted.

"Is that the one where the guy is selling stuff?" Kagome asked. "And he doesn't want to die?"

"That's One For the Angels." Kikyo corrected. "I'm talking about the one where there's a kid who controls a whole town with his mind powers."

"No it's fucking not! You mean What You Need. Remember, cause he sells him the shoes that are too small so he can escape!" Inuyasha seemed very offended by the possible misidentification.

"Well, if you will _recall, _One For the Angels is all about an old man who makes a sales pitch to Death so that he doesn't have to die." Kikyo pointed out.

"It _wasn't _so he wouldn't have to die, it was so that he could finish off his last fucking request. Cause at the end, he just goes without a fight, remember?" Inuyasha contested.

"No...no, he only agrees to die because if he doesn't that little girl has to." Kikyo stood up and wandered out of the room, reappearing a moment later with Shippo's laptop. "We'll leave this up to wikipedia." she gave him a meaningful look and sat down again, opening the computer and quickly typing and navigating beforeher eyes lit with triumph. "It says right here, in One For the Angels, he sacrifices himself to say the girl, and anyway, the main character in What You Need _isn't _the salesman, it's that crazy guy who won't leave him alone, remember."

"Yeah...well, it was pretty fucking vague description." Inuyasha grumbled."It could've been either one."

"Sore loser." Kagura sing-songed, and smiled at his glare. "Do you have a favorite episode, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, course I have a favorite. It's fucking Twilight Zone. It's like the best damn thing ever." Inuyasha explained as though this should be patently obvious to everyone. "My favorite is probably...The Self-Improvement of Salvadore Ross."

"Wait...is that the weird trading stuff one?" Sango tapped her lips.

"Yeah, and at the end, he gets with that girl, and then the dad is like 'I'll fucking kill you!' and then he's all 'have a little compassion' and the dad's like 'I sold you that yesterday' and fucking kills him! It's like, careful what you wish for and shit. Nothing's fucking free!" Inuyasha explained enthusiastically.

"You know, in his own way, Inuyasha is sometimes kind of philosophical." Shippo addressed the rest of the group. "Don't you think?"

"What's your favorite?" Inuyasha demanded, and Shippo shrugged.

"I don't really have a favorite, but I don't think I'm quite to the level of interest of Kikyo or you." he told them.

"Yeah, you two are pretty impressive," Sango admitted. "I don't know enough to just guess titles like that. But my favorite episode is Five Characters in Search of an Exit. You know, the one with the collection bin?"

"Oh man, that one's fucking awesome!" Inuyasha nodded approvingly at her and offered her a high five which she accepted with a nervous giggle. "Yeah, totally fucking sweet."

"I like...Twilight Zone." Miroku seemed to be well into his cups at this point, and Kagome smiled at him encouragingly while at the same time edging away a bit so he wouldn't be tempted to grope her.

"Oh yeah? What's your favorite episode?" Kagome asked him, wanting to involve him in the conversation, but it seemed he might not really be capable of carrying on a clear conversation at this point. He seemed rather confused.

"It's like...there's aliens." He explained very vaguely.

"The Invaders? That's my favorite!" Kouga exclaimed excitedly. "Where the lady is actually the alien, and she's fighting little men?"

"You're such a damn art student." Inuyasha scoffed.

"No...I think they're like...they aren't there, but they're going to help...or not." Miroku wobbled slightly as he spoke, and Kagome wondered how much he had actually had to drink. She ran to the kitchen, wanting to get him some water, so maybe he could start to recover.

"That's The Fugitive!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Kikyo.

"He's too drunk to know what he's saying, he's making up episodes." Kikyo argued. "You can guess all you want for all the good it will do. He could be trying to describe Four O' Clock for all you know, and he's just confusing it with other episodes."

"No, well, but even if that's right, it fucking _could _be that one, that guy has his little thing that helps the kids, remember?" Inuyasha insisted. "Just 'cause he's fucking plastered doesn't mean he can't remember Twilight Zone." Just then, Kagome returned to the room, holding a glass of water and looking concerned.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" she noticed the loveseat he had been on was now empty.

"Oh…um, weird." Inuyasha scratched his head. "He was just here...probably had to go puke or some shit."

"I'll go look for him." Kagome set down the glass when she realized there was no way Sango would volunteer for the job. Inuyasha immediately leapt to his feet and followed her.

"God, I hope they don't find him." Sango rolled her eyes as they left the room, and Kagura got up to go to the bathroom, passing Miroku on her way back. He seemed to have located an entire bottle of gin and was drinking straight from it. He stumbled back into the living room and immediately sat next to Sango, who looked thoroughly disgusted, but really too afraid of him getting ideas to even attempt to touch him. "Yeah, that's what I get."

"Sango...you're very pretty." Miroku wobbled the bottle at her and Shippo sighed heavily, getting up to try to get it away from him. He was still struggling to do this when Kagura returned, took one look at what was going on where she had been sitting and decided her day had come. Steeling herself, she sat next to Kouga as casually as she could manage.

"Miroku stole my seat," she grinned at him, and he looked at her as though she was crazy.

_Smooth, Kagura. He looks thoroughly seduced._

But at least she was sitting next to him. Now if she could bring herself to look at him for longer than two seconds, that would be progress. Gathering all of her wiles, she smiled at him brightly, scooting closer, and tilted her head in curiosity. "What's the title of this episode, then?" she asked, her voice pitched low so that he would know the question was meant only for him.

"They played it at the beginning." he answered, his tone curt, not even turning his head to her. He didn't know what new game this was, but he was determined that Kagura wouldn't rope him in and hurt him even worse than she already had previously. "Try paying attention."

"Oh, well, everyone was talking." she giggled slightly, feeling nervous that this was not really going that well at all. Of course. After everything she'd done to him, in this life and the last, he must not be very eager to speak to her, much less give her another chance. Taking a deep breath, she set her hand lightly on his arm, wanting him to look at her, acknowledge her, acknowledge this _thing_ between them. "You know all about this stuff, right?"

"Dammit!" he swiped her hand away and leapt to his feet, his anger breaking free. "Just knock it off, okay? I told you I'm done with all this shit, and I meant it! You just want to get me to think...but all you care about is knocking people down, isn't that right? Well I'm fucking done with it!" and with that, he stormed out, while everyone looked at Kagura who shrugged and sighed sadly as she heard the door slam and a car start up as he left.

"Ehe," she laughed weakly. "Sorry, didn't mean to break up all the fun."

----------

"Do you remember where anything is in this house?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they entered a parlor and she flipped on the lights, only to find it empty.

"Um…yeah, I think so." Inuyasha puffed out his chest, feeling very pleased with himself. He had gotten Kagome alone and had only been yelled at once. "Where do you think he is?"

"Who knows?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hiding from Sango, probably."

"He really…really cares about her, you know." Inuyasha told her as they moved to another room and looked around it. "But I don't think she really thinks she can trust him."

"Oh," Kagome flushed slightly as she wondered if Inuyasha was really talking about Sango and Miroku. "Well…can she trust him?"

"Of course she fuc—I mean, of course she can." Inuyasha was doing his very best not to curse a lot. He was finding this very hard. "He wants to help her."

"Help her with what?" Kagome was fairly certain what was going on now, and she avoided meeting Inuyasha's eyes as he drew closer to her.

"Well…you know, whatever she needs help with." Inuyasha shook his head impatiently and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, holding her still as they stood in the hallway on their way to another room. "Fuck, Kagome, I'm trying to make a damn analogy here."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed." She flushed and stared at her feet.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, and if you don't want to tell me, I won't make you." He told her. "But I want to be there for you, and I want you to trust me because I really…"

"Yes?" she looked up now, feeling slightly lightheaded. There was no way this was what she thought. How could he possibly want her, after everything that had happened? How could anyone want her? It was impossible.

"Fuck," Inuyasha pulled her closer and his lips found hers, and they were kissing, and for that one perfect moment, she forgot her pain and shame and worries, and she knew that this was right. He could help her, if she could only trust him.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, and he was looking at her in a way that managed to be tender and stern at the same time.

"I fucking love you, okay?" he told her, and he kissed her again. At the other end of the hall, Kikyo, who had been returning the recently reclaimed liquor to the kitchen, froze and stared at them. She was surprised, but more than that…she felt something twinge in her chest, something unexpected.

_But why would I be jealous?_

-----

The End (Of Part 20, That Is)


	22. Miroku Woos any Mother Easily

I said I would write this chapter like two days ago and therefore I am full of lies. But you know, Teresa, we're like a kabillion chapters ahead anyways so I don't see why you're always like, "Goddammit Jade, stop reading this really cool and good Sailor Moon fanfic you just found and start writing a new chapter! I'm an evil slave driver!" Okay, not really like that but I suppose I should write a new chapter and all that good stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: SWEARING! SWEARING DO YOU HEAR ME?! That's right, so if you cannot handle the swearing, I don't give a flying fuck because I just warned ya'! And…well, angst. .

I Believe In Yesterday (Yeah if I make it I'd be amazed, just to find tomorrow…Okay, I'll stop singing contrasting songs.)

Chapter Twenty-One

-----

"Thanks a lot, it was really fun!" Kagome waved and left when her mother arrived, blushing at Inuyasha. "I hope you guys can help Miroku…"

"He'll be fine." Kagura entered the room, towing a barely conscious man with her. "Just a little too much gin. He smells like Christmas now. If Christmas got really drunk."

"Oh…well, I hope he's okay…" Kagome left, and the party started to break up, everyone getting ready to go. Sango began to feel uncomfortable when Shippo's car was filled up and Miroku was left behind with her. Shippo took her aside.

"I know this is awkward, but could you drive him home? It's not like he's going to do anything in that state." He looked at her hopefully, and she sighed heavily.

"Fine. But he better not try anything." She almost immediately regretted her decision, because with everyone else gone, she was left to haul him bodily into his own car, and as soon as they were close, he tried to kiss her, though in his state, it was very easy to avoid.

"Miroku, where do you live?" she asked, trying her best to maintain calm patience.

"I love ya." He told her, smiling dopily as she shoved him into his seat and attempted to fasten his seatbelt. However, he saw her leaning over him as an invitation for him to drape his arms around her, and it took three tries and a lot of smacking before she had him safely buckled in.

"Okay, now really." Sango adjusted the driver's seat and started up the car, turning to look at Miroku, who looked vaguely like he might only be managing to stay in the seat because of the seatbelt. He also looked like he might be sick. She hoped he was, and that the vomit never came out of his car. "Where do you live? I'm driving you home."

"You gonna…gonna do that for me?" his head wobbled in her direction, his drunken smile still in place. "Tha's…you're so…like the best…"

"Yes, I know it." Sango cut off his rambling, incomprehensible speech. "Now tell me where to go and I'll take you home."

"Oh!" Miroku looked almost lucid for a second, but it was clearly an illusion. "I live…in a house!"

"Where?" Sango thought that if this didn't stop, she would rip out the steering column and beat him to death with it.

"It's…there's a tree in front." Miroku told her, clearly satisfied with this. "A big one."

"What is the _address_?" Sango pressed, and Miroku looked puzzled.

"I…um…the house is _blue_." He told her, recovering neatly. Sango groaned.

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere. I'll have to just take you to my house, and I hope your parents get really worried and take away your car and…I don't know, make you transfer to a different school so I never _ever_ have to see your stupid face again!" Sango snarled as she pulled out of the driveway, biting back tears of frustrated rage. She was furious with Shippo for putting her in this position, with Miroku for getting too drunk to be of any use to himself, and with herself for agreeing to help.

_He's probably not even drunk. He's probably acting like this so he can be close to me._

"Sango…don't be angry with me…I love ya." Miroku reached over with a shaky hand to touch her face, and she slapped it away furiously. "Sango…d'ya hate me? Ya do, doncha? An…an' it's all my fault."

"Shut up, Miroku." Sango found that her anger was drained by the despairing finality in Miroku's voice. She heard a weird sound, and when she looked over, she saw that Miroku was crying. "Oh gods…are you hurt?"

"Sorry…I don' usually get like this." Miroku rubbed at his eyes. "I jes…it hurts ta know that I fucked this up so bad. Now you'll always hate me an' I'll never…never get ta show ya…"

"What?" Sango raised an eyebrow as she took her exit.

"Show ya that yer the only…only one I love. This is my punishment fer bein' always with girls…now I find you and ya hate me, an' I know I'll never be happy." Miroku hiccupped and as they continued driving, his tears subsided, and he passed out into something resembling a drunken coma.

"Okay," Sango took a deep breath as she pulled into her driveway, and glanced at the man snoring in the next seat, a thin line of drool on his chin. "I bet none of your girlfriends ever saw you like this." She said, more to herself than to him. "Wake up, Miroku!" she shook him violently, waiting until he began to stir before she got out of the car, walked over to his door, and opened it. "Come on, we're here."

"This…I don' think this is my house." Miroku told her after a long moment. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, it's my house. Now get out of the damn car, and we'll get you a place to lie down and sleep it off." Sango helped him unfasten his seatbelt and hefted him up, feeling sure that he would make her collapse under his weight.

"I really do love ya." He told her in a low tone as they reached the door, and she pursed her lips.

"Yeah, sure you do." She couldn't make herself believe him anymore, it was just too late. There was no way to undo everything that had happened, and he would have to learn to live with that.

The only question was, could she live with it as well?

----------

Kohaku was having one of the best New Years' ever. It was totally fun and he got to have a bunch of friends over and they were still up even though it was around four or five in the morning. At this point, they all felt like they could stay up forever.

Then somebody came in through the door. He assumed it was his sister. Obviously Sango had come back from the New Years' party that she had gone to. And it was.

But with her was a totally drunk young man who Sango was trying to keep at a distance but had to half-carry into the house since he couldn't apparently stand on his own. Sango looked like she was about to pass out and go to sleep.

"Sango?" Kohaku looked at the guy who was leaning all over his sister. "Who is this guy?"

"The most irritating prick I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." Sango sighed. "Can you help me get him up the stairs, Kohaku? I think his legs stopped working or something."

"Okay." Kohaku hurriedly went to the young man's other side and helped his sister get him all the way up the stairs. "Man, he's heavy."

"Well, he's got a lot of liquor in him." Sango joked. "Come on, I'll take him to my room."

"Your room?!" Kohaku almost let go of him. "What is he doing in your room?!"

"We're going to have mad amounts of crazy sex, Kohaku." Sango glared at him sarcastically.

"Crazy sex?" Miroku lifted his head. "That's the best idea you've had all evening!"

"I was _joking_!" Sango hissed at him. "Don't worry, Kohaku, nothing's going to happen. I hate this man more then any other person I've ever met in my life. Ever."

"Uh huh." Kohaku still looked suspicious as they deposited Miroku on Sango's bed. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on my chair." Sango gestured towards her armchair that had an ottoman and was so large that she often slept in it. It even already had blankets and pillows waiting for her.

"Hmmmmm, this bed smells like you Sango." Miroku murmured into the pillow, moving his hands on the comforter. "I could stay here forever." Sango felt herself blush.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kohaku asked once more.

"I'm positive. I'm not completely sloshed." Sango dismissed him. "Go back to your friends, its cool."

"Okay then." Kohaku looked unsure, but he left. Sango took off her shoes and climbed onto her armchair, falling asleep almost immediately.

-----------------------------

She opened her eyes.

And looking back down at her was a pair of violet eyes. She groaned and turned over, putting a pillow over her head.

"I've died and gone to hell." She moaned.

"I was thinking heaven, since I am here with the woman I love most in the world." Miroku's reply aggravated her. "However, my headache does agree with your supposition. Might I ask how I arrived at what I can only assume is your house?"

Sango uncovered her head and sat up.

"Last night you got completely drunk and then I was the one who had to drive you home." Sango was very bitter about this. "But you couldn't even give directions because you were too intoxicated, so I had to drive you here to my house." She reached over towards the small table and grabbed his keys. "Now you can leave."

"Sango…" Miroku trailed off. "I'm really sorry. Really, about this whole thing. Getting drunk and…and…"

_And everything else. Any time I've ever made you upset…_

"It's no big deal." Sango took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't happen to have an aspirin, would you?" Miroku asked sheepishly. "It's just that my head really hurts…"

"Yeah, come on." Sango got up and Miroku followed her down the stairs and she was about to go into the bathroom but her mother stuck her head into the hallway.

"Oh, you two are awake?" Her mother gave Miroku a slight disapproving look and Sango was cheered. If she had liked Miroku, then Sango would never hear the end of it. "I've got breakfast ready, if you want it."

"Breakfast sounds excellent." Miroku perked up. Sango hit her hand to her forehead.

"There can't be a god." Sango muttered to herself. "If there was, they wouldn't make me suffer."

After getting the aspirin for Miroku the two of them came into the kitchen where Kohaku was sitting ready with a strange grin on his face.

"What's with that look?" Sango looked quizzically at him. "What time did you go to bed anyways?"

"Heehee, I haven't gone to bed yet." Kohaku took a drink of orange juice. Sango's mother sighed, much the same way Sango did. Then he turned his attention towards Miroku. "You, what's your name?"

"Houshi Miroku, at your service." Miroku extended a hand, but Kohaku just narrowed his eyes and Miroku withdrew it. Did the entire Taijiya household want him dead?

"Just what are your intentions towards my sister?" Kohaku questioned like he was Sango's father instead of her younger brother.

"M-my intentions?" Miroku was obviously surprised by this line of questioning. "Oh, well, um…yeah…"

"Pancakes?" Sango's mother began serving them, but Sango had a strange feeling her mother was only serving them so she could clearly hear Miroku's answer.

"Sango is the only woman I live for." Miroku declared and Sango hit her head on the table. "If I had to give up my whole life for her, I would. You see, truly beautiful women are very rare in this cruel and cold world of ours. I know that one day, you'll know this sad truth as well, and when you do, you'll find a beautiful woman and devote your entire life to her. I feel much the same way about my dearest Sango."

"I wish you were dead." Sango muttered audibly, her head still on the table.

"That was…" Sango looked up hopefully at her mom. Surely her mom would tell Miroku just how stupid and unwelcome he was. "The most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

_Oh, goddammit!_

_No, why me? WHY??? What did I do? _

_Is this divine retribution for some terrible past life I led? _

_Okay, stop being dramatic and ridiculous, I bet Kohaku is on your side._

"So you two are in love?" Kohaku seemed taken aback. "Well, that's fine then."

_No, come on Kohaku. Be over protective. Come on, you know you want to be!_

"We are _not _in love." Sango corrected him. "This man has made my life nothing but misery since he arrived in it."

"Oh really?" Kohaku's brother radar went right back on. Sango was so happy she didn't know what to say. "Why is that?"

"Indeed, your sister is correct." Miroku looked down shamefully at his plate. "I don't think I can ever be a good enough man for your sister, she deserves someone perfect to match her."

Her mother made a 'aw' noise and Sango wanted the floor to open up and let her sink down into it.

"Whoa, can you teach me how you do that?" Kohaku looked thoroughly impressed.

"Do what?" Miroku asked, obviously not aware of what he had done to earn the young man's respect.

"Talk like that!" Kohaku looked excited. "There's this girl I have a _huge _crush on and I don't know what to say to her."

"No, don't you _dare_ teach my brother even one thing about what you tell girls." Sango warned him. "If you do, I'll…I'll…Kikyo will be involved in it, whatever it is."

"I was just going to tell your brother that the best thing is to speak as properly as possible and to tell this most worthy female how beautiful and delightful you find her." Miroku then glanced at Sango. "However, if this does not work, then she must be like your most rare and gorgeous sister and therefore you must woo her in different ways."

"Sango is a very lucky girl to have someone so nice in her life." Sango's mother was beaming at Miroku who was looking rather confident. After breakfast, as if to secure his stronghold in her mother's good graces, Miroku volunteered to do the dishes.

"Sango." Her mother tugged her aside. "Now, I know this young man arrived here very late last night drunk, but he's such a _nice _boy, and he's very romantic. Maybe you should date him, give him a chance."

_Thanks a lot traitor. _

"Mom." Sango moaned but her mother had already moved on. After he finished doing the dishes, they found Kohaku in the living room, having fallen asleep at last.

"I enjoyed my short stay here." Miroku smiled at her.

"Good, you can enjoy it all you want, because this is the _last _time you'll ever be here." Sango gestured towards the door. "Now you have no excuse, leave."

"Of course, I'm sure I've overstayed my welcome." Miroku bowed slightly. "Thank you for taking care of me Sango, I will never forget it."

"Right." Sango flushed a little. "Don't think that I've forgiven you about…you know."

"I would never dream of it." Miroku had a sly look on his face. "But now I know you really care about me." Before Sango could do anything, Miroku leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before practically running for the door.

Sango stood there in shock. She put a hand to her cheek. She could still feel that momentary press of lips to her flesh.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Sango yelled in frustration and was answered by Kohaku who temporarily woke up to throw a pillow at her head.

"Do you _mind_?" Kohaku grumbled. "Some of us are sleeping."

------------------------------

"How come the elevators _always _break?" Kagura moaned to Kikyo as they lugged their suitcases up the stairs. Winter vacation was over and they had returned to the dorm building.

"They don't always break." Kikyo tried to put a good face on things.

"Yeah, yeah, let me rephrase that," Kagura heaved her suitcase up onto the landing. "How come the elevators always break on days when I have to carry heavy things?"

"To that I have no answer." Kikyo said in a very sage-like way.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagura asked, looking back and forth as they opened the door to their floor. "I thought he'd be here to take our luggage up _for _us."

"He's my boyfriend, not a bellhop." Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kagura rolled her eyes.

_What the hell is the use of a guy if he's not your bellhop? _

_Unless…_

As they opened their door, Kagura spotted Kouga in the hallway. They looked up at each other for exactly one second and then Kagura looked at her shoes and was unaware that was what Kouga was doing as well.

_Unless they're super hot reincarnated wolf youkai who were madly in love with you in the past life but hate you with a passion in this one. _

"Hey you guys!" Kagome came up just as Kouga was trying to go into his room. "Omigod, my mom got me a TV for my room for Christmas and someone else got me a VCR so I can watch movies now and I had like a pot of coffee this morning so I might be talking really fast." She said all of this in one breath and the others just stared at her.

"That's nice." Kagura grinned. "We didn't have Christmas this year, my family is too poor."

"I didn't know your family was poor." Kagome looked confused. So did Kouga, but Kagura wasn't looking at him. He had paused at his door and was trying to make it look like he couldn't figure out which key went to his room instead of listening to Kagura's conversation.

"Well if my mom can't afford to send me here, she can't really afford extras." Kagura grinned.

"You must be getting great financial aid." Kagome smiled.

"Something like that." Kagura said it in a tone that suggested she was speaking of some inside joke.

"Didn't you get presents for us?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I just budgeted really carefully and I had some extra money from my job." Kagura shrugged it away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had a job." Kagome snapped her fingers. "Where is it that you work, anyway?"

"At a…" Kagura paused for a moment. "Restaurant." Kikyo coughed, almost more of a choke, and Kagura shot her a look.

"You must get some really good tips." Kagome nodded appreciatively. They got pretty good tips at the coffee shop, but it all went directly into the tip jar and then they had to split it, even though Kikyo would threaten not to give Miroku his share because he barely ever worked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Kagura once again took on a slightly mysterious tone.

"What are you doing, Kouga?" Kagome turned her attention to the blue-eyed man. "You've been messing with your keys for awhile."

"Um, nothing." Kouga jumped and quickly unlocked his door.

"Don't worry Kouga, you weren't obvious at all." Kikyo called to the boy, joining Kagura at the doorway. Kouga looked at Kikyo in horror and then disappeared into his room.

"Obvious? What's obvious?" Kagura looked from Kagome to Kikyo and Kikyo just laughed at her.

"You'll understand when you're older." Kikyo assured her.

"Psh, if it has anything to do with _him_, I doubt it." Kagura spoke moodily and then turned her attention to unpacking.

"What was that about?" Kagome turned to Kikyo.

"Same goes for you." Kikyo give her a small smile. "Those two have a lot of problems."

-----------------------

Inuyasha was positively cheery when he came into the room that day. Kouga wasn't even sure it was the same person. It _looked _like Inuyasha, but from the big happy look on his face, Kouga was pretty sure it was just a pod person _disguised _as Inuyasha.

"Hello." Inuyasha came in and put his suitcase on his bed. "You're just as much of a loser as you were last time I saw you."

"Gee, I really missed you Inuyasha." Kouga glared at him.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably because no one else tells you how fucking stupid you are."

"Yeah, if only there were more people like you in the world." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just fucking go tell Kagura you want a quickie or something. It's not that hard to talk to girls. You just have to sit them down and put your fucking foot down and then they know that you're smart." Inuyasha gave him what he felt was his expert opinion, based on his New Years' interaction with Kagome. Embellished a little.

"Go away Inuyasha." Kouga threw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix at Inuyasha, which he had been reading.

"Yeah, well I'm just going to visit my girlfriend." Inuyasha said it in a way that Kouga knew was meant to get under his skin. Stupid Inuyasha. Inuyasha left before another Harry Potter book could hit him.

He was so pissed off at the world right now. Inuyasha making fun of him, Kagura and he were nowhere near friendship, let alone being in love. He didn't know what to do. And then he thought of something.

It was a stupid idea, really, and the logic behind it sucked, but it was there.

Deep down he knew he was only doing it to get to _her_. Because she looked so happy, even though he could tell she wasn't. How could she possibly be?

-----------------------

"Hello?" Ayame opened her door. She had tripped over a stack of CD's on her way to the door and was hobbling on one foot when she did get to it. She wondered who'd be knocking on her door; she hadn't been back very long.

It was Kouga.

_Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! _

_Okay, calm down Ayame, don't do anything stupid. Just be cool._

She tugged on one of the pigtails that she thought made her look very stylish and cute. Maybe Kouga thought they were cute too.

"Hey Kouga!" She squealed enthusiastically.

"Hello, Ayame." Kouga smiled at her. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Okay." Ayame couldn't believe her good luck. Kouga had come to her with something! He must have finally noticed her!

"Do you want to go out with me?"

------------------------

Jade: Holding an almost empty bottle of rum you're in my eyes; you're in my eyes…

Okay, I'm not actually drunk but I threatened to drink before writing that last part. Ugh. Not Ugly McSlugEyebrows. Anyways, I'm gonna let Teresa, you know, take over for the next chapter. . Thanks for the reviews.


	23. Ayame Needs a Warning Label

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 22

-----

"So, what happened with you?" Kagura asked Sango as they sipped at their drinks, taking up their usual table at the Uncommon Grounds. "He seems a little happier than he did before winter break." She indicated the young man who was whistling as he cleared off tables efficiently. Kikyo was behind the counter, but she was clearly more concerned with whatever she was discussing with Shippo than whether or not there were customers. Even Kagome seemed happier, and she kept glancing at the door to see if someone had entered. Kagura had a pretty shrewd idea who "someone" was.

"Nothing!" Sango hissed insistently. "He was too sauced to remember where he lived, so I had to let him crash at my house." There was a long pause. "He met my mother and brother."

"How did that go?" Kagura giggled at the look on Sango's face.

"They loved him! It's unbelievable!" she continued hissing, darting a glance at Miroku to make sure he couldn't overhear her. "I mean, I bring him home drunk off his ass, and the next day they're planning our wedding. I swear…sometimes you can't rely on anyone."

"Well, I'll always back you up, sister." She gave Sango a lopsided grin and held up her coffee to acknowledge her before taking a sip. "Men are…gah. I don't honestly know why I waste my time, because nothing can really be worth this, can it?"

"What is your deal lately?" Sango asked what she had been wondering since the New Year's party. "Are you just messing with him, or are things between Kouga and you…"

"Different?" she sighed wearily. "Honestly, I wish they _were_ different, but it's pointless. That ship has sailed, so I'll just try to forget I ever met him. Honestly, I'd be happier if we never _had_ met. I mean, I'll have my moments where I think, there has to be a reason for all this right? But just because two people can't leave each other alone, that doesn't mean they wouldn't be better off if they _could_ just stay away from each other. I think that's like Kouga and me, and I just…"

She trailed off, and Sango was about to ask her to continue, when she noticed that the subject of their conversation had just walked into the coffee shop. However, he wasn't alone. He had none other than Rin's former roommate and Kagura's fellow fashion design major, Ayame Kamatoto on his arm.

"Oh my god, I totally love coffee!" she was squealing, her pigtails bobbing as she jumped around next to him in excitement. "This is great! You have the _best_ ideas, Kou-chan!"

"Just order something." Kouga's voice was full of the weary defeat of someone who has realized too late that they have gotten themselves into something much more difficult than they had expected, and only now discovered there was no visible means of escape. He glanced over, saw Kagura, and seemed to brighten at once. "You can have whatever you want, sweetie." He told Ayame loudly, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagura was frozen in place, but Sango could see that her hands were in fists so tight that her knuckles were white, her jaw set, and her eyes full of shock and rage.

"What can I help you with…er, _Kou-chan_?" Kikyo asked them, managing to keep her face straight, as Sango, despite herself, collapsed in giggles.

"Just give me a large Americano, with an extra shot, and she'll have…" he trailed off, looking down at his orange-haired companion.

"Can I have a medium cherry vanilla latte with an extra shot of each flavor?" she was so ecstatic that Kouga was actually touching her, she spoke so fast Kikyo barely caught her order, and as she rang it up, she made a face at the girl.

"Are you _sure_ you want that?" Kikyo asked her with a dark eyebrow arched. "It sounds a bit…sweet."

"Well, I'm extra sweet, so that's what I like!" Ayame exclaimed and snuggled up to Kouga, who was doing his utmost to look happy and not aggravated in front of Kagura. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Um, sure." He forced a smile and paid for the drinks as Ayame pranced away to choose a table. Kikyo leaned in and pitched her voice low.

"What are you doing?" she asked so only he could hear.

"What do you mean?" he blinked at her, trying to keep his face blank.

"Yeah, okay, fine." She rolled her eyes. "Just keep her away from Kagura unless the next place you're going on your date is the emergency room. She is not child safe."

"Why would Kagura care?" he scoffed with a voice that was much more aloof than he was, and Kikyo shook her head, watching him go to join Ayame, who looked like the last thing she needed was sugar and caffeine. She turned to Shippo, who was behind the counter with Kagome and her, since she felt if she had to suffer through working and talking to people, she should be able to bring anyone she wanted back here.

"Want help?" he asked, clearly barely keeping his smile in check.

"I think those two need more help than I do." She sighed and stole a quick kiss. "Honestly, kids these days." She shook her head and glanced over at Kagome, who was carefully adding all the shots of syrup to Ayame's cup, managing in the way that only Kagome could to hide her disgust at what was sure to be a horrible drink. She started the Americano, thinking that if she were Kouga, she would probably want some liquor instead of coffee.

"Oh, no, fuck no." Inuyasha had just walked in, and Kagome straightened up and smiled at him so suddenly, she almost spilled the sugary drink she was mixing. Flushing, she bent to her work again, her whole face a deep red as he went on addressing his roommate. "No, you two better fucking leave. I'm not coming to the goddamned coffee shop to spend time with _your_ damn girlfriend, _Kou-chan_. You and Spazzy McGee go somewhere else. Take her to the park and let her chase pigeons or some shit."

That snapped Kagura out of her silent rage, and she made very little effort to hide the fact that she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Sango looked at her, concerned she might fall off her chair, or at least get coffee all over herself, but the girl managed to compose herself after a few moments. Kouga bristled at the situation turning itself against him and he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"It's a free country! I can take my girlfriend anywhere I want, whether you like it or not!" he retorted.

"Your drinks are ready!" Kagome called out, waving to Inuyasha, who was suitably distracted by her presence, and he went to talk to her instead of wasting his time on making fun of Kouga, which would likely only get him in trouble anyway.

"I'll get them!" Ayame scrambled to the counter, excited that Kouga had defended her so readily against his friends. He must really like her! And this was the perfect opportunity for her to become friends with all _his _friends, too. They hadn't really opened up to her before, but surely _now_ they would get to see what a great person she was. Kikyo attempted to intercept her as she picked up the large coffee cups balanced on saucers, but she was insistent, and she got them first. "Kou-chan! Do you want cream or sugar?"

"No, it's fine, just—" but as he responded, she turned straight into Kikyo, spilling the coffee all over the pale barista.

"Oops!" she was so surprised, that she dropped the other plate, and there was a smashing sound of porcelain as both drinks met their untimely demise on the ground. Kikyo was now splattered with coffee over both her shirt and her pants, which had caught the better portion of Ayame's drink. She was making a sound like all the air being let out of a tire, and despite the fact that the drinks must have been very hot, had not moved.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" Shippo was immediately concerned, rushing over and moving her to the sink behind the counter, toweling her down with cold water so she didn't get any burns and casting the occasional admonitory glance at Ayame, who giggled sheepishly and tugged at a pigtail. Miraculously, she had only a few splashes of coffee on her entire person and seemed to have come through the collision unscathed. "You need to be more careful!" he called to the girl, and everyone who knew him was momentarily shocked to hear Shippo actually sound angry. "Someone could have been seriously hurt!"

"Well, she's the one who filled them up too high!" Ayame called back defensively. "She needs to remake them, but do it _right_ this time." Kagura was on the edge of her seat, first with concern for her roommate, but now that Shippo had that under control, she wanted to see if Ayame was going to be flayed alive. It seemed likely.

"There's no need to blame anyone!" Kagome called out, momentarily ignoring Inuyasha, who immediately glared at Ayame for cutting into his girlfriend time. "It was just an unlucky accident. Ayame, you sit down and we'll bring you some drinks, okay? Miroku, can you sweep this up?" Miroku, who had been watching the disaster unfold, nodded sharply and went to gather cleaning supplies. Ayame pouted slightly and turned back to join Kouga. It wasn't fair that Shippo had yelled at her, she hadn't done anything wrong as far as she was concerned. "And I'll just—" Kagome was cut off by a coffee-splattered Kikyo, who finally spoke up.

"No, I'll do it." Her voice held a deadly determination in it, and Kouga immediately felt concerned about what was going to happen, as Kagome simply let Kikyo do what she wanted. No one could stop her when she got that way, anyway, even Shippo, who was trying to get her to sit down and rest or go home to change. "I'm happy to fix their drinks." She said it in a way that sounded like she was plotting to poison them both, and Kouga felt an urgent need to leave.

"Um, Ayame, I just remembered, I have a project due that needs some editing. Do you want to go to the film library?" he asked her.

"I want my coffee first!" she insisted, doing her best to glare at Kikyo, who she blamed for all of this. "She got it on my _shoes_." She muttered disconsolately, and Kouga laughed nervously.

"Well, of the two of you, you came out of it much better, right?" he patted her shoulder, hoping she would go back to blind adoration and obedience so that he could save both their skins. He trusted Kikyo most of the time, he just didn't want to push his luck. "Why don't we just go? I'll get you something from the bakery, all right?"

"After this." She sat up straight as she saw Kikyo approach balancing both cups easily, stepping around the puddle that Miroku was extracting porcelain shards from. "Finally. It better be _perfect_ after all that. And I think they should be free."

"No, Ayame, there's really no need to—" Kouga was seized by paralyzing fear as Kikyo actually smiled at them both. She looked like she was ready to kill anyone who came within three feet of her. He was easily that close to her at the moment.

"Here you are." Her voice was like steel, and her smile like knives as she set down Kouga's large cup gracefully, without a drop sloshing over the rim of beverage container. Kouga was too afraid to say anything. No way it would be that easy. But there didn't seem to be anything wrong with his drink…still, he wasn't sure he wanted to drink it. Kikyo turned to Ayame, lifted the saucer holding her drink as though preparing to set it down and then suddenly changed her aim, pouring the entire steaming drink over Ayame's head to Kagura's enthusiastic approval. "Oops." Kikyo deadpanned and walked away. "I slipped." Kagura was laughing and clapping at the same time. Sango looked torn between shock and mirth and concern all at the same time, Inuyasha was on the floor, he was laughing so hard, and Kagome was frozen in shock, her hands over her face as though if she couldn't see it, it would have never happened. Shippo was completely pale, as though he really couldn't decide how to respond, and Miroku looked just as shocked, kneeling on the ground frozen with a piece of saucer in his hand.

"Did…did you see!" Ayame burst into tears and Kouga decided now would be a good time to make an exit. He had to pull her out of the shop as she squealed and yelled about how it burned, and how Kikyo had done that on purpose. Eventually, the sounds of her protests faded away as he took her back to the dorms.

"Kikyo, you fucking rule." Inuyasha held up his hand to the pale girl, and she stared at it in slight confusion before seeing what he was after and very lightly high-fiving him. Kagura was still laughing as she stumbled over.

"Man…that was…the best ever…" she patted Kikyo on the back. "I want to see that…every time I close my eyes…man, wish I had taped it…"

"I'm taking off early." Kikyo advised her coworkers. "I don't want to work in coffee-soaked clothes."

"We can probably stop it staining if we take them off right away." Shippo advised her.

"Shippo, you're such a fucking pimp!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and he flushed scarlet.

"I didn't _mean_ like that." Shippo glared at the other man and escorted Kikyo out of the coffee shop. Sango shook her head slightly in disbelief as Kagura returned to the table, and felt her heart speed up as she saw the way Miroku was staring at her before Kagome got him back on task.

_No. Don't let him make you feel that way. Never again…_

----------

"I'll see you later." Kagome flushed as Inuyasha kissed her softly before leaving her so that he could go do his homework and she could go finish up her project for photography. When she was with him, it was like everything that had happened to her disappeared, and all she could think of was that if he looked at her like that, she must not really be that dirty. It was so wonderful, it made her start to forget, made her feel like she could heal, and it also made her careless.

"Why hello." She felt her blood freeze as she heard someone familiar enter the dark room where she had been happily developing photos. "I haven't seen you alone for some time."

"P—professor…" her heart was beating so fast she could feel the blood pounding in her ears and thought she might faint.

"I see you have a boyfriend now. That's sweet." His smile made her terror mount. "What sorts of things do you do together?" his tone made it clear exactly what sort of things he was referring to, and Kagome felt like she might be sick. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, because she wanted to run away, but she felt frozen, and in any case, he was between her and the door, and he would just take her anyway, wouldn't he?

"Please…please go away." She pleaded, hating how weak she sounded as the tears spilled down her face. He laughed, long and cruel, and she knew that no matter what, he wouldn't go away, he wouldn't leave until he got what he came for, and part of her wished he would just do it and get it over with, but some part of her hoped against all probability that someone would burst in and save her.

"I know you've missed me." His fingers deftly locked the door and he strode forward, cornering her completely. "Just as I missed you, but there's no need to worry. I want to start spending a lot more time with you, and I'm sure you're happy to hear that." He reached forward and squeezed her breast, licking his lips as she let out a sob and tried to push him away. There was nowhere for her to go, no way to stop him, and she couldn't help the sinking feeling that it would always be like this. It was nice to think that things between her and Inuyasha could wipe away the past, but it seemed that this was not the past, and it would stay with her as long as Chizome chose.

"N—no…" she struggled, and he easily captured both her hands in his twisting them upward and pinning her to the wall. He ground against her and she shuddered at the feeling of his length pressing against her through their clothes.

"I wanted to show you something." He told her, his face against hers so that she could feel the heat of his breath against her ear, and he shifted so that he was holding her hands with one of his, pulling out a photograph and displayed it, a wicked grin on his face. "Isn't this sweet?" he asked her, and she felt her heart stop as she saw that it was a picture of her mother and brother, one that she'd never seen before. She wondered when he'd taken it, if he'd been stalking her during break, and she had a sudden paranoid sense that he was always watching her, that she would never be free of him. "I like your little brother. You know, it's amazing what you can get naïve little boys like this to do if you get them alone. Not really much fight in them." He put the picture away and ground against her again. "And they're _amazingly_ tight, you know. I'd like to see if he tastes like you." He kissed her brutally, and she was too terrified to resist. "But I think if you can keep me satisfied, I'll leave him alone for now. How does that sound?"

Kagome couldn't stop the tears, and she couldn't see any way to protect her brother from this sick man unless she did what he said, so she nodded shakily. "I'll do…whatever you say…just don't hurt him." She sobbed brokenly, and he laughed, shoving her to the ground so hard she was sure that her knees were probably bleeding even with her pants on.

"Good, since you're being so sweet, I'll give you a treat." He told her, and opened his pants, nudging it against her. She knew what he wanted, and squeezing her eyes shut, thinking of her brother and trying not to feel sorry for herself, she complied.

----------

It was over an hour before he let her go, and she stumbled away from the building, looking like she was either drugged or had recently been concussed. Chizome watched her go from his window, feeling rather pleased with himself. Everything was going rather nicely. It was taking time, but he was nothing if not patient, he had learned to be long before this life.

He had Kanna to thank for bringing back the memories of his old life, and of those he had to blame for his current regrets. He had taken out his rage on her until she was used up, and these days, she was little good to him, like fucking a doll that wouldn't feel or resist or fear or even cry anymore. It was fine, but he had wanted something more. And when he saw all those people he remembered as having stolen his dreams from him, as having killed him, he knew what he would do. He would crush them, the way he had crushed Kanna so completely.

His face…it was different from what they remembered, but this was the face he had known before it had been completely burned off, the face of the human Onigumo. He knew he was human now, as well, but if it hadn't been for those meddlers, he might be ruling the world now. He wouldn't simply forgive and forget. He would destroy them. And Kagome was the way in, he knew. So innocent, so simple, so irresistibly naïve, he knew that he could control her completely, and then he could use her to destroy them all. Inuyasha, that would be easy. Despite his aloof attitude, he had always set to much stock by that weak girl, and he would fall with her. Then her other companions, especially Kagura and Kikyo. Those two…he looked forward to teaching them a lesson with the deepest longing.

In fact, he was hard just thinking about it. Picking up the phone, he called Kanna, and waited for her to arrive. He wanted something he could hit, something that would take everything he gave, and at the moment, she would have to suffice.

He knew that at least Kagura would fight him, she had always liked to stand up for herself. He looked forward to breaking her completely. In the mean time, he'd enjoy her sister.

-----

The End (Of Part 22, That Is)


	24. Inuyasha's Problem Solving Skills

I'm typing this under my blanket with a flashlight as I'm totally traumatized after that last chapter. Seriously, I think Chizome is hiding under my bed or something. Geez, and after I finally was not having random Onigumo dreams anymore. (He kept kidnapping Teresa and threatening to kill her if I didn't put him in stories. Although, I must say it was pretty funny the time I went into a McDonald's in a dream and he was the guy working the register.) I totally considered living in my dryer for three days. Anyways, woah, Teresa, that part was totally hardcore though. Good showing how nasty the photography professor was. Shudders. So, anyways, I'm gonna write now. Something happy. With fluffy bunnies. Let me live my lie!

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha for me.

Warnings: Uhhh, cussing. And angst. And Miroku's own impressive display of ninja stealth skillz.

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Twenty-Three (Omigod, we really aren't going to finish before thirty chapters.)

There was something wrong with Kagome.

When she came back that night, Inuyasha was waiting for her, but she wouldn't let him come near her. She went straight to her bed, hid under her covers and cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha sat in her room in her computer chair watching her sleep.

He didn't know why it was he felt such a strong pull to protect Kagome, he just did. She was still under the covers the next morning. Sango had gone to bed before Kagome had come back, so she was mildly surprised to see Inuyasha in there.

"What's up?" Sango cocked her head to one side and then stretched, yawning a little.

"Something's wrong with her." Inuyasha sounded rather upset in Sango's opinion. "Like really fucking wrong with her."

"Why? What happened?" Sango asked, her face filling with concern.

"She came back looking like a fucking mess." Inuyasha filled her in. "And she wouldn't let me near her. She was crying and shit, and she just freaked out when I tried to touch her."

"Whoa." Sango looked at the sleeping form of her roommate. "Should we…I mean, what do we do?"

"I'll tell you what _I'm_ gonna do. As soon as Kagome decides to wake up, I'm gonna demand some answers." Inuyasha told Sango. "She's going to tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Somehow, I don't think that strategy, which you've been trying since forever, is going to work now." Sango tapped her chin. "Who would know what to do…?"

"_I_ would know what to do!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Be that as it may, Inuyasha, we need someone who is patient, and you, my friend, are anything but." Sango raised her eyebrows at him. Then it hit her. Of course! "Kikyo's studying to be a psychiatrist, right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha didn't seem to be making the connection.

"So, maybe she knows a way to get Kagome to tell us what's wrong with her." Sango pointed out. "She may be able to figure out what the problem is."

"Well…um…okay…" Inuyasha saw the logic and he couldn't really argue with it. Kikyo was pretty cool and she did know a lot about psychology… "But yeah, if not, then I'm going to tell Kagome to fucking tell me."

"Okay, well, we'll call that Plan C." Sango rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is Plan B?" Inuyasha asked, obviously confused.

"Plan B is any other solution other than Plan C." Sango patted him on the shoulder. "I'll go get Kikyo."

-----------------------

"I mean it, out!" Kikyo ushered out Inuyasha, who wanted to stay and watch. "Right now." She had explained that normally when psychiatrists saw their patients, they didn't have to deal with an extra person in the room. That everything was strict and confidential. She may as well begin abiding by the rules now. Besides, Inuyasha had a knack for saying inappropriate things out loud in front of other people that she was trying to avoid.

Kagome wasn't asleep. Kikyo could already tell. She peeked under the covers, and sure enough, Kagome was lying under there, her eyes wide open.

"Why are you hiding under there?" Kikyo asked. "Do you wanna come out?" Kagome shook her head. "Alright then."

"Go away…please…" Kagome croaked. "I just want to be alone."

"I'll go away if you tell me exactly why it is you're hiding under your blanket." Kikyo offered.

"Go away." Kagome turned over. Kikyo took a deep breath.

_This may take a while._

----------------------

"Can I hang out in here?" Inuyasha came into Kagura and Kikyo's room anyways. Kikyo was still in her therapy session with Kagome, and it was just Kagura and Sango in the room right then.

"Um, okay. What's wrong with your room?" Kagura asked.

"That fucking squealing git is over there." Inuyasha pointed a thumb at his door over his shoulder. He fell down into one of the beanbag chairs as Kagura shot the door a look that suggested she wanted it desperately to burn down. "He totes her around everywhere, probably just wants to prove he can get a girlfriend. I don't really think she's a girl. Ugly enough to be a man."

"Omigod, thank you!" Kagura was so grateful to find someone who would make fun of Ayame with her. "I know, I don't know how he can stand it. Her face wouldn't look any worse if it was on fire and somebody tried to put it out with an axe."

"Ouch." Sango grinned over the magazine she had been flipping through. "You guys are cruel."

"The girl gets in there and starts going through everything and tripping over everything. She's a walking disaster area." Inuyasha insisted, crossing his arms.

"So…no harm done to your guys' room, then?" Kagura teased. Just then, Kikyo came into the room, looking very weary, and she immediately went over to her bed, just to collapse on it.

"How did it go?" Sango gave Kikyo her full attention, and of course Inuyasha was watching the brown-eyed girl. "What did she say?"

"This is exactly why I need more training." Kikyo stared up at the ceiling. "Couldn't get a word out of her. Other than 'go away and leave me alone.'"

"It's my turn!" Inuyasha stood up.

"Uh, no!" Sango stood up as well. "Remember, you're Plan C. We still have Plan B."

"Oh, fuck Plan B." Inuyasha kicked the door, which Kagura immediately protested to. "Oh no, I kicked your shitty ass college dorm door."

"Ass." Kagura glared around him at the door across the hallway. "What are they doing in there anyways?"

"Ayame's there, I take it?" Kikyo moved her head to look at them.

"Yeah, apparently dorking it up like a dork on Dork Day." Kagura supplied. "So you didn't get her to say anything?"

"I think something really bad happened to her, but as to what, I have no idea." Kikyo grabbed her psychology textbook off her bedside table. "She has all the symptoms of someone that been traumatized, but by what is anyone's guess. Especially since Kagome's not telling."

"Great, my girlfriend is fucking traumatized." Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "I'll go in there and take away her fucking blankie."

"I don't think you want to do that." Kikyo shook her head. "I tried to take her blanket and she got…violent."

"Oh, that's fucking great." Inuyasha walked right out the door.

"Omigod…I don't even…" Sango groaned and ran after him. "Inuyasha, whatever you're going to do, don't."

"I'm just gonna fucking talk to her!" Inuyasha insisted. He stopped a foot from the door.

"What?" Sango followed his gaze down. It was a basket. It had been filled with rose petals and lying in the rose petals were rose oils and bath stuff, plus moisturizer. In the very center was a card that had her name on it.

"Fuck." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is it okay if I just go in?" Sango nodded dumbly. She reached out and opened the card. On the inside, someone had written her a little message.

_Don't forget to stop and smell the roses._

Sango breathed in the scent of roses and with that came the question of who had given her the present.

And only person came to mind.

"Oh for the love of…" Sango sighed. "How stupid."

_Does he really think he can win me over like this?_

_By being nice and getting you nice bath stuff and putting it in rose petals? Oh, I think you're a goner Taijiya._

_Okay, voice, shut up. _

_Just pointing out what anyone else would have immediately figured out. _

_There's somebody coming._

_So…that's an end to the inner dialogue? _

_'Fraid so._

"Hey, Sango, do you know if Miroku got back from class yet?" Shippo came up to her. "His phone has been ringing off the hook and he hasn't gone out on a date in forever."

"He hasn't?" Sango was surprised by this piece of information. "Well, he must have gotten back, because he left this stuff for me."

"When…before he left this morning?" Shippo guessed.

"No, just now." Sango insisted. "I've only been gone from my room for half an hour."

"Well, he wasn't due back until now." Shippo checked his watch. "And he left really early this morning. I don't remember that stuff being in the room either. Nor does the room smell like roses."

"Oh." Sango wasn't sure what to make of it now. "Well, I'll just ask, or something."

"'Kay." Shippo shrugged. "You should see how excited he gets when you talk to him. It's like he just won the gold medal or something. Well, anyways, if ya' see him, tell him I'm in Kikyo's room."

"Okay." Sango didn't know what to make of it now. It had to be Miroku though. Who else would it be? Unless…she had some secret admirer she didn't know about…

_That's it; I don't want to be your voice of reason anymore._

_Why not?_

_'Cause you get all sappy and then you _have_ no reason. _

_I'm not sappy!_

_Uh huh._

_I'm not!_

--------------------------

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded with the girl under the blanket. "Please come out from under there."

"Go away, Inuyasha." Kagome's muffled reply started to get to him. Kikyo had said it would be a bad idea, but then, what did Kikyo know? She wanted to be a psychiatrist. Inuyasha was a pre-med. A little bit higher up the food chain in his opinion.

He took hold of the blanket and whipped it off in one clean and easy motion. Kagome screamed and immediately tried to cover up her face and arms. Inuyasha tried to touch her to calm her down but she kept batting at him, hitting him away.

Inuyasha seized her arms, pinning them to the bed.

"Kagome, calm down!" Inuyasha told her frantically as she kept struggling under him. "Kagome!" But it was like Kagome couldn't even see him. How the hell was he supposed to calm her down? Then the thought crossed his mind, he probably should have listened to Kikyo and let her have her blankie.

So he kissed her, hoping that would bring her back to reality. Kagome _did_ stop struggling, her whole body went limp. She had fainted.

"Dammit." Inuyasha moved, letting go of her arms. He picked her up and sat so he could cradle her in his arms. "Dammit Kagome…what's wrong?" Kagome said nothing in response.

Then he saw them. Bruises.

"Where the hell did you get these bruises?!" He asked her but the unconscious girl didn't reply.

-----------------------

Omigod, I am so done. And I feel so responsible. Here's your update yo! So now you have to deliver with those updates for me. (Plus, don't you like need them for, you know…updating purposes?) Tune in next time, when more bad shit happens!


	25. Exploding Girlfriends are Hazardous

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 24

-----

"What the fuck's your problem?" Inuyasha glared at his roommate, who kept loudly sighing from the other side of the room. "You've got a girlfriend now, even if she's annoying as fuck. Shouldn't you stop angsting? Look at Miroku, even he's happier than you, and the girl he likes wants him to jump off the roof." He indicated the other man, who was sitting in the ugly armchair, productively knitting with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"You're one to talk." Kouga grumbled and tossed aside his sketchbook. Ayame was like a block on his inspiration. He hadn't been able to draw anything for days, and his nerves were constantly shot. She didn't want him to spend time in Kikyo and Kagura's room because she thought (not entirely mistakenly) that Kikyo was out to get her, so he barely got to see his friend. "At least you have a good girlfriend, what are you so pissy for?"

"Well, let's see, she's fucking all crazy about something, and she won't even tell me what the fuck happened to make her hide like she thinks someone's out to get her. _And_ she keeps disappearing, like at night, Sango was looking for her yesterday, and she was gone, and she wasn't even in the dark rooms, and she won't tell anyone what the hell her deal is _and_ she has bruises all over her…" Inuyasha trailed off and looked at Kouga seriously. "Hey, do you think she's doing like, underground cage match street fighting and she like…totally fucking killed someone, so now she's all freaked out?"

"Inuyasha…did you even hear what you just said?" Kouga was concerned about Kagome too, but she had never been very good at keeping secrets. Surely, in a little while, she'd confide in Inuyasha, or Sango, or even himself, if something was really bothering her. "She could just have some bruises, like she fell in the shower or something. And maybe like…someone tried to mug her, so she's freaked out. I don't know. She'll tell us eventually."

"Wow, thanks for solving all my damn problems, love doctor." Inuyasha shook his head sarcastically. "Do I owe you a fucking _fee_ now?"

"No, that one's on the house." He looked back over at Miroku. "When did you even learn how to do that?" he asked, and the other man looked up from his needles.

"My grandmother." He answered, not a trace of shame in his voice, and just then Shippo came in the room, looking a bit annoyed. "Did she like it?"

"Yes, well, she didn't plant a bomb in it and put it back in our room, so I guessed that she liked it." Shippo threw himself down next to Inuyasha, who scowled at him. "She's not really saying that much about it, she's too worried about Kagome."

"Inuyasha, make your girlfriend happier so that I might win over Sango's heart without obstacle." Miroku told the surly young man, still steadfastly stitching. "This scarf is taking forever, and I want her to accept it with an unclouded heart."

"You're leaving her presents?" Kouga sounded doubtful. "That's not going to work, man."

"Would you stop? I only just got him to stop moping all day, and you're going to smash his hopes?" Shippo sighed heavily. "At least his plan doesn't involve scalding Kikyo _half to death_."

"Okay, I'm not her keeper, I can't control everything Ayame does." Kouga answered in annoyance. "And that was almost two weeks ago. And besides, it isn't like Kikyo didn't get her back."

"Honestly, pouring scalding hot acid on Dumpface can only make things better." Inuyasha slammed shut his chemistry book. "And thanks a lot, by the way. Now that you said her stupid name, I won't be able to get any of this done, I'll just sit there thinking of how much I want to shove her in a wood chipper."

"Hey, you're talking about my girlfriend!" Kouga protested.

"Yeah? Well it only fucking counts if she isn't some lousy silver medal revenge fuck for you to try and get Kagura all hot on your shit again. Which is like the stupidest plan I've ever fucking seen, because the only time you got anything from her in the first place was when she was drunk off her ass, so I'd take that as a sign that it ain't gonna fucking happen unless you've got enough damn Rohypnol stashed away to keep her in the mood for however long it takes you to find your damn balls and just tell her you want her damn body, even if she's a massive fucking bitch and turns you away at every chance. And even _then, _she'll still just kick your ass when she comes down, and probably get you locked away for drugging her up and trying to get in her cookie jar. I mean, shit, just give up already. And by give up, I mean get rid of the amazingly brainless barnacle girl fucking _clinging_ to you and move on with your fucking life!" Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his book. "I'm gonna go find my girlfriend. You guys…don't let him bring that thing in here, she always breaks my shit." And he stormed out of the room while the others watched him go.

"So, it seems Inuyasha does not approve in your choice of women?" Miroku asked calmly as the sound of his stomping died away. "Might I suggest—"

"Don't! Just don't! Okay, I fucking know she's irritating, and I know that it looks like I'm just trying to get even, but that isn't _it!_ I mean, can't a guy just want to get with a girl without some other reason? Maybe she's a demon in the sack!"

"Yeah, okay." Shippo shook his head wearily. "Welcome to Delusion-ville, population you. Just keep that walking disaster area away from Kikyo. I don't know what will happen, and honestly, I'm a generally forgiving guy, but if Kikyo goes after her with a red hot poker, I might just turn a blind eye."

"She's not…she's not really that bad, is she?" Kouga asked, groaning and laying down.

"Let me just ask you this, Kouga." Shippo closed his eyes as though straining to find patience within himself. "Do you love her? Honestly?"

"No, I mean, not yet, but maybe…" Kouga trailed off.

"Then why are you with her?" Miroku asked, looking up from his knitting. "When there is a woman you really care about, just there," he pointed at the door, indicating the room across the hall. "Someone you could be happy with if you could just try to show her how you feel. Is it fair to yourself, or Kagura, or even to Ayame to carry on this charade?" Kouga sighed heavily, not answering, not knowing what he could possible say to that, in any case.

_I tried. I honestly tried everything I could, but she threw my feelings back in my face, and she made me know that just because one life let's you have something, that doesn't mean you'll get a second chance the next time around. I wish I could…_

----------

"Hey guys." Inuyasha didn't even bother knocking anymore, but he looked a lot more excited than he usually did while seeking refuge from Ayame in Kagura and Kikyo's room. "You have to see!"

"Is she on fire?" Kikyo asked, glancing up from her magazine, and Kagura laughed a bit more maniacally than someone who was not jealous and did not care at all that Kouga had a girlfriend. A dumpy girlfriend. In her extremely objective opinion, of course.

"Kouga's breaking up with her!" he chortled with glee, and there was a loud crashing noise behind him. "Fuck, I hope that wasn't mine."

Kagura and Kikyo moved rather quickly, and soon they were all at the door, listening to the crashing noises and nearly incomprehensible yelling from inside the room, but just then, Kouga opened the door, causing them to run across the hall and look overly casual, standing in Kagura's doorway.

"Just go, Ayame." He sounded extremely exhausted, and completely drained of all his patience, but he still manage to duck the shoe that went flying at his head.

"Not a very good arm on her." Kagura commented to her fellow bystanders in a low tone so the couple wouldn't hear. "I mean, where's the force behind that? That was a big boot, it should have done some serious damage."

"Are we rating this breakup?" Inuyasha asked her incredulously, and she shrugged, unable to hide the look of glee on her face.

"Why not?" she winked at him, and Kikyo chuckled slightly at her roommate's enthusiasm.

"You can't do this to me!" Ayame screeched, coming into sight deeper inside the room she seemed very loathe to vacate. "I gave you everything, did everything you ever asked! You can't just throw me away like yesterday's trash!"

"Ayame, seriously, we were together like three weeks." Kouga seemed like he was at a breaking point, as though only every ounce of nobility he possessed was keeping him from smacking the girl silly and physically throwing her out of his room. "It's not like we were engaged or anything."

"If you'd asked me, I would have said yes!" Ayame screamed, tears streaking her face as she picked up a book and lobbed it at him. Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance when he saw it was his biology textbook. "Is that what you want? Tell me what I need to do! I told you already we could have sex, but you just—"

"Ayame, please!" Kouga flushed and held out his hands, trying to quiet her. "Everyone can hear you, you're just embarrassing yourself. Just go! It's nothing you did, okay? I just can't do this anymore. I'm not in a good…place to be with another girl, and I just—"

"_Another_ girl?" Ayame pointed at him in accusation, her other hand closing over a ruler, that would likely be making a trip toward his head pretty soon. "Another girl? What's that supposed to mean? There's someone else, isn't there! I knew it! Why would you lie to me like that?"

"Ayame, seriously, just leave!" Kouga shouted back. "You can whine and cry all you want, and I told you I'm fucking sorry, but it isn't going to change anything! You can't just force me to stay with you if I'm not happy!"

"But I did everything you asked!" she was losing her will to fight, and she threw the ruler at the floor. "I can make you happy! You just have to let me—" she moved toward him, her arms open, and he blocked her approach, angling himself so that she couldn't get back in the room she'd left to try and embrace him. "Please, Kouga, don't you see how much I care about you?"

"Ayame, I told you I'm sorry, what else do you want?" he told her in a weary tone. "I shouldn't have asked you out in the first place, okay?"

"But…why?" she asked him, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Just go, okay?" he pointed down the hall, and she took a few steps before noticing the audience and pointing at Kikyo in fury.

"It's her, isn't it!" she demanded. "You always spend time with her, even though I told you not to! And she hates me, because she has to date you in secret!"

"Awesome deduction, Detective Dumbass." Inuyasha deadpanned.

"Yeah, who would date Kouga in secret if they already had Shippo?" Kagura joked, not realizing how it would sound until the words left her mouth. Kouga gave her a betrayed look and went back to his room, slamming the door and locking it without even dignifying Ayame's accusation with an answer.

"I'm going to tell Shippo!" Ayame announced, wiping her eyes. "Then you'll see how it feels! Home wrecker!" she stormed up the stairs to go to Shippo's room.

"Yeah, I wonder how that'll pan out." Kikyo rolled her eyes and went back to the room while Inuyasha picked up his book and tried to convince Kouga to let him back in the room. Kagura felt all her fun had been spoiled by her stupid comment and she followed Kikyo back into the room, sighing sadly. "Oh, calm down, at least he isn't with someone else now, is he? Just tell him how you feel."

"I can't!" Kagura threw herself on the bed dramatically. "I mean...after everything I've done to him…if I tell him, he'll just laugh in my face. He'll think it's a trick or a joke, and even if he ever felt the same…it's too late now."

"Yeah, okay." Kikyo picked up her phone, intending to call Shippo and warn him about the disaster heading toward him at that moment. "Instead you should suffer in silence. That will solve everything."

"I hate you." Kagura grumped and left the room, heading to visit Sango and Kagome. She wanted to see how Kagome was, and also she was pretty sure she could get some sympathy from Sango, if nothing else, but she paused at the door, where there was a basket of gifts waiting, addressed to Sango herself. She picked it up, puzzled, and knocked.

"Hey!" Sango opened the door and looked at the basket in surprise. "Another one?" she looked partway between annoyed, pleased, and confused as she took it from Kagura and moved to let the other girl in.

"What's in it?" she asked, recalling that Sango had recently received a basket of gifts from a "secret" admirer. As if anyone thought it could be anyone besides Miroku. But she hadn't thrown the presents away, which was saying something.

"There's this scarf, a stuffed cat, and this…" she trailed off, taking a small book out of the basket. "It's Shakespeare's sonnets…"

"You are being won over to the enemy side…" Kagura sing-songed, and Sango frowned slightly, opening the card. "What does it say?"

"To keep you warm at night, during the day, and any time you feel lonely." She read and sighed before shaking her head and putting the card down, pursing her lips. "I don't…I just can't, okay!"

"Okay." Kagura wasn't sure why Sango was trying to argue with her. She didn't think a basket of tricks would make her forget that Miroku had slept with about half the campus. _But then, I'm not in love with him. What if Kouga did those things? Would I forgive him?_ "It must be nice, though." She smiled at Sango and picked up the card, looking at it before picking up the book of sonnets. "Nice presents all the time…he really cares about you."

"I thought we were banding together?" Sango scowled at the girl who was engrossed in the sonnets at this point.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Kagura blinked at her slowly and looked back down at the poems. "Yeah, stand up for your rights, or whatever."

"I need someone to help me stay strong, come on!" Sango insisted, and Kagura brightened up, looking away from the sonnets.

"Oh man! I almost forgot." She giggled slightly, trying to feel optimistic about what this meant. "So Kouga dumped Ayame."

"Was that what all that shouting was?" Sango's eyes went wide. "Sounded like she wasn't really on board with the plan."

"Yeah, well, so if you want someone who's really angry at men, I'd recommend her." Kagura smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, I like all my stuff the way it is. Not broken." Sango snatched the book of sonnets out of Kagura's hand and stuffed it in the basket, which she shoved into her closet, as though hiding from the decision it presented her with.

"So how's Kagome?" Kagura asked, and Sango sighed as she tried to ignore the other basket in the closet.

"She seems better, but she still won't talk about it, so I just don't know." She answered honestly. "I mean, it's not normal to just freak out like that."

"Next time, tell Miroku you want money. Then we can go shopping. That's like the best therapy there is." Kagura called at her, and Sango couldn't help laughing. At least she was making the situation seem less horrifying. That was a plus.

_I can't just forgive him!_

_But I can't help thinking…would he really do all this just to get in my pants?_

_Possibly…but still._

_Okay, seriously, no more mental discussions when you have company. Kagura's going to think you're a whack-a-doo._

_Whack-a-doo?_

_Okay, shut up._

-----

The End (Of Part 24, That Is)


	26. Valentine's Day Spectacular

That last chapter ruled. Why? Well, it's my hate for that non-manga dipwad. Anyways, on to bigger and better things! I so had a joke right here but it's a bit inappropriate. Anyways love, love, love, makes the world go round! Or…no…no…it doesn't. Have fun kids!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or anything else in this chapter. 

Warnings: Certain siblings who can't get along and a guarantee that you'll want to marry Miroku by the time this chapter finishes. 

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Twenty-Five 

"This is so much shit." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "It's Valentine's Day. Now if you weren't aware, that means that I get to go out with my girlfriend and do all that couple-shit. How the fuck am I supposed to do that with _you _around?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you would have scored tonight even without me there." Sesshomaru smiled in a way that really just looked like he was baring his teeth. 

"Oh haha." Inuyasha did not look amused. "Where the fuck do you want to take them? I was thinking pizza and a movie." 

"I was leaning more towards somewhere perhaps a little more upper class than pizza, and then a play." Sesshomaru put in his opinion. "I think your chances of getting somewhere near third base with your girlfriend would probably go up." 

"Shut up, I've been to third base lots of times!" Inuyasha protested. Not that it was true, but Sesshomaru was stupid, and therefore Inuyasha was not going to tell him he was right. 

"Oh, are you guys talking about sports?" Rin came back into the room. Sesshomaru looked as innocent as possible.

"Yes, indeed. We were talking about where we would escort you tonight but both Inuyasha and I share a love of baseball." Sesshomaru forced a smile onto his face. 

"Okay then!" Rin looked excited for them and left the room again. 

"You're so fucking whipped!" Inuyasha started laughing, much to the irritation of his older brother. "Fuck dude, you totally wear the skirts in your relationship." 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome peeked her head inside the door and Inuyasha immediately straightened up. "Did you remember to do your laundry yesterday? Because I think my socks were in there." 

"Oh yeah, it's over there." Inuyasha was trying really hard to ignore Sesshomaru's stifled laughter. 

"Thanks." She got her socks and started to leave. "You shouldn't just leave it in a pile, that's why your clothes are so wrinkled. Remember to fold them later, okay?" Then she left. 

"Well, you certainly are in charge in your relationship." Sesshomaru looked thoroughly satisfied. Inuyasha sprang toward his brother and messed up Sesshomaru's hair with both hands, much like he used to do when they were younger. 

"Haha, now you'll take four hours trying to fix it." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. 

"Hardly." Sesshomaru leaned his head back, smoothed it with his hands and sat back up, his hair pretty much perfect. 

"Stupid hair model dork boy." Inuyasha looked rather grumpy. "I'm not going to some nancy play." 

"It's called _Much Ado About Nothing_." Sesshomaru straightened himself. "Although I'm not sure you'd be able to sit through something so culturally refined and be quiet the whole time."

"I can be quieter then you!" Inuyasha stood up challengingly. 

"Prove it then." Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows.

"I will! We'll go see the fucking play!" Inuyasha was not aware that he had just played right into Sesshomaru's hands. "And the stupid fancy restaurant! I can totally do it." 

"You won't be able to swear." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"I don't need to fucking swear." Inuyasha protested. "Oh fuck. I mean, shit. This is hard. I can still do it!" He stuck out his chin. Sesshomaru laughed at him. 

"Did you guys make up your minds yet?" Rin bounced back into the room. 

"Yeah, yeah I fucking did." Inuyasha announced. "We're going to see a play and going to some restaurant. Um…" 

"I'll pick it." Sesshomaru assured him. "And I'll pay. I know how the pizza boy paycheck is a bit too small."

"Fuck you, I'm paying for the play tickets." Inuyasha argued. 

"Inuyasha! Don't be mean to Sesshomaru." Rin immediately attached herself to her boyfriend. "He just said he'd pay. But you can _both _pay." Inuyasha wished he had laser beam eyes so he could fry Sesshomaru.

_You suck. _

--------------------------

"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of youuu!" Sango sang along with the radio in Kagura's room. 

"Stop listening to that stuff!" Kagura complained from her computer. "They've been playing nothing but love songs." 

"That's 'cause it's Valentine's Day." Kouga was playing his Gameboy Advanced in the armchair in their room. He was really enjoying being able to hang out in their room now that he was done with Ayame. He looked over at Kikyo who was packing a small bag. "When are you leaving Kikyo?"

"Soon." Kikyo seemed to be digging through her whole closet for something. 

"She has to find her swimsuit." Kagura explained. "Or, to be more precise, her black bikini." 

"Well if you know so much about it, maybe you'd like to help me out." Kikyo growled from somewhere in her closet. 

"Bejeweling." Kagura answered. "Can't help, sorry." 

"I'd help but um, girls' closets…I mean…yeah…there's like a rule about going into girls' closets." Kouga tried to concentrate on nothing but his Gameboy. "Jump Mario, freaking jump." 

"Found it!" Kikyo emerged triumphantly with her black bathing suit. "Gods, Kagura, next time you go through my closet, put everything back exactly where you found it." 

"I do!" Kagura turned from her game. She looked back. "Oh no! I lost!" 

"I thought you said last week that you never go through my closet?" Kikyo challenged. 

"Well, you know…you've got some good clothes." Kagura tried to defend herself. "Why don't you ever wear those hot leather pants?" 

"You own a pair of leather pants?" Sango sat straight up on her usual perch, Kagura's bed. 

"That's—That's none of your business!" Kikyo blushed and quickly finished packing. 

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Shippo came in. 

"Sango, give him his chocolate." Kagura nodded her head as she was rather intent on her game of Bejeweled. Sango handed him a small bag of chocolate hearts. 

"This is from both of us." Sango informed him. Kouga moved one hand to the chocolates next to him. It had both Sango _and _Kagura's name on it. And that ruled. 

"Thanks, you guys." Shippo winked at them. "Now, where's my weekend companion?" 

"Right here." Kikyo put her small bag on the ground. "Shall we go?" 

"Alright." Shippo kissed her on the cheek and took her bag. 

"There goes Kikyo and her bellhop!" Kagura called out after them. 

"I'm stabbing you when we get back." Kikyo called back. 

"It's getting dark." Sango looked out the window. "And I'm hungry, who's up for Chinese take-out?" 

"I am!" Kagura turned around in her chair. "I'll call them. Do you want some, Kouga?"

"Oh yeah, sounds good." Kouga looked up at the clock. "I'm going to go run down to the soda machine." 

"Okay then." Kagura reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Can you get me a root beer while you're down there?" 

"Yeah." Kouga tried not to look too pleased that she had asked him. He left the room, not to go down to the soda machines as he had said, but a much cooler and better mission. After all, it was Miroku's big night. And Kouga had his fingers crossed for the guy. 

------------------------

"Well, damn, is Kouga never going to get back?" Kagura desperately wanted a soda. "We had to order without him."

"I'm sure he just got side-tracked." Sango shrugged. "You guys have been getting along better." 

"Yeah, I guess." Kagura shrugged. The phone rang next to them. "Oh, that's probably Kikyo. Found the condoms I stashed in her bag no doubt." 

"Hello?" Sango answered the phone. 

"Look out the window." A voice said. Then they hung up.

"Look out the window?" Sango stared at the phone for a few moments. Kagura looked interested and they both opened up one of the windows. It was pretty cold outside and they looked down to see two boys standing there. 

Miroku and Kouga. Miroku had a violin and Kouga had a guitar which he immediately began playing. Miroku drew the bow back and forth across the violin. Kagura glanced over at Sango who had become misty-eyed. Miroku began to sing.

"Close your eyes,

Let me touch you now,

Let me give you something that is real,"

Kagura looked over to see that Kouga was looking at her as he played and she wondered if maybe in his own way he was playing the song towards her. Her heart thumped. 

_No, its Sango's thing…it's just Miroku trying to serenade Sango. _

_And yet…it's like he's trying to tell me something…_

"Close the door,

Leave your fears behind,

Let me give you what you're giving me,"

Miroku went back to playing his violin. Gracefully going back and forth and looking up at Sango with a hopeful expression. He stopped to sing again.

"You are the only thing,

That makes me want to live at all,

Oh, when I am with you, 

There's no reason to pretend,

And when I am with you,

I feel flames again.

Just put me inside you, 

I would never ever leave,

Just put me inside you,

I would never ever leave,

You…" 

The violin began again and it was such a bittersweet sound that Kagura felt like crying, and wasn't all that sure that Sango wasn't crying at that moment. It was so full of longing and his own emotions. It was becoming more passionate as though he was trying to show her his full range of emotions on his instrument, which spoke in a way that words could not. 

The final notes of the song died and Sango went rushing from the window and out Kagura's door. Kagura looked at the two musicians one last time, memorizing the way that Kouga's clear blue eyes were looking up at her, and then she went right out the door after Sango. 

She caught up with a very frustrated Sango who had just discovered the elevators weren't working again. 

"The stairs!" Kagura yelled and they went running down the four flights, into the first floor lobby, and out the doors to where Miroku and Kouga were. 

Sango _was_ crying. She went right up to Miroku. 

"I knew it was you this whole time." She sobbed. "You sent me all those presents…" 

"I must confess…" Miroku looked down at the ground unsurely. "It was me." 

"And now you think you can just sit there and look all hot and play the violin and sing such a great song…" Sango kept crying. "And you knew I liked Vast! You did this all for me…" 

"Yes I did." Miroku wasn't sure _crying _was the reaction he wanted. 

"I can't believe you!" Sango said shrilly. Miroku's heart sank down into his stomach. She really didn't like him. This was the end for him. He felt like crying himself. "You unbelievably romantic bastard!" And then she flew at him, kissing him, and because Miroku wasn't expecting it, knocking him over onto the ground. 

"Whoa, it looks like they made up." Kouga commented as Sango began repeatedly kissing Miroku.

"You can say that again." Kagura nodded as the two suddenly seemed to forget they were not in a private place. "Hey, you two, there's a public indecency ticket with your guys' names written all over it!"

"Hey, Kagura, when the guy you're in love with plays the violin for you on Valentine's Day and you want to jump him, am I going to say anything?" Sango glared at the two as though they were purposely spying on her moment with Miroku.

"Oh, the Chinese food!" Kagura saw the delivery truck drive up. "Look, Sango, all I'm saying is at least get up to Miroku's room first." 

"Wait, say that again." Miroku looked a little dazed on the ground. "You…you're in love with me?"

"What did you think?" Sango went back to attacking him, which Miroku was obviously enjoying. 

"I'll help you with that stuff." Kouga told Kagura and the two began to carry the food back to Kagura's room. 

"Sango dear," Miroku finally interrupted the girl. "Do you think we could possibly make it to my room?" Sango looked unsure. "The elevator?" 

"It's broken." Sango told him.

"The stairs?" 

"Deal." 

-------------------------

They had their chopsticks and food was being doled out. 

"We should watch a movie." Kagura started digging through her DVDs. "What do you think we should watch?"

"Is Sango coming back?" Kouga asked the red-eyed girl.

"Nah, Miroku and her are probably way too busy snogging." Kagura shook her head. "Is that the sweet and sour shrimp?" 

"Um, I think so." Kouga looked inside and Kagura practically tackled him for the carton. 

"These are my favorite!" She bit into one. "Oh sweet, sweet, goodness." 

"Those are my favorite too." Kouga spoke up happily. "Do you think I'll be able to snag one from you?" 

"Oh yeah, here." Kagura held one out one on her chopsticks and put it up to his mouth. Kouga bit into it and then realized that _Kagura _was _feeding him_. He went bright red and quickly tried to swallow without choking. "So…Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" 

"Uh, yeah." Kouga nodded almost dumbly. Kagura secretly smiled to herself. 

_Valentine's Day rules. _

----------------------

Omigod, Miroku RULES. Love him! I would have jumped him too. Violins make people ten times hotter. And Miroku was hot to begin with. And I love that song! It's "Flames" by Vast for anyone who wants to know. It's good stuff. Oh and Bejeweled is like one of the most addictive games ever. Like Super Text Twist. I owe online games so much for always being there when I know I should be writing updates! Cheers! 


	27. Kikyo's Dreams are Treacherous

I Believe in Yesterday

Sorry for the hiatus, everyone. For those who read this before it was removed, we actually had 31 chapters posted. The reason this repost has taken so long is because we had a houseguest who completely killed my computer, where the full story was stored. Luckily, Jade had the foresight to store _her_ chapters in an online area, as well, so it just took the time necessary for me to work up the initiative (and get over the grief) to rewrite…um, well, this is the 8th chapter I've rewritten, Jade had to rewrite one, and we had to do it all using the chapters we had left and our own scattered memories of what we'd written in the first place, so we have this whole outline taking us through the next 6 chapters back to the point we were in the first place before Capt. Policing jacked us over. But yeah, so that's why this is taking a while. And every time there's a long break, it's because my boyfriend is home, and I am enjoying a conjugal visit, so yeah, sorry, but maybe in twenty more years he'll finish school. Yeah, he's a student for life, I'm pretty sure. So, without further ado…

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 26

--

Kikyo was having nightmares.

Luckily, no one knew this, not even Kagura, as she didn't talk or call out in her sleep, even when she had horrific memories of killing someone while she herself bled to death. This was even more disturbing when she realized that though his hair was different, and for reasons known only to her subconscious, he had dog ears, the person she was killing in her dreams was Inuyasha.

There was another nightmare, where all of her friends watched as she dragged some unfamiliar monster thing to hell, sinking through the ground, knowing that she was going to her doom, but unable to stop herself. In the dream, she knew it was them, but they were all different from how she knew them, like with Inuyasha in the other dream. Nothing completely ridiculous, because they were all still recognizable, although that fur miniskirt thing Kouga was wearing was something she didn't even really want to think about. In fact, the only person wearing somewhat normal, modern clothes in those dreams was Kagome, who was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, which was still pretty odd. Although, Kagura looked pretty comfortable in a kimono, but the pointy ears…

She was a psychology major, she felt sure she should be able to figure out the deeper meaning behind these dreams, but she really couldn't pin it down. Added to that, Shippo wasn't in either of these dreams, which seemed really odd, as he truly was a big part of her life. Maybe she felt her other friends were trying to sabotage their relationship?

She looked up from the textbook she was pretending to study, glancing at the other people in her room. There were Sango and Miroku, sitting next to each other on Kagura's bed and studying, their arms pressed against each other, and one or the other occasionally reaching over to rest a hand on an arm or a leg. Casual touches, nothing to make Kagura kick them out of the room as she had sworn she would if they became inappropriate on her bed, but it was clear that there were not any regrets between them about their burgeoning relationship.

Kikyo had thought the twinge of jealousy she felt when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha together had been due to her secretly wanting to be the only one with a boyfriend, as she hadn't been able to think of any other sane reasoning, but Sango and Miroku had disproved that theory. They were much more affectionate that Kagome and Inuyasha, but Kikyo honestly felt nothing but happiness for them.

But when she looked at Inuyasha, sitting in a beanbag chair and scratching his head as he glowered at a problem set, she knew she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. Then why was she jealous? She knew she wasn't in love with Kagome either…why should she feel this way? She looked at Shippo, who immediately looked up and leaned over to kiss her. She loved him, and it didn't make any sense. She felt sure if she saw _him_ kissing Kagome she would probably become apoplectic, and the weird twinge she felt was nothing compared to how she felt even _thinking _of him with another woman. Maybe it wasn't jealousy? Maybe it was something else?

She looked around the room again. Kagome wasn't there, as was increasingly common, she was missing and probably wouldn't return until late at night. She continued to be withdrawn, showing signs of her old carefree enthusiasm, but often reverting to a silent guardedness if anyone pressed her. Kouga was there, in another beanbag chair, sketching. It was obvious to Kikyo from where he kept glancing up to Kagura at her computer what he was sketching. It was rather amazing that she was so oblivious to the fact that he so clearly wanted her, and could mope and agonize over how she wanted him, asking Kikyo, who was annoyed with the whole thing, for advice on how to win him over. She had heard about what Miroku and Kouga had done on Valentine's Day, and it had apparently fanned the embers of her hesitant interest in him into flames. She wanted to be with him, but was afraid he would turn her down.

"Later guys," Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna see if Kagome's back." Sango and Miroku exchanged a knowing glance as he left the room, and she shook her head slightly.

"Still no idea what she's up to?" Kagura glanced over at the couple from her computer, which Kikyo noticed with a slight smile, was not displaying a school paper, but a web comic. "I mean, are we sure she isn't just studying?"

"Well, that's what she says, but half the time, she doesn't have any books or anything with her." She pursed her lips and looked around. "I think…well, you guys have to promise not to say anything to Inuyasha, he'd flip out, and if it's not true…"

"We won't tell him." Kouga looked eager, either because he was going to get to keep a secret from Inuyasha, or because he was just interested in Kagome's well-being. Possibly a mixture of both.

"Well, I think that she might be seeing someone else." Sango told them, looking as though she wished there was some other explanation. "I mean, she comes back with bruises, she doesn't want Inuyasha to touch her, she's gone at night…it seems logical. I just don't understand why she's doing this to him, and why she won't just break up with him if she's seeing someone else."

"Bruises aren't normal, are they?" Kouga frowned at this, and Kagura shrugged from her computer chair.

"Depends how rough you like it. Or if, for example, you're so desperate to get in each others' pants that you end up making out on the stairs." Kagura explained, and Kouga tried desperately not to blush at her cavalier tone.

"Actually, we did make it to my room, after all." Miroku spoke up. "But thank you for your concern."

"The problem I see with this is that she was acting distinctly as though she had been attacked, or had witnessed something egregious." Kikyo pointed out. "Not as though she had been at some lover's tryst. If she does have another boyfriend, I would suspect him of being abusive and forcing her to do things that she isn't comfortable with, which really seems out of character for her. Kagome certainly does not strike me as a victim."

"Yeah, but isn't it supposed to be hard to tell?" Kagura pointed out. "Like you can go years before you find out that like, your neighbor's husband beats his wife all the time, and you totally never even suspected."

"That's true, it can be difficult." Kikyo frowned. "Without any evidence, though, this is all just speculation, as realistic as Inuyasha's cage match theory." There was nervous laughter at this, as Kouga had told them all about Inuyasha's spur of the moment theory. "I think we would do better to wait until she either tells us, or we are able to discover for ourselves the answer. By coming up with theories, we're only convincing ourselves of answers that might be completely wrong in any case, sabotaging our chances of helping her."

"If I ever need therapy, I'm going to you." Kouga advised her. "You know your shit, Kikyo."

"Obviously." She accepted the compliment with no argument, and everyone laughed. After that, everyone lapsed back into studying, sketching, and reading comics online, as the case might be. After some time, Kouga, having finished his sketch, stood up, bid them a good night, and left the room, giving Kagura an extra big smile, which of course, she didn't notice as having been any different from the smiles he offered all their other friends as he left.

It wasn't long before Sango and Miroku left to go to bed, with Kagura making jokes about what the sleeping arrangements could be, and an hour after that, Shippo bid Kikyo good night, waved at Kagura, and left the two girls alone.

"Finally!" the red-eyed girl exclaimed, rushing over to her bed, bending over, and pulling out a container she opened before rummaging through and pulling out a length of fabric she had been working on recently.

"Why won't you work on it in front of anyone else?" Kikyo asked, eyeing the kimono as if she could figure out what made it so secret. Something about it was familiar, but she really couldn't put her finger on why. "You already have kimonos, it's nothing ground-breaking."

"This one's special." Kagura smiled secretively and Kikyo came over to inspect the silk more carefully. It was a unique pattern, she could see that, even though she didn't know a lot about clothing or textiles. Living with Kagura meant she learned these things, of course. "This kimono is going to give me a chance with Kouga, a chance I wouldn't get, otherwise."

"Does he have…some kimono fetish?" Kikyo was confused, and Kagura shrugged laughing it off.

"Nothing like that, it's just something…it's something just between the two of us, and if he sees that I went to so much work, he might really think…there's something here, you know?" Kagura smiled sadly at Kikyo. "I think that if I can do this, it will prove to him that I'm serious, and that I care about him, and I want things between us…I want them to be better."

"Good friends better, or making out better?" Kikyo speculated, one eyebrow raised. "Only, I know you said you just wanted to make up with him, but this is an awful lot of effort for someone you just want to be chummy with. And anyway, you guys are getting along much better now. I think you should just tell him."

"I have to do it like this, or it won't mean it…the same way." Kagura flushed and shook her head, frustrated with her own inability to explain. "I'm sorry, it's not something I can really make you understand, like something between you and Shippo, that's your deal. This is mine, and I have to do it right."

"Okay," Kikyo shook her head, bewildered as she went back to her bed, turning off her own lamp and watching Kagura sew by the light of her bedside lamp until she fell asleep, wondering what was going on, what her roommate was really thinking, and hoping desperately she didn't have any more nightmares.

It wasn't a nightmare, exactly. It was something even worse.

"_I'll protect you, don't you understand! If my life belongs to you, your life belongs to me!" Inuyasha had those ears, the white hair, and he was wearing an old red hakama and yukata, though Kikyo could see she was wearing something similar, with a white hakama._

_Like a priestess…_

"_I don't want your protection." She told him coldly, feeling as though a part of her were actually present in this moment, though it felt a lot like something being played back, with the ending already written._

"_Kikyo!" he lunged forward, and she was surrounded in his smell, his presence, and she felt anger and longing and sadness all at once, it was too late, after all. "Only I can protect you." His tone was calmer now, and she realized with detached panic that he was going to kiss her. There was something…_

_And then she could feel herself melting against him, and it was wonderful, and all she wanted was for this to go on, but at the same time, her rage was there, and his presence made her want so badly to gain revenge…_

_Revenge for what?_

_She had a knife to his throat, and she laughed at him now, as he looked at her in shock. "Men, you think one good embrace is all it takes. I do not need or want your protection. I will get revenge on my own, and then I'll claim your life." She pulled away, and felt pleased as ghost-like snakes lifted her away into the air. Part of her was wondering what they were, but before she could think about it—_

Kikyo gasped as though she had been choking for air, and sat up straight in bed, feeling she might hyperventilate. She was lightheaded and breathing extremely fast, and she had to concentrate to calm down and let everything fall back into place, to let the dream process. She realized with dawning horror that she had just kissed Inuyasha in her dreams.

_Ew, like I even want to…_

_But I _did_ just dream about it…it was so weird, like it was something from a movie I'd seen…but I just can't place it no matter how hard I think._

_Do I have some weird crush on Inuyasha? Why would I? I'm in love with Shippo!_

_Right?_

Kikyo couldn't get back to sleep that night. She didn't want to have any more dreams, especially if they meant she would betray her lover.

_It shouldn't bother me, people have dreams about being with people they have no interest in all the time, it doesn't have to mean anything._

_But somehow…it seems important._

_I wish it would go away._

--

The End (Of Part 26, That Is)


	28. Ice Cream Vs Friendship

Me again

Me again! I rule, and that is why all the good chapters are written by me. (Just kidding Teresa, you write all the best stuff. Some of the ickiest too. .) Apparently we make Inuyasha dumb. 'Cause he's always such a rocket scientist. Of course for people who have only watched the dub, they can't really complain how dumb we make him because he'll still be four thousand times smarter than dub Inuyasha. And our Inuyasha would have to be a tad bit smart as he's pre-med. Crimony. I wouldn't know, because apparently only Teresa knows how to write him. I'm just the two-dimensional writer. To explain the way our super duo works, I'd say we were like Archie Goodwin and Nero Wolfe. (Think the books, not that crappy excuse for a TV show.) I'm Goodwin, I think of little things; get on Nero Wolfe's nerves, finding the clues, what not. Teresa is the Nero Wolfe because she knows the entire plot and can put two and two together and all that good stuff and is super smart. That was an awesome analogy. I think. ;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Angst. 'Cause we like to expand into new and different directions of writing. We feel it is important to try different things. Nods head like the smartass she is

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Twenty Seven (Forty? Um, c'est possible. But I'm thinking we're gonna go over.)

--

Kagome was trying to do her homework.

This in itself was a very simple task. All she had to do was sit down and get working. But it was a little difficult to concentrate on her homework when Inuyasha was wandering around her room like a little kid. He kept trying to get into her stuff and every time she turned around he was going through _something_. And he kept trying to distract her on purpose.

She smiled fondly at the way he reminded her of the old Inuyasha. But now was not the time for reminiscing. Now was the time for homework. Her irritation grew as she tried to do her homework, and Higurashi Kagome knew she was about to reach a breaking point.

"Inuyasha!" She didn't even turn around as she rubbed at her temples. "SIT!" Now, Kagome had not turned around to see Inuyasha's reaction. And strangely enough, Inuyasha found himself immediately sitting on the floor. He looked around the room as though trying to find the answer to why he had done this written on one of the walls.

Now, Kagome was completely oblivious to this but felt embarrassed that she had slipped up so badly. Surely, any moment Inuyasha would ask why exactly she had given him that command.

But Inuyasha couldn't really see what was going on because as soon as he had sat down and wondered why he had done so, a blur of images began to swirl into his head all at once.

_"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" Kagome told him fiercely, her hand on her chest as she emphasized the syllables. _

_"You aren't Kikyo!" It was him this time, declaring it to Kagome who was wearing what looked like a high school uniform. He had been somewhat surprised and somewhat horrified to learn that. _

_Just like Kikyo._

_She was so much like Kikyo._

_Wait, Kikyo?_

_"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo-sama." An old woman's voice floated through his head. _

_What? Kikyo?_

_"I can give you the Shikon no Tama…you can wish to be human." A strangely soft and familiar voice told him. Kikyo. Kikyo had told him. _

_I wanted to be human…for you. _

_"SIT!" _

_Then she came into the picture. Because…why…?_

_"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice, torn with anger yelled out and he turned, turned just in time to receive an arrow that ripped through his heart. _

_"Kikyo…" He choked. "You bitch…" _

_Because Kikyo died. _

_Because we were tricked into hating each other. Naraku. _

_Kagome…we…we beat him…didn't we? _

_And then you never came back. _

_I waited. Day after day I waited for you to come back. _

_Shippo joined me. We left to travel the world, and I had always been convinced that you would come back to me. That you would find me again. _

_Or were you punishing me? _

_Because I couldn't pick between a dead woman and you? That's right, Kikyo was around, like a ghost…except not quite…because I could hold her in my arms…_

_But I loved you. And I hadn't told you. _

_Why didn't you come back?_

Inuyasha reached up and found that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Pouring down. He quickly tried to make them go away, but found he couldn't as the onslaught of images continued to hit him.

_"Stupid hanyou!"_

_"He's just a hanyou…how should he know any better?"_

_"Mother, what's a hanyou?" _

"I…I have to go." Inuyasha suddenly ran from the room, desperate to get away from all of it. Kagome looked up but he was already out the door. What the hell had that been about? Inuyasha's voice had sounded strangely tense. What was wrong with him?

At least she could finally get some homework done!

--

"I've been thinking…" Rin told Sesshoumaru as she spooned some ice cream out of the bowl they were sharing. "I remember Kagome back during the Sengoku Jidai you know? Just barely, but didn't she wear a strange outfit? I remember it looked a bit like Japanese schoolgirl outfits."

"Yes, she was supposedly from another country, but from the fact that she wore those clothes, I realized when my memories returned that she must have simply been from this time." Sesshoumaru explained as he ate some of the ice-cream. "Perhaps it was her presence in this time that brought our souls back together."

"Oh!" Rin dropped her spoon in the bowl and looked like she couldn't bear to be eating ice cream at a time like this. "But she knows all about the past and thinks no one else does! That must be so lonely!"

"How can she be lonely with such invigorating company as my dear younger brother?" Sesshoumaru asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you dare make fun of your brother or Kagome in front of me or I'll…I'll go move back into the dorms!" Rin threatened.

"Idle threats." Sesshoumaru brushed it away, but he was smiling. "Alright, have it your way."

"Good, let's go see Kagome!" Rin clapped her hands together. "To tell her that we remember!"

"Can we finish this ice cream first?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably. Today was supposed to be his Eating Ice Cream with Rin and Then Cuddling for an Indefinite Period of Time Day.

"It'll get all melty…" Rin looked at the ice cream. "But we shouldn't be selfish! Let's go tell Kagome!"

"Yes, let's not be selfish." Sesshoumaru sank down in his seat. Apparently the day had been changed to his Go to the Stupid Smelly Dorms Where He'd Undoubtedly Run into His Stupid Smelly Brother and Talk to Kagome Who Wouldn't Make Fun of Inuyasha So What Was The Point? Day.

"Come on!" Rin sprang up and Sesshoumaru found himself following. He took one last look toward the ice cream and the couch. Damn.

--

"Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's dooooor!" Kagura sang right after somebody knocked on her door. Kikyo threw something at her and Sango laughed. "Hey, it wasn't that off-key!"

"A deaf person would agree." Kikyo remarked, and Kagura stuck out her tongue as she opened the door. She turned to see a laughing Kouga whose face was blocked from view by the _video camera in his hand_. Kagura quickly put her tongue back in her mouth.

"What the hell?" Kagura looked at the video camera as though she had never seen one before. "Get that out of here!"

"Oh, come on." Kouga turned the camera on Kikyo and Sango. Sango put her hands up to block herself from the camera. "Oh, Miss 'I Must Take Four Thousand Photos of Everyone' can dish it out but can't take any for herself."

"No, I hate being filmed." Sango moaned.

"Where did you get that?" Kagura asked him in an exasperated tone.

"I bought it." Kouga grinned triumphantly. "Say something for the camera Kagura!"

"No, no, no." Kagura waved her hands. "Urgh, I've been doing homework and I don't have any make-up on and I'm not pretty…"

"You don't need that stuff, you look great." Kouga argued, looking at Kagura through the camera as she blushed and then tried to cover it up by becoming fascinated with something behind her. "What about you Sango?"

"What time is it?" Sango checked her watch. "Oh! Goodness! Look at the time!"

"What, are you Shirley Temple now?" Kagura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, but Miroku's shift will be over soon." Sango was grinning almost dreamily.

"In two hours." Kikyo corrected.

"Soon enough when there's a camera around." Sango said dismissively.

"Your sweet, sweet, coffee shop honey." Kagura teased. "Does he give you free coffee? 'Cause feel free to bring me back some nice free mocha goodness."

"Why don't you just buy one?" Sango blinked.

"Money's a little tight." Kagura shrugged. "No big deal. The restaurant is having a little dry spell."

"I forgot to ask!" Sango snapped her fingers. "What restaurant do you work at? We could all go and visit you."

"Actually," Kagura said rather quickly and in a slightly high-pitched voice. "If you guys come, how will I get any work done?" Kouga wondered if for some reason Kagura wasn't being completely truthful. "I thought you were going to see Miroku."

"Oh, right." Sango shook herself. "Bye!" And left the room. Kouga trained the camera back on Kagura.

"At least wait to video tape when I look nicer." Kagura was trying not to look at the camera.

"Sango and Kagome take pictures, I film. Preserving the memories." Kouga told them. There was movement behind him in the hall and he saw Inuyasha coming out of their room. He thought Inuyasha was in Kagome's room. There was something about Inuyasha's face. It looked a bit blotchy. Hmmm…

"Oh fuck that." Inuyasha spotted the camera. "Stop video-taping me or I will stick that video camera straight up your ass."

"Wow, what a mood change. You're usually such a merry sunshine." Kouga muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you want to be pretty for the camera?" Kagura popped up behind Kouga. She was perfectly fine with watching other people suffer. Inuyasha stared at the two of them for a little bit.

"Shut the hell up." Inuyasha was not in a pleasant mood in seemed. "Turn that fucking thing off."

"Let me think…no." Kouga pretended to consider it.

"Turn it off, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped and both Kouga and Kagura's eyes went the size of dinner plates. Inuyasha seemed to be a little surprised by this as well. "Stupid, fucking…feh!" And went straight back into his room.

_Omigod. Inuyasha remembers. _

Kouga shifted the camera uneasily. If Inuyasha knew…then why hadn't he said anything to Kagome? Kouga was sure Kagome would have said something to him if Inuyasha had told her he remembered.

Kagura wasn't sure what to do. Inuyasha had just revealed that he knew about the past life.

_What if Inuyasha knows who I am?! _

_Then he'll hate me! _

_We weren't exactly best friends in the Sengoku Jidai. _

Kouga and Kagura looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing weakly. Maybe it was just a really odd coincidence. But both of them knew that probably wasn't true.

--

"Hullo darling!" Rin faked a British accent as she opened Kagome's partially open door even further.

"Hi Rin!" Kagome turned to greet the excited girl. She noticed Sesshoumaru was standing behind Rin. What were they doing here? "What brings you?"

"Oh, well." Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Okay, me and Sesshoumaru discussed this and, well…"

"It took me a little while to figure it out but then I knew." Sesshoumaru stepped forward, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. "You see, Rin and I…we _remember_."

"Remember?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Y-you mean…?!"

"That's right!" Rin nodded happily. "I didn't really remember you at first; I was so young when you left. But then I remembered you wore a weird outfit."

"My uniform." Kagome smiled.

"That's when I gathered that you were not from another country, as I had supposed, but from a different time altogether." Sesshoumaru explained. "I'm curious to know how you were able to travel back and forth between times, though I imagine it had something to do with the Shikon no Tama."

"I—" Kagome began to explain, but that's when Kouga came into the room. "What is it Kouga?" The blue-eyed boy looked a bit dazed and slightly worried.

"Inuyasha remembers." Kouga declared. Kagome's throat went dry and her eyes bulged out.

"He…he remembers?!"

--

I'm a normal kid; I just want to eat grubs! T


	29. Maybe try Knocking

I Believe in Yesterday

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 28

--

"Kouga remembers?" Rin looked flabbergasted before beaming and hugging Kouga. "Oh my gosh! And Inuyasha, too?"

"Are you positive?" Sesshoumaru frowned at the sudden interloper, mostly because Rin had just hugged him, which was clearly unnecessary.

"Well, okay," Kouga took a deep breath, "Just now, I was taping people, 'cause I just got a camera, right? And Inuyasha was pissy, like always, and he called me…wimpy wolf."

"That could be a coincidence." Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"No, no, that's what Inuyasha _always_ called him in the last life." Kagome felt suddenly lightheaded, and she found herself standing up, and then sitting back down again suddenly. "If it is a coincidence…I mean, wimpy wolf? Where would he even get that?"

"Like, remember when I called you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pointed out to her boyfriend. "Some people might have thought _that _was a coincidence, but that was…I mean…"

"Yes, I suppose I did not know him very well in the last life." Sesshoumaru frowned again, and Kagome was struck by the sudden question of whether he meant Kouga, or his own brother. "I could not say as well as you two what would be considered a memory of the last life or not. But I must say, I have known for some time, and I would occasionally…drop hints, but he never seemed to have any recollections of the past life, and I thought perhaps only I would remember, and until I met Rin…

"Okay, no fucking cuddling, this is serious!" Kouga threw up his hands, and Kagome had to stifle the urge to comment that he was currently extremely reminiscent of Inuyasha. "So maybe he didn't remember before, he didn't really seem to. Maybe it's like really recent."

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Rin asked, looking eager, and Kagome pushed down her immediate desire to agree.

"No…he needs to think about it. When he's ready, he'll tell me. I mean, you guys figured out that I'm the same Kagome, if Inuyasha can't figure it out that'd be kind of—"

"Typical." Sesshoumaru supplied, and she sighed heavily.

"Well…he isn't really stupid, I think you'd be surprised." Kagome pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah, well, he is 'fucking pre-med,' as he likes to remind us." Kouga smiled at her, and she returned the smile gratefully. "Do you think…do you think anyone else remembers?"

"Well…if they do, they don't really see any reason to tell me, clearly." She felt foolish for a moment as she realized what he meant. "Do you think Kagura…"

"No, no, I think that some of us aren't really meant to remember." He gave her a pained look, and Rin seemed confused as she tried to place what it would mean for Kagura to remember. She had very few memories of the woman, but in all of them, she was impressive and…kind of scary. "And if she does…I think it's better this way, honestly."

"Didn't…didn't you hate her?" Rin struggled to recall at least some of what Sesshoumaru had told her, and the look of pain on Kouga's face told her that she'd hit on something.

"Huh, I guess at first." He shook his head.

"They were…well, something bad happened." Kagome could guess that Kouga didn't really want to discuss his past with Rin and Sesshoumaru, the seemingly perfect and eternally happy couple. "If Sango remembers, she hasn't said anything. What about Miroku or Shippo?"

"They'd probably go to you before they went to me, I mean, why would they think, 'oh yeah, Kouga, I always confided in him' when you're here?" Kouga's smile was a bit forced, but she could see he was glad she'd changed the subject. "Kikyo?"

"Well, no knives in my back or Inuyasha's, so I'm guessing no." Kagome smiled, then sighed and shook her head. "No, that isn't fair. I mean, after what she did for us…I hope she doesn't ever _have_ to remember. This life…it's much better for her, don't you think?"

"She's alive, so that's a bonus." Kouga cracked, and then shook his head. "No, you're right. And we can wait on Inuyasha. I'll just keep on…not saying things around him. No big change for me. But I thought you should know."

"I'll drop some hints." Kagome shrugged slightly. "I don't want him to sit there wondering if he's crazy when he could just come out with it."

"Sounds good." Kouga turned to leave, and she followed him out the door so she could talk to him away from Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Hey," she hissed at him, and he turned, not realizing she'd followed him. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on her just yet." Kagome told him with a small smile. "And don't give up on yourself, either." He smiled, but couldn't really bring himself to answer her. He went back to his room, feeling almost as miserable as Inuyasha looked.

--

A few days later, Kagura was whistling to herself and hunching over something in her bed while Shippo tried not to notice the gulf of space between him and Kikyo on the bed. But when Kagura ran out of the room, he decided to say something.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" Shippo had noticed lately that Kikyo was acting a bit odd, and he felt like she was hiding something from him, because she wouldn't really meet his eyes. He didn't understand what it was, but he wanted her to tell him, because he was sure that whatever it was, they would be able to handle it together.

"I'm fine." She told him, not really looking up from her book. He realized suddenly that she'd been on the same page for half an hour. He sighed heavily and set his own books aside, turning to her.

"Only, you seem really distant lately, and I want you to know, whatever it is that's bothering you, I want to help." He told her earnestly. She turned to him, and for the first time in over a week, looked him straight in the eyes. Suddenly, she let out a trembling sob, and he felt his alarm bells all go off as he shoved her books aside, taking her in his arms. "Kikyo?"

"I'm sorry," she sounded calm even now, when she was crying, but he could hear the pain in her voice. "It's nothing, it's stupid, but I just…it's so weird, and I can't help thinking there's something wrong…"

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked her, and she shook her head violently, smearing her tears over his shirt. "Why not?"

"I can't…I have to just…if the dreams stop, it can all be better again." She told him, and he felt so relieved to have something to grasp on to he almost smiled.

"Bad dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him, pulling back. "There's one where everyone watches me get pulled into hell with a monster. All of my friends…except you, they're all watching…"

"If you needed help, you know they care about you." Shippo told her, kissing her forehead. "You know that."

"I…I do." She sniffled. "And in one…I kill Inuyasha."

"Well, he probably deserved it." Shippo joked, and she couldn't help laughing at that. "Hey, see? It's not worth getting upset over dreams! They're just dreams."

"In…in one," she burrowed her face against him. "In one, Inuyasha kisses me." She pulled back, "But I love you, I do."

"I know that," Shippo didn't show any anger if he felt any. "If you have a dream where you marry Kagura and you have a bunch of kids, do you think I'll get jealous? It's just a dream. This is what's real." He kissed her, and she melted against him in relief.

Somehow, knowing that Shippo knew about the dreams, that he didn't care, made her feel braver. It made her love him even more.

--

Kagura was feeling very pleased with herself as she marched upstairs. Kouga's birthday was a week away, and things were coming together perfectly. The kimono was almost completely done, but she had realized when trying it on that it just didn't look right without the proper accessories. She had the fan, of course, but what she wanted were a couple feathers for her hair. She was on a mission

_I wonder if this was how Miroku felt when he was doing all his secret love missions for Sango._ She giggled slightly as she looked up and down the hallway, not that she was likely to run into Kouga up here on the fifth floor, but still, she felt like she was a spy or something. It was great. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, so sure of herself, and so scared all at the same time.

Trying to be less like a fourteen year-old girl, she hoped she was succeeding in wiping the dopey grin off her face as she ran across the hall and burst into Miroku and Shippo's room.

"Hey, can I have a ride—" she froze, the blood draining from her face momentarily before the scene processed fully, and she burst into mad laughter, pretending to try and get a better view as Sango scrabbled to pull a sheet over at least her own nudity. Miroku, who seemed to be very used to having people walk in on his most intimate moments, or was just amazingly self-assured, simply raised an eyebrow at Kagura.

"Perhaps a bit later would be a better time, I think." He offered.

"Kagura! Shut the damn door!" Sango used one hand to clutch the sheet over their poorly concealed forms, and another to throw a pillow, which didn't really hurt enough to stop Kagura from laughing.

"Never mind, I guess Sango's already _getting_ a ride." Kagura finally had the good grace to look away, but couldn't resist one last shot before closing the door. "Congratulations, by the way, Sango."

"Thank you!" Kagura knew it was Miroku, and she could see the smirk on his face just from the tone of voice. She was pretty sure he had misunderstood, because she hadn't even seen _that. _She was just saying that Sango had very nice breasts. Although he was probably pretty proud of that, as well.

_Well, seems like everything's going fine there. Although that means I can't have a ride until they're finished. Lame. Maybe I can get Kikyo to get Shippo to drive me…_

Thinking that this was a very good plan, clearly, Kagura nearly skipped down the stairs and back to her own room, brimming with excitement over her project, and also itching to tell Kikyo all about how she had just seen Miroku and Sango naked.

"Guess whose boobs I just saw!" she exclaimed as she burst into her room, realizing too late that maybe, just maybe, she should knock.

"Kagura!" Kikyo was not really one for yelling, but she was also not really one for being seen shirtless in a compromising position with her boyfriend. "Try knocking!"

"Um, okay, I explained how sexile works!" Kagura was too affronted to even pretend to look away this time. Although at least they had more clothes on, and Shippo was surprisingly swift with a comforter when the need arose, it turned out. "You have to either lock the door, or leave a sign, or like, a scrunchy or a sock or something on the doorknob so I know not to come in! Because this is my room, too, and if I want to burst in without knocking and tell you all about seeing Miroku and Sango _way more naked than you two_, I might point out, then I should be able to without worrying about seeing whether Shippo's hair is _really_ that color!"

"Would you get out already?" Kikyo glared viciously, and Kagura stuck her tongue out, turning to leave. "And learn to knock!" her roommate called after her. Kagura snorted and walked straight across the hall, feeling that it was time for her uppance to come. She had only one place she could think of that she could trust would be totally free of naked people. Still, this time, she knocked.

"What's up?" Kouga asked, answering the door, brushing back his bangs and leaving a smudge of charcoal on his forehead in the process. Kagura decided not to tell him, although she really wanted to kiss the spot. She decided probably that was a bad plan, and clearly she had been around too many pheromones today.

"I'm hanging out in here." She announced, brushing past him and taking up residence on his bed, sitting in a way that somehow made it seem that this was _her_ room, and she was only letting Inuyasha and Kouga visit her. "Everyone _else_ is what's up. Or who."

"What?" Inuyasha looked up from his homework. "What are you doing in here?"

"Don't be a dick, she can hang out in here, we're always in her room." Kouga glared at his roommate, trying to decide whether it was okay to sit on his bed with Kagura and deciding that he would sit in Inuyasha's ugly armchair instead.

"Well, yeah, why isn't she in there, is all I meant." Inuyasha grumbled, feeling annoyed that Kouga was in his chair, just because he felt like being annoyed with Kouga at the moment.

"Because, everyone's having sex, and this is the only room I feel like I'm not going to get sexiled from!" Kagura threw up her hands, ready for pity. "I saw Miroku and Shippo and Kikyo and Sango _all _naked, or mostly naked, and I didn't even really get a good look! I mean, who _doesn't _want to know if Miroku's worth all the trouble? But I got yelled at and things were thrown, and I just wanted a ride, and I can't help that it's spring and they're all like weird sex bunnies who can't remember the simple rules of sexile and just put something on the door!"

"They were all naked in your room?" Inuyasha looked confused and doubtful all at the same time. "What…the hell?"

"No, no, no, you idiot!" Kagura shook her head. "It's always a cage match with you, isn't it? No! See, Miroku and Sango were in Miroku's room, and then when I went back to _my_ room to wait for them so I could go…run some errands, I walked in on Shippo and Kikyo! And Sango and Miroku could move down to her room, so that's no good, so I came in here, since neither of you guys are getting any."

"Um, I have a girlfriend." Inuyasha reminded her. Kagura laughed incredulously.

"Yeah, we're all aware of the Kagome situation, so yeah, no, I don't really think that's any risk for me." Kagura teased him, and Inuyasha growled at her suddenly before storming out of the room. "What the hell?"

"Uh…things are going kinda weird right now for him." Kouga still didn't know whether or not she remembered, so he couldn't explain the situation to her. "And Kagome and him are having…sort of a fight." It wasn't exactly a lie. It was pretty obvious to him that Inuyasha was in complete denial over his memories, or something along those lines, because Kagome was dropping pretty obvious hints that he let past without comment or any hint of recognition.

_Maybe I was wrong…maybe he doesn't remember?_

_Or maybe…things ended badly between Kagome and him, too? Maybe something happened that he _wants_ to forget?_

"So what sort of errands were you going to run?" he asked, trying to change the subject to something less dangerous.

"Boring stuff." Kagura lied neatly. "Here, lemme draw Sango's boobs for you, they're great." She reached for his sketchbook, and Kouga handed it over, happy that she was distracted. Happy that she was here, and maybe happy that when things were like this…he could almost imagine things between them weren't so hopeless.

--

The End (Of Part 28, That Is)


	30. Cuddlefest 2008!

Have you ever woken up with a song just playing in your head

Have you ever woken up with a song just playing in your head? And so then you must listen to the song, because the song may just be important to everything you do that day. And…um, well, I don't see how "Knock Down Drag Out" by Weezer is going to affect my day, but you don't know until you go! Oh shit, I have a French test today. Dammit. Study your French kids, because otherwise you don't do so well. Um…lessee…l'eglise…

Disclaimer: Je ne ai pas Inuyasha. (I do not have Inuyasha.) ;;; I don't own like anything else mentioned here either.

Warnings: SUPER ANGST!!

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Still, you should have seen it, it was priceless." Kagura told Kouga, who was sitting on her bed, while she played Bejeweled. Kikyo was also listening but curled up with Shippo on one of the beanbag chairs. Normally Kagura would have issued some sort of statement about this but she seemed preoccupied with the Miroku and Sango moment she had stumbled upon. "I mean, there I was, just expecting to get a ride so I wouldn't have to ride on the icky buses and I was also provided with entertainment."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha isn't already yelling it down the hallway." Kouga told her.

"I didn't see what the big deal was. Kikyo, Kagome, and I are probably the only women on campus who _haven't _seen Miroku naked." Kagura thought this was completely reasonable. "And it's not like Sango hasn't changed clothes in front of me."

"Kagura, here's why they might have been upset," Kikyo began to tick the items off on her fingers. "One, they were doing something private and personal. Two, would _you_ want someone walking in when you were doing that with your loved one? Three, knowing you, you teased them the whole time you were at the mall."

"You went to the mall?" Kouga looked interested. "You should have told me, I mean, I don't have a car but I needed to buy more blank video tapes."

"Then I'm glad I didn't, so you can't torture us with the video camera." Kagura amended. She thought about the real reason she hadn't asked Kouga. It was to get his present. Or more, to get some things she needed _for _the present.

No one really knew about it, not even Kikyo, though she had seen her working on it. It would have been too hard to explain. Miroku and Sango had both looked at her funny as all she bought at the mall was a small package of white feathers from the art supplies store. And with those, all she had to do was work to finish the last touches on the kimono.

She was still surprised she had found matching cloth to the sketch Kouga had made, and the outfit she had worn so many times in the past. But she supposed, if her fan could find its way to her, anything was possible.

"What's going on in here?" Sango and Miroku came cheerfully into the room. Kikyo noticed that Miroku kept trying to put his arm around Sango and she kept side-stepping him. No doubt because of Kagura's brilliant none-knocking skills (she quickly noted she needed to keep Kagura from picking up any more of Inuyasha's traits) Sango was going to be very prudish for a couple of days.

"We're just talking about Miroku's nice ass." Kagura filled them in. Kouga found himself glaring at Miroku while wondering if _he _had a nice ass or not.

"Sango's ass is much nicer than mine." Miroku protested and Sango turned, smacking him across the face.

"Houshi!" She said at the same time. And then, Kagura saw that the two were just staring at each other. Sango blinked her eyes and saw not Miroku dressed in his usual stylish clothing, but Miroku dressed in black and purple robes, holding his cheek, the exact same expression on his face. Miroku was having a similar experience, wondering why he had a sudden vision of Sango wearing a skintight black and pink outfit, a large boomerang strapped to her back.

_"Houshi!" She slapped him across the face. He grinned at her as he rubbed his cheek, Sango had spirit, and he liked that in a woman. _

_…These…memories aren't mine. _

_"Miroku!" It was a scream, the last scream he heard as he was sucked into an endless void of darkness. _

_But that was not when he died. No, a light had shone through and he had gone back, gone back to be with her. The Shikon no Tama had revived him. _

_What is all this?_

Memories were coming back in waves, a little boy who desperately struggled to reach his father, not understanding that his father was being sucked away by the curse that haunted their family. Chasing after girls, making Sango jealous, and using the powers he had gained as a monk to battle youkai with the others…

And yes, there were others. A strange angry hanyou with dog ears, whose hair would turn the color of the night sky on the night of the new moon, a strange girl who would return to her own world down a well, riding a strange contraption that he recognized now as a bicycle, a small kitsune youkai who tried to be just as tough a fighter as the others, and then her. Sango, with her Hiraikotsu and her youkai companion Kirara. Sango with her brother…

_Kohaku…it was Kohaku…_

Sango didn't know what to do as she saw things flash before her eyes in a moment that felt like a lifetime. And when she began to see the after events, after the fight with Naraku, when they had all gone home. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and taken care of Kohaku, who slowly was gaining his memories of the time he was under Naraku's influence.

_But Kohaku…couldn't take it. _

_He'd get weird sometimes…he'd start muttering to himself. Miroku said it would pass and I thought it would too. _

_Then that village sent a messenger. There was a youkai attacking their village. Normally Miroku and I would have gone, but Kohaku seemed to be doing a lot better. He wanted to go, he was eager to help. I wasn't feeling so well that day, so Miroku and Kohaku set off and promised to be back as soon as possible. _

_But they never did come back. _

_And I waited for you…I waited and waited Miroku…_

_You never knew…_

_I was pregnant. When I found out, I was so happy, and knew that you would be happy, too, as soon as I told you. _

_When I gave birth to her, there was so much pain, and I called for you but you never did appear. I thought so many things. You were dead, you were lost, you were captured, you had amnesia, you fell in love with somebody else. _

_So I went looking for you, leaving my baby with another. My only daughter, and I never saw her face again. She looked like you, with dark hair and the same mischievous light in her eyes. _

_I went on my way to the village, but I never arrived there. On the way…I met Kohaku. He was eating a live rat and I knew something was wrong. I asked him what happened, where you had gone. _

_Kohaku killed you. He was crazy, the youkai had been a spider youkai and Kohaku's memory was triggered worse than before. I had waited so long…and you were dead…I don't know what went through my head as I pulled out a knife and plunged it into my brother's heart. _

_He died in my arms, my only living kin. I cried as I realized what I had done. Then not thinking of our daughter, I stabbed myself, thinking there was nothing left for me. _

_I remember fading away…and then I thought I saw your smile…_

Miroku was still staring at her, trying to absorb what his mind was telling him. Sango had the exact same expression on her face. And suddenly she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. Kagura and Kouga didn't know what was going on.

"Oooookay." Kagura glanced over at Kouga.

"Yeah." Kouga nodded his head in perfect confused agreement with Kagura. "Look at Shippo."

Shippo was staring at the two in a very odd manner. His mouth was open and while Kagura still hadn't put two and two together, Kouga had. They were _remembering_. He wished he knew what to tell Kagura but remembered that of course he wasn't sure if she _did _remember.

The ginger-haired young man, however, was seeing his past memories fly by. There were early memories of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha…all of them! Kouga, Kagura, and even…

Shippo glanced down at the pale girl in his arms.

_Kikyo…you weren't really alive…you were dead…_

_You were Kagome's past incarnation. And he couldn't choose between you. _

_The ginger-haired boy saw the torn look that flashed upon Inuyasha's face when the dead miko was mentioned but knew he couldn't really understand Inuyasha's struggle between the first woman he had ever felt anything for, and the girl he really did love. _

_You were in love with Inuyasha. _

_"Kikyo…" Inuyasha stirred the embers of the fire. It had been years since the fight with Naraku and they traveled all over. Shippo thought that Inuyasha secretly believed if he traveled long enough, he would find Kagome again one day. Maybe the land on the other side of the well was not so far away. "She was the first person that saw I wasn't dangerous. The youkai didn't want me and the humans hated me. Every day, she'd come to my tree and she'd put something there. Usually it was food, she made it all herself. She'd look up into the tree for awhile, and sometimes, I thought she could see me. I'd wait till she left and go down and eat."_

_"Why'd she leave you food?" Shippo asked quizzically. _

_"She said later because she knew no one else took care of me." Inuyasha shrugged. "Kikyo was always weird like that, taking in hurt animals and orphans. The kids loved her. Especially Kaede, used to follow her around like a puppy. Kikyo was just like that…she'd pretend to be cold, but deep down…she really cared about people."_

_"Hmm…" Shippo thought about this. Inuyasha sometimes would reminisce about Kikyo, something he knew he had never done before with anyone. The only subject that Inuyasha rarely touched on with Shippo was Kagome. It was almost forbidden to say her name out loud. All this time, Shippo thought Kikyo had been like one of the enemies, she made Kagome cry and made the girl who had become like a surrogate mother to him so upset. _

_But maybe…maybe she was just misunderstood. _

_If I could ever meet her again…I would be her friend. That way she wouldn't look so sad. _

Shippo hugged the girl in his arms. Kikyo looked up at him in surprise. Even though he hadn't been born with his memories he had somehow subconsciously remembered this promise and had fulfilled it.

_The nightmares…_

_The way you feel when you see Inuyasha kissing Kagome…it all makes sense…_

_But how do I tell you? _

"Great, everyone's gone loony." Kagura shook her head; something made her wonder if a few people had just remembered something. Miroku was holding Sango still, who was crying _still,_ and Shippo seemed like he was probably never letting Kikyo go. Not that it looked like Kikyo was going to start protesting.

"I don't know, they seem…okay to me." Kouga tugged on Kagura's arm. "Come on, let's go get some food."

"Food?" Kagura looked excited.

"Yes, I'll buy." Kouga told her as they exited. Kagura wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but dammit, if ended with Kouga taking her out to get some food, it _must _be cool. Kouga smiled to himself.

_I'll tell Kagome later about this. I don't know for sure yet, after all._

"Dude, Kouga, have you seen my—" Inuyasha came into Kagura and Kikyo's room to see two couples in a hug-fest. He stopped and backed right back out of the room.

_They just have to rub it in that _their_ girlfriends don't freak out when they try to go any further than kissing. _

He needed some time alone.

--

"Um…Sango…" Miroku tried weakly. His girlfriend was clinging to him still, and he wanted to know why she was crying. He almost felt like crying. The last thing he remembered in his past life was Kohaku looking at him weird. Miroku had tried to say something and felt the cool metal of Kohaku's weapon plunge into his back. "Sango…"

"I-I'm sorry!" Sango lifted her head. "It was all so horrible…"

"What was so horrible?" Miroku questioned eagerly. He begged all the gods in existence that Sango had remembered as well. It would be hell if she hadn't. Then he realized that Kikyo and Shippo were having a snugglefest and they should probably leave the room. "Come on; let's go up to my room." And up they went. As soon as they got there, Miroku locked the door behind them.

"I just…" Sango tried to dry her tears. "I just…"

"Did you…?" Miroku wondered how he even asked this.

"I saw something…" Sango confessed right away, obviously still upset. She sat down on the bed and Miroku sat next to her. "I remembered…oh it's all going to sound crazy, it _is _crazy!"

"Maybe it's not crazy." Miroku grabbed a hold of her arms. "I remembered something…and it'll seem crazy to you."

"You were killed!" Sango covered her mouth with one hand as Miroku stared at her in near shock. "Oh, I know it sounds crazy but I thought…I was…"

"I saw it too!" Miroku told her quickly. Sango looked stunned and then began crying all over again.

"I'm so, so sorry…" Sango apologized. "Kohaku…I didn't know…"

"It's alright Sango, none of that is your fault." Miroku rubbed her upper arms, in the hopes of calming her down. Sango had regained the memories of everything, including his death. It was probably really hard on her. "I'm sorry I left you all alone."

"No…and…and…" Sango tried to take a deep breath. "I waited…I wanted to see you again and tell you…tell you that I was…pregnant."

"You…you were?" Miroku didn't know what the bigger shock was to his system. Finding out quite suddenly that he was a Buddhist monk (he noted that he looked good even in those robes) in a previous life and had battled the most powerful youkai ever (though he speculated that particular point could be argued) in a race to complete a rare and powerful jewel, or finding out that the woman he had loved in this previous life was pregnant and he had left her all alone. How horrible it must have been. "Oh…Sango…"

"I left her to find you…" Sango admitted to him. "So now you must hate me, because I left our daughter to find you and I never came back."

"No, Sango." Miroku suddenly hugged her tightly to him. "No, it's me who should be apologizing. I left you all alone. I should have been careful around Kohaku."

"No! It's not your fault!" Sango insisted.

"Well…" Miroku considered it for a moment. "Obviously we're not going to be happy unless we can take the blame from the other. If fate tore us apart, perhaps it's trying to make amends by bringing us together."

"Maybe…" Sango still looked sad.

"This taught me a very important lesson." Miroku suddenly had a smile on his face.

"What?" Sango looked at him expectantly.

"The Sengoku Jidai sucked." Miroku nodded his head as though he had just uttered a deep thought. Sango began to laugh and for a moment, they both laughed, tears still coming down Sango's cheeks. It was a strange sight to see the laughter and the tears, but that's exactly what the previous life together had brought.

--

_Okay, Operation: Tell Kagome Because You're Going To Go Insane If You Don't Tell _Someone_ is about to take place. _

Kagura was pretty sure that Kouga had guessed she knew _something_ of the past life. It was the fan that had triggered it, and surely Kouga must have realized that. But neither one of them was going to be the one who told.

_It's just too hard…_

_We can't go back to that…_

She tried to push down the overwhelming guilt of her child's death. She should have protected it better! Kagura hung her head in shame at the thought before taking a deep breath and knocking on Kagome's bedroom. It was obvious that Kagome was the same Kagome as she had known in the Sengoku Jidai. She would need a complete explanation from Kagome, but still…

"Hey." Kagome opened her door and saw her. "What's up, Kagura?"

"I need you to model something for me." Kagura put her hands together and bowed her head. "Please, please, please Kagome?"

"Um, okay." Kagome came out of her room. Kagura noticed that on Kagome's part, she wasn't holding up in the fashion department. Right now, Kagome was wearing what seemed to be the pinnacle of what she had been wearing all week. Big, loose, baggy pajama pants and big, baggy sweatshirt.

_I wonder why, she wasn't too shabby in the fashion department before…_

_Before what exactly?_

_Before she started acting weird. _

_Maybe it's because she's got a boyfriend and is now putting no effort in her appearance. Doesn't she know? You're not really allowed to do that until you've trapped them in a marriage. _

Kagura giggled to herself as they went into her room. She began pulling things out from under her bed, and had her back turned from Kagome, whom she assumed was undressing.

"Hey—" Kagura turned around and was shocked to see Kagome still fully-clothed and standing there fidgeting. "Um…you're not really going to be able to wear my creation _over_ that. You know that Kagome."

"I-I don't know. Maybe you should get Sango." Kagome seemed to be struggling with herself.

"Come on." Kagura pleaded. Kagome was the only one she knew for sure, although it sounded like Kikyo had _started_ to remember from the tiny bits she had heard about her nightmares. "Please?"

"Okay." Kagome began to undress and then when she had finished, Kagura began to robe her with the kimono.

As she put it on, she noticed the strange bruises all over Kagome's body. Should she say something? What if someone was hurting Kagome?

"How'd you get all these bruises?" Kagura asked, looking at Kagome's face as she did the first robe, careful to make sure that Kagome couldn't quite see it.

"I fell." Kagome lied quickly.

"Isn't that what abused wives always say?" Kagura raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"I really did." Kagome tried to think of a plausible scenario. "I was on the stairs, the elevators weren't working again and I slipped and fell down a set of them."

"Crimony, you could have broken your neck." Kagura shook her head. "When did that happen?"

"Last week." Kagome breathed in relief. Kagura believed her! That meant no more questions she couldn't answer to anyone.

_Okay, I think Kagome's lying._

_Good call intuition, I agree._

_So, why would Kagome lie?_

_Something's going on, that's for damn sure._

_What should we do?_

_Hello, mind, duh, tell Kikyo! _

_Oooh, good plan. _

_I know, I'm genius like that. _

Kagura decided to stop talking to herself and finish putting the kimono on Kagome and then tied the obi, which she thanked everything she had been practical enough not to have some huge elaborate bow on the thing.

"Well, look in the mirror and tell me what you think." Kagura grabbed her long mirror and showed it to Kagome. She had to marvel at her own skill, most of the kimono had to be hand stitched as she wouldn't dare risk the delicate material. It had taken a huge chunk of money to pay for the stuff. Kagome didn't look half-bad in it either. It didn't compliment Kagome's coloring as well as it did Kagura's, but then, Kagura reminded herself that only so many people could be perfect in the world.

Kagome's jaw fell open; Kagura figured something like this would happen.

"You remember!" Kagome exclaimed in complete shock. "You remember!"

"Yeah, have since Christmas." Kagura rummaged through her things and took out the delicate antique fan from its case and opened it, fanning herself a little. "Kouga gave me this fan, and well, the rest is history."

"Does everyone remember?!" Kagome seemed a little frustrated. Then her tone lowered. "Does Kikyo remember?"

"I don't know." Kagura told her truthfully.

"Does Kouga know?" Kagome asked her.

"No." Kagura shook her head and then she put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "And please don't tell him. I want to be the one who tells him."

"You know he remembers…" Kagome trailed off. "He really…when he realized you didn't remember…all these months…"

"Look, it's between me and him." Kagura felt tears starting prick at the edges of her eyes. "Please, promise me."

"I promise." Kagome nodded solemnly and then smiled. "We didn't really get a chance to know each other before."

"I know, that's because I was such a bitch." Kagura nodded in agreement. Then she grinned wickedly. "So, not much of a change then?"

--

It's impossible to get anything done around here! It took waaaaay too long to finish this chapter and I know Teresa hates me right now. Anyways, I'm kind of getting upset with the people who want NOTHING but Inuyasha and Kagome stuff. I mean, it kind of breaks my heart that I put so much energy into writing other people and no one even cares about it. I really wanted to give you all the wonderful characters of the show, for your enjoyment. But, I'm having like the best day ever, so WOO! Be one with the Buddha and the Goddess and all that shit! . Weird thing, one of my fans, someone I don't know in real life, actually READS my web journal. It's bizarre, even though, you know I have that link there on my profile page, it's still kind of weird to think that someone I've never met before likes my work enough to want to know what goes on in my life. It kind of makes me feel…well, famous. I know that's kind of corny, but kind of true. Okay, I'm going to stop talking and please review!!


	31. Stripclubs are Angst Panacea

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 30

-----

"Hey!" Sango seemed a bit surprised as she entered her room and found Shippo inside, sitting with the patient look of one who had already waited quite some time, and was prepared to go on waiting for however long it took. "Here you are! The guys are looking for you, you know."

"Oh, yeah." Shippo gave Sango a searching look as he thought about his memories, the reason he was there in the first place. He had thought it over and realized that while maybe no one else remembered, Kagome had to be the very same Kagome, so at least _she_ would know, would be able to talk about it with him. "I was waiting for Kagome. Have you seen her?"

"Same as usual, she's probably at a cage match," Sango joked weakly, and Shippo came to a sudden decision.

"Sango, do you know anything about demon slayers?" Shippo dove in, figuring he could always say it was for some research paper if it didn't ring a bell with her.

"Do you—" Sango looked at him with wide eyes, her expression one of shock, and he was relieved that he would have someone to talk about it with.

"Remember?" he finished with a small grin.

"Shippo!" she cried out, engulfing him in a hug. "Miroku remembers too!"

"Have you told Kagome?" he asked, and she gasped, releasing him and backing up. "You…you did realize that she's the same, right?"

"The uniform!" Sango smacked her forehead. "Oh my god, I didn't even think…we only just remembered, and I guess we hadn't really got to that bit. We were kind of working back from…well, our deaths. Oh! Do you think anyone else remembers? Because I remember Inuyasha, his brother, Kagura, Kikyo, and…I think…maybe Rin?"

"She was Sesshoumaru's retainer. I think later things…well, I don't know for sure, it's not like Inuyasha and him were close, and I spent the rest of my life with him, traveling around, you know." Shippo recalled.

"What about…do you think Naraku came back too?" she looked suddenly fearful. "I mean, that wasn't even his real face, or his name! It was…something…Onigumo, right? Do you know someone named Onigumo?"

"Calm down, Sango." Shippo chuckled. "Do you think he's going to climb in your window and hide under your bed at night?"

"No," Sango flushed, and then smiled as well. "But I certainly wouldn't _want_ him to."

"Well, maybe he didn't come back, or maybe he did, but far away. Maybe he's even just a normal person this time." Shippo suggested. "I mean, don't you remember those two guys always hanging around Kouga? Or Jaken? I haven't seen them anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, but they _could_ be around. Like maybe they were in high school together or something." Sango pointed out. "Kohaku's not right _here_, but he's at home…god, I hope _he_ never remembers!"

"Okay, fair point." Shippo conceded. "But we can't panic because it's _possible_ that someday we _might_ run into Naraku, and he _might_ still be an evil ass and be angry at us for killing him."

"Well, he'd go after Kikyo, probably, because he was so obsessed with her." Sango reasoned. "Or Kagura, for betraying him. Or Kagome, because she basically led us against him, and before her, no one really—"

"What?" Shippo frowned in worry as her brow furrowed and her mouth fell open.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed. "Don't you see? Isn't it weird how she keeps disappearing and acting all strange all the time? And wouldn't Naraku _want_ to do something weird that would mess up her relationships with everyone else? He was always so roundabout with the things he did, remember? Remember what he did to Kikyo and Inuyasha?! He loves just messing up everyone's life."

"That's actually pretty…" Shippo trailed off. "Part of me wants to say it's too farfetched, but think of this whole situation, of all of us here, together again. Maybe we should—"

"Have you—" Inuyasha burst in, cutting off the conversation. "Fuck! There you are! We've been looking all over the damn place! Remember, it's Kouga's damn birthday, we have to take him out so he doesn't spend it moping and writing emo poetry."

"Oh yeah," Shippo laughed nervously, wondering if Inuyasha had overheard anything, but assuming if he had, he wouldn't be concerned with Kouga's birthday next to the possibility of figuring out what was wrong with Kagome. "Hey, do you know—"

"Later!" Inuyasha yanked him out of the room. "Don't worry, Sango, we'll watch your gropy boyfriend so he doesn't get out of control." He called back, rushing away though Sango was madly gesticulating something that Shippo couldn't hope to understand.

"So, where are we going?" Shippo resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't check everyone's memories in front of each other, especially if they were going somewhere public, but at least he knew that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all in the know.

"We will be going," Miroku spoke as all the boys followed him downstairs, "to a gentleman's club."

----------

Sango decided that just because her two past life confidantes were gone, that didn't mean she couldn't research the Naraku Theory. Clearly, Kagome wouldn't be a big help if she really _was _being controlled by him somehow. What they needed was some sort of plan.

_Or a giant freaking boomerang._

However, she thought this could be an excellent chance to find out if Kikyo or Kagura also remembered, so she went to their room and knocked.

"Come in," Kikyo's cool voice answered, and Sango entered the room to see that there was no one else in the room.

"Is Kagura out?" she asked, striving for a casual tone, and Kikyo set down her textbook, nodding.

"She's working," Kikyo confirmed.

"Oh yeah, the restaurant." Sango fidgeted slightly before deciding to just come out with it. "Do you know anyone named Onigumo?" she watched Kikyo for any sign of recognition, but the pale girl only frowned and shrugged.

"No," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh, just…" she thought quickly, "Kagome said that name in her sleep, and I thought it might have something to do with her…er, problems."

"We can check the directory." Kikyo certainly seemed interested now. "It's an odd name, there can't be that many." She picked up her laptop and Sango sat on the bed next to her. She couldn't decide whether she wanted her theory to be right so they'd figure out what was wrong with Kagome, or if she wanted it to be wrong so they wouldn't have to deal with Naraku.

_At least Kikyo won't be afraid. She doesn't remember…_

"See, just search like this," Kikyo had pulled up the directory and typed in 'Sango' to demonstrate its use. "See, you can do first or last name." she indicated the three pictures and sets of information that came up. "Nice picture, by the way."

"Let's see yours, smartass," Sango grabbed at the laptop, but Kikyo blocked her attempt neatly.

"Calm down, this is serious." Kikyo told her loftily. "Now then…looks like there's only one Onigumo after all. It looks like he's a professor…Sango?" she noticed her companion's sudden speechless shock as she looked at the face and read the name:

_Chizome, Onigumo_

----------

"You guys, I really don't want—" Kouga seemed extremely uncomfortable as they entered the strip club to be surrounded by half naked women gyrating on a series of stages, men pushing bills at them eagerly in the dim light.

"Nonsense! I refuse to accept that a fine looking man such as yourself has aged yet another year and remains a virgin." Miroku slapped him on the back heartily. Shippo leaned in, looking uncomfortable as well. Kikyo had said this was okay, according to Miroku, but he had doubts that his girlfriend actually knew where he was.

"I think this is his idea of a compromise." He told Kouga. "We wanted to take you to dinner. Miroku wanted to get you a hooker."

"This isn't going to get him laid." Inuyasha opined.

"Perhaps not, but it may make him lose his reservations about approaching Kagura." Miroku pointed out. "In fact, this could be good for Kagome and yourself, as well."

"Um…guys," Shippo tugged at a sleeve, not sure whose it was. His eyes were locked on something in the other direction.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Yeah, that's idiotic!" Kouga was too annoyed to care that he'd just agreed with Inuyasha. "I told you already, there's nothing between Kagura and me, and looking at a bunch of naked girls isn't going to change that!"

"Guys!" Shippo shouted this time, flailing his arms to get their attention at last. "Look!" he pointed emphatically at what he'd been staring at. There was a long pause, as though each of them needed time to process what they were seeing.

"Well," Miroku was the first to speak, seeming utterly calm as he did so. "Now I see why she did not want us to visit her at work."

"Holy crap." Inuyasha, for once, seemed at a loss for words. Kouga had gone white, and now his face was reddening as rage mingled with shock and he took action, running toward the stage where Kagura was performing, not knowing or caring if the others were following him.

"Kagura!" Kouga's voice was full of shock, anger, and confusion as he called out to the half naked woman. Her eyes went wide with recognition and surprise as she saw her friends, Kouga at the vanguard, all arrayed before her.

Clearly, her secret was out.

"What are you doing?" Kouga's voice cracked, and Kagura realized there was really no way she could keep performing now. Snapping out of her petrified state, she snatched up her clothes and ran off the stage to the back area where the performers changed and rested between sets. Kouga tried to follow, but was forced to wait by a bouncer twice his size. About five minutes passed, and Kagura returned, clearly hoping to sneak by, but Kouga grabbed her wrist and led her outside forcefully. He was holding her so tightly it hurt, and once they were outside, she yanked away from him.

"That hurts, asshole!" she snarled at him, embarrassed and defensive and irrational. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were some distance away, giving Kouga and Kagura some modicum of privacy.

"You're a _stripper?!_" Kouga looked angry enough to actually hit her, and she felt a twinge of fear. "What the hell?"

"So what?" she hissed at him. "It's none of your business what I need to do to get by. We can't all just afford college with no trouble!"

"Um, yeah, have you ever heard of _loans_?" Kouga shot back, clearly aggravated. "You think I'm paying tuition out of some trust fund, and I just deliver pizzas for the fun of it?"

"That's great, if you can get someone to co-sign!" Kagura retorted. "I can't get a loan, okay? My mom's credit is crap."

"What about your sister?" he demanded, "Is she a stripper, too?"

"No, some professor co-signs for her." Kagura told him, her tone brittle. "You think I do this for fun? Like I want to?"

"Then stop!" Kouga insisted, grabbing her shoulders. "There has to be some other way! You can't let those guys all see you like that! You're too good for that!"

"You think you're helping me," Kagura's eyes were brimming with angry tears as she struggled feebly against him. "You're trying to control me…and you can't! She heaved a sob and whispered her next words. "Don't you know I'm the wind?"

"You…you know?" he glanced over at the men standing several feet away, but if they had heard anything, he didn't see any indication. "Kagura, I wanted to ask, but I thought you must not remember. Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought…after everything, you hate me, don't you? After everything I did, everything I've done in this life, too, you must…" Kagura trailed off, gasping as he crushed her in a hug.

"I could never hate you," he whispered fervently, "I love you." She wanted to kiss him then, but she was crying, and so she settled for burrowing against him deeper.

"Me too." She felt him kiss her head and knew he had heard her, and for the first time, despite everything between them, they found themselves in exactly the same place in exactly the same moment.

"You see?" Miroku told Shippo and Inuyasha as they watched Kouga and Kagura cling to each other. "It was perfectly effective."

"And I thought I had problems." Inuyasha snorted. "Break it up, you two! Let's get the fuck out of here!" he called to the couple.

-----

The end (of Chapter 30, That is)


	32. Seriously I'm Not Easy

Doo, doo, doo. That was an emotional last chapter, wot? Bloody spell check doesn't like anything. Absolutely useless. Now that we got Kagura out of that skeevy strip club, what adventures are next? You're about to see mate. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Wild amounts of sex. Okay, I'm lying. Or am I?

I Believe In Yesterday

Chapter Thirty-One (At least I hope it is.)

"I don't believe it." Sango said after the story had been told to her. "Okay, well…maybe I do."

"Oh, thanks." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant." Sango immediately tried to remedy what she had just said. "I mean that you're the kind of girl who would do anything to pay for your college." She caught the glare in Kagura's eyes. "But not in a bad way!"

"Stop tormenting her, Kagura, she's about to have a coronary." Kikyo poked the red-eyed girl next to her who started laughing.

"You faker." Sango threw a pillow at Kagura. Everyone was in Kagura and Kikyo's room, talking about the fact that Kagura was a stripper. Inuyasha apparently had to keep his mouth shut for an entire car ride, and was now using every available opportunity to say something. Of course, each time earned him a sharp reprimand from Kagome.

"She's not doing it anymore." Kouga told the group sternly.

"What are you, her pimp?" Inuyasha snickered, but Kagome hit him on the back of the head. "Ow, fuck, Kagome…"

"That's not funny, Inuyasha!" Kagome folded her arms. "It's completely different! Kagura was _not_ a prostitute."

"No, stripping doesn't pay so bad that I'd have to resort to that." Kagura took a deep breath and blew it out her mouth, fluttering her bangs. "It's not that big of a deal, you guys. The way you're all in here is like you're trying to have an intervention." She snorted with laughter at that thought.

"Why did you start stripping in the first place?" Inuyasha gave her a weird look as though unable to fathom this mystery.

"To pay for college jackass, she's said that a million times." Kouga snapped at him. It was clear that Kouga was probably going to start beating Inuyasha if he kept this up.

"Sometimes you gots to be a ho." Kagura shrugged. Then she saw the look on their faces. "I was just kidding, gods, where's everyone's sense of humor?"

"I have no idea how you do it." Sango was shaking her head. "I mean, I can't imagine taking my clothes off in front of a lot of strange men."

"That's because you're a total prude." Inuyasha informed her. Kagome's eyes widened in anger and her nostrils flared.

"Inuyasha!" She went to hit him but Inuyasha side-stepped her.

"What? She is! Miroku told me she hasn't even put out yet." Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"MIROKU!" Sango glared at the purple-eyed man next to her.

"I was merely commenting on—" Miroku tried to explain but Sango just crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Maybe you'd like me better if I put out in the first five seconds of me knowing you." Sango was obviously pissed.

"No, no I wouldn't!" Miroku was trying to fix the situation. "Because I know that when you're ready, that's when it'll be best and it'll be something between just us that's special and wonderful. I'd wait forever for that." He was surprised to have Sango's mouth suddenly on his own.

"Not on my bed, you two." Kagura warned them. "Take it upstairs."

"It's just so insensitive to say something like that!" Kagome was still going on to Inuyasha. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not the perfect girlfriend!" And then she left the room. Inuyasha was left blinking.

"You should learn how to apologize the way Miroku does, obviously it works." Kagura pointed out.

"I'm not going to fucking grovel." Inuyasha muttered.

"I think a little groveling wouldn't kill you." Shippo replied. "Kagome's going through a rough time, and we don't know the reason. Plus, you can be pretty insensitive most of the time, Inuyasha."

"Just 'cause I don't give a damn about your guys' sappy fucking problems." Inuyasha did not seem happy.

"Look, Inuyasha, do you want Kagome to be your girlfriend?" Sango had broken her kiss with Miroku to start in on the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked as though he had no idea where this was going.

"Then maybe you should try being a little nicer to everyone." Sango suggested in a mock sweet voice. "Kagome's been really sensitive lately, and you've been more of an asshole because you don't know what's wrong with her. You can't take your frustrations out on the whole world. Get a freaking stress ball."

"Or start masturbating." Kagura suggested. "Otherwise you'll really piss her off and then you'll lose her."

"I'm going back to my room." Inuyasha informed them all and left.

"So, Kikyo, did you talk to Kagome?" Kagura whispered into the pale girl's ear. Kikyo nodded gravely.

"Same story about falling down the stairs." Kikyo did not seem pleased. "Inuyasha's not the type to hit her, no matter how much of an asshole we all know he is. But now that he's gone, I think you should know that Sango and I found something."

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know for sure." Kikyo shook her head. "Sango told me something, and when we investigated—"

"What are you two talking about?" Sango asked curiously, hearing her name and detaching herself from Miroku.

"Honeymoon plans." Kagura answered quickly. "Kikyo wants to go to New Zealand, but I think a cruise to the Bahamas sounds nicer."

"Haha." Shippo did not look like he found it that funny as he moved closer to his girlfriend. "Anyways, I know for a fact that Kikyo wants to go to London for her honeymoon."

"Ooooooh, looks like we've already had this discussion." Kagura looked excited. "When's the wedding?"

"We're not getting married right now." Kikyo scowled faintly.

"So…later, then?" Kagura grinned wickedly.

"Seriously, you guys." Sango frowned and then realization dawned on her. "Oh, were you talking about…that thing?"

"Yes," Kikyo nodded, and everyone looked at the pair in confusion.

"Kagome…um, she called out this name in her sleep, and we thought it might be related." Sango gave Shippo a meaningful look. "Onigumo."

"Oh…" Miroku sounded grim, and she knew he must know who that was. "What did you find?"

"He's my photography professor! I knew I'd seen that name somewhere, but I just thought…um, it could have been anywhere." She saved herself from accidentally revealing confusing information for anyone in the room who didn't have their memories yet. "But, obviously, we'll have to investigate more, we don't know for sure that anything is going on there…"

"I have some friends." Kikyo told them in a way that made it sound like they might be hired killers. "Leave it to me."

"O…okay." Sango gulped slightly, wondering who these "friends" were.

"Do you wanna go claim my room before Sango and Miroku do?" Shippo asked Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and the two got up to leave.

"What am I supposed to do?" Miroku asked melodramatically.

"The elevator, hit the emergency stop." Kagura advised.

"We're not going to go have sex." Sango informed her in a very prim voice.

"Never mind, then." Kagura shrugged. Sango and Miroku wandered out of the room, so it was only her and Kouga.

A silence filled the room that Kagura wasn't sure she had the strength to break. She wondered what her next move would be. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Kouga was sitting in one of the beanbags, looking at her with a weighing expression.

"So…" Kouga began but trailed off and seemed to lose his courage.

"Sew buttons on underwear?" It popped out of Kagura's mouth before she could stop it. "Sorry, my mom says that all the time." Kouga actually laughed.

"This was some birthday." Kouga nodded to himself.

"Oh…uh, actually…" Kagura blushed. "I _do_ have a present for you."

"You do?" Kouga blinked in surprise.

"Yeah…I wasn't sure if…but…" Kagura tried to think of how to say it. "Oh, I'll just show you. But first I have to go to the bathroom, and you have to turn around so you can't see what I'm getting."

"Alright." Kouga turned around on the beanbag, and Kagura quickly got her things and went to the bathroom.

It took a little while to get into the outfit. After checking herself in the mirror about four hundred times, making sure that everything was exactly as it should be, she decided that it was as good as it was going to get.

She gracefully made her way back, surprised that it was so easy to walk in it. But then, it was just like it used to be. The feathers in her hair, the make-up, the kimono. Perfect. When she went back into the room, Kouga was still looking the other way.

"Happy Birthday." Kagura said, and Kouga turned around. His mouth went dry as she opened her fan and fanned herself a little. Kagura looked just like she had in the feudal age. And she looked hot dressed like that. "Too bad you couldn't follow suit and wear your little short shorts."

"Yeah…too bad…" Kouga was somewhat dazed as he stood up. He moved closer to her in a predatory fashion. A hand ghosted up her back and he was standing right up against her, his face millimeters from her own. "Can I open it?"

"Well, I suppose, since you've been a good boy." Kagura's voice was low and husky. Kouga slammed the door shut with his free hand and then used his hand on Kagura's back to press her up against him more fully as he tasted her mouth.

Their tongues quickly began exploring the other's mouth and Kouga found himself trying to get Kagura's clothes off, but it was a very complicated task that he couldn't keep focused on as they fell over onto Kagura's bed.

He finally tugged at her obi in just the right way, and it came undone. He pulled it away from her as he kissed her, moving to her neck as she moaned softly in his ear. Her neck was very sensitive, and the way that Kouga was moving his mouth on it was not helping her while her hands tried to take off his shirt. Her robes came off and were quickly shoved aside onto the floor.

He grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head and tying her hands to the headboard with her obi. Now that he didn't have Kagura's distracting hands, he took off his shirt himself.

"I didn't realize you were into this kind of thing." Kagura's voice purred. "I should have known. But that's really no fair, next time, I get to tie you up."

"It's a deal." Kouga was undoing his pants, soon discarding those even and going back to kissing Kagura. He was starting to sweat; the heat of the two bodies being so close was making both of them hot. Kagura kept trying to fight with her bonds but seemed to be enjoying the struggle.

"Condoms." Kagura gasped finally. "Top drawer."

"Just a second." Kouga hurried opened the drawer and went for one of the condoms inside.

His hands moved up and down her body and finally he moved so at first Kagura wasn't sure what he was doing. He began kissing her feet which tickled and made her laugh out loud in small shrieks. Then he kissed her ankles and up he went until he was kissing her knee and she felt a wonderful sensation that almost burned. He was in between her legs and his hands moved up, over her thighs, his body sliding back over hers and he began to move inside her.

Kagura's back arched in pleasure as each thrust made her moan and yell. She kept saying his name and Kouga felt the pressure mounting as he went along, not believing how good it felt after all this time. It was better than what he remembered in the feudal age. Ten thousand times better because it was _now_.

When they both climaxed, Kouga had kissed her and Kagura bit his lip so sharply she drew blood. She sucked on his lower lip as though she loved the taste of his blood. He undid the bonds that held her and they curled up together under Kagura's blankets.

"Damn, that was good." Kouga said as Kagura moved to search through her top drawer. "Going for another one?"

"No, but after sex that good, I need a cigarette." Kagura found her pack of cloves. "Want one? They're cloves; they don't taste all nasty like regular cigarettes."

"Okay." Kouga had never smoked one before, but he thought it might be fun to try. Kagura lit hers and his and handed it to him. He coughed horribly the first time he tried to inhale, which only made Kagura laugh as she expertly smoked her own.

"I want you to know that just because I'm a stripper, doesn't mean I'm a ho." Kagura told him as she took a drag off her cigarette.

"I didn't think you were." Kouga finally thought he might be getting the hang of it.

"Now that I know you're a kinky bastard, I think Kikyo will be sexiled quite often." Kagura looked rather pleased at the idea.

"The way you yell, we might have to sexile the whole floor." Kouga joked. "And what do you mean 'kinky?'"

"Tying me up." Kagura reminded him. "Who knows how long you've been cooking up that little fantasy? But don't worry; I've got my revenge planned."

"Revenge?" Kouga gulped.

"Don't worry." Kagura laughed. "I just plan to show off my impressive leather collection."

"You have a leather collection?" Kouga's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair.

"Bet your ass I do." Kagura blew out the sweet smelling smoke. Kouga had to admit, it was officially the best birthday ever.

-----------------------

I think _I_ need a cigarette now. There were wild amounts of sex! And that was just a joke. I think Teresa will be proud. I've been on sort of smutty kick with the fanfiction I've been reading lately. Like anything by Trixie4 (On her website, not on which does not allow NC-17 but she's a terrific fucking writer.) So…now that one couple's happy and having sex, what's in store for the others? Stay tuned.


	33. Now's The Time for Giant Swords

I Believe in Yesterday

Chapter 32

-----

"Hey guys," Kagome looked up as Shippo, Miroku and Sango entered the room, looking very serious. She had a sudden fear that they _knew_, but dismissed it, trying not to look worried, even forcing a smile. "What's up?"

"We were talking." Shippo told her, "And we wanted to know if you…do you remember youkai?" he asked, much more confident of the answer this time. Kagome gasped, her hands going to her mouth in surprise.

"All three of you…you really remember?" she still hadn't been approached by Inuyasha, so she had forced herself not to think of it. This was definitely a pleasant surprise. "How long?"

"Not very," Sango admitted. "Shippo figured out you were the same, and then he figured out _I _had my memories."

"You guys," Kagome's eyes were glistening. "I'm so glad you told me…it can be sad, not being able to talk about it."

"Does anyone else remember?" Miroku asked as Sango hugged her roommate.

"Rin and Sesshoumaru," she answered, wiping her eyes and smiling. "Kouga does, and Kagura as well. Last I knew, she didn't want Kouga to know about it, but I'm pretty sure that's passed now that they're…yeah." She giggled slightly, and then sobered. "And…and they both think that Inuyasha remembers, but he hasn't said anything, so I don't know."

"Well," Shippo reasoned. "After how things ended last time, he probably doesn't want to talk about it."

"What does that mean?" Kagome frowned, and Shippo looked at his companions, but it seemed they wanted to know what he was trying to say as well. He supposed that, considering everything, he probably knew more about Inuyasha's feelings than anyone else.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," he began. "I mean, when you didn't come back, Inuyasha tried the well, and it was just…it didn't work anymore. But I think he never really gave up on finding you. We went all over, and I know he was looking for your country, or some way to get there, but there wasn't any path we could find. So now…I mean, I could see why he wouldn't really want to say anything. The Sengoku Jidai wasn't really full of good memories, and maybe he's kind of…afraid, like you'll disappear again, and he's the sort of person who would think he can make something go away if he ignores it. So…yeah."

"I didn't…I guess I really didn't think of that." Kagome sighed heavily. "I mean, I really missed all of you guys, but it was only a few years that we were separated. You guys…died and I…I never…" she trailed off, her face twisting slightly before she burst into tears.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, hugging the other girl, "It's not like we blame you."

"It was no one's fault; we knew you would return if you could." Miroku confirmed.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to upset you, I just think that's probably how he thinks of it." Shippo explained, and Kagome sniffled, nodding as she tried to stop crying.

"I j—just sometimes d—don't think how it m—must have been f—for you." She gulped down a sob, scrubbing at her face in frustration.

"I'll talk to Inuyasha," Shippo told her. "If he does remember, he'll know that I understand how he feels, and maybe then he won't flip out and punch me."

"He wouldn't…well, no, yeah, he might." Sango frowned slightly.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked, and Shippo thought she meant her former relationship with Inuyasha, before he realized she was asking them if she remembered.

"Uh, I don't really think so." Sango answered. "I dropped some hints, but she was like a rock, didn't pick up on it at all."

"She's remembering bits, though." Shippo told them. "She keeps having dreams where she dies, dreams where she kills Inuyasha. When I remembered everything, it made sense, but I can't really force her to remember as well. Her life…wasn't great, and I don't want her to have to remember if she doesn't want to."

"Well, if she does remember, I'm sure she'll tell one of us," Kagome indicated herself and Shippo. "So we can just keep each other informed. But right now…I think we all probably have papers to write and finals to study for."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Sango groaned. "I was trying to pretend finals didn't exist."

"It's okay, after that is spring break!" Shippo reminded her. "And then we get to start our new classes."

"You are way too excited about studying." Sango told him. "From now on, how about you do _my_ homework?" she asked, but Shippo had fled the scene. "Sneaky fox…" she grumbled.

----------

"Shippo, Miroku!" Kagura rushed over to them as they left Kagome's room. "I have to talk to you about something…but it needs to be private."

"We can go to your room." Miroku suggested, intrigued.

"No, Kikyo's in there and she can't really…I mean she isn't…" Kagura struggled for a way to explain what the problem was.

"We know you remember." Shippo cut in suddenly. "Kagome told us. We remember, too. So does Sango."

"Oh…well then, that makes it easier." She sighed. "I'm so sick of trying to explain things without accidentally referencing the past life and getting everyone all confused."

"We can go to our room," Miroku suggested again, and Kagura nodded sharply, following them up the stairs and into their room. Both men turned on her as they entered, clearly curious about how anxious she seemed.

"Okay, so, do you remember who was named Onigumo in the past life?" she asked, and they both nodded at once. "Okay, well, when Sango said the name, I thought maybe she remembered, but then again, she didn't seem like she was ready to go skin his twisted ass, so I wasn't really sure, and I _know_ Kikyo doesn't remember, and she was in on it, but seriously, if this is the same person, and I think it is, he is _definitely_ up to something, and not just with Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"Well, do you know how I said that the reason I couldn't get loans is because my mom can't co-sign?" she asked, and they nodded once more. "Okay, and you know how my sister goes here, and she's a couple years ahead of me, and like, ever since she started here, she's been acting weird and distant and everything?"

"Um…not really all that, but okay." Shippo told her after Miroku and him exchanged a confused glance.

"Okay, so I always thought it was weird when I found out she was having a professor co-sign her loans, right?" she went on. "I mean, like how many professors are going to trust a student that much? I mean, they barely trust us to turn in our homework, much less not default on a loan. So I once checked out her papers, to see if the person was her advisor, because I thought that would make a little more sense, you know? And frankly, I wanted to figure out who I could get to co-sign _my_ loans. But when I checked into it, I didn't have my memories, so the name didn't really mean anything to me, but I suddenly remembered where I've heard Onigumo before…well, other than in crappy old-times life."

"No way," Shippo paled. "Wait…isn't your sister's name—"

"Kanna? Yeah, ringing any bells?" Kagura was glad that they clearly took this as seriously as she did. "I know she isn't his evil henchman, she's my sister! But the past life…and yeah, I just don't know what to think, but I know she must know _something_, if I could just get her to open up to me."

"Holy crap." Miroku said, then shook his head sharply. "I apologize, I must be spending too much time around Inuyasha."

"Speaking of…I think he remembers, too, you guys." She told them, and they nodded.

"Yeah, Kagome said. I think he's keeping it hushed up because of…well, things were complicated between them." Shippo attempted, and she waved a hand dismissively.

"Please, if anyone can understand, it's me. But this is a lot more important than stupid past life angst. We need to talk to him about this, but we have to figure out a way to get him involved in this that won't result in him finding a giant ass sword and cutting down our dear old friend." Kagura told them. "I mean, honestly, I'd pat him on the back and say it's a favor to humanity, but I'm pretty sure that the 'well, I had to kill him, he's an evil megalomaniacal hanyou thing from the Sengoku Jidai who's trying to get revenge on my friends and I who were all alive then and happen to have been reborn all in this same place' defense isn't really going to hold up in court."

"Yes, it is not fair to leave Inuyasha out of this." Miroku agreed. "He cares very deeply for Kagome, and would do anything he could to help her. The problem remains that once he has a suspect, he will undoubtedly become rather impulsive about the best possible solutions. And if he does remember, he will only be more enraged to know that Naraku is back, and torturing us once more."

"Yeah, he should really keep all his girlfriends far away from that guy." Kagura shook her head slowly. "It never really goes well."

----------

"Inuyasha, we need to talk," Kikyo threw open his door and strode into the pre-med's room as though it was her own. She also felt that Kagome's boyfriend needed to know about this Onigumo character, but she felt that she would be the best choice to broach the subject without having Inuyasha fly off the handle. She had thought about discussing all this with the others, but it seemed the delay would only make it more difficult. She needed to get it over with, like tearing off a bandage.

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha yelped in surprise at her sudden entry to his room. "I didn't even touch it! It was Kouga!"

"What?" she scowled as she wondered if something of hers was broken, but then decided that he was just blabbering nonsense, and if there _was_ anything to it, she could deal with that later. For now, she wanted to stay on topic. "Never mind whatever you boys did." She waved a dismissive hand and took a seat in his ugly chair, sitting in such a way that it made the chair itself look more majestic. "I have to speak to you about something serious, but you need to promise that no matter what I say, you will remain calm and will not assault anyone."

"So…I'm not in trouble?" Inuyasha was on his bed, cowering and holding a pillow up like a shield.

"Not at the moment." Kikyo assured him, but he eyed her warily and kept his pillow between them. "This is about Kagome."

"Did she tell you what her damn deal is or something?" Inuyasha seemed interested now, and his knuckles faded to their normal color as he lessened his grip on the pillow. "Tell me what it is! I'm her boyfriend, I need to know!"

"Inuyasha, you need to promise, as I said." Kikyo reiterated. "You must swear to remain calm and not to attack anyone."

"Fine, fine." Inuyasha agreed, "Now what is it?"

"Sango heard Kagome say a name in her sleep." Kikyo told him carefully. "Now, we have no way of knowing if this was something completely unrelated or not, but we have begun investigating the professor."

"It's a professor? What'd he like, give her a bad grade?" Inuyasha scowled.

"I think something more damaging than that, most likely." Kikyo assured him. "The name of the professor is Onigumo Chizome."

"Oni…gumo?" his eyes narrowed, and his grip on the pillow tightened momentarily before he stood up and cast it aside. "Did you say fucking Onigumo?"

"Inuyasha, remember your promise." Kikyo chided. "We have no evidence yet that he has actually done anything, but we wanted—"

"Of course he fucking did! Are you a goddamn idiot! It's fucking Naraku, it's not like he goes around just being fucking nice to everyone!" Inuyasha was in a fury now, and Kikyo leapt to block his path to the door, but at the same time, she suddenly felt dizzy. That name…something about that name.

"Kikyo, move! I need to protect you!" Inuyasha snarled, and she felt a sudden sense that she would faint as images flashed before her eyes.

"_You could become human, you know"_

"_I'll meet you here tomorrow"_

"_Inuyasha, die!"_

Kikyo felt like the world was spinning as she saw a past life full of pain and loneliness, and then…then she was resurrected as a tool, but then left to her own devices, surviving off of only the strength of her desire to be avenged, to be remembered…by Inuyasha?

_We loved each other…or so I thought…_

_The dreams! It all makes sense…_

_And the man who came between us…Onigumo, Naraku…that's why…_

She felt her vision and balance returning, but when she came back to herself, Inuyasha was gone.

-----

The End (Of Chapter 32, That Is)


End file.
